Home
by forestwolf12
Summary: Phantom Planet has happened, but revealing their secret turned into the biggest mistake of their lives. Danny, that he was Phantom. His twin brother White, that he was Gold Siren. So when the hatred, accusations, and betrayals become to much, they leave.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Parachute

Danny watched as White performed on stage. The Isle of Sirens was where he shined the most. One of the few places that the two felt love.

As for the song choice. As usual, White had gone with country. Amity Park is far from the south, but you could easily mistake White for someone from the south for two reasons. One, his amazing country singing. Two, his gumbo. Just thinking about it made Danny's mouth water.

" _Street lights along the highway  
Throwing shadows in the dark  
And the memories keep on turning  
To the rhythm of a broken heart."_

" _You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to hold."_

 _"Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
Baby, I will be your parachute  
Parachute."_

White walked around the stage, the other sirens cheering for him. He was most free when he was on stage. Even despite his talent, his voice went unnoticed at their so-called home.

" _There's a song that I remember  
I never learned to play  
And a lifetime of forgotten words  
I never got to say."_

" _You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to hold."_

 _"Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
Baby, I will be your parachute  
Parachute."_

 _"If you think you're going down  
Just know I will be around."_

Danny felt the same way he did. There was always that skill that they use to put on their illusion. A smile. Pain hidden behind a smile.

 _"You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to HOLD  
Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
Baby, I will be your  
Baby I will be your parachute  
Parachute."_

The sirens all burst into applause. A country fair with flare, as White likes to call it. He went over to his brother. Danny gave him a big bear hug.

"Your amazing, you know," he complimented.

"I'm a siren," White chuckled. "If I didn't sing, i'd have to throw myself in the dungeon."

"Incredible as ever, Gold Siren," Krinos congratulated.

Their friend, Krinos, had came up. It was rare for him to be on the Isle of Sirens, but he never missed it when White performed.

"Thanks for coming, Krinos," White said, hugging him. "You're one of the few that have stayed with us. In terms of humans, anyway."

"What they do is wrong," Krinos says. "I just wish I could do more. But nature is my job. And speaking of that, I need to do destroy someone trying to bulldoze the Amazon. Again."

"They will never learn," Danny said.

"No kidding. The work of the lord of nature is never done," Krinos complained, vanishing in a floral swirl (mini flower petal twister).

"One of these days, he's gonna turn one of those people into a tree to teach them a lesson," White shook his head. "Not that he hasn't done that to a demon, already."

"Come on, White," Danny says. "We should get home."

"What home," White looked away, saddened. "I hate it there. Why can't we just leave. The Ghost Zone needs you, anyway. Just like the Isle of Sirens need me."

"I've thought about that more than you know," Danny sighed. "But you know, very well, that the town would not survive against ghosts without us."

"You're the ruler of the Ghost Zone," White reminded. "Most ghosts are afraid of you. There are literally only a handful of ghosts that still attack Amity. Let them deal with the consequences of their actions. I couldn't care less about what happens to them."

Danny saw the pain in his brother's eyes. He was the siren of pure heart, so he isn't meant for the kind of treatment they are given. He put his hand on White's. He puts his brother's hand on the white ghost charm around his neck. He put his own hand on the lyre around White's.

"Together," he said, smiling softly.

"Forever," White smiled back.

*****Fenton Household- AKA The House That's Not A Home*****

"CRASH!"

A beautiful floral vase was now broken and shattered on the soft tan carpeted floor. The pieces of green, red, and pink scattered along the floor around and beneath the dining room table.

"S- sorry... It- it was an a-accident," stuttered the raven haired ghost boy with fearful icy-blue eyes.

A red haired woman was currently glaring daggers at the small lanky teen, eyes filled with rage and resentment. The gold streaked black haired boy comforted his brother over the look.

"Look at what you did! You destroyed the only vase I had left because of your recklessness! But that's all you ever you ever do, destroy things," she yelled at him.

But that crossed the line for White.

"He said he was sorry, now leave him alone," the siren yelled at her.

"You do not talk to your mother that way," Maddie tried to scold.

"What type of mother says all their child does is destroy things," White shouted. "He may not be perfect, but he is a better person that you'll ever be."

"SLAP"

Maddie had slapped White across his face. She didn't even look like she even regretted it.

"He's not a person, and neither are you," she screamed. "Just… just go to your room. I can't even look at you two, right now."

The two teenagers quickly climbed up the stairs, desperate to get away from their furious mother, and made their way towards their bedroom. White held the side of his face, where she had slapped him.

"This has been going on for two months now," they both thought.

They opened the door to their room.

"Ever since the Disastroid Incident, and that stupid ghost incident, the entire city of Amity Park has been blaming us for everything," White ranted. "Even for the littlest of things."

Danny closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Has it really come to this," Danny wondered, looking sad. "Does everyone really hate us. The ghosts, the useless government agencies, the damage to the city... are they all really our fault?"

White went over to his brother. Even as the younger of the twins, Danny took this harder than them because he was the leader of their partnership.

"Everyone is just looking for someone to blame," he told him. "To just point fingers at one person. So they could take their anger out on us instead of everything else. It's selfish, but true."

"I don't say this enough, but you were right, White," Danny said.

"I'm the younger twin, I never hear that," White chuckled.

Danny put his hand where she had slapped him. He channeled his ice core to give him a slight cooling sensation.

"She didn't hurt you too badly, did she," he asked.

White took his hand.

"I've been through worse," he told him. "I'd say that it hurt in my heart, but I stopped thinking her as a mom long before our secret came out. I'd have to care for it to hurt."

"Jazz will miss us, but she'll understand," Danny says. "She's the only one that had always cared."

"I'll miss her to," White said. "And Valerie."

They took out pieces of white paper and started writing.

 **EVERYONE:**

 **We have no idea what we had done wrong. We have done everything we could to protect this town and everyone in it. We never asked for anything in return. Three years of being hunted, hated, and praised all at once. There were those that hated us, those that loved us. And all at once, you treat us like speaks of dirt. We are sorry for things you think we did. You won't have to deal with us anymore.**

 **MOM & DAD:**

 **We are sorry not to be the kids that you wanted. Sorry to have gained these powers of those you despise. We thought that using them for good would help you see there was more to them, and we're sorry that it didn't work. We tried all we knew to be the sons you would have wanted. Kept our secret, tried to show interest in your inventions, never argued your views. None of it worked and now you hate us and have been worse than ever. Just be happy that you have the perfect daughter.**

 **SAM & TUCKER**

 **You two were our friends. No… our best friends. We've done everything together since we were five, and now you just throw that away. Now, we can't help but feel that everything we did before and after our powers was all fake. You helped us with ghosts, you covered for us at school, you saved our lives, and we saved yours. Yet you throw that all away. Abandon us. What have we ever done to make you throw away years of friendship. You know what, we no longer care enough to know or even want to know. Traitors.**

 **VALERIE:**

 **We forgave you a long time ago for hunting us, Val. We hope that you forgave us for keeping our identities a secret. You helped us through all of this. You stood up for us when people accused us of wrongdoings when we only had been around. You are a true friend and we will miss you so much. If you ever need help, use the charm we gave you to go to isles. We leave Amity Park in the very capable hands of Red Huntress.**

 **P.S. Make sure to keep Krinos from killing anyone that does harm to nature in town. His powers are to literally get his hands dirty, but with actual dirt.**

 **JAZZ:**

 **You were the one that raised us. You got us to school. You made sure we ate. You helped us with homework, gave us comfort when we had nightmares, loved us more than the people we were forced to call parents. You are our sister and we will always love you. You're a wonderful person through and through. You will make an excellent psychologist. We may be leaving, but you will forever be with us.**

 **P.S. Don't forget to train your telepathy. Clockwork said he gave it to you for a reason. Not that his cryptic sayings ever tell us those reasons.**

 **EVERYONE:**

 **You can look all you want, but you will never find us. You can search the Earth, the Ghost Zone, the Mystic Isles, and all you will find is nothing. But we don't advise going to those last two, as our family there will kill you for all you've done. Goodbye forever.**

The twins laid the letters on their beds. They both knew of the saying "you never knew what you had until it's gone," but didn't care. If anyone would miss them, then they shouldn't have treated them the way they did.

Danny took White's hand and turned them both intangible. Without even bothering to change into their hero forms, they phased through the floor. They peeked into the lab, seeing that Jack and Maddie were not there. They floated to the ground, near the portal. Danny pressed a few buttons and it opened up.

"Let's find a real home," Danny said.

"I'm with you all the way, big brother," White says.

They nodded at each other and went through the portal. Little did either of them know just how different the ghost portal was this time. Their lives are about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bad Landing

The cold sensation of the portal washed over Danny's body, as he exited the Ghost Zone. It felt as though he had plunged into cold water.

' _'Something feels, off...''_ they both thought.

Danny's eyes widened as he realized his feet weren't touching the ground. He tumbled out of the portal with a small yelp; landing on the ground with a loud "oomph!".

''What happened to portals opening on the ground,' _'_ the halfa said, angrily, to himself.

"You say that like I should know," White crossed his arms.

They groaned as they slowly lifted himself off the ground.

As they got up they noticed it was nightfall. Apparently, they had also landed on a concrete road.

'' _No wonder that hurt.''_

Looking around, they noticed a forest to the right of them. Below that was a grassy hill, on which the road laid on top of. To his left was a dirt road that led to an old factory. Half of the old factory was brick, while the rest being concrete. Green and brown vines grew along the brick walls, and the windows were shattered, faded and grimy. Metal pipes and pieces were sticking out of the concrete, creating a menacing and broken down scene.

"Did a fight break out here, or what," White asked.

"Do you really expect me to answer that," Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I do magic and you do logic, that's how this partnership works," White says.

They soon realized that it was storming. Rain poured from the sky, pounding against their skin. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. It was daunting to them, as they had no idea what was going on. The darkness was intense. A few miles away, they could see a large prison-like building. Cement towers could we seen above the trees. Search lights shown through the sky.

"That is not good," Danny says.

"My mind goes to Walker, for obvious reasons," White chuckled.

"BOOM"

An explosion shook the ground under their feet. The twins struggled to keep their balance. Multiple people ran toward them. One of them pushed aside White. He had a hockey mask, blond hair, blue shirt, black pants, and silver arm guards.

The force was enough to throw White a few yards. His back slammed against a tree. Danny got mad. When the man went by him, he took his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The man was shocked but he managed to land on his feet. He took out a small stick, and it extended into a javelin.

When Danny ran to his brother, and helped him get up, the man threw it. It lodged between their feet.

"This will teach you respect, punks," the man smirked under his mask and ran away.

"Great, a Walker wannabe," Danny thought, pulling White away.

The two ran for cover, forgetting that they could just simply transform then fly. The javelin blinked a red light, then exploded. They were both thrown off their feet from the force. They started rolling down the hill, still forgetting to use their powers. They continued to fall.

On the way down, they hit trees, bushes, and rocks. Danny's leg got on the wrong end of of a sharp rock. Even as they continued to fall, he could feel the blood streaming down his leg. White had a very close encounter with a tree, with his head. Lucky for him, they soon stopped. They were battered, bruised, slightly charred, and bleeding.

Danny didn't have the time to care for his own leg when he saw the blood flowing down the side of his head. He was groaning and was unconscious. Danny struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg. He supported his brother, laying him against a tree. Since it was raining, they were soaking wet. Danny ripped some of his pant leg and used the damp fabric to dab his head wound. At least they had a little bit of a reprieve so they could calm down.

"Uh…" White groaned, slipping back to consciousness. "I feel like my head got run over by a truck. Tell Johnny to turn off his motorcycle, it's too loud."

"You high-fived a tree with your head," Danny slightly smiled.

"Not the time, big brother," White groaned. "My head hurts."

"There's always a time for sarcasm," Danny smirked.

Their relaxation was cut short by voices in the forest. And it wasn't the voices of cute woodland creatures. If only.

"Are you sure someone came this way?"

"It may be dark and stormy, but i'm always sure."

"Just continue looking for any stragglers. Our mission is to catch them all."

The twins shared the same scared look, then bolted. Danny ignored the striking pain in his leg while White seemed to forget the very possible concussion that he might have. They zigzagged through the trees.

The thunder seemed to grow louder and the lightning flashing brighter, as they tried to run through the thick forest.

"STOP!"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

After what seemed like hours, their voices eventually faded away, and even the sound of rain and thunder seemed to have died down.

Danny slowed down, now knowing his pursuers were little ways behind him. The pain in his leg was now returning, causing Danny to now walk with a slight limp as he waited patiently for his advanced healing to kick in.

''We should probably find shelter before it gets even darker,'' Danny said. ''Then we can come up with a plan and find out what exactly we're going to do while we're here.''

They quickly looked around and began to keep a look out for some sort of shelter.

The teens spotted an old willow tree and walked/limped over to it. The thick branches and leaves were almost touching the semi-dry ground while drifting slightly in the wind. The ground was dry directly under the tree and very little rain fell through the leaves. Some of the tree's roots stuck out of the ground, creating a tangled, but cave-like, shelter.

Danny and White sat underneath the roots and sighed in relief as they lay underneath them.

They closed their eyes and listened to the drumming of the falling rain and the now somewhat calmed thunder.

' _'Way to start off a new life…''_ they both thought.

The teens then heard distant crunching of leaves and their eyes shot open, as they 'tuned in' their advanced hearing. Both of them definitely thanking the gods for it, right now.

"Nightwing to Team, I think I found something," a male's voice says.

The two backed up more into the tree. Danny could easily hide since he had a pitch black jacket. But White always wore gold. They prayed the shadows would be enough.

They heard more leaves rustling and a number of different voices coming their way.

"Nightwing, we found a small crater and spots of blood on trees and rocks near the road," a female voice said.

The brothers looked at each other, confused and weirded-out.

" _Nightwing_?"

"Most, if not all, of the escaped prisoners have been caught," a deep male voice said.

"We may still have a few stragglers, all the more dangerous ones are behind bars," another male voice says.

"Good work Aqualad, Superboy," 'Nightwing' told them.

" _Aqualad? Superboy? What types of names are those_ ," both brothers thought looking at the other.

White held onto Danny's arm tighter than before. Everyone had abandoned them, and he was far from wanting anyone else around them. Danny put his hand on his arm, pulling him close.

"I hear heartbeats," 'Superboy' suddenly says.

The twins looked at each other with panicked looks. Super hearing! And they both thought the same thing.

" _Crap_."

"Where are they coming from," asked, who sounded like, a young boy.

"This is not crash, not crash at all," said another boy, probably no older than the other one.

"But something's off about their heartbeats," 'Superboy' continued. "One is very slow. Like ten beats a minute. The other is almost melodic. Like a song playing. Huh, Mozart."

" _Stupid ghost powers_ ," Danny thought.

" _Stupid siren heart_ ," White thought.

Unlike most, their heartbeats were different from humans. Danny's was slower because he was technically dead. Well… half dead, but you get the idea. Slow as a human and almost gone as a ghost. White's was always stuck in the beat of a song, cause music literally is who he is. Mostly Mozart or Beethoven, two of the most classic musicians in the world.

"Over there," 'Nightwing' and 'Superboy' said at the same time, making both boys stiffen.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," 'Nightwing' said.

Footsteps were heard. Danny concentrated on trying to turn them invisible but stopped himself, finally realizing how low his energy reserves were. They saw shadowed figures emerge from the part of the forest in front of them as he tried to keep himself and White calm.

Lightning flashed and they saw a total of six figures coming towards the willow tree. Another flash later and the group was now standing right in front of the tree.

One of the figures cracked what-looked-like a bright blue and white glow stick and threw it down next to them.

The figure that threw the glow stick down was now revealed to be wearing a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. On his chest was a blue bird with its wings spread out and his abdomen area was colored in a light gray, and also wore a black utility belt. He had medium black hair and wore a black mask over his eyes.

The male took a couple of steps towards them. But he stopped and said, "Come on out!"

Danny and White remained frozen and didn't dare to speak when suddenly, an idea had come to White's mind. He started to growl softly, hoping that the group would just leave thinking that he was an animal simply taking shelter from the rain. He was able to mimic some noises with his vocal powers.

Unfortunately, the group was smarter than he had anticipated.

"We know you're in there! So stop trying to fool us with recordings and come on out!" the male demanded.

" _Recording! Now that is just insulting_ ," White thought.

One of the young boys came up.

"Nightwing, they're just kids," he said.

He was a strange child. No older than thirteen with green skin, darker green hair, and bright green eyes. He wore a one piece red and white (poetic isn't it) uniform of sorts.

"What are you doing here," 'Nightwing' asked. "Where did you come from?"

Danny, being the wittful of the pair, decided the best way to remain calm was to use his big mouth.

"Playing twenty questions, are we," he said. "We aren't threats, if that's what you're worried about. As to where we come from. Not from around here, we can tell you that."

'Nightwing' seemed to process the sarcasm. White was rolling his eyes in his mind, thinking how typical this was for his twin. But he did notice that when the green boy tried to move in closer, Danny moved further under the roots and pulled White closer.

"Well, my name's Beast Boy," green boy says. " What's yours?"

"Danny..." Danny said in a low voice.

"White…" White answered softly.

"Well, then Danny and White, it's nice to meet ya!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"What are your last names," Nightwing asked.

Danny and White stiffened and it _didn't_ go unnoticed by the group.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you..." Danny barely whispered.

"Why not?"

The twins remained silent and another male decided to step up.

He had light blonde hair, brown skin, and pale green eyes. He wore a red and blue swimsuit, with arms and feet exposed and dorsal-like fins were attached to the lower calves. He also had black eel-like tattoos that ran along his arms.

"We only wish to help you two," he said.

"We can't tell you," White sheepishly says.

"Can't, or won't," the last male asked.

"WON'T," White boomed, almost using his sonic boom.

Danny made eye contact with that male while White locked eyes with the blond.

 _'Is that fear in their eyes? No... it seems more like...confusion and... something else.'_

He had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, with an S-Shield on his chest, and had on dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark brown combat boots with a large buckled belt. Nightwing seemed to notice him staring.

"Superboy, are you alright?"

'Superboy' broke away from the long stare and turned to Nightwing.

"I-I don't know...there seems to be something...off about them... but I can't figure out what," he responded.

Nightwing seemed to have raised an eyebrow at that statement, but then shook his head and turned to the girl. One nodded her head and turned to Danny and White with a smile.

"Danny, White? Would you mind coming on out so we can take you home?" the sound of the first female voice asked.

She also had green skin, but she had amber eyes, not green ones, and she had short red hair. She wore a long-sleeved black suit with a red X across her chest, black shoes, a navy blue cape, and black gloves.

The girl stepped closer, only to stop when she saw them back up. She smiled and said gently, "My name is , but my friends call me Megan."

They remained silent and she sighed as she said softly, "Listen, we just want to help you, okay? So why don't you come on out from under there? If it makes you feel any better, we're all heroes here..."

Danny thought about her words and tried to find any sort of deeper meaning, but couldn't find anything. He shared a look with his brother.

 _'Maybe they're telling the truth...'_

"Can you prove it," White asked.

Their eyes widened at that question and Nightwing answered with confidence, "Impulse is the protégé of Flash, Aqualad is the protege of Aquaman, is the protégé of Martian Manhunter, and Superboy is the protégé of Superman."

"Who are they supposed to be," Danny asked.

When White shared the same amount of confusion, the team shared a look. The twins knew they were using telepathy.

"You two will need to come with us for some questioning," Nightwing says, calmly.

They both panicked. The first thought they had was 'Guys In White.' They quickly stood up.

"You stay away from us," Danny shouted.

Nightwing tried to approach them. White's eyes flashed gold. In his panic, a gold force field formed in front of them. The team backed away in shock. These two had powers?

"What the hell," Nightwing swore.

"Go away, please," White pleaded.

Nightwing was about to try again, but Superboy put his arm out.

"I smell blood," he said. "A lot of it."

"We won't hurt you, trust us," the blond tried to reason.

Danny pulled White closer. They moved away from the mysterious group. They wanted to use their powers, but barely had the strength to stand. White didn't even know how he had the power to put up the shield.

"Stay away from us," Danny said.

The team surrounded them. 'Impulse' ran forward, obviously having super speed, and the hit separated them. 'Superboy' grabbed Danny and the blond took White.

"Danny," White yelled.

"Leave him alone," Danny screamed at them.

The brothers struggled to get back to each other. 'Nightwing' noticed the blood flowing down Danny's leg. He also saw the wound on White's head.

"You're both hurt," he said. "How did that happen?"

"We somehow ended up on this road," Danny says. "Some guy came running and hit White, sending him into a tree. I judo flipped him, and he did not take that lightly. He threw a javelin at our feet and it exploded."

"Why did you run," ' ' asked.

"It was either run away from anymore psychos, or stay where we were and get blown up again," White answered, snippy.

Guess Valerie was right when she says how Danny was turning White into him. If you haven't noticed, sarcasm is contagious.

looked down, a little ashamed.

"My apologies," White says. "We have not had the best of days."

gave him a small smile.

"You will need to come with us so you can be checked out," Nightwing told them. "We'll need to call your parents."

"W...we don't…" Danny tried, but he fainted from the blood loss.

White held his head then followed suit. Aqualad and Superboy then held them, it in a more comforting way.

"Nightwing, what do we do with them," Robin asked. "They need medical help."

"We take them to the cave," the hero said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Cave

The team brought the two teens to Mount Justice. They exited from the bio-ship that piloted. They were relieved to be back.

It was pretty routine for Nightwing. There was a prison escape, set up by the villain, Sportsmaster, to cause mass panic and get the most dangerous criminals out of Arkham Asylum. The team foiled the plan like almost all the others.

Nightwing expected the night to go like all the others. Arrive, make a plan, the plan goes horribly wrong, there's a huge battle, everything works out in the end. He most definitely didn't expect to find two bleeding teens that looked lost, terrified, and a long way from home. But rescuing and saving people was what they do. The biggest surprise was that the two seemed to have powers.

They went toward the debriefing room… until.

"Um… guys," Superboy said.

They turned to see Aqualad and Superboy still carrying the knocked out twins. Nightwing mentally slapped himself for forgetting about the two _bleeding_ kids.

"Right. I'll take them to the infirmary," he said.

"NO," both boys blurted out, shocking the team.

"We mean that we'll do it," Aqualad says.

The two walked away without even waiting for a response. Most of them just brushed it off.

" _Not whelmed, not whelmed at all_ ," Nightwing thought. " _Then again, they've been acting strange since we found them. Must be stress_."

"Nightwing and Robin, report to debriefing," Batman called.

The rest of the team went to their own rooms. Batman was in the briefing room when his first and second protégées entered.

"Mission was a success. All criminals were stopped and put back in their cells," he told his mentor. "But Sportsmaster was able to escape."

"We also encountered two more people, the two neither friend nor foe," Robin then added.

Batman's gaze hardened into a glare.

"Explain," he ordered.

"We had been searching for any stragglers that might have gone into the forest," Nightwing explained. "We had followed the paths of two blurs in the trees. It turned out to be two teenagers, no older than sixteen. It was just the two of them, alone and they looked scared. We offered to bring them home and call their parents, that's when they started resisting. We had to try forcing them until…"

Batman simply waited, noticing the hesitation.

"Superboy smelled blood, and I mean a lot of it. One had cut his leg while the other had a wound on his head. Sportsmaster had used one of his exploding javelins on them. They needed medical attention."

"And where did you take them," Batman asked, after thinking for a bit.

Robin hesitated for a bit, but managed a small, and awkward, "here."

"You brought CIVILIANS to Mount Justice," Batman growled, narrowing his eyes at Nightwing and Robin.

"It's not like that," Nightwing explained, straightening up. "These two boys were… different."

Batman kept his eyes narrowed.

"Batman, they claim to have never heard of the Justice League, or any of the other heroes," Robin told him. "We told them about our mentors, and they both looked completely in the dark. They were genuinely confused."

Batman was caught off guard by this. Even in the most remote of areas, people have heard of the league.

"Also, one of them created this type of shield made from gold light, or something like that," Artemis says, the rest of the team coming in.

"So they have powers," Batman asked, his gaze softened a little.

"We're not sure," Robin admitted. "They didn't seem much like any metahuman or mutant we've ever seen."

"I saw their eyes," Beast Boy piped up. "Danny's were normal, but turned green when we separated them. White's were gold when his shield went up."

"I couldn't get into their minds," said. "They have strong walls built in their minds. Not even Uncle J'ohn would be able to get in."

Batman's gaze turned a little curious. He was thinking hard about what these two teens would be. There have been no cases of any metahuman that could create force fields.

"For whatever reason, we need to learn more about them," Batman ordered. "Where are they?"

"Aqualad and Superboy took them to the infirmary," Nightwing informed them.

"Superboy?" Batman actually raised an eyebrow.

"In fact, he insisted on him bring them there," Impulse pointed out. "They both did."

Batman just stared at the team, processing this new information.

*****Time Skip*****

Aqualad and Superboy were taking care of the twins. Aqualad seemed more calm than Superboy, but he hadn't left White's side. Same with Superboy and Danny.

'' _I get that Kaldur is always calm, but this is unusually calm even for him_ ,'' Superboy thinks. '' _What is with him? What's with me_?''

Meanwhile, Aqualad was thinking almost the same thing. But yet it was not.

'' _His eyes_ ,'' he thought, bandaging White's head. '' _More than just the gold color, but also a look of fear and rejection. Whatever happened to them, they'll never get over it_.''

The two eyed how they looked.

Danny had his raven black hair, with a single white streak from the Disasteroid incident, that was a little wet from the rain. His black jacket and red t-shirt were a little dirty from their roll down the hill. His jeans were ripped from his leg being cut and taking part of it to clean White's head then wrap his own wound. His red boots were also dirty.

White had the same raven black hair as his brother, but with gold streaks that had appeared after his battle for the throne with Obsidian Siren. His jean vest and jeans were mostly covered in mud and leaves. His gold shirt and shoes also had dirt on them, but less. The only thing untouched by the dirt seemed to be the lyre pendant around his neck.

While Superboy was fixing up Danny's leg, Batman and the rest of the team entered the infirmary. The look on Batman's face had the smallest amount of curiosity for the unconscious twins.

''Have you discovered anything new about them,'' he asked.

''We've just been bandaging their wounds,'' Superboy says. ''They lost a lot of blood from the amount I could smell.''

''Their blood has been put into the system, though,'' Nightwing said, typing on a computer. ''There's nothing. No medical records, no education history, no family tree. It's literally like they dropped out of the sky.''

''Did they say who they were,'' Batman asked.

''They said they're names were Danny and White,'' Aqualad answered. ''But no last name was given.''

The computer beeped, signaling that something was found in their blood. Nightwing looked through the results.

''This is strange,'' he said.

''What is it,'' Kid Flash asked his best friend.

''Their blood isn't fully human,'' Nightwing answered. ''More than seventy percent is not human at all. According to these results, White's blood is gold while Danny's is green. Most of their blood cells are non-human in DNA.''

''That coincides with the powers that you've seen them use,'' Batman says. ''Anything else?''

''Their heartbeats are not normal,'' Superboy says. ''Danny's is slow, as if he is in a coma but was even like that when he was awake. White's is musical, as if his heartbeat is almost a song.''

Batman took out a stethoscope and checked them himself.

''You're right,'' he concurred.

''So if their blood doesn't show anything, they aren't in any database,'' asks, Batman and Nightwing nodding.

''But don't we also have every alien in the galaxy registered,'' Impulse says. ''If they aren't in it, then what are they? They crashed the system.''

''Is they are alien, their kind must not be registered,'' Batman said. ''Or… they aren't of this galaxy.''

''There is another option,'' Aqualad says. ''When White put up his shield, there was a sense about him similar to those of Atlantis. If they are not of this world, they could be from a realm of magic. They have an aura and vibe like those that study at the Conservatory of Sorcery. Like our queen.''

''Don't even think about going on another rant about magic not being real, Wally,'' Nightwing halted the speedster when he saw him open his mouth.

''By the looks of how this tie, he's done this before,'' Batman says, looking at how Danny wrapped his leg.

''So, they have seen battle before,'' Nightwing put together. ''Or have been injured, like this, before.''

Batman then grabbed a needle. He went toward Danny, but Superboy stepped in front of him.

''What are you doing,'' he asked, his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

''Conner, what are you doing,'' Nightwing glared, then also noticing that Aqualad seemed to get protective of White.

''I'm just getting some blood samples to do some further investigation,'' Batman told him.

Superboy then let Batman pass. Batman had also grabbed a few test tubes to put their blood in. But the needle had not even broke the skin when the whole room started shaking. Like the cave's very own personal earthquake. A hand reached out and grabbed Batman's wrist. The needle shattered.

White was standing up and off the bed. The bandage was gone and his wound almost along with it, the healing surprising them. His eyes were glowing gold with fury.

'' **You are not going to test us** ,'' he boomed, his echoing siren voice taking over. '' **I have had enough of all of you guys trying to test us**.''

He then judo flipped Batman, sending him crashing into another medical bed. Danny then sat up, awakened by White's earthquake. He first saw the fallen bat, then the surprised teens, and finally was his enraged twin. He knew very well that White hated medical rooms outside the Far Frozen or Pandora's kingdom. Ever since a very unpleasant run in with the Guys In White.

He stood up and went next to White. His eyes were now his ghostly green.

'' **Who are you and why are you trying to test us** ,'' he asked in his booming ghost voice that loved using to scare people.

''That is what we should be asking you,'' Batman says, getting up.

The earthquake got worse, and the team could feel the entire mountain starting to shake.

'' **WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TEST US** ,'' White yelled.

''We were just going to take a few blood samples,'' Nightwing told them.

''And why would you need to do that,'' Danny growled, but losing his ghostly voice.

''You two have non-human DNA that is not in the league's systems,'' told them.

''What is this league you keep talking about,'' White asked, calmed down a little and the shaking stopped.

''The Justice League,'' Aqualad explains. ''Heroes from around the globe that have joined together to fight supervillains that would be too much for a single hero to handle. They handle things on and off world. Truth, peace, and justice.''

''Seriously, how unoriginal,'' Danny says.

''Like you're one to talk,'' White said, Danny playfully hitting his arm.

''You've told us your names, but who are you,'' Artemis asked, glaring.

"Why, exactly, should we tell you," White growled. "You try to test every unconscious teenager you meet? We have no reason to go spilling every detail about ourselves to you."

Danny put his hand on White's shoulder. That seemed to calm him down.

"We truly don't have any reason to trust you," Danny said. "My brother hates needles."

"I hate tests, period," White crossed his arms. "Stupid Guys In White."

"Guys in what," Beast Boy asked.

The two boys sighed, knowing it was going to be a long few days.

"That's personal," Danny said.

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Batman soon broke it.

"At least tell us where you're from," he asked.

"Earth," Danny simply stated.

"Where on Earth," Batman narrowed his eyes at them, starting to lose his patience with these two.

"The United States," Danny simply stated, again.

"Where," Batman was now getting pissed.

"It doesn't matter," White says, Danny tightening his grip on his shoulder.

"What about your parents," Superboy asked.

"Is there anyone we can call," Aqualad asked.

"That seriously doesn't matter," Danny said.

"And why is that," Batman narrowed his eyes even more.

"When we say that it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter," White says, trying not to blow up at the hero.

Batman then noticed the look in their eyes. They seemed lost, hurt, and like they have nothing left to lose because they've already lost everything. He had the team leave, himself and Nightwing going to the debriefing room. He faced his first protege. He had a plan on what to do.

"I think it would be best if the two stay here, so we can keep an eye on them and see what else we can learn about them," he told him.

"What White was saying about having enough of people testing them," Nightwing says. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know, Dick," Batman admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Start Of Trust

The twins had already spent a few days at the Cave. They hardly came out of the room that the team had provided for them. The team hardly knew anything about them. Nightwing ran their DNA threw every system known to man, woman, and child. There was still nothing. Aqualad took a different approach and brought some magic books from Atlantis to the Cave. He did reading on what type of magical being would have their types of powers.

The only one that seemed to get the closest to the two unknown factors was Beast Boy. His innocence was just so obvious and contagious that they couldn't refuse him. But they did, at least, talk with Superboy and Aqualad, a little bit at least.

The two were deep in thought in their room, White had actually fell asleep. Something he soon regretted. They got lost in their memories.

" _What do you mean you didn't mean to?!"  
"T-they ambushed us and we didn't have ti-"  
"Stop lying! J-Just go to your room!"  
*****_

 _Ice and frost were everywhere; crawling up the walls onto the ceiling in intricate patterns. The carpeted floor was now blue, their beds had frosted over, and the window seals and the door had frozen over. The siren cowering in a gold force field, trying to ignore reality while the ghost boy was hugging his knees.  
"Daniel Fenton, White Fenton! Open this door right now!" their mom yelled.  
Danny just sat in the corner of his room, curled up into a ball, trying to block out all outside noise. White brought him into his bubble and they cried into each other's shoulders.  
"Danny, White, listen to Maddie! You know you shouldn't have reacted in the way that you did, now unlock this door and apologize!"  
Their mom had started scolding him for 'destroying the lab' and Danny and White had tried to explain it wasn't their fault, but she wouldn't listen, and they ended up yelling at her.  
"It's not our fault... it's not our fault... it's not our f...fault..."  
*****_

 _"Sir! You must be mistaken, Danny and White wouldn't-"  
"No you are mistaken! Those boys are practically a CURSE to my class and I'm absolutely tired of ghost attacks in MY classroom. And magical creatures endangering MY students! Now you either give him a good talking to, or you transfer him to a different classroom! Even better, a different SCHOOL!"  
*****_

 _"Sam, listen!"  
"Why should I?! So you can just run off and go behind my back again?! No! I'm sick of your excuses Danny!"  
"It's not his fault. It's gotten even harder for us since…"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _"Hey, leave him alone!"  
"UGH!" _

_Then the two stomped off.  
*****_

Danny didn't realize a tear ran down his cheek as he played with his ice powers, still deeply lost in his memories. White's memories got too much as he slept and the room started to shake. As such, Danny was not paying attention to anything around them... not even the bursting opening of their door.

Superboy was just now on his way back from his 'daily reports' for Batman. Even though he didn't even have anything to report besides Danny and White seeming to slowly become more comfortable around everyone else.  
"Hey SB!"  
Superboy turned to see Gar (Beast Boy), running up to him.

"Hey Gar, what is it," he asked.

BB smiled and explained excitingly.

"I was wondering if maybe you or Aqualad could convince Danny and White to come out of their room and we could all hang out on the beach," he requested.

Superboy gave him a tiny smile and answered. "I'll ask them when they wakes up, alright?"  
Beast Boy smiled and ran off towards the living room area.  
Superboy turned back around and made his way over to the twin's door. He slowly started opening the door, but found it jammed and he could feel the shaking.

"Superboy," Kaldur (Aqualad) called, running up, obviously having felt the shanking as well.

Superboy and Aqualad rammed into the door, busting it open. They were shocked and horrified by what they saw. Danny was crying, though it looked like he was unaware of it. And he had glowing blue ice forming in the air above his hand, and ice was creeping up in other places. White was starting to thrash on his bed, the shaking getting worse. Tears were running down his face, as well.

Superboy and Aqualad dashed over to Danny and White. Aqualad went over and shook White awake. Superboy went and grabbed and pulled Danny by his upper arms and started to scold him.

"What are you thinking?! That could have lost control and…" he scolded him until he finally just stopped and asked confusedly. "Uh, Danny?"  
Danny was staring at him with wide eyes full of shock, tears stains running down both of his cheeks, and his whole body frozen in Superboy's grip. Aqualad, looking at White, saw the fear and sadness. Superboy sighed and let go of Danny's arms.

"Come on, we need to go tell Nightwing and-"  
"NOO!"  
Suddenly, Danny's wrist disappeared from his grasp and Conner turned around surprised that someone was even able to escape his grip. White escaped Aqualad and ran to his brother.  
"We can't let anyone know! Don't you understand?! We can't! We won't tell them! We don't want to be blamed for something else! Not ever again," Danny said.

Superboy watched as more tears were shed as he yelled. White was trembling even more. Eventually, Danny and White curled up on the floor, starting to cry even harder and shakily rambling.

"We didn't do it... We didn't do it... We didn't do it..." White was saying.

The two teen heroes bent down to be near the twins.

"What didn't you do," Kaldur asked, kindness and concern in his voice.

The two brothers looked at each other. Other than the happy-go-lucky Beast Boy, these two were the only ones they started to trust. They never tried to question them, just get to know them. Or, at least, get the twins to trust them. They were kind, unlike this archer girl that tried. Artemis, they think her name was. Siren hearing is not mind reading, you know.

"We didn't do anything," Danny sobbed. "People started to blame everything that has ever gone wrong and that ever went wrong on us. From attacks in our town, to a simple light bulb going out."

"Everyone we had ever loved abandoned us, aside from our sister and our friend Valerie," White said, the tears still streaming down his face. "Our parents hated us for our powers. Our teacher wanted us out of the school. Even our supposed friends had abandoned us. The entire town hated us."

"All of it because we are something they hate and don't understand," Danny says. "What humans don't understand, they fear."

"Even before they knew it was us, we dealt with three years of torture," White admitted. "Hunted by our own parents. Our realms constantly trying to be destroyed by a government agency called the Guys In White. Bullied every day at school, our parents never noticing the bruises or limbs."

"It won't matter how long we're gone, they'll never notice or care," Danny says. "All they ever did was make us clean up their lab. Our sister took care of us while they did nothing. The only real family we've ever known weren't even human."

"You two shouldn't have gone through that," Conner said, comforting actually being something new to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what are your powers," Kaldur asked, nicely. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

There was a moment of silent communication between the twins. Could they trust them with their secret? Would they still care? Would they start blaming things on them, as well?

"First, we aren't exactly human," Danny told them. "I am half ghost while White is a siren."

The heroes got wide eyes. Sure, Artemis had told them about the time she had met a ghost. But how does being half ghost work? And White's powers as a siren is definitely a new one. Weren't sirens supposed to be girls?

"How," Conner asked.

"The people we were forced to call parents had created a portal to the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts live," White explained. "But it didn't work, at first. So Danny had went inside to investigate. And he accidentally hit the 'ON' button that had been on inside. Stupid, right?"

The heroes shrugged. They did think that was pretty stupid. Who would seriously think putting an 'ON' button on the inside of something would be a good idea. How is anyone that dumb.

"The portal turned on, with me inside," Danny said. "The magical DNA of ghosts was fused into my system. It literally killed me, but the ghost DNA lets me have a human half. White had been caught up in the magical sound from the home of the sirens. That turned him, as well."

To prove it, they stood up and changed.

Danny in a black sweatshirt with neon green fingerless gloves. The sweatshirt also had white cuffs and necklines with his DP symbol on his chest. He also had black pants with white boots, tied with neon green laces. His hair was white and eyes were green.

White was in a white jean vest with matching jeans. He was now also had a gold t-shirt with gold boots. On his hands were gold fingerless gloves. His hair was now white with gold streaks. His angel-like bird wings were also white. Both twin brothers had their necklaces around their necks.

"Unbelievable," Kaldur swore.

"Uh… thanks," White nervous said, going near his brother.

"It's okay," Kaldur assured. "If anyone would understand, it be us. I hail from Atlantis. Conner is a clone of Superman. Garfield's a shapeshifter. M'gann is from Mars. We're all different, just like you. We would never treat you like they did."

"We trusted people before, and look where that got us," Danny said. "We have no home, no friends, no family, nothing."

Superboy put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You do, now," he said, making the halfa smile.

''We know that your 'Justice League' isn't going to trust us until we start talking,'' White said. ''We should, probably, tell them.''

''You two don't have to if you don't want to,'' Kaldur tells them. ''Myself and Superboy can tell them that they don't need to know.''

This was a little shocking to Superboy, as Aqualad was about as boy scout as you could get. He followed every order he was given, except when the team was first created.

''It's fine,'' Danny says.

The teen heroes helped the twins stand and walk out the door. The four were almost immediately met by Beast Boy. His face instantly lit up, seeing the two out of their room.

''Danny, White, great to see you out of your room,'' he smiled. ''Was that you that did that cool shaking earlier? Why does it feel so cold? Why do you two look so different? You look so freaking awesome.''

''Gar,'' Conner halted, calming down the shapeshifter.

''They will explain everything,'' Kaldur told him. ''Is the league here?''

''Canary, Tornado, and Manhunter have been here a few hours,'' Gar told them. ''And Bats just arrived so Nightwing could give them an update… on…''

He trailed off, looking at the twins.

''You can say an update on us,'' Danny told the green thirteen year old. ''We get that people like us don't fall out of the sky.''

''Doesn't a portal technically count as falling from the sky,'' White thought out loud.

Danny face-palmed in response. White tended to be more like him when it came to being sarcastic and witty. The only real thing that was White's was when he would say these sayings that would make it seem like he was from Texas or New Orleans.

Superboy and Aqualad lead the twins through the cave, to the training room. Blue Beetle, , Robin, Nightwing, Guardian, and Bumblebee were all in there. Adult heroes, as well.

''Wow,'' Danny gasped.

Aqualad cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

''Call the league, Batman,'' he said. ''Danny and White have some things they wish to tell you.''

They all saw how the twins looked in their hero forms. Their jaws hit the floor.

(Please check out my poll for another story i'm working on.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- The League

Batman did as Aqualad had told him to, which is a new one. Guess he was just as curious as everyone else. Which was also new. To think, the world's greatest greatest detective was outsmarted by two teenagers. Like it was their fault they weren't from their world.

Other league members, that had been curious over the mysterious twins, had also come to the cave. Not only the four that had already been there, also Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern (John Stewart). For those that have seen the twins before were shocked to see their hero forms.

''Who are those two,'' Superman asked.

Flash did a really stupid thing and sped up to them.

''The name's Flash, nice to meet you,'' he greeted the twins.

''Eep,'' White squeaked, a gold force field forming around him.

Flash backed away, shocked by his powers. The league and team were also taken back by this.

''Sorry about that,'' Danny apologized. ''My brother is not typically a nervous person. But when he gets shocked or really worried… well… you see what happens.''

White dropped the force field. He took a step more toward his brother. It was quite obvious to everyone that he was uncomfortable.

"Believe it, or not, but this is Danny and White," Kaldur told them.

The two groups of heroes could hardly believe it. They were so different from how they looked in their human forms. Even their blue eyes had changed to Danny's green color and White's gold.

"Were how you looked before just illusions, then," Canary asked.

"Those were our human forms," Danny explained. "Having more than one form has us able to easily hide our identities."

"What are you," Batman asked.

"We. Are. Not. WHATS," White boomed, his siren voice making a slight boom that was like a small burst of wind.

They were all taken back by this. Batman didn't even really mean anything by it, but you can hardly tell because of his emotionless face. Danny knew how much White hated being called a 'what.' He felt the anger to. They were never thought of as 'who' in Amity Park. Just a ghost and siren. They weren't human to them. They were partly right, but that doesn't mean they deserved the treatment they got.

"We are still people," White cried. "So what if we are not human, that doesn't make us any less of a person than you. I am sick and tired of everyone around us treat us like we can't feel. It isn't right, but you all think it is."

"White," Danny said, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. "It's alright. We aren't there anymore."

Nightwing went over to the two.

"I apologize for Batman," he told them. "He tends to piss people off because he has no filter between his mind and his mouth. He also has a very… let's go with stern personality."

They actually gave Nightwing slight smiles.

"So, would you mind explaining your powers," Superman asked.

Danny kept White close.

"Know that because of our powers, we've been called freaks, seen as disgusting, and hated by everyone," Danny said. "We left our home because we had no one there. No one left for us."

gasped, covering her mouth. She was always the sweetheart of the team. Hearing two kids, that couldn't be any older than them, say that their entire hometown hated them was hard to hear. It was probably even harder for the two to say.

"When we were twelve, our parents had created a portal to the Ghost Zone, a place where all ghosts live," Danny explained. "When it failed to activate, I went inside of it. But I tripped and hit the 'ON' button."

The heroes had on faces that said "seriously."

"We know, stupid decision," White says.

"When the machine turned on, I was still inside," Danny continued. "Because I was, my DNA was fused with ectoplasm. It killed me halfway, making me half ghost. White, on the other hand, was only by the entrance. He got caught up in the magical sound waves from the home of magical music, making him a siren."

"From that day, on, we wanted to use our powers to help others against the ghosts and mystics that kept coming through the portal," White took over. "But the problem was… our parents were ghost hunters. They believe all ghosts and magical creatures were evil by their nature. That they didn't have feelings of love or compassion and could only hate. The worst part was that they didn't know about our powers, so they hunted us."

Batman picked up subtle words that White used, but they contradicted each other. He said his parents 'were' ghost hunters, as if they were gone. But then he says things that make it seem they are still alive. Like 'believe the ghosts and mystics were evil' instead of 'believed.' But he did hear about their own parents hunting them because of their own beliefs. That disgusted him.

"We had friends that helped us," Danny took over again. "As well as our older sister. Then there was the incident with the Disasteroid, a meteor that would have destroyed both our worlds, human and magical. We got every ghost to come out of the Ghost Zone and turn the Earth intangible."

"So, you had saved the world," Robin asked, quite impressed.

They nodded.

"Just the two of you," Guardian gasped.

They nodded again.

"Impressive," Wonder Woman congratulated.

"Someone had to do it," Danny shrugged. "You people don't even exist where we're from."

"Then, where are you from," Green Lantern asked. (I will call John Stewart by Green Lantern and Hal Jordan by GL.)

"A different realm," White explained. "There are dozens of realms in existence. But in science, they call it the multiverse. But here is one thing that science lacks in, things that are correct."

Nightwing struggled to keep his laughter under control. He knew that if Kid Flash was there, he would be furious. No one has more doubts about magic than him. He also insulted magic whenever it was brought up. These two were users of magic and had insulted science. To him, it was hilarious.

"Science says that it's an infinite number of parallel worlds, that is wrong," White continued. "There are only about one hundred and twenty five realms, and only fifty-two have parallel Earths. This one, i'm pretty sure, is Realm 1. We're from Realm 3, where there are no superheroes."

It was shocking how these two knew so much. They looked so innocent in their human forms, yet have been sucked into all this magic and ghost drama.

Batman finally got what they were saying about their parents. They weren't in the same realm as them, so that was why they talked in the past tense.

"I get that you two not being human would get you called freaks and seen as disgusting, but what about everyone hating you," Jaime (Blue Beetle) asked. "You saved the world… your world… their world… this may take some getting used to."

"It didn't matter what we did," Danny said. "Our secret was exposed because of that. We had a few moments of bliss, but then it all started. Even after ghosts and magic saved the world, people still saw them as evil. Saw US as evil."

"They started blaming anything and everything," White says. "Everytime a ghost or mystic attacked, they blamed us. When something was destroyed, they blamed us. When a light bulb blew out, they blamed us. Our own parents treated us like we were monsters. Our friends abandoned us. We only had our sister and one friend. The rest of the town, seemed on the verge of a Salem Witch Trial massacre."

The league and part of the team now knew everything they needed to know about the twins. But that didn't make them feel any better. They forced these two to re-live the pain they went through. They bowed their heads in guilt.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through that," Karen (Bumblebee) says.

"No one should have their lives torn apart like that," Green Arrow said.

The twins both held their pendants for comfort.

"They had lost our respect long before we left," Danny told them. "The only real home we had ever known were the Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles, the realms between the realms. One is the home of all ghosts, formally known as the Isle of Ghosts, and the other is the home to all magical creatures. Except demons, they're more of an Earth thing. Sucks for mortals, doesn't it."

BB, Superboy, Beetle, and Nightwing snickered at that remark.

"The Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles have been more home to us than Amity Park ever was," White says. "Danny is respected by the ghosts since he defeated their evil king. And the sirens are my family. They care more for us than our so-called parents ever did."

"Even if we could go back and stop ourselves from gaining these powers, we wouldn't," Danny said.

They got slight smiles from the team and league. But looking at Batman, he still had on his scowl. They could easily tell he was the main leader type, the kind that always feels the weight of the world on their shoulders.

The two could easily tell he was not the 'talk about yourself' type. But the fact that he had a darkish aura vibe to him was enough to make their skin crawl. Without even realizing it, White turned on his siren hearing. His ability to hear into a person's heart. An easy job for the siren of pure heart. But, for once, he regretted it.

The moment his golden eyes looked at Batman, horrible images went into his head. A guy, with a gun, hidden in the shadows. Two shots were fired and bats flew everywhere.

Panicking, White looked away. But then he laid eyes on Nightwing. He then saw a set of trapeze wires snap. From Robin, he saw a man wailing on a child. Beast Boy, a smoking car in a pond. Blue Beetle, the scarab taking over and attacking the team. Green Arrow, trapped on an island after watching a whole ship sink. Superman, an entire planet exploding.

White started to hyperventilate, backing away from them. Danny immediately noticed and ran to his brother when he fell backwards.

"White? White? What's going on, little brother," he asked, scared and concerned.

"Too much," White cried, holding his head and crying. "Too much pain. Too much anger, sadness, and fear. I feel it, I feel it all."

The heroes had no idea what to do. They didn't know about his powers, so they didn't know how to deal with this. Aqualad and Nightwing bent down by the siren. But that turned out to be a mistake.

When White looked at Aqualad, he saw more images from reading his heart. Atlantis in ruins, Black Manta, Tula. It was getting to much for him to handle.

"Make it stop," White cried, his tears turning to gold. "Too many voices. So much pain and heartache. It's in my head and in my heart, and it hurts. Make it stop, please."

Danny, now crying tears of his own, struggled to get White to stand. Bumblebee and Guardian, the only ones not traumatizing him, brought the siren back to his room.

"I'm sorry," Danny managed to say before running off to join his brother.

*****Time Skip*****

The team had separated around the cave. Most of the league had left. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado were the only ones left in the cave. Batman was on the computer with Nightwing and Robin by his side. They were trying to do any research based on what the twins told them.

"They definitely do not seem like they're from this world," Batman says. "There are no records of any town called Amity Park. Or any town with supposed ghost and magical creature attacks."

"How could parents treat their own kids like monsters," Robin says. "From what they've told us, they didn't do anything wrong."

"That just isn't right," Nightwing said.

They then heard someone walk up. When they turned, it was White.

"I'm sorry," White apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Nightwing told the siren.

"I know," White said. "I know everything."

The Bat family looked at him with slight concern. What did he know? Their identities? Their weaknesses? What?

"All sirens have the hand in elements with our siren songs and screams," White says. "I am the siren of pure heart, so my special power is that my siren hearing enables me to listen to a person's heart. I accidentally activated it."

"So… what does that mean," Robin asked.

"I didn't mean to, but I read all of yours," White told them. "Bruce Wayne, lost his parents in a mugging gone bad. Dick Grayson, parents killed when Tony Zucco sabotaged their trapeze. Tim Drake, abused by his father after his mother left."

The three didn't know what to feel. They weren't hurt because they saw how much White hated knowing this, and the guilt present in his eyes.

"I felt it all," White says, the tears streaming down his face. "I lost control and read all your hearts. I felt all your pain, all your loss, all your anger. I saw what happened to everyone here. I'm sorry you all went through all that."

" _That power… he doesn't want it_ ," Dick (Nightwing) thought. " _He has felt the entire rainbow of human emotions and yet he is only concerned for us. He really is a hero at heart. He has the whole world in his head and he doesn't even act like it_."

"I'm really sorry," White bowed his head.

Nightwing then did the most unexpected thing. He went over and hugged the siren. White let his golden tears fall. Danny watched from the doorway. He was smiling at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: One Year

 _Streets in chaos. Buildings falling apart at the scene. Windows have been shattered. Walls looked ready to fall at any given time. People all across the town were fleeing in terror._

 _Fire was spreading across one building. As rubble started to fall down on a group of civilians, a gold force field formed around them. The civilians were met by gold eyes. They took a step back, out of fear. But did he care? No._

" _I'm gonna open a path, and you need to use it to escape," he ordered the civilians._

 _He could see the ever present fear on their faces._

" _Trust me, or not, but you need to get out," he told them._

 _He screamed, gold sound waves coming out. The sound waves burst through the rubble like sizers through paper. The scream blew up the wall it was directed at. It made a clear path to the streets outside. The civilians all raced out of the burning building. They didn't even bother to thank their savior._

 _As the roof began to cave, ash fell around him. he covered his eyes and made his way to the street. He flew out with his bright white bird wings. Gold boots touched the ground as he surveyed what was above him._

" _You can beat him, big brother," he says._

 _Two streams of light flew across the sky. Every time they collided, there was a burst of energy and force that pulsed across the entire town. One stream, a light green that was about the size of a teenager. The other, an adult size dark green light. They were fighting._

 _The younger one was thrown down, right out of the sky. He crashed into the street. A line, like a trench, was created as he crashed. His black hazmat suit was covered in many cuts, scratches, and holes. He was badly bruised and was barely even standing. Gold tried to fly toward him, but a creepy brown-tan-gold mist swirled around him._

" _ **Did you really think you could stop him**_ _," it said in a wispy and scratchy voice. "_ _ **You have fallen to him once, and you will fall to him again**_ _."_

" _I don't believe he is truly evil," gold eyes responded. "I can't. I WON'T. Everyone has good in them. They just have to look."_

" _ **Pathetic how you have that horrific belief that everyone has good in them**_ _," the demonic mist taunted. "_ _ **Your pure heart is a gift, yes. But it is also your greatest weakness. And I can't wait to watch you suffer because of it**_ _."_

 _Tears ran down from his gold eyes. In his mind and in his heart he knew there was nothing wrong with what he believed. He just wanted to have hope._

 _The other hero was struggling to even sit up. His white gloves hands pushed him up. But he didn't get very far. A booted foot kicked him and he went flying back a few yards. He was really hurt._

 _The hero looked up, anger filling him as he looked at his opponent._

 _He is taller and much more muscular than his younger self. He has snow-white flaming hair with a ponytail, light blue skin, and red eyes with dark lines around them. He has pointed ears, fangs, and a goatee. He wears a black jumpsuit with white trim, a white belt, black gloves, and white boots. He wears a cape which is white on the outside and black on the inside. He wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his chest._

 **Dan Phantom**

" _ **Look at the little hero, trying his best to fight what he can not beat**_ _," Dan taunted. "_ _ **You can try, but you will fall. We are more alike than you would care to admit**_ _."_

" _I may fall, but I will NEVER become you," the hero yelled at him. "I'd sooner become the fruit-loop's son."_

" _ **Believe what you want, Daniel**_ _," Dan said, flaring his fangs. "_ _ **There is no way to prevent the inevitable**_ _."_

"NO," Danny cried, bolting up from his sleep.

"Danny," White said, running to him.

"I...i'm fine," Danny says. "Just a nightmare."

"Was it **him** again," White asked, his brother nodding.

"He's locked up, why can't I get that guy out of my head," Danny cried, his twin hugging him. "Those things he said…"

"Are about as far from the truth as you can get," White interrupted. "Danny, you are kind, generous, and the most selfless person I know. And that says a lot cause of how I know the lord of nature, himself. Dan is gone, and you never have to fear becoming that monster."

Danny wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, little brother," Danny smiled.

"Ironic, isn't it," White chuckled. "You're the one usually comforting me over my panic attacks about Obsidian Siren. Little brothers hardly ever comfort their older ones."

"Guess we are the exception of that rule," Danny shrugged.

"No doubts, there," White agreed. "But when have we ever been ones to follow the rules, anyway."

Danny laughed at that. Their door suddenly opened. They were met by a little green furball known as Beast Boy, him being his usual happy and optimistic self.

"Hey guys," he smiled, plopping himself onto White's bed. "Sis wanted me to get you guys for breakfast."

"Of course, Gar," White smiled back. "We'll be right there."

"Great," Gar beamed, doing a monkey flip off of the bed. "And don't forget that she still wants your chicken and waffles recipe, White."

The twins followed Beast Boy out of the room. They knew that the team must have known something was off, as there are few times that actually sleep in. So, of course, they sent Beast Boy. No one knew why, but no matter what the twins are feeling, the shapeshifter always made them smile. He makes them smile and laugh. His optimism is just so infectious.

One year. That's how long Danny and White have been a part of the team, or Young Justice as they call it. The two were now seventeen, going on eighteen. They had adjusted pretty well to their new home in this realm. And the team did seem to really like having them on their missions and as their friends in general.

"Morning, guys," Danny greeted, the twins coming into the kitchen.

The other members in the kitchen were Blue Beetle, Impulse, Robin, Guardian, Nightwing, Bumblebee, Superboy, Aqualad, and . Wolf was sleeping on the couch. White immediately went to the fridge and cabinets.

"So, what do you guys want from the culinary mind of the pure heart siren this fine day," he jokingly asked.

They all started to shout for him to make chicken and waffles.

"One of these days, you'll start to get sick of this dish," White chuckled. "I make it almost once a week. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"How can we when it's like biting into a piece of heaven," Impulse was basically drooling.

"It's been a year and I've still not gotten used to you people," Danny shook his head.

"You are the one that seems to be the magnet for strange people," White snickers. "Don't believe me, just ask Clockwork, Frostbite, Pandora, Cujo, Wulf, and any other ghost in the Ghost Zone."

"Like you don't know anyone strange," Danny pouted.

"I never said I didn't," his twin smirked, pulling Beast Boy next to him. "Exhibit A."

"I admit, i'm a unique kid," Gar laughed, getting a pat on the shoulder.

"How'd you learn to cook, anyway," Dick asked. "While there are some teens that can cook really well, you've been doing this for a long time."

"You all know that our 'parents' were not the most invested in their children," Danny explained. "In fact, they almost always ended up infecting most of the food in the house with ectoplasm and it brings it to life. And whatever normal food we had was usually devoured by Jack, the fat oaf. So J… our sister taught us how to cook and provide for ourselves when she wasn't around. White was always the one to enjoy cooking more."

"Like Krinos always says," White said. "If you love what you do, you'll never work a day in your life. And you guys are not the only ones that are obsessed with my chicken and waffles. Valerie had to practically beg me to get some every once in a while."

The team smiled at the twin heroes. They were quite fond of their stories of their sister and friend. Even if some of them made them feel worse for the twins. They just never expressed it, as they made it bluntly clear that they hate pity.

White served them each their plate of chicken and waffles. But he brought them all to a halt before they could dig in.

"Don't even think about eating it without this sauce," he told them. "You just might be surprised."

On each of their plates, he poured this sweet looking sauce. They could see slices of banana in the sauce. One bite, and they were in love.

"White, this is your best one, yet," Karen complimented.

"Dude, this is so crash," Bart cheered.

"What even is this," Mal (Guardian) asked, shoving more into his mouth.

"A Bananas Foster sauce," White answered.

's fork hit the plate. She may not have been on Earth for more than five years, but she does know that Bananas Foster had rum as one of the ingredients. She darted her head to where her adopted brother was eating. She was about to go full-on mother.

"Relax, M'gann," White told her. "Instead of rum, I used a little bit of cola and cream. Not the healthiest of choices, but it's delicious."

"Thank Mars," she swore. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"As if I would be the one to give Garfield his first drink," White snickered. "Besides, he's thirteen for siren's sake. I'm magical, not stupid."

"We leave magical stupidity to the gremlins, trolls, and leprechauns," Danny chuckled.

"Aren't either of you going to eat," Kaldur asked, noticing that neither of the twins had a plate yet.

"We like to do the dishes before we have anything to eat ourselves," Danny explained. "It has been drilled into us that it's polite to clean up after yourself after you cook. Blame our sister."

"Old habits die hard," Conner says.

"Don't look at me," Danny held his hands up. "I haven't fully died, yet."

"WHITE! DANNY!"

"Speaking of habits," White says, the two putting down what they were holding in preparation for what was to come.

An over excited robot rushed into the kitchen and crushed the twins with a giant hug. He was half robot. He was one of the biggest and nicest members of the team, Cyborg. Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his father replaced the damaged body parts with cybernetics to keep his son alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends.

That's one of the reasons why he like the twins so much. The twins, as well as Beast Boy, knew what it was like to be treated differently over how they look and who they are. He is about the same age as they are, except he is eighteen. And despite his robotic features, and the fact his hugs could crack your spine in half, he really is just a big kid with a big heart.

"Cyborg, my spine is about to break," White choked out.

The teen hero dropped his friends. They both leaned back, stretching their spines. You could hear the cracks as they pushed their spines back into place. They all laughed at their antics.

"One of these day, you just might actually paralyze one of us," White says, picking up the dishes again.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Lucky you that i'm already half dead so my healing factor is better than any human's."

"I'm still half human, you know," Cyborg chuckled.

"So am I, doesn't stop me," Danny snickered.

"I'm related to a nutcase," White shook his head.

"We know," Cyborg smirked. "Have since the day we met you."

White blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Oh stop it, Cy," Gar said. "You know White blushes gold when embarrassed."

White touched his cheeks, feeling how hot they were. Cyborg and Danny laughed at their little siren.

"Just teasing my baby brother," Cyborg says.

" **CRASH"**

The team looked at Danny and White. A plate had shattered at their feet. The two had looks of shock and despair on their faces.

" _No, not now_ ," Danny thought.

"Danny, White," Cyborg tried.

" _I hate flashbacks_ ," White angrily thought.

A sweet looking girl. A teenage girl with aqua blue eyes and long orange hair that reached down to her hips was smiling at him. She wore a long-sleeve v-neck black shirt, aqua pants, a pair of simple black flats and an aqua headband.

" _Memories, it's always memories_ ," Danny thought.

Danny and White bent down and silently began to pick up the glass shards and pieces, desperately trying to push the memories back. To the back of their minds.

' _'Why now? Why do the memories have to come back now_ ," he thought, somewhat angrily.

The people on the opposite side of the counter looked on with confusion and some turned to the, now standing and ready-to-assist, Connor and Kaldur. But even they were confused.

"Since when did the visions and flashbacks start coming back," they thought.

"Little brothers," Cyborg asked, with worry and concern.

 _"Little brothers, I know you think I'm pushy, and I'm a know-it-all. I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes..."_

 _Danny and White smiled slyly._

 _"You know, you can stop me at any time."_

 _"We know."_

White and Danny's hands started to slightly shake.

 _'You need to keep your cool Fenton_...' Danny thought.

"Danny, White, what's wrong? What are you seeing," M'gann asked, now with a voice full of worry and concern."

" _Always know I'll be right here for you little brother..." the teen said, with a brilliant and intelligent smile._

"Then why weren't you there? And why aren't you here now," Danny growled, out in sadness and heart-aching pain.

White wasn't paying attention, as his twin saying that made his heart ache, and a glass shard had cut his palm. It revealed a small trickle of red and gold.

"WHITE!"

The twin's minds snapped back to reality and stared with wide eyes at Megan, Conner, and Kaldur. Who, in turn, both had looks of deep concern and worry. While the rest of the team looked on in confusion and interest.

"Are you alright," Cyborg asked, with a shaky voice.

Danny and White shook the lingering pieces of memories away and gave him a sad smiles.

"Yeah we're fine," Danny told them.

They then proceeded, except with more caution, to pick up the plate pieces. At least until a green hand stopped Danny by setting it gently on top of his. He looked up to see Megan again.

"Who wasn't there, you two? Tell us what's wrong. Who did you see," she sweetly asked.

Danny and White quickly swallowed a lump in their throats while throwing the glass pieces away.

"Was it your sister again," Megan asked, softly.

Danny and White locked eyes. Danny could see the visibly shaking of his twin's eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Jazz," Danny says. "The one person who cared about us more than anyone else in the world. When we left, she was the person that was hardest to leave. She would always call us her baby brothers."

White put his hand on his lyre amulet. While it does keep those powers, of his, in control, he also touches it to calm himself down.

"I...I didn't know," Cyborg said. "Sorry, you guys."

"You didn't know," White told him. "It's not your fault."

"Team, report to training," Batman announced over the cave's intercoms.

"No rest for the wicked," White sighed, making the others laugh. "What? You were all thinking it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: PTSD

The team walked into the training room. To their surprise, other members of the league were there. Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, and GL had joined Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado in the room for today.

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that something is going to happen today," White says, barely audible.

"Cause you're a siren that can read people like books," Gar guessed, making most of them facepalm.

"Okay, too much time with Lena," White shook his head. "I need to program myself not to talk so much, again."

"Need any programming done, i'm your man," Cyborg cheerfully says. "Well, half man technically."

"Oh great," Dick complained. "Danny, you're turning Cyborg into you."

"And what's so wrong with that," Danny pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm surrounded by nitwits," White covered his face with his hands.

"You get used to it, White," Kaldur tells him, patting his back. "It may take a while, but you do."

White smiled at him.

"At least not everyone is out of their mind," he said.

Looking between the two teens, swore she saw Aqualad blush at what Siren said. Her inner matchmaker and inner detective started working as one as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"You alright there, sis," Gar asked her.

"Oops, must have spaced for a second," M'gann said.

"What's with the number of extra visitors today, Bats," Bart asked, with his usual non-existent filter. "Are we getting a big mission? That be crash."

"No, nothing like that, Bart," Flash told his youngest protégée.

"The league just wanted to see how our two newest recruits do in battle," Batman told the team.

The teen heroes all looked at Phantom and Gold Siren. The twins narrowed their eyes at the Dark Knight.

"We've been here a year, we're not that new," Danny crossed his arms.

"If you want to get technical, Cyborg had joined the team after us," White reminded. "So he is technically the newest member of the team."

The league looked shocked at the two. The team, not so much. Normally, no one sticks up to Batman. His "dark" vibe makes even Superman weak in the knees. Yet these two hold their ground, their faces not showing even the slightest bit of fear or timidity. No one has ever been able to stand up to him like the way they did. Just so sarcastic and witty. They have no idea how.

"The league just wanted to see you train," Canary said. "You are still fairly new to this dimension and we need to see the full extent of your powers and training."

The twins shared a look that was an obvious saying of "of course that's what they want."

"In other words, you need to know if our 'kinds' are dangerous or not," Danny responded, quite harshly I might add. "You need to know our weaknesses in order to stop us, or any of our kinds, if it comes down to a _certain_ situation."

The league and team looked at the two in shock. All of them, except Batman and Cyborg, were struck speechless. Cyborg, many times, has been the pair of ears that hears the two openly hate on people that treat them differently over their powers.

"Danny, White, it's not like that," M'gann tried. "They just…"

"Are completely paranoid and bias," White interrupted. "Don't lie or try to deny it. We've been heroes long enough to know to know that things like this always have a catch. I should know. In the words of a annoying imp called Rumpelstiltskin, 'all magic comes at a price.' We know how to read between the lines."

"As soon as we joined this team, we knew it was only a matter of time until this happened," Danny said. "Even if we don't like the reasons, we agree. Just remember that we aren't like the rest of your little 'sidekicks.' We didn't have mentors or anyone to show us the ropes. We learned through our own mistakes and fights. Not like we were able to train our powers after we got them."

"Why is that," Superman spoke first.

"People usually get the choice of fight or flight, no pun intended," White says, most of the team snickered because they knew he had wings. "We didn't get that choice. We had to learn right then and there, or we **die**. Simple. When we finally got the hang of our powers, we trained when we could. Besides that, we were always fighting for our lives or someone else's."

"None of you have powers, like ours," Danny says. "Ones controlled by our emotions. Even after a month of having them, we hardly had control. I kept phasing through the floor, or became invisible, or turned human again when I didn't want to. My brother would get nervous and whole buildings would shake. Don't try and act all high and mightily with us."

Between the seriousness of their tones, the aura of power they had, and the glares, the twins were a little… okay, a lot… more terrifying than usual. Considering that Batman was in the room, that says something about their glares. The Bat-glares from Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are terrifying enough. But now they have to add Ghost-glares and Siren-glares to their list.

"Let's just get this over with," Danny says, walking onto the platform. "Who's butt will I be kicking, this time."

Batman directed Robin and Nightwing onto the platform. Phantom changed to his ghost form and Siren into his siren form, both going up to the platform.

''I bet you a bag of chips that they're out in two minutes," Gar whispered to Impulse.

"A box of cookies says less than one minute," Bart countered.

"What are you two talking about," Flash asked the two youngest members of the team.

"How long it will take Danny and White to defeat them," Gar innocently said. "Nightwing, Aqualad, and Superboy are the only ones that give them even the smallest of challenges."

"Crash, isn't it," Bart laughed.

Robin pulled out his bow staff and Nightwing had his escrima sticks. Phantom formed his own staff from ghost ice and ecto-energy. Siren brushed off his wings, then held up his fists. Canary stepped up, their usual "referee" for sparring matches.

"This is a no powers allowed sparring match," she explained. "Phantom and Gold Siren against Nightwing and Robin."

"No powers," White says, looking at his wings. "Dang it."

He retracted his wings, causing them to vanish. The league stared at him, not knowing he could do that. They had been on the league with the Hawks for years and neither of them could do that.

"Way to ruin my fun," White said.

"Begin," Canary told them.

Robin wasted no time in charging at Phantom. The two clashed staffs, almost equally matched in their skill. Phantom twirled around his staff, blocking the jabs that Robin sent his way. Nightwing went at Siren. But Siren took his arm and the two spun around and were pushed away from one another. It took a second before Nightwing realized that one of his escrima sticks was missing.

"I thought i'd even the playing field, a little," White smirked, holding up the other weapon.

"Booyah," Cyborg cheered. "I love that kid. He just pick-pocketed Nightwing."

Siren tightly held the weapon. Nightwing had the other stick. The two swung the sticks at each other. When one would strike, the other would block. And vise versa. Both were quick with their movements. Phantom and Robin were pretty light in their feet as they spared. Robin back-flipped out of the way of a kick Phantom had sent his way. Phantom then jumped over a leg swipe Robin tried on him.

"You've gotten better, Rob," Danny said, the two's staffs locking as they pushed against each other.

"I, kind of, have to if I want to keep up with you and White," Tim smirked.

"Hey, at least Walker can't hold a candle to you," Danny snickered.

They pushed away from each other. Robin took a swing, like the staff was a baseball bat. Phantom jumped up, out of the way. Then using his own staff to give him some more height, he landed on Robin's staff. It bent over like a tree with too much weight on the top.

"Sorry about this," he apologized.

"Oh crud," Tim swore.

Phantom jumped from the staff, causing it to shoot back up and nail Robin in the face. That had a few of the Team and League cringing.

While those two had been sparring, Siren and Nightwing were also locked. Only they had the escrima sticks against their arms as they fought. Shear strength may not be Siren's forte, but he knew how to position his body to give him added power even against stronger opponents. That little fact had definitely helped him against Solomon Grundy a few months ago.

Nightwing smirked.

"All's fair in love and sparring, Siren," Dick smirked.

Siren instantly got the message of what he was planning to do. Both of them pressed buttons on the escrima sticks they were holding. Both of the sticks lit up with electricity. But with them connected, they ended up causing a backlash to them both. They were both zapped. But Siren recovered faster, taking advantage of Nightwing's daze. He elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground.

Both Bat-Brothers were down. The league was left speechless. Looking at his watch, Beast Boy smirked toward Impulse.

"I win," he stated, Impulse mumbling.

"Did…did those two just beat Nightwing and Robin," GL gawked at the two.

"In record time, according to my data," Red Tornado responded in his robot tone.

That definitely got the other league members staring at the ghost and siren boys. That meant that they've beaten them more than once. And that's not an easy thing to do, as they were trained by thee Batman.

"That, my friends, is how skilled you get when fighting for your life without ever having a mentor to train you," Danny quipped. "Do not try that at home."

As per usual, that caused Siren to facepalm. Phantom made his icy staff vanish. He didn't use his ice core very often, only really using it when he needed to. Like when the Team had to fight Firefly, Heat Wave, Deathstorm, or Volcana. He preferred his ecto attacks for reasons no one really knew.

"That… was impressive," Green Lantern admitted.

"Boys definitely got some skills," Flash agreed.

Batman stepped forward, wanting to start the next sparring match.

"Aqualad, Super…" Batman started.

"Actually, i'd like to give it a shot," interrupted one of the visiting league members.

To everyone's surprise, Superman was the one that had stepped up. An even bigger shock was the looked of "this might be fun" in both of the twin's faces.

"Superman, have you lost it," Flash asked, shocked and zipping next to the hero. "These two aren't Darkside or Mongul. They're kids."

"Well, one of these 'kids' is technically already dead," Danny deadpanned. "What more can he do to me?"

Siren slapped his brother on the back of his head.

"While most of your antics has me wanting to keep a headstone in my closet just in case, this might actually take the cake for crazy," White told him. "And yet, i'm still oddly intrigued by this fight."

The Team just stood there, completely gobsmacked. Nobody would have every thought that two teenage boys would actually want to fight Superman. Everyone turned to the All-American hero.

''What,'' he asked. ''I just want to see how much they can take.''

''You just want to fight them because you've heard how strong they are,'' Flash said.

''I just want to see how they fare against a member of the league,'' Superman stated in a 'matter of fact' type of way.

Flash just rolled his eyes at that statement.

''You two sure about this,'' Kaldur asked the twins.

''You'd be surprised what we can handle,'' Danny says.

They went back up to the platform. Superman soon joined them. Siren brought out his wings and Phantom floated up a little.

''Match… begin,'' Canary called, slashing her hand down like signaling a car race.

Superman went right at them, flying at his high speed. What he didn't count on was that Siren's scream packed more of a punch than Canary's. The gold waves from Siren blasted him right to the ground.

''I'm no banshee, but I do know how to scream,'' White smirked.

Phantom shot out a few ecto blasts. One of them got Superman in the shoulder. There was a slight release of green steam from the impact. Superman barely flinched.

''Okay, looks like I need to get some new tricks,'' Danny said.

Superman then got his groove back. He got up and flew right at them. Siren flew up and out of the way while Phantom tried his hand at seeing if his super strength matched that of the kryptonians. Turns out, it was an almost match. Heavy on the almost. Superman pushed back Phantom, who dug the toes of his shoes into the ground to get some leverage. Now this was a fight that got the ghost boy to sweat.

''I've fought ghosts ten times my size, this is nothing but a workout,'' Danny still to be his witty self.

Superman eyed Siren coming in. He tightened his grip on Phantom's fists and spun around with him. He threw Phantom right into his flying twin. Both of them were sent crashing to the ground. Phantom quickly stood back up, his eyes glowing. He shot his green ecto eye rays. Superman countered with his heat vision. The beams made contact, creating a bright light where they met. But Siren's hero name doesn't start with Gold for nothing. He flew up, collecting the vibration energy around him. It formed a ball of the energy in each of his hands.

Siren faced the adult hero. He took the vibration energy, and clapped them together. It created a kind-of super sonic boom. Gold waves boomed right into the kryptonian. He crashed into the wall, creating a big spider web crack.

"Just because i'm the siren of pure heart, doesn't mean I can't kick your butt from here to the Isle of Angels," White smirked.

The twins high-fived each other. They approached the hero. But Superman quickly got on one knee and clapped his hands together with his super strength. It caused a burst of wind and force that threw both twins backwards.

"Should have known that was too easy," White groaned.

"Yeah, you're good but not that good," Danny agreed.

Superman flew above them and took a deep breath. He breathed his ice breath at the two. Quickly, the power caused frost, and then ice, to form on and around them. In a matter of seconds, the twins were now a ghost-cicle and siren-cicle. They were trapped in ice. But to the surprise of the league, it didn't last long. Phantom's hands lit up with his ecto energy. Siren's eyes glowed gold. A second later, the ice was shattered by Phantom's blasts and Siren's screams.

Green Lantern went over to Batman as the fight continued.

"So, have you discovered anything that could weaken either of their kinds," he asked the caped crusader.

"I have been researching for over a year," Batman told the Lantern. "Not even knows anything about how to weaken them. He hasn't met either ghosts or mystics before."

"So much for him being Earth's 'Sorcerer Supreme' then," Green Lantern said. "They can't have no weaknesses. Even Superman is weak to kryptonite."

"I suspect the two know what is string against their kinds," Batman says, looking at the sparring twin heroes. "They just haven't told us."

"Why would they do that," Green Lantern asked.

"I have heard about a lot of things the twins have done on missions," Batman explained. "They value the Team, that's without a doubt, but each other are the ones that they protect the most. After what happened on their own world, it does not surprise me that they'd want to keep what is harmful to the other a secret. They most likely have come across them before and don't want the other hurt."

"That is noble of them," Green Lantern said. "Family is obviously important to them, and they are the only family they have left."

Superman was showing that he wasn't one of the strongest members of the league for nothing. He was highly resistant to Phantom's ecto blasts and while Siren could definitely handle himself in a fight, hand to hand combat was his weakest point. Since Phantom didn't have his ecto rays until his first fight with Desiree, he had more hand to hand experience.

Phantom made his hands glow with ecto energy, like energy gauntlets. He traded blows with Superman, looking like a Rocky movie. As they went at it, Siren landed near them. Opening his mouth, he let out his siren shriek. It was his power that causes those around him pain and confusion. It also makes glass shatter and machines go haywire. It sounds like a thousand bats shrieking combined with the screaming of a pterodactyl. His shriek did not seem to go with Superman's super hearing. He held his ears, yelling.

Phantom used the advantage and took the bull by the horns. He used his strength to toss Superman across the room. He collected two of his ecto blasts in his hands, combining them. A stronger, and bigger, blast came out. Superman held up his arms, the blast forcing him to slid backwards. But he soon started to fly forward, punching his way through the beam. When he made it to Phantom, he was hit right to the ground. He then used his arctic breath to knock down Siren when he went in for a blow. He then started flying around the twins. The faster he flew, the more wind picked up. He created his own mini twister. Both twins were swept up in the twister, flying out of control.

"Now I know how Dorothy felt," Danny yelled.

"Shut up, Danny," White yelled back.

The twister soon ended as Superman came to a stop. The twins fell to the ground, weakened by the extensive match. Superman landed near them.

"Those two are done for," GL commented to Flash. "They'll never beat him. They just need to face the inevitable."

The twin's heads shot up. Their eyes both flashing.

 _ **"Me, my future, I'm inevitable. I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me."**_

" _**You have fallen to him once, and you will fall to him again ."**_

The two of them stood up, the entire mountain starting to shake. Something inside them had just snapped.

Cyborg's arm started beeping. He opened up his arm computer. His system was detecting high energy levels. And he knew exactly where the energy was coming from.

"Not good," Cyborg stated.

" **I will** **never** **become you** ," Danny boomed, using his ghost voice. " **My future is mine to decide**."

Before anyone else could move, Phantom's glowing hands slammed down. His ecto-energy caused fire-like power to shoot up in a straight line. Like when lava explodes from the ground during an eruption. It crashed into Superman, sending him right into the wall. Phantom and Siren looked down right pissed.

Batman narrowed his eyes and turned to Canary. All she did was cover her mouth in surprise and then turned to Aqualad. Aqualad had been looking on with wide eyes, but saw Black Canary and the question implied.

"They…they must be re-living the past. I don't think they're with us right now. We need to snap them out of it," the Atlantean told her.

Canary turned back to Batman and was about to agree with Aqualad, but the Caped Crusader only held up his hand.

"Hold on," he told her. "Let's see what they do..."

Nightwing turned to Batman, completely shocked.

"What," he exclaimed. "Have you lost it. We need to stop them. Before they ends up hurting Superman. Along with themselves."

Batman simply glared at his first protégé.

"That's an order," he said coldly.

Superboy glared at the bat but just huffed and stomped over to Miss Martian, who looked as though she was about to have a heart attack.

Back at the scene, Superman was internally confused after that last shot, but he wasn't about to back down. He got into a fighting stance.

"Give me your best shot, kid," he said.

Phantom growled and planted his feet to the ground. He remained in place as he shot white/green energy beam at the Man of Steel. The latter put up his arms to shield himself. but they were stronger than his normal ecto-blasts. It hurt more than the previous ones. But he got back up when the blasts stopped and fired his heat vision back toward Phantom. The eye beams seemed to hit an invisible shield as they suddenly were torn apart and the beams circled around him before they were dispersed by a wave of Siren's hand.  
Superman's eyes widened and he stepped back, completely unaware that they had that kind of power.  
Siren narrowed his fully gold eyes.

" **Time** **to end your games, Dan** ," he boomed in his siren voice. " **Your reign ended the moment we got here. You have no power over us**."

Phantom took a deep breath and Canary's eyes widened in fear as both she and Batman realized what was going to happen. Especially when Siren collected his gold energy into his hands again.

In sync the two adult heroes yelled "COVER YOUR EARS!"

Everyone quickly covered their ears. Just in time too, for what happened next. No one but Black Canary and Batman expected it.  
Phantom let out an ear-splitting scream. More powerful than Siren's scream or Black Canary's canary cry. It sounded as though thousands of souls were being tortured all at once, screaming for the pain to end. The wail was so powerful that it came out in green sound waves. Siren combined it with his vibration waves, almost doubling the already strong power. The combo was too powerful for even Superman's endurance and he was flung backwards into the wall, creating a large webbed crater. He stuck in the crater as the waves kept coming. They could feel how entire room mountain shook from the power of the twins. Between the both of them, some were even afraid that they'd bring Mount Justice down onto their heads. Eventually the scream stopped and the room stopped shaking. Superman fell to the ground, groaning but not getting up. Phantom was trying to regain his breath and looked completely exhausted and on the verge of collapsing.  
Everyone let go of their ears and now stared at the teen heroes in utter shock. Though Batman had a look of disappointment and anger displayed on his face.  
Phantom and Siren looked up at Superman and then back at the Team. Their eyes went back to normal.

" _Ah Hades_ ," Siren swore in his head.

" _Great_ ," he thought. " _Now I have to explain why I kept that power a secret. Well at least Batman and Canary already knew_."  
That's when his advanced hearing picked up a cracking noise. He turned and saw the ceiling above the weakened Man of Steel beginning to crack and break. And Superman was only just now beginning to stand up. Phantom quickly dashed over to him and shoved him out of the way, just as the rubble began to fall. Siren dashed forward. Superman was in shock and confused as he stared at the now covered Siren and Phantom. The rubble had fallen on top of them while their backs were up, and now they couldn't see the two. What scared him the most was that there was no sign of movement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hiding Place

"WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT," Cyborg yelled.

The Team moved toward the rubble to get their teammates out from under it.

"What even was that scream," GL asked, shocked by Phantom's ability.

"How 'bout instead of standing there like idiots, you help us get them out from under all this," Dick told them.

They all got to work moving the rubble. Superboy, Cyborg, and the Green Lanterns were the most useful in moving it. Superboy moved a larger chunk of mountain, and gold light could be seen.

"I got something," he called. "Cy, i'll need your help."

Cyborg went over, helping him with more of the rubble. As they moved most of it out of the way, they saw what was causing the light. Siren had managed to put up a shield around him and his brother, as a dome. But he looked exhausted and just about ready to pass out. Phantom was on the ground, actually passed out. He had also changed back to his human form.

"Yo, White," Cyborg called. "You doing okay in there?"

"While I appreciate the attempt at optimism, Cy, I can't hold this shield for much longer," White said. "I don't know how I was able to put it up in the first place."

"And Danny," Conner asked,

"Well, he's not breathing, but that's normal," White stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT," the Team and League yelled.

"Ow," White winced. "Be careful with the yelling around those with super hearing will ya."

"I've been telling them that for years," Conner says.

The Team and League managed to move the last of the rubble. As they got the last of the rubble off, Siren dropped the shield and collapsed. He also turned back into his human form. They could see the toll that the fight with Superman took on them. Bruises and cuts from the punches and crashes as well as freezer burn and burns from the heat vision and arctic breath.

Aqualad and Superboy picked up the two, carrying them to the infirmary. They laid the twins on the medical beds. Batman and Nightwing ran some tests.

"Their power levels are low," Batman evaluated. "From what we've gathered on ghosts and mystics, they must have depleted their cores with the amount of power they used. And with Phantom's use of that ability weakened him quite a bit."

"Siren's are the same as well," Dick said. "That last shield he put up must have taken the last of his strength."

"So, what can we do," M'gann asked, worried.

"They're cores will refill in a matter of hours," Batman told the Team. "They just need to rest. We'll bandage their cuts and burns, then let them sleep."

He and Nightwing did just that. Not that they really needed to, except for the worst wounds. Because of their healing factor, most of their smaller cuts and the bruises heal within minutes or second of the twins getting them. But injuries like burns and larger mortal wounds needed to be taken care of as they could take hours or even a few days to fully heal.

*****Time Jump*****

Both twins stirred and groaned as they sat up. They immediately took notice that they were in the Cave's infirmary.

"Looks like we overdid it, big brother," White said, shaking the dizzy out of his head.

"Why'd he have to say that of all things," Danny shivered, hugging himself. "I just can never get his voice out of my head. Every time, his constant of how me becoming him is 'inevitable.' Every nightmare I have is about **him**."

"Danny, we took care of him," White reminded, taking his hand to comfort him. "Dan is locked away, never to darken the Ghost Zone again. And let me remind you that you have the one thing that he didn't. Me."

Phantom looked at his brother's hopeful smile. It was true. In Dan's timeline, White had been the only one left after the Nasty Burger explosion. But while Dan had wanted to give up his powers and the hero life, his White did not. Dan's White had tried being a hero still, trying to give his brother hope. But he ended up being killed by a demon sorcerer that had previously been a disembodied spirit of the demon. That was the last straw that had pushed Dan into having Vlad separate his human and ghost halves. He no longer had his brother's good heart and pure nature to keep him from turning into what he became.

"I will always be right here," White said. "I'm not gonna go galavanting after Shendu or any other demon sorcerer. Least not without you. I'm gonna be by your side through thick and thin."

"I'm just always worried that i'll turn into him," Danny says, hugging his knees to his chest. "A ruthless, heartless, killing machine. I have nightmares about what he did to future Valerie and her father."

"Val's fine, her father's fine, the two of us are fine," White comforted. "Remember after Obsidian Siren. I was terrified that i'd become just like her because of my hypnotic song. You were the one that got me through that. You reminded me how I am nothing like her, and never will be."

"You still hate using your song," Danny deadpanned.

"Baby steps, big brother," White said.

Siren placed his hand on the ghost pendant around his brother's neck.

"Together," he started.

Phantom hesitates for a second, but his brother's hopeful golden gaze softened him. He placed his own hand on the gold lyre of his twin.

"Forever," he finished.

Siren then plopped himself on his brother's medical bed.

"So, I suggest we go visit Krinos," he said. "Cause we both know we're about to be bombarded by a very worrisome team of teen heroes. Not to mention questions from the league."

Phantom always liked it when Siren suggested visiting Krinos. As the most human-like mystic they know, he provided comfort during times Amity Park blamed anything on them. Nature users have always had a calming demeanor to them.

"Even if I said no, you already called him, didn't you," Danny asked.

"What can I say, i'm not exactly the siren if patience," White shrugged.

Phantom opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a swirl of petals and leaves. Krinos made his appearance in the Mount Justice infirmary.

"I was summoned," he said.

"Hey, Krinos," the twins greeted.

"I hear you might need a little bit of a getaway," Krinos says. "Dan again?"

Siren nodded, rubbing his brother's back.

"Where'd you like to go," Krinos asked. "Enchanted Forest, Mystic Isles, my own Forest, or maybe go visit Alya."

"I think the Sanctuary is just fine," White told him. "I'll leave a note, telling the team how we need some time to ourselves. I'll make sure to put in that Cyborg and Beast Boy could call us any time they wish."

"Why those two exactly," Krinos asked. "Not that I have anything against the two, but why them?"

"They're like the older and younger brother figures," Danny smiled. "We trust them. They'd never tell without our permission."

"Alright," Krinos accepted.

Siren quickly wrote down a note for the next person to come in to pick up. Would not be the first time the twins disappeared only to reappear later. It came with the twins being the twins. With a snap of his fingers, Krinos floral swirled all three of them out of there.

Batman walked in less than a minute later. He stopped, seeing the empty room and the leave and petals on the floor. He immediately took notice of Siren's note and picked it up.

" _Need to blow off steam and calm down from sparing gone wrong. A mutual friend of ours and Fate's is with us. Need us to come back, Cy and Gar both have ways to call. We'll be fine."_

" _The Twins"_

Batman took the note with him as he left. He wanted to talk to certain lord of order about any "friends" he shares with the half-ghost and siren.

*****With Our Favorite Twin Heroes*****

Phantom and Siren had a very safe place. They call it Sanctuary. It's a special garden and library hybrid meant for peace of mind. Krinos, and fellow siren Lena, had made it for them. They always went there when their lives went the way they do.

Now, you may be a little confused by their friend, but Krinos will all be explained in due time.

The garden's made of a multitude of plants and trees. Patches of flowers and fruit bushes were always in full bloom. Trees with fresh fruits are also always very fertile. As for the library part, bookshelves were made from grown roots and branches from trees. They stocked the shelves with many books of all different kinds. Fantasy, mystery, sci-fi, classics, and even Phantom's favorite, Astrology and Astronomy. Weather it be by nature or reading, the twins use Sanctuary to escape.

"Awe, nothing like fresh strawberries in the morning," White says, happily picking fruit from the bushes. "Do you think the others would like strawberry or blueberry fritters for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I think they'll like anything as long as you're the one making it," Danny chuckled as he was reading about Jupiter.

"I almost feel a little bad," White said. "M'gann used to do most of the cooking before I came along. And she really liked doing it."

"I always thought it was more along the lines of her being the only one able to cook and that was why she did it," Danny commented. "You enjoy being in the kitchen while it was more a duty than a love to M'gann."

"I do love cooking," White smiled. "Especially when I have access to all these fresh ingredients, even though most of them aren't in season."

Just to prove his point more, he picked up a pumpkin. Normally it would be strange to see a pumpkin at that time, as they are an autumn vegetable and it was currently the middle of April.

"Pumpkin pie, anyone," he jokes.

"You are one strange character, bro," Danny snickered.

"Considering we hang around people like Krinos, that doesn't statement really mean much," White smirked.

 **SPLAT**

A tomato had nailed in on the back of his head, exploding tomato juice into his hair and on his back. Krinos was behind him, smirking.

"I resent that statement," he said.

"Oh, you asked for it now," White says, putting down his basket of fruit.

Noticing the tree Krinos was next to, his hand glowed gold. The tree began to shake under the sway of Siren's vibration powers. Krinos looked up, but it was a little too late for him.

"Ah crud," the mystic swore.

Bananas then completely buried him. He was hidden under a pile of the yellow fruit. Siren had a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Let it be known," he says. "Don't mess with a teenager that can vibrate you right out of your shoes."

Phantom had a hard time keeping his laughter in. But it was when Krinos got out of the pile that he lost all composure. When his head came up from the pile, he looked like one of those Hawaiian hula dancers with the giant fruit crowns on their heads. Phantom fell out of the nature grown chair he was sitting in, he was laughing so hard.

''I hate you,'' Krinos said, slightly glaring.

''Love you to,'' White smirked.

''I feel like a cartoon character,'' Krinos shook his head, shaking all the fruit off.

''Still funny, though,'' Danny said, regaining composure. ''I needed a good laugh after today.''

''Superman will be okay, Danny,'' Krinos told him. ''He's not one of those whimpy humans that can barely handle a paper cut. He's an indestructible alien. The most he would get is probably a really bad headache and a ringing in his ears for a while.''

''Super hearing is a pain, plain and simple,'' White says. ''I can't even start on how long my ears were ringing after Danny's first wail.''

''We were ten years into the future, how was I to know that my voice was gonna turn into a weapon,'' Danny protested. ''That was your thing.''

''I do know how to scream, and I scream well,'' White jokingly boasted. "Sirens may be known for their singing, but we scream much better than any banshee."

"Please don't mention those menaces," Danny groaned. "They are the most annoying creatures in the world."

"Leprechauns," Krinos reminded.

"Okay, second most annoying," Danny said.

"Gremlins," White reminded.

"Third most…" Danny stopped himself. "You know what, i'll just give up while i'm ahead."

"Remember, Danny," Krinos says. "I am over four thousand years old. I have been winning arguments since there was even a word for it."

"And yet you still act like you're our age," White chuckled.

"Well, where's the fun in acting older," Krinos smirked. "The gods all act their ages, and they're all sticks in the mud. Other than Apollo, Hermes, and Mercury. But i'm pretty sure they were all dropped on their heads after they were born."

"You are so lucky you're immortal, or they would blast you to dust," Danny said.

"Who's to say that they haven't tried," Krinos snickered.

Siren's wrist started beeping. He moved his glove so his bracelet could get out from under it. Cyborg had invented the bracelets for him and Phantom as a private communication network. Cyborg liked to keep in contact with his friends in a way that no one could interfere.

Siren tapped the bracelet, and a holographic computer screen popped up. Cyborg's face soon appeared.

"What's up, Cy," Whited asked him.

"Bats what you and Danny back," the half-robot told him. "He also would like Krinos to make his debut."

"This might get interesting," Danny said.

Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg's back, making his face show over their friend's shoulder.

"Hi, guys," the energetic shapeshifter greeted. "Might want to get here quickly before Bats blows a gasket."

"Be there as soon as magically possible," White informed.

"See ya then," Cyborg said, then ending the call.

Siren put the bracelet back under his glove.

"Guess it's time to go back," he said.

"Alright," Danny accepted. "But i'm bringing this book. I'm so close to discovering a new star."

"You do that," White says.

Krinos snapped his fingers, making the three vanish into his floral swirl.

*****Mount Justice*****

The three reappeared in the training hall of the Cave. Phantom had to shake a few leaves out of his hair. When he looked up, there was Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, the other league members that had been there, and the team all staring at them.

"Uh… we come in peace," Krinos 'duh'ed.

Siren did the sensible thing, and hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey," Krinos protested.

"Next time, don't act like an idiot," White scolded. "I mean really."

Cyborg and Beast Boy hid their laughter behind their hands. Batman only directed his signature bat-glare at them.

"Explain," he ordered.

"Gess," Krinos said. "And I thought the gods were sticks in the mud." Krinos snickered.

Siren hit him in the back of his head again.

"What did I say about being an idiot," White scolded him again.

"White, Danny," Canary says, getting their attention. "Maybe you should just start with your powers."

"Like why you kept those kickbutt abilities of yours to yourselves," GL says, then getting elbowed in the ribs by Green Lantern.

"There are things that are none of the League's business," Danny glared at the adults. "We may have these powers, and you might want to know all about them, but we have the right to keep things to ourselves."

"That power was able to basically knockout Superman," GL argued. "Something that strong is something the League should be informed of."

"So what," White threw back. "So you'd have more reasons to be paranoid about us? We don't care. I'm pretty sure all of you have things that very few know about, or that no one knows about. I might be able to read people like books, but you don't find me spilling secrets that aren't mine to tell."

He shot his siren-glare at Batman with that last statement. The League knew about Siren's ability to read hearts, why he had freaked out when he first met them. If there was anyone that could potentially have blackmail for the entire Justice League, it's Siren.

"If it makes you feel better, i'm pretty sure Cyborg and Beast Boy probably knew about it," Krinos butted in. "Or Superboy and Aqualad. And Batman and Canary were also in the know."

Everyone then looked at the mystic next to the twins. Both Phantom and Siren facepalmed. Krinos just couldn't keep his mouth shut and not draw attention to himself. Asking him to just stay in the background is like asking a cheetah to get rid of it's spots, not ever going to happen.

"Can someone please explain the kid that looks like he jumped head first into a garden," Flash asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both hid behind their hands again. They had met Krinos before and Beast Boy had asked a very similar question.

"My name is Krinos," Krinos greeted the Leagers and team members. "I'm a friend of Danny and White. They tend to call me when in need of some chill time."

"That hardly explains why you appeared in a flower shower," Flash says.

"The correct term is floral swirl," Krinos corrected. "And since the note White left said that our mutual friend was , i'm pretty sure Bats over there already has a clue on who I am."

The League members and those on the team unaware of Krinos all looked at the Caped Crusader.

"You're a lord," he stated.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Krinos grinned happily. "Just as Fate is the lord of order and Klarion is the lord of chaos, I am also an elemental lord. Krinos, the lord of nature, at your service."

The silence on its own was deafening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Distrust

Phantom and Siren watched in amusement as Beast Boy bounced around in excitement as they walked down the hallway towards the Mission Room. The green boy was grinning like a madman as he bounced around with fiery determination in his green eyes.

"Gar, chill out. You might hurt yourself with all that jumping," Danny laughed.

Beast Boy stopped jumping but he still had his wide grin plastered onto his face.

"Sorry Danny, but I just can't help it. We're finally going on another mission," Gar cheered with excitement.

Phantom shook his head at the young boy's antics, but still managed to keep his smile. Siren on the other hand couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Gar it has only been two weeks since our last mission. It wasn't that long ago," White said, amused.

Beast Boy fake pouted, but it only made the siren laugh even more.

"Yeah but I just can't help but feel like we might actually get some action this time, around!"

After Beast Boy's last exclamation, they all continued down the hallway in their silent good moods. By the time they arrived in the Mission Room to be debriefed, the Zeta-Tubes were already being powered on and the computer began to announce the designations.

"Batman-02. Red Tornado-16."

The trio joined the rest of the team members, as they awaited their assignments. Cyborg and Impulse started debating what the mission could be.

"I hope it's giant robots," Cyborg said. "I've always wanted to take one down. Then I could scavenge for some cool tech to experiment with."

That got a few other team members to laugh or giggle.

"I think we're going to go take down somebody from the Light or maybe even the Injustice League," Impulse guessed.

"Who," White asked. "Light, they I know. But what's the Injustice League?"

"A group of villains that worked as a decoy for the Light."

The teens turned around to see Batman and Red Tornado approaching them. It had been Red Tornado that spoke.

"Joker, Poison Ivy, Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Black Atom, Wotan, and Atomic Skull made up the Injustice League," Red Tornado explained. "The Light used them to stop us from looking for any other possibilities of a secret society. It worked for a while."

The brothers smiled at the red and yellow hero, Phantom especially. When the half ghost met Tornado for the first time, he had to admit that he was kind of impressed. The hero was a robot of an all things. And as a person that loves all things technological, like rockets and such, Red Tornado fascinated him.

He wasn't impressed by the fact Red Tornado was a robot, he had thanks Skulker for that. He was impressed at how emotionally attached Tornado was towards the Team. Unlike other AI systems or robots he's met, Tornado has a way of actually caring for the young teenagers. Almost like how a parent would feel protective of their child. And that's what really made Phantom enjoy the company of him as well.

Both brothers had league members they were pretty close to. Unlike other Leaguers, Phantom felt more open towards Tornado and could have somewhat normal conversations with him. Siren had grown quite fond of Flash. Flash had a child-like innocence and playfulness to him that he really liked. And unlike his protégé (Cough*Kid Flash*Cough) he was very open to his powers coming from magic.

Everyone turned their attention to the Caped Crusader, who was now bringing up pictures on the holographic computer. Batman gave Phantom and Siren a quick glance, aka glare, and then continued to debrief everyone on the mission.

The brothers returned with their ghostly and siren glare as they turned their heads away from the adult heroes.

*****Flashback*****

 _"Why didn't you tell us you were still having flashbacks," Batman asked, looking down at the twins._

 _"For one thing, it's our own business," Danny crosses his arms. "We can handle it. We've only been doing it for years."_

 _Batman had forced the team to leave so they could have this little chat. Even Nightwing and Robin had to leave. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Superboy were the last to leave. The later two being the most reluctant to leave. Krinos had to get a good siren glare from Siren to make him leave and not turn the adult heroes into trees or bushes._

 _"You aren't solo heroes anymore," Superman reminded. "You are members of this team and the league is responsible for you."_

 _"Well we could always just go back to it being just us," White argued. "We have fifty other earths we can choose from. Or we could just be with our own kinds full time. Lena would definitely prefer me around more often."_

 _Skillfully avoiding answering Batman's question. Not wanting to answer it at all. Sounds like one of the techniques Batman himself would use when one of the league members would try to get him to open up about things he doesn't want to talk about._

 _"Who was that person you mentioned?"_

 _Phantom looked over towards her and seemed to choose his words carefully, before speaking with a slight hoarse voice, "An old enemy of mine..."_

 _Canary held back a sigh of relief._

 _"At least, we finally got him to answer," she thought._

 _"But why did you react so violently when Superman taunted you," Canary then asked._

 _Phantom looked down again and his eyes seemed to darken._

 _"Because those were the same words that he had said before doing something that would haunt me for the rest of my life," White answered for him. "Magic isn't all unicorns and leprechauns. Our world has more dangers in it than yours ever would."_

 _"What did he do," Batman asked._

 _"We've said a lot of stuff that isn't your business, but this is seriously none of your business," Danny snapped._

 _There was a slight Bat Glare versus Ghost Glare for a few seconds before Flash decided to break the tension._

 _"Exactly how does being half ghost work," he asked._

 _That got the attention of the twin. Siren was actually thinking how Flash so easily was trying to make light of the situation._

 _"What do you mean," Danny responded._

 _"Well, White being half siren is pretty well understood," Flash says. "Like you told us about the accident, his heart was infused with magical sound. As a human, he has advanced musical talent, causes vibrations when upset, and can sense other mystics. But half ghost, it still escapes me how those two forms work."_

 _"The best we have is that when I just change, my heart slows down to where it almost stops, and the physical features just come with the powers," Danny shrugged._

 _"That's better than my theory," Flash chuckled. "Mine was just that you die every time you change."_

 _Sharing a look, the brothers burst into laughter. The Leaguers just looked on in utter confusion. After a few moments, they soon calmed themselves down enough to explain._

 _"To be completely honest, I don't really even know myself," Danny says. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, White, and I all just came up with different theories and kind of just threw them around. So I don't actually have a solid answer or explanation."_

 _But we've never heard that one before," White laughed. "That's priceless."_

 _The Leaguers were dumbfounded. Even HE didn't know how his powers worked!_

 _"But," Danny started._

 _Batman narrowed his eyes, "'But' what?"_

 _Phantom looked up at them with a now deadly serious expression._

 _"I try not to think about it too much," he admitted._

 _GL furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why not? Aren't you even a bit curious as to how you're 'half-ghost'?"_

 _Phantom looked away from them and started rubbing his neck._

 _"That's just it," he said. "Am I human? Or am I a ghost? Am I alive? Or am I dead? Do I belong to the living? Or with ghosts? Is one race going to be more accepting of me than the other? Why would people treat me differently if I were one or the other? I don't usually think about it because, in the end, I'll end up tearing myself apart over it. And just end up with more questions than answers. And I'm sure I'd not like the answers. Everything aside, it's as the saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat."_

 _"I face similar issues with being part siren," White confessed. "No other siren on the isle has two forms like me. No other siren hates their song like I do. I have powers no siren has ever had before. And that says something with the sheer number of different sirens there have been throughout history. There has never been a single case of discrimination on the isles, but that doesn't have to be the case. I could be surrounded by other sirens and be completely alone. When you try so hard to fit in, it just makes you feel like you're standing out in the worst way."_

 _"So now that question is out of the way, we're back to where we started," GL declared._

 _The twins turned back to Canary who, in turn, asked the question._

 _"Danny, White, who exactly was the man you hate so much? What did he do that was so unforgivable," she asked,_

 _Siren looked at his brother. He was a lot more affected by Dan than he was. Phantom took a monotone look to reply with._

 _"No," he stated._

 _Batman narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'no'?"_

 _Siren turned to him, "No, we've told you too much already."_

 _That's when Green Lantern finally blew it. "Listen. You two need to tell us who this person was. Because we've only seen adults act that violently to an old enemy and that's rare. You're teenagers. Teens shouldn't have reacted that badly to something. Which means that whatever that guy did, you need to spill. Because if this guy were to somehow show up we don't want to have to be responsible for the possible destruction of property and the deaths or injuries of innocent people. Now spill."_

 _The Leaguers all blinked at the outburst, but they all nodded in agreement._

 _Phantom and Siren glared at the green leaguer and retorted. Spat back really._

 _"If I tell you, you'll just be disappointed. Just like everybody else, you'll try to talk me into owning up to my responsibility, accepting the way things are, and try to make me do something, that I DON'T WANT TO DO," he yelled._

 _The Leaguers stepped back in surprise, almost dumbfounded, at his reaction to the outburst. But Batman wouldn't give in.._

 _"Explain, now."_

 _Both pairs of eyes glowed bright neon green and golden white as they practically snarled back. Phantom was the twin that spoke._

 _"You know what, forget it! I'm sick and tired of you trying to interrogate us all the damn time. We'll heal in a few hours, so don't even bother with the whole, 'you're still injured' excuse! Goodnight Justice League!"_

 _Right before they walked out of the room they turned to Superman._

 _"We hope you can forgive us for lashing out at you during our 'fight' and we wish you well," White said with a collective tone._

 _Superman had wide eyes for a second before he nodded at them, who then turned and left the room. Leaving behind a group of confused and irritated Leaguers._

*****Flashback End*****

"...Sending you back to Santa Prisca," the brothers got out of their trace, glad for not missing much of the briefing. "We've gotten intel about a potentially very dangerous weapon Bane is planning on delivering to the Light. This is a recon mission. Gather information and report back as soon as you have the appropriate details."

The team members nodded. They headed toward the bio-ship.

"Isn't he aware most of our so-called 'recon' missions usually goes sideways really fast," White commented to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Both boys had to keep their laughter from coming out and getting them into trouble with Batman. And speaking of the Caped Crusader, he approached the twins. He leaned towards their ears and whispered.

"The mentors will be watching this mission, so I would advise you two not to endanger the mission, nor the Team itself," he said to them. "Do you understand what I am implying?"

Phantom and Siren gave him their best glares, crossing their arms and looking at Batman with their 'scary eyes.' Phantom's eyes flashing his other half's bright neon green and Siren's with his gold.

"Perfectly," Danny replied with venom and annoyance in his ghostly echo.

Red Tornado joined them in the hanger for Nightwing's part of the briefing when he gave everyone their parts on the mission.

"Alright, here's all of your jobs," Dick told the lot. "Alpha will be , Impulse, Cyborg, and I. Beta will be Gold Siren. Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Superboy. Robin and Phantom will be Gamma on the bio-ship. Backup if needed. Alpha will infiltrate Bane's warehouse and gather the information. Beta will be our eyes for around the warehouse as lookouts. Wheels up in half an hour."

Right when the brothers were about to leave the room, Phantom felt a hand on his shoulder and they turned to see Superboy, Aqualad, Nightwing, and Red Tornado behind him. Siren did tell his twin the secret identities of the two Bat Boys on the team, but only when he had their permission. Batman was a whole other issue on its own.

"Are you two alright," Connor asked.

Phantom shrugged his hand off and started to walk away again. But this time, Nightwing made them stop.

"Something's bothering you two," Red Tornado stated, accusingly, when the former boy wonder blocked their path.

The Twins turned around and Siren almost yelled.

"Well maybe if the League stopped thinking of us as a threat and no-good troublemakers, no matter how many times we've helped the Team, we'd would feel a whole lot better," White snapped. "Distrust is one thing, but they take it to a whole new level."

The teen heroes and Red Tornado in his own way looked a bit surprised at his 'almost' outburst.

"Danny, White, the League doesn't see you that way, they're just worried that," Dick tried.

Phantom's eyes flashed green, and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, as he interrupted Nightwing.

"That I'll endanger their kids and that they will get hurt because of one of us or both of us," Danny basically growled.

"That's not…" Kaldur tried.

"Lookguys, your 'mentor' Batman, doesn't quite trust us, the League doesn't trust us," White said. "And as of late, we're both starting to think the League only cares for their proteges well being."

"Heck, ever since the incident, if we were to get hurt, maybe even killed, for trying to protect you guys, the League would still think of us as a threat," Danny says. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get ready for a mission."

Phantom and Siren then turned around and stormed off, thus taking the cold atmosphere of the ghost boy with them. Leaving Nightwing, Superboy, Aqualad, and Red Tornado awkwardly standing in the hanger.

Red Tornado turned towards Nightwing.

"The League does not want to hurt Danny or White, nor would they not care if they were harmed," he told him.

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Aqualad of all people.

"You really don't get it do you," the Atlantean asked.

The three other heroes turned their attention to him.

"Back when Danny and White were in their last realm their entire town thought of them as evil, even though they fought against the 'bad guys," Kaldur said firmly. "But they still remained heroes, no matter what they went through. No matter how much they despised the two and wanted to hurt them because of what they are. Yet they still fought. Even when their own parents tried to hunt them. Then their friends, the only people they ever trusted and saw them as heroes, betrayed them. They couldn't stand the hate any longer. It was their friends that had encouraged them to keep going. They were why they remained at home and fight the evils of their world. But their betrayal had finally crossed the line. That's why Danny and White ran away. And it was all because people didn't trust him enough, to see him as the hero he really was, and it was all because they were a siren and ghost."

The other two heroes stared in awe and disbelief as Aqualad walked away to go and try to find the twins, Superboy not far behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Another Mystic

The team was in the bio-ship, flying in silence. Phantom and Siren were both practically radiating with anger and annoyance. Not even Cyborg dared to say anything to them. The trip was so silent that they could hear a feather drop. Impulse and Beast Boy had tried to have a conversation, but it quickly fizzled out because of the awkwardness in the air. The mission had the team consisting of Nightwing, , Superboy, Aqualad, Impulse, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Phantom, and Gold Siren. Phantom and Siren were at the back of the seating arrangements on the bio-ship.

After a year on the team, both had decided to change how they look for their hero forms.

Phantom had never felt comfortable in his hazmat suit in the first place. He changed to a black hooded cloak, with his DP symbol on the back, that matches his black and white jacket he has under it. The jacket also had ghostly green trim. He also wore black pants that went with his white boots with green laces.

Siren had previously worn just a simple vest, jeans, gloves, boots, and t-shirt for his hero outfit. Now he wears a white jean jacket, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, over a gold t-shirt with a music pattern. He also had his same gold fingerless gloves. He wore white jeans with gold trim that went with his gold and white boots.

Both boys still had their same hairstyles as well as having their pendants around their necks.

As they approached Santa Prisca, they prepared for the mission. They flew down near the water to remain below the radar.

"Phantom, Siren."

The brothers turned from the windows they were staring out of.

"Are you two okay," M'gann asked.

"We're fine," White stated, though the looks on everyone's faces said that they didn't believe him. "Can we just get on with the mission?"

The rest of the team shared a slight look. Especially Nightwing, Superboy, and Aqualad. They knew full well why the twins looked like someone had kicked their puppy and they wanted to kill that person. Or, in this case, people.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca now," Dick said, the island coming into view. "Phantom, use your…"

He stopped when Phantom was already doing exactly what he was about to tell him to do. The halfa put his hands on the bio-ship wall, a blue glow admitting from the contact. The bio-ship, and everyone inside of it, all went invisible.

It had not taken long for the team to realize just how different 's camouflage was to Phantom's invisibility and intangibility. People like Sportsmaster or Vandal Savage could see the distortion in the air when camouflaged people or things moved. But with invisibility, there was nothing to see. Not even air movement. Siren liked to joke around and say how magic makes science look like it's from the 1700 century. Recon missions had definitely been more successful since discovering how Phantom could make the bio-ship invisible and intangible.

"Beta squad, get ready," Dick ordered.

Siren, Beast Boy, and Aqualad all switched to stealth mode. Superboy never had stealth tech, often with his signature line of "no capes, no tights, no offense." Nothing was ever said how neither Phantom or Siren wore a cape or tights. And no, the cloak that Phantom wears does not count as a cape.

" , link us up," Dick told the alien girl.

Her eyes glowed green for a second.

" _Everyone online_ ," she asked over the link.

" _Nope_ ," Conner responded.

The team looked over at the twins. It was not a secret that the two needed to often shield their minds. Phantom, because he used meditation and keeping his mind closed kept ghosts from trying to overshadow him. Siren, because he was shielding himself from the thoughts of others with his reading hearts ability acting up from time to time.

Both boys flashed their eyes for a second.

" _We're good now_ ," they said over the link.

" _You two okay_ ," Robin asked them. " _You've been a little off since the briefing. Really, you've been off for most of the past few days._ "

" _It's been a tough week_ ," White deadpanned.

Robin nodded, just accepting it.

" _Beta, your go_ ," Dick ordered.

Siren, Beast Boy, Aqualad, and Superboy all jumped out of the bio-ship. Beast Boy became an eagle, carrying down Superboy so that he wouldn't slam into the ground and get them caught. Siren floated down, next to them, with Aqualad. They saw Alpha team drop out of the sky, aka the invisible bio-ship.

" _Everyone in place_ ," Dick asked.

" _Me and Phantom are on standby, waiting for our signal_ ," Tim said.

" _Beta's on perimeter patrol_ ," Kaldur informed. " _So far, no signs of any of Bane's foot soldiers. They are most likely in other parts of the jungle in their own patrol_."

" _My and Siren's super hearing will pick any up if they're close by_ ," Conner says. " _We can silently sub do them_."

" _By that, he means I will make it silent while he makes as much noise as he always does_ ," Siren said, dryly.

The tone in his voice made it hard to tell if he was trying to make a joke or was being serious. Phantom was usually the twin with the sense of humor.

" _So… uh… got anything inside the warehouse_ ," Gar asked, changing the subject back to the mission.

There was silence for a minute or so, the others taking in what they saw around the former drug factory.

" _Well, for one thing, Bane has apparently taken up gardening_ ," Dick told them.

You could practically hear most of the team raising their eyebrows at that piece of information.

" _Wherever he is, Krinos is gonna be one pissed off lord of nature_ ," Danny commented. " _As if that guy doesn't have enough reasons to hate humans already_."

" _He hates humans anyway_ ," White scoffed. " _Not that I blame him. Every earth I've seen always has humans finding ways to pollute the very planet they live on. I'd join that bandwagon if I could_."

Even more awkward silence.

" _Okay, then_ ," Tim says. " _What do the flowers look like_?"

" _They look like roses, but are a darker shade of red_ ," Cyborg explained. " _Almost the color of blood. And their stems are dark purple. I'm running a scan to see if there are any like it_."

" _Not to crash your idea, Cy, but something tells me that scan might be a waste of time_ ," Impulse said. " _There aren't even flowers like this in the future. Or flowers in a general sense, really_."

" _And what about in the past_ ," Danny suggested, definitely sounding more serious than usual.

" _Okay, what is with you two_ ," most of the team jumped at Impulse's burst out. " _You're being super serious, you were beyond quiet on the bio-ship, Siren made a very dry attempt at a joke. You guys have been off since the briefing. Have you had your mode crashed or something_."

The link was silent as everyone waited for a response. After a few seconds, they all heard a sigh over the link.  
" _Batman told us the Team is being monitored by their mentors on this mission_ ," Danny admitted. " _And he 'advises' me that I not do anything to endanger the mission nor the Team_."  
" _WHAT_!" most of the Team yelled.  
" _Ow_ ," White and Danny replied, their ears sensitive even over a telepathic link.  
" _Sorry... but seriously!Their monitoring us_." Cyborg exclaimed.  
" _Maybe they wish to see how well we interact with one another_ ," Kaldur suggested, trying to be hopeful.  
It didn't work very well, Everyone seemed to be thinking for a moment before Superboy interrupted their thoughts.

" _Why would Batman think either of you would 'endanger the Team'? You've been on plenty of missions before_ ," he pointed out.  
" _Yeah well, ever since that Superman incident, the League is having a tough time trusting us_ ," White said. " _Now can we please drop the subject? I would like to have one of OUR NORMAL mission conversations for once_."  
" _Fine_ ," Gar gave in. " _So… if you do join Krinos on his 'I hate humans' parade, will you at least spare us_?"

Even if he had not been on Beta with Siren, everyone knew that he was fuming at the joke. Siren of pure heart doesn't mean siren of no anger.

" _Garfield Logan_ ," M'gann warned her adoptive brother.

That didn't seem to work very well.

" _If Krinos does eliminate all humans on this earth, can he at least do it by turning us into plants_ ," Tim asked, playing along. " _I see myself as a rather good looking pine tree. What about you, Nightwing_?"

" _I swear_ …" Danny growled.

" _I'd fancy seeing myself as a palm tree_ ," Dick chuckled. " _Dropping coconuts on people all day sounds like a good way to live_."

" _NIGHTWING_ ," M'gann yelled.

There was a lot of laughter coming from the team members. Other than Siren, Phantom, Aqualad, and Superboy.

" _I hate you all_ ," both twins say.

Inside the warehouse, Bane and his workers came in. There was a lot of yelling in spanish and machines were powered up. From up in the rafters and on the paths near the ceiling, the four team members inside saw some of the gang members pick flowers from the patch.

" _They're collecting the flowers_ ," Dick observed.

" _If they're being used for the weapon, they must be poisonous_ ," Tim said. " _They could be planning on making a liquid out of them and then using an air release device to hit a populated area._ "

" _Great, now they're bioterrorists_ ," White rolled his eyes.

" _They might be going for something bigger, otherwise Batman wouldn't be as worried about this weapon as he seemed_ ,'' Dick says.

'' _Whatever his type of worried may be_ ,'' Cyborg said.

'' _Guys, I hear a helicopter coming_ ,'' Conner warned them.

'' _Me to_ ,'' White agreed.

Soon, a set of helicopters flew overhead. Both copters landed in front of the warehouse.

'' _Looks like we have company_ ,'' Kaldur told them.

'' _Great, just great_ ,'' Danny complained, no one having to be on the bio-ship with him to know that he rolled his eyes.

The helicopter doors opened. Phantom's and Siren's eyes both flashed.

'' _Oh shoot_ ,'' the twins swore.

'' _What_ ,'' the rest of the team asked.

" _We have trouble_ ," the twins responded.

Four figures came out of the helicopters. From the first one was Sportsmaster. And the twins still held a grudge against him from when he blew them up when they first got to this realm. With him was the big blue Hulk himself, Blockbuster. The science experiment gone wrong was most likely there as extra muscle in case the league or team knew what they were up to. Turns out that the Light had good instincts.

Out of the other helicopter came a very unexpected couple. The first was the evil queen of Bialya, Queen Bee. The twins have never met her before, but Siren had a great seeded hatred of her for what she did to Beast Boy's mom. Next was a woman with purple hair. She wore a dark green outfit with a lot of gold lines on it. She gave off a lot of magic energy.

" _Looks like we have a newcomer into the Light_ ," Conner informed the team.

" _I can feel her power_ ," White added. " _She's driving my siren sense into overdrive. Whoever she is, she's strong_."

" _Nightwing, do you want me and Phantom to go down there_ ," Tim asked.

" _Negative_ ," Dick responded. " _Stay hidden and be ready if, and when, we call for backup_."

"Such a rare find," Queen Bee admired the flowers, picking one.

"You better be sure that they do what they're supposed to," Sportsmaster says. staring at the flower patch.

"These little roses will bring some of the biggest goodie-two-shoes on the planet to their knees," Queen Bee says.

"You ever going to share who you're trying to kill," Sportsmaster asked, crossing his arms.

"All you need to know is that the light has deemed them a threat and these flowers are the only things we've found that can kill them," Queen Bee said. "Have you ever heard about some unexplained happenings in some areas?"

"What are you going on about," Sportsmaster asked, getting annoyed.

"Small or large events that can not be explained," Queen Bee continued. "Like the time a construction crew's machinery got filled with tree snap when they tried to bulldoze a forest in Spain. Or murders where nothing is left of the bodies but scorch marks on the a wall or ground. Maybe even weirder things like people seeming to age fifty years overnight or a person's blood veins seeming to shatter."

"You may have too much time on your hands, doll, if you start noticing things like that in places where you don't even live," Sportsmaster stated.

"They're all connected," Queen Bee says. "In one way or another, they all draw back to the same insufferable beings."

"Oh kiddies," the purple haired woman suddenly called around the warehouse. "I know you're in here. Somewhere."

The team members froze. They were completely silent. How could she have known they were there? Even Impulse, who would most likely have been the one to blow their cover, hadn't made a sound.

" _She must be able to sense us_ ," M'gann said. " _Like Klarion_."

" _Try to stay hidden_ ," Dick ordered. " _If we don't reveal ourselves, we might be able to keep our cov_ …"

" _LOOK OUT_ ," Cyborg yelled over the link.

A wave of purple energy shot up into the rafters. It caused the the path they were on to be destroyed under their feet. and Cyborg floated to stop from crashing, Cyborg with the jet boosters on his feet. Nightwing landed gracefully on his feet. Impulse was the only one that actually crashed.

" _We've been moded_ ," Impulse shouted.

" _We're on our way_ ," Kaldur told them.

The four outside all quickly raced to the warehouse. They heard the gunfire of Bane's men as they got closer.

" _Siren, I suggest we make an entrance_ ," Gar smirked.

" _One siren shriek, coming right up_ ," White stated.

The woman was about to send out another wave of her power. Sportsmaster already had one of his hammer throw things. Blockbuster looked ready to charge. All that stopped when a cry sounded across the warehouse. Worse than a thousand bats screeching at once. Windows shattered, machines went berserk, and all the people in the room clutched their heads in pain.

Behind them was a floating Siren with his mouth open. He loved his shriek almost as much as he loved his scream. When you're constantly fighting villains, you need every advantage you can get.

"Well, if it isn't the songstress himself," Sportsmaster says, after Siren had stopped.

"Hm, a siren," the purple haired woman says, thoughtfully.

Superboy, Aqualad, and Beast Boy then rushed into the warehouse. Superboy charged Blockbuster, punching him in the face. Siren flew off to help him. Aqualad too on Sportsmaster while Beast Boy helped the others with Bane and his goons. The purple haired woman was firing her blasts at and Cyborg. The Bialya queen practically ignored.

Superboy only got a few good punches in before Blockbuster took the reins of their fight. A punch to the clone's face sent Superboy flying back a few yards. He was about to strike again, but a gold bubble formed around him. Blockbuster started punching it nonstop.

"Will that hold," M'gann asked, floating next to Siren.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea," White admitted. "My force fields are meant for keeping people out, not in."

Aqualad was fully engaged in his fight with Sportsmaster. His water swords versus Sportsmaster's hammer throw.

"No monologue or bragging today, Sportsmaster," Kaldur asked.

"You really think i'll spill any secrets just for a little taunting," Sportsmaster says. "You need to learn better interrogation techniques."

He swung his hammer throw toward Aqualad's head. He blocked it by raising his swords and using them to lock the hammer throw in water. He looked over and saw Siren get slammed into by one of the woman's energy blasts, dropping his force field around Blockbuster. The experiment gone wrong once again went after Superboy.

" _Phantom, Robin_ ," he called over the link.

" _Backup needed, gotcha_ ," Tim responded.

Phantom quickly phased the two through the bio-ship and they bolted to the fight. Robin was the first to rush in, with his staff raised. Swinging it like a bat, he instantly knocked out one of Bane's goons.

"You think the replacement Boy Wonder is proper backup," Sportsmaster sneered from under his hockey mask.

"Well, if it isn't the long lost cousin of Jason Voorhees," Danny dryly commented, appearing above the fight and near the assassin.

It didn't even go unnoticed by the villains that Phantom lacked his usual fun and playful nature. His sarcastic comments lost their life. Siren flew to be next to his twin.

"Someone is using magic here, and it's neither of us," White informed.

"Looking for me, sweetie pies," the twins looked over at the purple haired woman.

Of course it had to be her. They felt stupid for not seeing it right away. She was the only new person here. Queen Bee might like manipulating people, but never getting her hands dirty herself. Sportsmaster wouldn't be caught dead using magic. And Blockbuster wasn't even smart enough to speak, other than growls and roars, let alone use magic.

The woman's hands glowed purple.

"Who are you," Danny asked, getting into a battle position.

"I'm surprised your little siren friend hasn't figured it out by now," she smirked. "You can call me Circe."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Flores Sanquire

The twins stared at the woman. She was Circe, one of the most powerful witches of ancient Greece. Right there, next to Madea.

"You're supposed to be locked up in Tartarus," White gasped.

"It's wonderful what a little magic can do to fake your way out right under the Lord of the Underworld's nose," Circe smirked.

Siren's hands lit up gold. While Hades was not the most popular god on Olympus, the god did have a soft spot for the sirens since they helped him stop a Tartarus prison break a few years ago.

"Well, you're going right back where you belong," Danny growled at the witch. "Even if we have to send you there ourselves."

Circe fired a beam of her purple energy. Siren flew out of the way as Phantom raised his hands. His shot his own ecto ray to counter her attack. Siren rejoined Superboy to fight Blockbuster. That was, until the behemoth threw Superboy right at him and they both crashed near the plants. When he was able to look up, Siren finally got a chance to have a good look at those flowers. His eyes widened.

"Aren't those…" he started.

"Fight now, be a detective later," Conner interrupted.

Siren had to turn away from the flowers to help his teammate out. But the flowers deeply disturbed him. He had no idea how these villains got their evil little hands on them. He was under the impression that he and his brother had destroyed them all. Or, at least, that time took care of the blossoms.

" _Heads up, sis_ ," Gar called over the link.

ducked as one of Bane's goons nearly took her head off. Beast Boy, who was currently a gorilla, was very literal with his warning.

" _Thanks for the warning, but maybe one a little faster next time, Gar_ ," M'gann told him.

The gorilla was exchanged for a cheetah, who pounced on the goons. Nightwing joined Aqualad went after Sportsmaster while Phantom continued with Circe, his twin and Superboy handling Blockbuster. The rest of the team went on attacking the goons. Chaos spread across the area.

Cyborg flew up, using his right arm to form his sonic cannon. A blast from his cannon sent the goons scattering. They started firing their guns at him. But he easily dodged them with very skillful use of his jet feet.

Beast Boy charged through the weapon's dealers as a rhino. He trampled half a dozen of them before changing back into a gorilla. With a monkey roar, he went to work. was above him, pulling their guns away with her telekinesis. She made them defenseless against her adoptive brother.

Impulse disabled more of the goons by speeding into them. Bane then finally came into the picture. He saw the Young Justice team messing with his plans, again. He put on his angry face, turning on his drug device. His body became bigger and more buff, like a human Hulk. As he ran forward, Superboy forced to intercept him and leave Blockbuster to Siren. The two super-strengthed people collided with a giant force as their punches met.

Nightwing and Aqualad were going toe to toe with Sportsmaster. Nightwing used his sticks while Aqualad pulled out aqua swords with his water bearers. They match his use of his hammer throw.

''You punks get on my last nerve,'' he growled at the teens.

''Then we're doing our job,'' Dick jokes, taunting the assassin.

There's a time and place for jokes. But with Nightwing or Phantom, that time is all the time and the place is anywhere. How it skipped over Gold Siren when his twin is the way he is, is beyond me and everyone else.

Siren was really messing with Blockbuster. Super strength did not mean super speed. So he would blast the former Cadmus scientist with his golden sound, then fly up before he could recover enough for a counter attack.

''Can't catch me, lughead,'' White taunted.

He dodged another attempt of the behemoth to punch him. Flying was what he loved most about being a siren. The feeling of the wind beneath his wings and the freedom of being in the clouds gives him a sense of peace and clarity. And what better place to find the freshest of air than high in the sky. Well, not too high as the air will become too thin.

''Over here, big boy,'' White called.

Big, bad, and ugly turned just to get a sonic scream in the face. The experiment gone wrong was pushed back by the force of the sound waves.

But this time when Siren tried to fly away, Blockbuster was able to grab him by the ankle.

''Oh Hadeeeees,'' White screamed.

Siren was thrown straight across the warehouse. Then it was a siren-robot collision as he was thrown right into Cyborg, who hadn't seen him while he was blasting goons. A few bruises, but otherwise they still fought. Siren's eyes glowed gold and he went right back at Blockbuster.

"Go back to Tartarus, witch," Danny growled at Circe.

"Why don't you send me there," Circe smirked.

She sent out a wave of her magic. Phantom used his wisp body parts ability to split himself to avoid them. First was splitting his upper and lower halves. Then he extended his stomach as a giant donut, allowing the magic to go right through the hole. Last was his head coming off of his body with his neck becoming the wisp. If you didn't know he was a half-ghost kid, or you've never met Plastic Man, you'd be pretty freaked out. Phantom was lucky to have mastered that power, as he still cringed when remembering how he did it by accident in his first battle with the Lunch Lady.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Danny glared at her. "I know your story, Circe. Can't be the brother of a siren if I didn't."

"And what does that have to do with anything," Circe asked in a fake innocent tone.

"Your M.O. is to turn others into animals," Danny says. "Essentially, turning others into what they are not. You know very well that the way for an instant ticket to Tartarus is to die. I may be a ghost, but I am well above killing. Kicking butt, not above that, but I don't kill. There's a difference between ruling over the dead and adding to those that are dead."

''It was worth a shot,'' Circe shrugged, then tried to blast him again.

Phantom dodged, then made his eyes glow a sort of mix of blue and green. In his hands collected snow and an ecto ray. While not as talented or strong as says Killer Frost or Icicle Sr, Phantom did have skills with ice.

He took the energy snowball and threw it at the witch. She tried to match it with her own powers, but it exploded in her face upon contact with her magic. She was thrown into one of Bane's machines.

''Excuse me, pardon me, coming through,'' Bart says.

He was speeding through the goons, taking guns and knocking them out. There were few things that could ever slow him down, even if he wasn't a speedster.

''Look out, BB,'' the youngest speed hero called.

Impulse nearly plowed into the green skinned kid. Good thing Beast Boy was able to quickly change into a kangaroo and jump out of the way. The fact that he also soon landed on another goon was just a plus.

Impulse is a lot of things, and a quick fighter is one of them. His favorite tale, and the first one he told the twins, was during the fight in Bialya when Beetle was under the Reach's control. He would playfully brag about knocking out a dozen Bialya soldiers less than five seconds. The twins may not be as close to him as they were to BB and Cy, but Impulse always made them laugh. You can't be as immature as Impulse and not make people laugh.

"Coming right at you, big, bad, and buff," Bart said, running toward Blockbuster.

You didn't need to be as smart as Nightwing or Robin to know how that was not gonna end well.

Impulse charged toward the science experiment gone wrong. Soon enough, the speedster from the future was sent flying when the man-thing swung his arm at him, hitting him right in the chest. Except when he opened his eyes, Impulse found himself inside of a golden bubble floating in the air.

"Remind me to practice throwing shields around other people," White says, his hands outstretched. "I almost missed you."

"Still a crash catch, though," Bart smiled at the siren.

"Yeah, yeah, get back to fighting," White told him.

He dropped the force field, making Impulse fall back to the floor. He instantly sped away to disarm or knock out more goons.

"What is with the youngest on this team always having boundless energy," White says. "Do they ever sleep, or just go to town on caffeine?"

"I'll let you know if I ever find out," Cyborg jokes, firing his sonic cannon again.

Siren shook his head, flying back to his battle with Blockbuster.

One by one, the villains fell. Siren did a one two punch of his siren scream to get him close to the big blue monster. When he was, he hit him with a point blank sonic boom. An instant KO, and also probably the reason that he is now most likely deaf.

Nightwing used "Maneuver Seven" with Aqualad. The Atlantean was launched by the former Boy Wonder to punch the Light assassin. Sportsmaster was able to knock him away with his hammer throw, but that left a window open for Nightwing. Almost immediately after hitting Aqualad aside, one of Nightwing's devices exploded in front of him. It released a net, tying him up. Aqualad them formed a mace from his bearers and knocked Sportsmaster out.

Over with Bane, Superboy was slammed up against a wall by the drug enhanced human. He's seen a thirteen year old Robin take down this guy, but he used acrobatics and had Zatanna to back him up. Lucky for him, Robin soon came running up behind the drug lord. The current Boy Wonder pulled his strength drug tube from the back of his head. Immediately after, he took out a taser, frying the bad guy.

Phantom subdued his Greek witch with a power that he hardly had a handle of. The ghost boy duplicated himself into four versions of himself. While he could do it, he couldn't do it for long periods of time before the copies became unstable. But with all four working at once, they weaved themselves through Circe's magic, and did a four ecto ray attack. She was completely knocked out by the power of all four at once. Phantom fused back together soon after.

The rest of the team finished off the last of the goons. The bodies were scattered across the warehouse. Young Justice went back together, looking at their handy work. They were about to leave when Queen Bee came out of nowhere. They truthfully forgot that she was even there to begin with.

"Going somewhere children," she asked.

Everyone quickly got into a fighting stance, but she only said, "Now, now, now let's not resort to fighting. I only wanted to talk."

stepped towards her and said, "Sorry Bee, but your little game is over."

Queen Bee didn't look phased as she retorted, "Sorry, but the joke is on you. And i'm not even the Joker."

With his advanced hearing, Siren was able to hear a metal CLINK come from overhead. He and his twin looked up and saw a metal ring falling right above Nightwing. Phantom and Siren, being the closest to him, pushed him out of the way into the others, but wasn't able to escape the ring's path themselves. It landed with a loud BANG and CLANK, only for the twins to realize the metal ring encircled them. Upon closer inspection, the ring seemed to be big and bulky, but when it landed on the ground, it sounded as though it was hollow.

"Huh,'' the brothers gasped, confused.

"Or should I say, on him," Queen Bee evilly smirked, as he pressed a button on the remote in her hand.

The Team sat up in time to watch Phantom and Siren, as the metal ring opened to reveal the flowers that were being grown in the warehouse.

Their eyes widened in shock as they realized what she planned to do. As such, tried to jump out of the metal ring. Emphasis on 'tried'. Because before they could even move a muscle, red mist seemed to lunge at them from all sides, keeping them from escaping the contraption.

Then the effects of the flowers kicked in.

They collapsed onto the floor in horrible pain. It felt as though acid was being rubbed onto their skin and a fire was running through their veins, burning and spreading throughout their entire bodies. The pain became too much, and they screamed. Red seemed to show where their veins were right through their skin.

"Guys," the Team exclaimed as they watched in horror.

Faint red steam rolled off of the strange flowers, matching seemingly dangerous red aura now rolling off of their teammates. They go into fighting positions and got ready to sprint towards their friends, but the villain simply looked at them.

"No, no, no children,'' she says, like a sickly sweet abusive mother. ''Not unless you want me to end his afterlife sooner."

Shimmer came out of nowhere, putting a small pocket knife next to Phantom's neck. The Team, in an attempt to save their teammate, stopped immediately.

'' _Nightwing what do we do_ ,'' M'gann and Gar asked, in almost full panic mode, over the link.

Queen Bee sent them a cruel smile, before turning his attention towards the ghost and siren. She clicked a button on the remote, causing the ring to close.

The twins were left gasping for air as soon as the flower's effects were cut off. They laid there taking in raspy breaths, and wincing every so often flickers of red steam still around them. The pain from the blossoms still lingering, but not nearly as badly as just a few seconds ago. Queen Bee then took a flower from under her cape, the same ones in the ring. She put the flower close to Siren's face, one of the thorns cutting his cheek.

"Do no know what this is, my boy," Queen Bee asked as she stared into the dull gold eyes of the hurt boy. "This here is a wonderful flower named the Flores Sanquire. It's an old Latin mystical blossom. It took awhile for me to find it, especially since it's location is apparently so secretive. But that's understandable since it is one of the very few rare plants that are actually compatible with weapons of destruction and they have anti-supernatural abilities. Did you know that they're even rumored to have vanquished spirits of the undead? Would you like to test that theory, Casper?"

She then took the flower and attempted to rub the petals against Siren's cheek, causing him to try and pull back with a quiet hiss of pain. But she held onto his chin and kept him from moving away, causing the flower's thorned leaves to scrape against his cheek. The scrape, or small cut, was bleeding golden siren blood, but just barely.

The two released Phantom and Siren. They began to cough into their gloved hands. When they brought their hands away, they saw more blood on their palms.

Bee smirked at their pain it turned into a frown when she looked at the team. She quickly noticed the missing Team member, but turned too late. Because as soon as she turned around, a fist came flying towards her face. Then Simmer quickly followed as she was next to be nailed.

The queen flew through the air and hit the nearby wall next to him. She stood up shakily with rage filled eyes as she turned towards the Team.

"I warned you not to interfere, now see what happens when you don't listen,'' she exclaimed.

She held up the remote, but Impulse quickly swiped it away from her.

''Shimmer,'' she called.

"Quick! Grab Pha..."

Before Nightwing could finish his sentence, Phantom's and Siren's agony filled screams filled the air again. Somehow the ring to opened back up again. And this time, it stayed open.

The Team quickly knocked the female villains out. And turned their attention back to the twins Siren tapped into his siren shriek, causing more windows to shatter. After what seemed like dragging minutes, they finally had gotten him to stop.

Nightwing and Cyborg looked at the red mist and dark flowers, Cyborg trying to analyse what they were so they could help them. Nightwing became more worried when he noticed that the screams getting quieter. That's when they noticed how badly the situation was getting. He looked on, Phantom began to flicker in and out of tangibility while Siren's wings were losing feathers as well as the continuation of their red veins.

" _Dammit_ ,'' he thought.

After some quick thinking, Nightwing quickly told Miss Martian to call the bioship next to the warehouse. He then turned to the twins and quickly stepped over the metal ring, relieved that the flowers didn't affected him. Cyborg followed him over. They quickly knelt down and pick the brothers up.

"Hang on, we're going to get you out of here," Cyborg told them.

Nightwing turned to the rest of the Team.

"Aqualad and Impulse, go get the medical supplies ready on the ship. Superboy, come help me with Phantom. Beast Boy, help Cyborg with Siren. Everyone else gets on the ship. And be ready to leave immediately," he ordered.

Everyone quickly ran around and did as they were told, everyone was on the ship and ready to go by the time the four were ready to get Phantom and Siren.

"Alright, we're about to move you two. We're going to pick you up as quickly and gently as possible, then we can carry you to the ship," Dick comforted the teens.

They both gave Nightwing faint nods to let him know that they heard him.

Nightwing mumbled, "Well here goes everything..."

He and Cyborg quickly reached for the twins and quickly picked them up, only to have him scream in pain as they seemed to pass through the flower's invisible force field.

Each pair took a twin and ran into the bioship. They quickly took them to the room in the back, that worked as the 'medical room'. then quickly took off and set the coordinates to home. Aqualad proceeded to call the League.

That was when two floral swirls interrupted their rescue.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Siren of Nature

''Someone want to tell us what the hell in this realm has most of nature in chaos,'' Krinos yelled at the team.

The teenage heroes stood there, shocked. The Lord of Nature had appeared in the bio-ship out of nowhere and was completely pissed. And he wasn't alone, either. A girl was with them, who gave off a similar vibe to Siren.

She was beautiful. He long blond hair was in a braid with roses tied in it. She was in a knee-length dress of pink, covered in orchids and lilies. She also wore pink wedges with ribbons wrapped around her legs. She had elegant wings of pearl white feathers, steaked with emerald green. She did not look any happier than Krinos did.

''Lena,'' Gar yelled, hitting the now identified girl with a flying tackle hug.

"Nice to see you to, Gar, but not now," the now identified girl says, giving the shapeshifter a pat on the head.

Cyborg and managed to pull Beast Boy off of her.

"We don't know what's going on, here, but something has caused our own patches of nature to go wild," Lena said. "They sense something in the earth not meant to be there."

Now, Beast Boy and Cyborg may have met her before, but the rest of the team have not. Despite the twins being so well adjusted to their realm, there are quite a few things they still don't know about them. But ghosts didn't have a reputation for being mysterious for nothing. Phantom proved that on an almost daily basis.

"Okay, what are you two talking about," Bart asked, confused. "You barged onto our ship. Not crash, dudes. Not crash, at all."

Krinos and Lena looked at each other, then got looks that said they just figured something out.

"I think we jumped the gun, a tad bit," Lena told him.

"Yeah, you might be right," Krinos said.

"Can someone tell us who she is," Tim asked, pointing at Lena. "It's fine that Gar seems to know her, but who is she?"

"My apologies," Lena slightly bowed, showing politeness. "My name is Lena, and I am a siren like White."

Now that was a shock to their system. Sure, they knew about the Mystic Isles and how there were other sirens, but they've never met any of them. Siren had explained to them how most sirens like to keep to themselves and silently go about their duties and responsibilities. And they've all heard him mention Lena a few times, and other sirens by names of Nyx, Silas, and Aquata.

"You're a siren," M'gann gasped.

"Unless I've been misidentifying myself my entire life, yes I am," Lena smiled. "Just as Gold Siren is the siren of pure heart, I am the siren of nature."

"Explains why you're here with Krinos," Tim said.

"As glad as we are to see you two, we have a bit of a situation on our hands," Cyborg says to the mystics.

"If it's affecting our world, maybe we can help," Lena offered. "What is it?"

Nightwing and Aqualad had a silent conversation with each other on weather or not to show them the twins. They didn't know what to say. But Krinos and Lena obviously knew more about the twins then they did. And they were both mystics, so they could help heal the damage to Phantom and Siren since they knew more about other mystical beings.

"They're right back here," Dick guided them to the back of the bio-ship.

"They," Lena raised an eyebrow.

The leader and second in command showed them the twins at the back of the bio-ship. Nightwing gave a quick nod so that she could get the bio-ship in the air and moving as quickly as possible while they did. To say the two were shocked and horrified at the sight would be an understatement.

"Mother of Zeus," Lena swore.

They ran to their friends, lying in the makeshift med bay.

"Feel that, Lena," Krinos asked.

"Like I could ever forget that feeling," Lena said.

She moved a bit of Siren's shirt to see the progression of the red veins showing through their skin.

"The poison is fortunately moving slowly because of his siren healing factor," Lena evaluated. "It is most likely the same with Phantom based on ghosts not having beating hearts to pump blood."

"But we will still need the antidote," Krinos reminded. "There isn't a mystic in any realm with a healing factor strong enough to completely cure this poison."

"Frostbite has the cure he and Phantom worked out, but we don't have the time to go to the Ghost Zone, regardless of teleportation," Lena says. "We can easily grow the ingredients. Do you guys have a place we can brew the antidote?"

The question was directed at the two teen heroes in the room.

"The medical bay at the Cave should have everything you'd need to create whatever you need to," Kaldur told them.

"Hopefully your equipment can handle potion making," Krinos said. "There are some ingredients that tend to cause small explosions when added into a potion. Just don't mix wrath essence with black poppy, that will kill you."

"And don't even get us started on what happens when you try to put together eye of newt and burdock root," Lena shook her head. "It's easier to make a list of things that won't kill you then things that will."

"Your world is a weird one, isn't it," Dick asked.

"You have no idea," the mystics responded.

The two got to work to try and help their friends as best they could with what little healing equipment they had access to at the moment. With Krinos, he thought it would have been a lot easier on solid ground. Lena had her wings, but he was a lot more comfortable with both feet on the ground, him being the lord of nature. His powers rely on being near the earth.

"I can't believe those flowers are on this earth of all places, in this realm," Krinos shook his head. "And here we thought we wiped them from existence."

"Different realm, different rules," Lena sighed. "Even for immortal beings, like us, it is impossible for us to memorize everything about every known realm in existence."

"You two are immortal," Dick asked, slightly shocked.

Immortality was a rare thing to find. The only cases the league knew about were Vandal Savage and Ra's Al Ghul. Though, Savage only achieved his through a mutation element during a meteor shower in ancient Egypt. And Ra's kept young through use of the Lazarus Pit. Then there are people like and the Hawks. Fate, while technically immortal, is more of a mystical being that possesses the one wearing the helmet. Hawkman and Hawkwoman aren't immortal per say, they just reincarnate every time they die.

"I prefer the term eternally young," Lena giggled. "I can die, but only if killed. But as you can see, no one has managed to even after 4000 years. Krinos is the real immortal one. He's hitting over 5000 years by now."

"And yet neither of you look a day over seventeen," Kaldur says.

"That's why Lena uses 'eternally young' instead of 'immortal," Krinos explained. "We may age chronologically, but not physically. We've been this age for more years than you've had hot meals."

"I am starting to see why Phantom and Siren are very fond of you two," Kaldur said.

Even Nightwing snickered at that. And any member of the Bat family are known to be poise, stern, and serious depending on the situation. Poisoned teammates usually mean he has on his stone face.

"Me and Lena will be busy with the twins, so you guys will have to explain to your league what we're doing here," Krinos informed them.

That got both heroes to suddenly stiffen. It didn't go unnoticed by the nature lord and winged girl. They narrowed their eyes at them.

"Alright, what are you not telling us," Krinos crosses his arms.

Even Batman would have surrendered under the gaze of the mystics, so the two teens did not even try to fight it.

"The league has not been on the best of terms with the twins as of lately," Dick admitted. "The league was watching this mission and told the twins not to do anything that could harm the mission or any of us. Though, i'm on the side of the twins. They are the ones in the right while the league are in the wrong."

"Does this have anything to do with the last time Phantom and Siren visited me," Krinos asked. "They seemed pretty distraught when they came. I got most of what happened, but trauma usually has people subconsciously suppressing and withholding details without them even knowing."

"Since Phantom and Siren are so strong, Superman wanted to see how he would fare in a fight with them," Dick explained. "It surprised us, as Superman is arguably the strongest member of the league."

"Aliens," Lena scoffed. "Think their so high and mighty just because they're from another planet. We're from a different realm, so we trump that."

Krinos facepalmed, annoyed. Lena was often joked about by saying she was actually the siren of voice because she never stops using her's.

"Everything was going fine," Dick continued. "Superman did have them on the ropes, though it did look a little like a tie. Then Green Lantern said something, and they kind of snapped. They started using their more dangerous and powerful abilities. Siren purposely used his siren shriek, knowing full well about Superman's advanced hearing. Phantom also used his 'ghostly wail' that nearly brought down the whole mountain."

"I've seen him use that wail before," Krinos said. "It's the most powerful ability he has. But it also weakens him quite a lot, so it's an 'in case of an emergency' type of thing."

"And what exactly did Green Lantern say," Lena asked. "I know White, and it takes a lot to rattle a siren."

"We can not remember it word for word, but it was along the lines of not being able to stop the inevitable," Kaldur answered.

Krinos and Lena looked like they had been slapped, their eyes widened so quickly. It was one of those situations where you can wave your hand in front of their face and they still wouldn't notice.

''Yep, that would just about do it,'' Lena says.

''Does every mystic and ghost know what happened to them,'' Dick asked.

''Not all of us are close to the twins, as there are hundreds of each of us,'' Lena said. ''But we know not to mention it around them. The trauma may not show much on the outside, but it is still there on the inside.''

''It's like PTSD,'' Krinos told them. ''Even a little thing from that day could set them off. But that line is the one thing that will cut the deepest.''

''Will they ever tell us what happened,'' Kaldur asks the two.

''With time, they will,'' Lena says. ''But they don't like talking about it, or even remembering it. Took us a long time to get them to stop having nightmares and flashbacks. And it looks like your league just undid all our hard work.''

''We can 'thank' them for that later,'' Krinos says. ''For now, we need to get to your mountain and heal these two.''

Nightwing and Aqualad went back to the team while the two mystics did their best to stabilize the twins.

The bio-ship landed in the hanger. The team came rushing out first, rolling the twins out on a pair of gurneys. Krinos and Lena were gathering the supplies they conjured on the ship. But, unfortunately, the league met the team soon after they got off the ship. Aqualad was silently regretting calling them. But even if he didn't, the league had been watching them anyway. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Fate, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Amd Green Lantern were all there.

''Great,'' Dick mumbled. ''Krinos, we can explained. Lena, not so much.''

The two group just stared at each other for a minute. , Red Tornado, Batman, and Martian Manhunter approached them.

"We'll take them to the infirmary," Batman told the team. " and J'ohn are more equipped to take care of them."

"Fat chance, Bats," Krinos snapped at the hero, walking out of the bio-ship with Lena right behind him.

"Lord Krinos," Fate acknowledged.

"Lord Nabu," Krinos responded.

"Oh for the love of Demeter," Lena complained. "The stiff lord of order. I would prefer the lord of animals or lord of the sea."

Krinos tried desperately not to facepalm at Lena's antics and stay focused on the league members. Mostly so he could let them know that no one messes with his friends and gets away with it.

"And who is she," Superman asked.

"A pissed off friend, that's what," Lena glared at the heroes. "Now out of our way. We have friends to heal."

Much to the shock of the league, the team instantly let the two take control of the twin's stretchers. But the mystics found their path blocked by the league, much to the annoyance of the siren and nature lord.

"We don't know you, so we can not allow you access to any member of the team," Wonder Woman said. "Just the fact that you were permitted entrance into the Cave is dangerous enough."

She sent a slight glare at the team, since they were the ones to let them into the Cave in the first place.

"That wasn't a request," Krinos growled.

Lena threw out her hands, glowing green seeds falling onto the floor, around the league's feet. She smirked as she snapped her fingers. Immediately, the seeds sprouted into large plants of roots and vines. All the league members that were present were pushed against the walls, trapped.

"Oh, how I love doing that," she giggled. "And to answer your question, my name is Lena and i'm the siren of nature. Toodle-oo."

The mystics wheeled their friends right to the infirmary. As Aqualad and Superboy put the boys on separate beds, Krinos and Lena conjured some plant pots and were growing plants in them.

"I got all the herbs," Lena says.

"I've grown the spices and flowers," Krinos added. "We can get started."

They let the team stay in the infirmary, just as long as they didn't disrupt their work or mess up the antidote. , Beast Boy, and Impulse went off to inform the rest of the team what had happened. Krinos filled a large beaker with water and started heating it on a bunsen burner.

"Start off with the mint and the cinnamon," Lena said, giving them to the nature lord. "Pretty sure that's how Danny starts it."

"I know what i'm doing, Lena," Krinos told his frantic friend. "After the mint and cinnamon, we add the lavender, rosemary, and laurel leaf. Then stir before putting in the burdock and mandrake roots."

He added all the herbs, flowers, and roots. The potion was coming along nicely. When he added the mandrake root, it turned a shade of sea green, but not a shade that looked sickening. He poured it into two test tubes. Lena took one and he took the other. They gave the potion to the twins. The looks on the twin's faces both relaxed and less in pain. Both mystics gave off sighs of relief.

"Will they be okay," Cyborg asked, worried.

"Give them an hour and the poison will be completely out of their system," Lena told them. "Thought we've seen the last of those stupid flowers. Guess we were wrong."

"You know them," Tim asked. "Queen Bee called them Flores Sanquire."

"That's one name for them, probably what they're called in this realm," Krinos said. "Danny and White had come across them back in their realm. It never occurred to any of us that they existed in other realms as well."

"They're known as Blood Blossoms to us," Lena explained. "A highly deadly poison to anyone of mystical power or blood. Back in the 1600's, most used them as circles around suspected witches during their trials and executions so that they couldn't summon their 'friends' to help them. It was lucky we got here in time for the antidote to work."

"After we're finished here, we're going back to destroy every blossom they grew," Krinos growled. "It explains why our patches of nature were going crazy. A dangerous flower that isn't supposed to exist anymore was being grown. Something like that would send us warnings the way nature did."

"Good to know," Cyborg said, not knowing what ales to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: A Chance to Trust

About an hour passed, and signs were looking up. The twins no longer had any red veins and were breathing more regularly. They should be waking up soon, as the mystics informed the team.

"Anyone get the license plate on that rhino," Danny groaned.

"Please tell me Alya isn't making an unexpected visit," White covered his face with his hands.

"Nope, just little ol' me," Lena giggled.

Recognizing the voice, both boys grudgingly sat up in their infirmary beds. They were surprised to see both Krinos and Lena there. Lena more so, because she's never been to the mountain.

"Uh… what are you two doing here," Danny asked, confused.

"Pretty weird way to greet the friends that just saved your lives," Krinos playfully scolded.

"What are you…" White trailed off.

The brothers got looks of remembrance and realization on their faces. Took them a minute to fully get their heads back together after being exposed to the blossoms for so long.

"Oh, those gods forsaken blood blossoms," Danny groaned, running this hand down his face.

"And here we thought that we got rid of every last flower, stem, petal, leaf, and, seed," White said. "Normally I like plants, but not when they try to kill me."

"Most plants haven't tried to kill you, at least," Lena reminded.

"Tell that to the Jungle of Mayhem," White said. "One of the venus flytraps there tried to eat me. Never been so glad that I enjoy a good salad every now and again."

"You seem to get weirder every time I see you," Lena laughed.

"Touché," White responded.

"So, how do you feel,'' Krinos asked them.

''Like my head's gotten run over by a herd of centaurs,'' White admitted. ''I really need an aspirin, right now.''

''But, good job on the antidote, you two,'' Danny congratulated, eying the ingredients they grew. ''Luckily, all the things me and Frostbite used could be organically grown. Or, in your case, magically grown.''

''We are mystics,'' Krinos smirked. ''The most technological we get is using our advanced magic mirrors.''

''That's because our magic mirrors are like iphones, ipads, and laptops all in one,'' White said.

''Not to mention the magical holograms and the fact that they can create paper out of nowhere,'' Lena added. ''Far better than chopping down innocent trees.''

''You would be the one to add that,'' White chuckled.

''I'm the siren of nature, do you expect anything less from me,'' Lena raised her eyebrow.

''If I ever did, then someone needs to slap me back to sanity because that is a surefire sign of me losing my mind,'' White joked.

The infirmary door opened, and a excited green furball launched himself right into Phantom. Seems the team knew they were awake, or at least Beast Boy did.

''Gar? What are you…'' Danny trailed off, seeing the tears streaming down his face.

Phantom stopped mid-sentence. He had to hug the cute hero after seeing that face. It be impossible not to. Like seeing a pack of puppies sleeping together and not saying ''AWWWW.'' It would just not happen. He looked down and saw the small 13-year-old crying into his shoulder. A flashback of the 'Nasty Burger' incident popped into his head and the deaths of his friends and family. He remained shocked for a moment, before finally snapping out of it and hugged the young hero even tighter, understanding why the shapeshifter was acting like he was.

"Shhh. It's alright Gar, everything's alright now," Danny comforted.

Beast Boy continued to cry into his shoulder as he said, "I-I t-thought you w-were going t-to d-d-die..."

Siren frowned, pulling BB into a hug of his own. Gold eyes locked with his tear-filled green eyes as they sat on the edge of the bed. Siren knew the pain the little green kid went through when Queen Bee had his mother killed. He met a lot of beginner sirens that had a hard time adjusting to a new family after becoming a siren. Beast Boy had the same type of pain in his eyes.

"We would never do that to you, Gar," he soothed. "We will never let you go through the pain of losing friends and family ever again."

The shapeshifter sniffed, "Y-you p-promise?"

Both twins gave him small smiles.

"Promise," they said.

Beast Boy had a sad smile and hugged both of them again. They broke out of their hug as some of the other Team members came through the door, along with Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Batman. Phantom and Siren smiled at the Team, and they all returned a smile.

gave him a small hug.

"We're all so happy that you're alright," she told them.

They broke out of their hug. Phantom was about to say thanks, but was interrupted by a sudden cough. Siren also started to cough. The Team members looked confused and worried for a second, but it soon turned into fear as green and red was on Phantom's palm and gold and red on Siren's as they brought their hands away from their mouths.

Lena and Krinos quickly began to look around until they spotted the souvenir Impulse had brought back with him. It was a ripped piece of Queen Bee's cape he snatched while they had been getting the twins to the bio-ship. Krinos quickly snatched it from Impulse, ignoring the 'HEY!' that followed.

Krinos opened up the crumbled up piece of cape, and the blossom of one of those infernal flowers fell out. Queen Bee must have kept one on her poisonous creations on her, the wicked woman.

Krinos quickly changed the flower into a harmless daisy, giving him the immediate effect he wanted. The twins stopped coughing and were now simply panting while the Team just looked on in pure horror or concern.

"I really hate those stupid things," Danny growled. "Next time I wipe something out of existence, I make sure to search other realms for it."

"So you have faced this poison before," Red Tornado asked.

"Back in the Ghost Zone, some of the doors there lead to different points in time," Danny explained. "Those flowers were used back during the times of the witch trials and burnings of Salem. They were used for warding off evil spirits or ghosts. They were mostly used during witch burnings so spirits and ghosts wouldn't be able to save their 'mistress."

Everyone looked at them with curious faces.

White sighed and continued for his brother. "Long story short, there was a mystical map that once brought us to Salem, Massachusetts during the witch trial era. Let's just say we learned the hard way what those flowers could do. And that our former father was as much of a nutjob in his past life as he is in his current life."

"So what exactly do those flowers do," Robin asked.

Phantom took a sharp intake of breath but did answer his question.

"Blood blossoms, when used against a ghost or mystic, is meant to ward them off," he explained. "But should a ghost or mystic enter, say, a circle of blood blossoms. The flowers begin to, uh, 'disassemble' them if you will."

The team all had confused faces, but Impulse was the one to voice everyone's thoughts on a single word. "Huh?"

"Oh boy...umm..." Danny gave his brother and their two friends a look that clearly stated 'a little help here?'.

But they only shrugged.

"Vi estas la scienca, ĉi tie," White told him in esperanto.

Translation meant, "you're the scientific one, here."

All the Team members tilted their heads sideways. They already know that Phantom and Siren could speak a few different languages, but they still just have to wonder sometimes. Plus, it's not like they spoke the same languages they did. Not seeing help coming, Phantom huffed and roll his eyes before turning towards the Team and began to explain.

"Scientifically speaking, blood blossoms release its own form of a sort-of 'toxin' that basically feeds on, or counteracts, a ghost's ecto-signature or a mystic's energy," he told them. "The ghost and mystic then begins to… uh… dismantle or disintegrate, slowly and painfully feeding off of their mystical energy. Depending on the type of ghost or mystic, the process can either be quick or slow, painful or less painful."

"What does it do in your case," Martian Manhunter asked, already guessing the answer.

White answered this one. "Since Danny's only half-ghost and i'm only part siren, the process is slow and extremely painful. Not only do the blood blossoms steal our energy…"

"They take away your life-force as well. That's it isn't it? That's the reason why you react so badly to them…" Kaldur asked.

The two looked away, but their expressions were all the Team needed to confirm the Atlantean's theory. A long silence took hold of the room.

"You two should get some rest, heal up," Batman broke the silence.

"Oh, so now you care," Danny snapped at the Caped Crusader.

For the first time, Batman froze. The team and two other league members also froze right with him. The twins looked very angry. The personality switch from magic informatives to pissed off teen heroes was fast enough to make even the Flash's head spin. But based on past events, they'd never want to anger him.

"One of your leaguers caused us to have a traumatic flashback," Danny glared at the Dark Knight. "You were the ones that decided to let Superman face us during that state. And instead of letting us come to you on our own, you interrogate us like criminals. You constantly try to get involved in our ghost and mystic business, which is none of yours."

"You had been the one secretly searching for our weakness," White crossed his arms, shocking Lena and Krinos at the attitude of the usually golden heart siren. "Well now that you have, you gonna start growing them just to have a contingency plan in case you lose control of us?"

Batman went to approach him, but a duo of thorned vines shot up and formed an 'X' in front of the twins. Krinos' eyes were glowing.

"My first impression of you, Justice League, is that you cared for my friends," he said. "I congratulate you. Not many people can prove me wrong, yet you just did. Guess you're just as paranoid as those stupid people back in Amity Park."

"I'm sure they mean no offense," M'gann tried to calm everyone down.

"Offense might not have been intended, but they care more about their own paranoia than their feelings," Lena responded.

"It is not like that," Martian Manhunter attempted to reason.

"Then what is it like," White snapped. "You treated us like the monsters everyone back home thought we were. One mistake that someone in your league made destroyed trust we worked hard to earn."

"But what you did, and are doing, has also destroyed whatever trust you had earned from us," Danny says, him and his brother getting up from the beds. "Krinos, Lena, we're leaving."

The team was shocked. Phantom and Siren were one of them. Just like them. They hid who they really were in fear of rejection, like did with her white martian form. They were beings created through science and didn't feel like they were true, like Superboy over being a clone. They were in a whole new place and tried to learn the ropes of their new home, like Impulse coming back in time. They had lost people they care about by leaving, similar to Beast Boy losing his mother. If there was anyone that deserved to be on the team, it was them.

The mystical twins with the nature using pair pushed past the league members and left the infirmary. Snapping his fingers as he left, Krinos vanished all the plants he and Lena had grown.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and the rest of the team were the first to get out of shock and ran after them.

"You can't just leave," M'gann pleaded. "The team needs you."

"The team might, but we're just liabilities to the league," White said. "They don't care about us. Like everyone back in our realm, they defined us by our powers. For things not our fault."

"We aren't leaving forever," Danny says. "We just need some time away. Away from those hypocrites that believe they can boss us around."

"Where are you even going," Dick asked the four.

"I'm going back to the Ghost Zone while White, Lena, and Krinos are going to the Mystic Isles," Danny told them. "We just need time with our own kinds for a little while."

"If they come back, don't expect them to be very warm to those tyrants you guys call the Justice League," Krinos said. "And considering I lived through Hitler's reign and am calling them tyrants, that says something."

"What do you mean 'if' they come back," Conner pressed the question.

Beast Boy looked ready to burst into tears again at the thought of them leaving forever even after their promise.

"We've been to all fifty-two of the different Earths in the realms," Lena explained. "We've met hero teams of all types. Groups of mutants, teams of demigods, a time ship of misfit and outcast heroes, a foursome of mutated turtles."

"Mutant turtles," Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and they're also teenage ninjas," Lena added. "Don't think about it too much, you'll get a headache."

It was by that point Batman, Manhunter, and Tornado walked in.

"We might not want to do this, but we are not just toys for the Justice League to play with or throw away whenever they want," Danny stated. "Tornado seems to be the only league member that treats the team like the heroes we are."

"We do not treat you like that," Manhunter said, trying to negotiate with the twins so that they'd stay. "The team is very important to the league."

"Your sidekicks are what are important to you," White snapped, making them step back. "You told us not to do anything that could harm the team. Unlike you and the rest of your paranoid league, they trust us. You can't honestly believe that you can treat people like that and think it's okay."

Lena waved her hand behind them. A circle swirl of petals and leaves appeared behind them. A portal to their home.

"You… you guys promised," Gar walked up to them.

The twins softly smiled at the shapeshifter. Phantom ruffled his hair.

"And it's a promise we intend to keep," he told him. "You and everyone on this team mean a lot to us. This is a family we intend to never lose."

Beast Boy didn't look very convinced, and neither were the rest of the team. But unlike their mentors/partners, they trusted the ghost boy and male siren. Sure, none of them were as close to the twins as Beast Boy, Aqualad, Superboy, Nightwing, or Cyborg, but there always was something magnetic about them.

"If you need us, and I do mean need and not just wanting some of my chicken and waffles, call for Lena and she'll pass along the message," White said.

"We'll be there when needed, but we do need time," Danny says.

"How long will you be away," Kaldur asked.

"For a few days just to start with," Danny told him. "We have been slightly neglecting our duties with our kinds in favor of the team or quite a bit, now. We'll need to handle our mystic and ghost responsibilities."

While slightly curious about what type of business they could be up to, they didn't want to pry. Feared that if they did, they would be pushing the twins further away then the league already has.

"We'll come back as soon as we feel comfortable doing so," White says. "Don't expect the league to be on very good terms with mystics for awhile. Or surprised if some of their stuff goes missing. Fairies can be pretty temperamental creatures when they want to be."

Blue Beetle nodded in agreement. Siren had been giving him lessons on magic when they discovered that his armor was actually made on the Isle of Crystals. The crystal mages that created the scarab had based it off of the same armor that had been sent to Mars. It was such a good copy that even the Reach was fooled. The only reason the Reach managed to get the scarab "on mode" was because their equipment messed with the magic and allowed them remote control.

Without another word, Lena and Krinos walked through the portal and vanished.

"We'll be back," Danny told Beast Boy. "We promise."

Phantom then vanished into the portal. Siren quietly walked up to Beast Boy and whispered in his ear. He kissed the shapeshifter's forehead before he smirked and disappearing into the portal himself. Silence took over the Cave as the portal closed.

"This is all your fault," Conner turned his rage to the Dark Knight.

"Conner," M'gann tried.

"They were right," Conner growled. "You were so wrapped up in your paranoia over their powers that you ignored that they needed help, not suspicions. You were the ones that let Superman face them in that state after it had been Green Lantern that caused them to go into it in the first place."

Superboy stormed past Batman, purposely bumping into him as he passed. The rest of the team didn't look any happier with the adult heroes. They walked away, all of them with faces saying the same thing to them. That it was their fault. And the adult heroes knew it to. They knew that when, and if, the twins came back, it take some work for them to get the twins to trust them again.

When they got to the kitchen; weirdly enough, Beast Boy was already there. He was eating a plate of Siren's bananas foster chicken and waffles. And the team suddenly knew what Siren said to him before he left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Ghost Zone

Despite the trust that the twins have in the team, there are still some things that even they didn't know about. Lena was just one of the things they kept to themselves, and she wasn't even the biggest of their bombshells.

*****Ghost Zone*****

"Have any of Youngblood's lookouts spotted Blackbeard's ship, yet," Danny asked Fright Knight, holding a scroll.

"Not yet, your majesty," the spirit of Halloween answered. "But the young pirate has reported that there have been no pirate raids since your crusade against them has forced them into hiding."

"Okay," Danny accepted. "If anyone can annoy that ghost pirate out of hiding, it's Youngblood. One of the few good things of having that kid around."

"With ghosts like him around, it makes me slightly thankful for how long I was in stasis," Fright Knight said.

"Him, and the Box Ghost," Danny snickered.

"Please do not mention that nuisance, my liege," Fright Knight requested.

"Happily," Danny chuckled. "There is a reason why White tends to 'disappear' whenever I have to fight him."

"I think the words your brother used were, 'if I hear BEWARE one more time, I will kill him… again,' your majesty," Fright Knight told him.

"At that point, who could blame him," Danny said. "Even i'm reaching my limit with him and I lived most of my life with crazy people with loud mouths."

"Haven't you always said that crazy was the understatement of the millennium when it came to them," Fright Knight asked.

"Touché, FK," Danny says. "Touché."

The large doors then opened, revealing his favorite snow monster ghost. Frostbite walked in, in all his yeti glory.

"Greetings, Great One," he smiled at the half ghost.

"Hello, Frostbite," Danny smiled back. "How is everything going with your idea to fully imprison Undergrowth?"

"He is a very illusive ghost," Frostbite says. "We've managed to create cryogenic weapons that use our ice cores to power them. All we need is to find him and then blast him."

"And then we can safely move him to the special cell we created for him in the dungeons," Danny finished for him. "Maybe we could ask Krinos or Lena to help track him down. They hate him as much as we do."

"Nature users would all feel that way," Fright Knight says. "When shall we make a move against Undergrowth, my king?"

"I can get into contact with the Isle of Nymphs or our two friends later," Danny answered. "We still have the negotiations with Walker on his rules. And we all know that will take a while."

The other two ghosts nodded in agreement. Walker was very strict about his rules and fails to see that it is ghostly impossible to follow each and every one of them. Or even remember all of them.

But first, you all heard Fright Knight right (Try saying that five times fast). He called Phantom his king. Phantom had only known that little fact for about two years now. When Phantom and Pariah Dark had their battle, Dark had called it a fight for the throne, not that either twin knew what that meant at the time. But when Phantom defeated him, he ended up inheriting the throne through conquest. Clockwork had told him that when he turned eighteen, he'd become king of the Ghost Zone.

*****Mystic Isles*****

"Fiara, for the last time, we can not have the musical version of a fire festival," White said, totally thinking of giving up at this point.

"Why not," the siren of fire asked, her arms crossed.

"Because you're the only siren of fire," White answered. "Not to mention the fact that there's a lack of fire users in the isles altogether. If we have a fire festival, we have to have a festival for every element and power mystics possess. Even with a festival every day, there wouldn't be enough days in the year."

"Thank you for your time, my lord," Fiara bowed to him.

The siren of fire flew out of the hall pretty disappointed. Gold Siren simply shook his head, rubbing his forehead. Lena flew down, landing next to him.

"She never gives up, does she," White asked her.

"You know Fiara," Lena giggled. "She loves her fire. Lucky for us that she was only the daughter of fireplace makers instead of an arsonist before she became a siren."

Siren nodded in agreement. It was in always a joke around the isles that Fiara was secretly an arsonist in her past life. But sirens are based on both nature and nurture. How a person lived by those around them and who they were as an individual. Sirens are born when another one passes, their element transfering to the next one being "born." Magic itself (herself or himself, depends who you ask) chooses who is next to become a siren. The person is always slightly leaning toward their respected element even as humans. And while they don't have to be music prodigies or musically inclined, all that are chosen are typically those that like to sing, listen to music, or play an instrument. Some are even dancers or actors.

For example, Lena. While a siren for four thousand years, she still was once a human. During her human life, Lena had been quite a normal girl living in ancient Greece like the first recorded sirens. She was a farmer's daughter living in the city of Kavala, known back then as Neapoli. While her parents dealt the animals on their farm, she did the gardening. And even in these ancient times, she had a mind of her own and spoke her mind, defending her thoughts and beliefs. She dreamed of being a lyre player for the theatre. One day, during the Trojan War, her father was forced into the army for the Greeks. As a gardener, she had prayed to Demeter to keep her father safe on the battlefield. Her prayers were answered in the form of becoming the siren of nature to watch over and protect her father from the shadows.

"Anything else on the list," White asked her.

The siren of nature pulled out a scroll from behind her.

"Since all the request meetings have been taken care of, we need to move on to inventory for the artifacts down in the vault," Lena informed him.

"That might take a while with the sheer size of it," White says. "A prince's work is never done."

"Amen to that, and i'm not even a princess," Lena agreed.

Yep, that's right folks. Siren is also royalty. Pariah Dark was not the only power hungry and corrupt mystic ruler. The Isle of Sirens was once ruled by the truly monstrous Obsidian Siren, also known as the siren of shadows. Her siren's song had the power to infect those around her with darkness, almost like she added shadows to their hearts. It been just a couple of months after Phantom took down the ghost king, and she had gotten wind of Gold. The only siren not under her control.

So what did she end up doing, sending her siren army to capture him so that she could sing her sing for him as well. Little did she expect that he was the siren of pure heart, leaving her song useless. Unable to take it, she challenged him to a fight in a fit of jealousy. She was unaware of the precaution Siren had taken in case of his capture. A special jewel called the Heart of the Siren that amplified his powers, allowing him to defeat her, release the hold on the sirens, and obtain the crown.

*****Mount Justice*****

"So, you really think this will work," Dick asked Cyborg.

"Danny has been working on this with me so that he'd save his energy by not having to create portals to the zone," Cyborg explained. "It will work."

The team was in one of the labs that were inside the Cave. Danny spent a lot of time in the lab doing his science stuff. Most are weapons, but he also gets samples sent to him every now and again from cases where the evidence needs to be scientifically examined. It was mostly stuff that Phantom did for Nightwing and told him to take the credit so that Batman thought he was smarter than he actually was, scientifically speaking as the teen hero was a brilliant detective.

"So this can get us to the Ghost Zone but not the Mystic Isles," Jaime asked the half-robot.

"From what White said, there is too much magic in the isles," Cyborg says. "It interferes with the technology that the portal is made from. He said we could end up in the Underworld or Wonderland instead by mistake."

"I'd rather not get my head cut off by a psycho queen, thank you very much," Mal crossed his arms.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Karen said. "Cause I rather like not being an extra crispy bumblebee."

Only about half the team had volunteered to go to the Ghost Zone to talk with Phantom and Siren. The ones going we're Nightwing, Superboy, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Impulse, Cyborg, , Bumblebee, Guardian, Wolf, Blue Beetle. The ones staying were Kid Flash, Artemis, Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Static, Arsenal, Sphere, Tempest, and Robin.

"The twins have been gone for over a week now," Dick reminded. "We should check in with them to see if they're ready to come back. Or, at least, find out when they will come back just to ease the tension the league's been gaining around us."

''Will they even like us just showing up like this,'' M'gann asked. ''They're pretty secretive of their lives in the zone and on the isles.''

''We need to show them that we're still in their corner,'' Conner said. ''That no matter what, they're a part of this team.''

"I think they know that, but are hurt by the league's actions," Kaldur says. "Trust is big with them. Break it and it's hard to get back."

"Then I guess it's lucky they weren't part of the team during the invasion thing," Mal crossed his arms. "They would have lost it over Kaldur's fake betrayal and the make believe murder of Artemis."

"More the betrayal than the murder," Cyborg says. "We all know plenty well how the two of them and Wally and Artemis get along worse than cats and dogs. More like fire and water."

The team definitely agreed with that. Artemis was always suspicious of the twins because of the number of secrets they keep and how they don't fully devote all their time to the league and team. That they have other priorities different then their hero and normal person alter egos. Their responsibilities to the Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles. Kid Flash just plain hates their continued belief in magic which is against almost everything he stands for. When the two first joined the team, he kept going on and on about there being so such thing as magic. The friction got so bad that the four could no longer go on the same missions because it would be most likely that only two of them would come back. And I think we all know which two that would be.

"Then, let's get this show on the road," Impulse said. "It's gonna be so crash to see the Ghost Zone."

Cyborg hit a few buttons and flipped a few switches. And like Phantom had told him to avoid, there was no on switch on the inside of the portal like his idiotic former parents did. That little bit on info got a raised eyebrow from the robotic teen.

"Remember to stick together," Dick advised. "We have no idea what will be on the other side of this thing."

"Uh… how about ghosts," Gar guessed.

Half the team facepalmed and the other half slightly laughed at that. Cyborg flipped one more switch and the portal turned on. Unlike the Fenton's portal, which was just a swirl of green energy, their portal looked more like a breach that the hero Vibe is always creating. Swirls of blue, white, and navy blue energy that swirled in an almost cone-like manner.

The team all took turns jumping in. Before he left, Nightwing had Cyborg set a timer for thirty hours. The portal immediately closes when that time is up. So if they are there for even thirty hours and one second, no portal for them. They'll just have to hope that if that happens, Phantom's in a good enough mood to get them home.

" **OOF**."

"Well, that hurt," Impulse said.

"What did we even land on," Jaime groaned. "Isn't most of the Ghost Zone supposed to be baren floating islands."

"Maybe that's because you landed in the middle of the throne room," a familiar male voice told them. "Guess I forgot to tell Cyborg that I programmed the portal to go right to the castle."

The team looked up to see Phantom looking down at them, his arms crossed. They took notice of the black cloak tied around his neck.

"To be completely honest, we kind of expected this," Danny says. "I wonder who had a week and a half in the betting pool."

The team managed to untangle themselves from the pile they got themselves in when they landed. Then they were able to look around the room they were in. They could tell right away that it was a medieval type of castle.

The castle had definitely changed a lot since Pariah Dark's rule. The walls were now white and silver with black tapestries on the walls. The Danny Phantom symbol was over the main door. To also show a little bit of Gold Siren, the windows and doors were lined with gold bricks. The actual castle design was more like something out of a fairy tale than a medieval themed horror movie.

Where the team were was the throne room, definitely changed from the previous ghost king's reign of terror. The same type of blocks of the exterior made the interior walls with a slightly dark green ceiling. Tapestries of multiple isles, ghost lairs, and a few mystic symbols hung from the walls. A large black rug with green ghost patterns was under their feet. The throne was smaller and was now made of silver and black onyx. Behind it was a very locked up Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

"Impressive place, you have here," Dick said, trying to clear the tension.

"Sometimes, being me has its perks," Danny responded. "And Phantom's Keep is definitely one of them."

"Danny…" Conner started, but Phantom holding up his hand stopped him.

"Me and White are fine," he told them. "Time with our own kinds calm us down. And we do have other responsibilities. Right now, i'm having issues with Blackbeard's ghost wreaking havoc over the Ghost Zone. He somehow continuously evades my knights. Little does he know of Youngblood's scouts."

The team just gave him blank looks, not really knowing what to say to that.

"You do know that we have no idea what you're talking about right, hermono," Jaime said.

"When you spend a lot of time with those that do, you tend to talk like that," Danny says. "Mostly other ghosts, mystics, or White."

"I always did think twins could talk in circles for hours on end," M'gann giggled.

"Who says me and my brother haven't," Danny smirked.

This was a side the team rarely saw in Phantom. Sure, he would constantly crack jokes and witticisms on missions. But he was still a pretty serious teen for the most part. They were glad to see this more free side of him that being in the Ghost Zone seemed to bring out.

"I'm guessing this isn't exactly a social call," Danny guessed, looming at the ten team members and single large wolf.

"We figures to check in on you two," Mal says. "Make sure you were doing fine."

"And obviously we had nothing to worry about," Karen said, looking up and down Phantom.

"Everyone handles stressful things differently," Danny says. "Follow me and you can see how White handles it."

"To the Mystic Isles, we go," Gar smiled, really excited.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Mystic Isles

Phantom exited the portal that took them to the home of his brother and his kind. He slightly laughed as the team stumbled out. Except for Wolf, as four feet tend to come in handy.

"Thank you, Frostbite," Danny called through the portal.

"Anytime, Great One," the yeti called back, then the portal closing.

"Does he always call you the Great One," Conner asked, getting himself out of the teen hero pile.

"No matter how many times I ask, or tell, him to stop," Danny answered. "I love the guy, but he can be a little eccentric from time to time. Or all the time. I'm starting to think that I need to find more sane companions."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he's a yeti," Conner told him. "Never would have thought that they could become ghosts too."

"The legend of the Abominable Snowman had to start somewhere," Danny said. "Not sure which yeti it was, but I don't really care. Besides, not like all ghosts look the way they did when they were alive."

''What do you mean,'' Karen asked.

''Quite a lot of ghosts change forms when they get here,'' Danny explained. ''Skulker is mostly an exoskeleton with a small green… thing inside. Pandora is fifteen feet tall with four arms and flaming purple hair. Spectra is basically a living shadow. You really think there's anyone alive like that running around.''

The rest of the team started to get up. Just like Lena's portals, the one Phantom and Frostbite built to go from the Ghost Zone to the Mystic Isles trips up first time users. It didn't normally work very well with those that could fly.

"Wow," the team gasped.

The isles were beautiful. All around them, they could see floating islands. All of them were unique in their own ways. Some of them featured water, others fire, quite a bit had plenty of nature, and one seemed to be almost entirely made of crystals. There were even a few that looked like they were somehow in nighttime. They also differed in sizes, some being way larger than others. The larger ones were a little lower than the others. Some isles were connected by silver bridges, while others were not. The sky was a brilliant blue and the clouds seemed like a blend of white, lavender, and baby pink.

"It's incredible," M'gann says in awe.

"That's the Mystic Isles, for you," Danny said. "My brother always has preferred this place to the Ghost Zone. But that was always more my domain."

''Even would be amazed at the magic in this place,'' Kaldur said.

As an Atlantean, he was born with magic in his blood and all around him. It was natural for him to feel all the magic in the isles. And he was almost overwhelmed by the sheer power of the magic.

''No offense to the lord of order, but he's got nothing on the isles,'' Danny chuckled. ''Not to mention my brother.''

''Back already, Casper,'' a female voice said.

They turned to see two more figures. A girl riding a pegasus.

The girl was definitely a night person. She had black hair and was dressed in a knee-length black dress covered in silver sparkled, like stars. She had two belts, one pearl and one sapphire. Around her neck was a milky way infinity scarf and an amethyst cape. She had black flats. A staff of oak, and a moonstone tip, was in her hand.

The pegasus she was riding was very regal and noble. He, probably a he, had lavender fur with a mane and tail of maroon. His hooves had golden horseshoes. His wings were brilliant maroon and lavender colored feathers.

''Hello, Melinda, Skylar,'' Danny smiled. ''And what did I say about calling me Casper?''

''That Joker annoys you enough with that nickname already,'' the now identified Melinda smirked. ''That's why I do it.''

''You are a very irritating little witch sometimes,'' Danny told her. ''Skylar, how exactly do you deal with her so much?''

''I have about six hundred years of practice with my patients,'' the winged horse said. ''I can pretty much deal with anyone, except gremlins and leprechauns.''

''No one can handle those Irish annoyances,'' Melinda crossed her arms.

''Don't let them hear you say that,'' Danny warned. ''Remember the time they cursed someone with back luck and they got their own personal storm cloud.''

Melinda shivered. ''Like I could forget. I still can't get that demon being crushed by a meteor out of my head.''

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They saw the team looking at them.

''Mind introducing us to your friends, Danny,'' Dick requested.

''Sorry 'bout that, most of us here can talk in circles for hours on end,'' Danny rubbed the back of his neck. ''Team, this is Melinda and Skylar. Melinda is one of the elder witches from the Isle of Wicca. Skylar is the leader of a front line in the Pegasus air force on the Isle of Pegasi.''

''Well met, young heroes,'' Melinda greeted, bowing with her right hand on her forehead. ''We've heard a lot about you.''

''Your league, not so much,'' Skylar added.

''Figured as much,'' Mal says.

''Bringing them here to see White, Casper,'' Melinda guessed.

''Yep,'' Danny answered.

''We were on our way to his latest performance, anyway,'' Melinda smiled. ''Even for a sire, he has one hell of a voice on him.''

''I wonder which song he'll go with today,'' Skylar wondered.

''Whichever it is, it will be amazing,'' Danny said. ''Come on, guys.''

The team followed their half-ghost friend onto a crystal bridge, Melinda and Skylar now accompanying them.

''We always thought you'd bring your hero friends here sooner or later,'' the witch says. ''They are aware of magic, after all.''

''Not as much as you think,'' Kaldur told her. '' is pretty tight-lipped, Zatara only taught things to his daughter, and Zatanna was only taught earth magic. And I may be Atlantean, but I study the magic of our kind.''

''I've always wanted to meet someone from Atlantis,'' Skylar said. ''The sea and the sky are very close neighbors.''

''Pegasi, gotta love them,'' Melinda giggled.

''Aqualad's magic is actually water manipulation,'' Danny told the two.

That surprised the two mystics. Mermaids and mermen don't have for real water manipulation, just a hand in water bending. But being able to bend water at will, or to a powerful extent with his water bearers, was a great gift. The type of power seen in Aqualad's magic was only ever found in Atlantis.

"That type of power is one of the most coveted abilities in the magical world," Melinda says. "Only Poseidon and his children have that much power."

"I am not that special," Kaldur tried to say.

"You don't have to be special," Melinda smiles at the Atlantean. "Not many of us, here, think we're special. We are simply born the way we are, each with our own destiny. It doesn't matter if we can change reality or simply read minds. If we are seen as powerful or not. Magic is not about power. Magic is simply a gift that we use to do what we are meant to."

"Now that's basically the definition of 'wiser beyond your years," Jaime joked.

"I'm older than I look," the witch smirked.

"How old are you," Gar innocently asked.

"Garfield," M'gann scolded him for his very blunt question, even if his innocent mind didn't see it that way.

"What," Gar asked, not seeing the problem.

Melinda simply giggled.

"For future reference, Beast Boy, never ask a woman for her age," she told him. "But to tell you the truth, I'm two-thousand one-hundred and ninety-three years old."

The team was gobsmacked. They knew immortality was possible, Vandal Savage is proof enough, but meeting a "good" immortal was new. And the fact that she was looked no older than them was the most daunting.

"Dang, girl," Karen deadpanned.

"What," Melinda shrugged. "Compared to some of the other immortals here, I'm on the younger side. Pretty sure there are some angels or some other mystic that are from the Stone Age."

"No kidding," Skylar agreed. "Talk about a couple of Neanderthals."

They continued walking along the bridges. Taking in the sights of the many isles around them. It was soon when they got to the Isle of Sirens.

The isle looked like an island floating on clouds. The island looked purple from a distance from the clouds. There seemed to be an aura of music around it, with floating music notes. The grass was a dark green. Plants looked like nature's own instruments and flowers had petals that looked like music notes. Floating around the air were little snow globe-like spheres with musical scenes in them. There was a trio of mountains near the back of the isle.

At one end of the isle was a stage, like the Hollywood Bowl. At first, the Bowl was very close to its natural state, with only makeshift wooden benches for the audience, and eventually a simple awning over the stage. But the mystics decided to upgrade the Bowl, providing permanent seating and a shell. Not to mention lights for the performers

"This place is so crash," Impulse yelled, excited.

"Sirens do love their music," Skylar snickered, if talking horses could even do that.

"Not just the sirens, apparently," Dick noticed.

There was a crowd in front of the stage. And it was obvious that there were more than just sirens on the isle. The difference between the harpies and sirens were subtle, but there. There were also mystics that were obviously vampires, merfolk, witches, wizards, nymphs, naiads, and even some angels and knights.

Siren soon walked onto the stage, causing the crowd to burst into applause. It was obvious that they loved him. The team saw that he also had a new cloak, only his was pure white with some gold accents.

The music started playing as the stage lit up in soft blue light and mist floated around his feet.

" _There was a time  
I packed my dreams away  
I thought I've reached the end  
Baby, that was then.  
But I am made of more than my yesterdays_."

" _This is my now,_

 _And I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, _

_Gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now_."

The team's jaws dropped. Of course, they all knew the legends about sirens, and that Gold Siren is one, but this was just… wow. His voice was incredible. And based off of how there were no visible sound waves, he wasn't using his magical voice.

" _I have to decide,  
Was I gonna to play it safe.  
Or look somewhere deep in side,  
Try to turn the tide,  
And find the strength to take that step of faith."_

" _This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.  
And I have the courage like never before, yeah.  
I've settled for less now I'm ready for more,  
Ready for more_."

"As the British would say, bloody hell," Mal gasped, making Bumblebee slap his arm.

"Crash, so very crash," Impulse was almost speechless.

"That's my brother for you," Danny softly smiled.

" _This is my now, and I am breathing in the moment.  
As I look around I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt."_

" _That was then, this is my now.  
I'm living in the moment  
I look around I can't believe the love I see.  
My fears behind me, gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then, this is my now.  
This is my now."_

" _This is my now  
and I am breathing in the moment  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me  
Gone are the shadows and doubts  
That was then  
This is my now."_

" _And I have the courage like never before  
yeaaahh  
I settle for less  
and now I'm ready for more  
ready for mooore."_

" _This is my now  
and I am breathing in the moment  
As I look around  
I can't believe the love I see  
My fears behind me  
Gone are the shadows and doubt  
That was then  
This is my now... ooohhhh...  
This is my now._"

The entire crowd and the team burst into loud applause and cheers. Siren was smiling brighter than they've ever seen him smile before.

"Wow… just… wow," was all Jaime could get out.

"He's so talented," M'gann said.

"Boy's got one hell of a voice on him," Karen says.

"As I said, that's my brother for you," Danny smirked.

The crowd of mystics soo dispersed back to their own isles. Siren soon flew over to them, landing softly on the ground.

"Should have seen this coming from a mile away," he stated. "Didn't need a seer from the Isle of Wicca to tell me that."

"We didn't mean to intrude," M'gann says. "We just wanted to make sure that you two were okay."

Siren joined his twin, smiling at Melinda and Skylar.

"We never did expect to have stayed here for very long before you remembered the portal," Danny admitted.

"We actually had a betting pool going," White snickered.

"Didn't know that roy…" Melinda was cut off by the twins doing 'knock it off' moments with their hands.

"That who could what," Cyborg asked.

Melinda and Skylar looked at the twins with an odd look. Like they expected to be told something. The two shook their heads at their friends.

"You didn't tell them," Melinda asked.

"The league is paranoid about us already," White says. "Having those little facts up in the air like that would only make things worse."

"White has made probably the most obvious point of the millennia," Danny said. "We didn't tell them because the league basically spies on us twenty-four seven. We have enough reasons to have people as it is."

The four started arguing. To a normal person, it might seem strange. A boy who's half ghost, another who is a siren, a two-thousand-year-old witch, and a talking horse were having an argument. That was until a certain clone had enough of the argument hurting his ears.

"How about one of you tell what the hell you are talking about," Conner yelled.

The four fell silent. Then, the twins sighed.

"Fine, but we will, have to start from the beginning," Danny told them. "Including Pariah Dark and Obsidian Siren."

"Huh," the team 'duh'ed.

"Well, most areas of the Ghost Zone and the Mystic Isles are controlled by a monarchy,'' White said. ''Our friend Dora is the princess of her medieval realm, here. Pandora is considered the queen of her Greek realm. The dryads, harpies, fairies, mermaids, and other mystical beings also have kings or queens.''

''It was the same for the Ghost Zone and sirens,'' Danny took over. ''They didn't have nice rulers, though. Obsidian Siren, the siren queen, and Pariah Dark, the ghost king. They ruled by using terror and their immense power. But when the two of us came into play, they attacked our town.''

''The ghosts fled the zone and the sirens scattered throughout the isles, all of them avoiding their rulers," Skylar added.

''They didn't like having two beings that could threaten their rules," Melinda says. ''Pariah Dark was unleashed from his sarcophagus of forever sleep and Obsidian Siren sent out her worst siren soldiers.''

''It was a stroke of luck that we didn't face them at the same time,'' Danny said. ''Pariah Dark sucked the entire town into the Ghost Zone. I used an ecto-skeleton to amp up my powers and finally put an end to his reign.''

''That suit, I remind you, also nearly killed you,'' White snapped at him. ''I didn't allow him to fight for a week after that.''

''It's not like you can talk about nearly dying with how you defeated that siren queen,'' Danny returned the snap.

''Obsidian Siren was the worst siren that has ever been,'' White told the team. ''She was the siren of shadows. There was an ancient artifact, known as the Heart of the Siren. I used it to defeat her. The heart only works for the power of one of the original sirens: heart, sound, sun, moon, or love.''

''Which are you,'' Jaime asked.

''I'm the siren of pure heart,'' White answered proudly.

''You avoided telling them that the heart also almost drained you of your magic,'' Danny says.

''How would that threaten his life,'' Cyborg asks.

''The one thing that ghosts and the other creatures have in common is our magical cores,'' Melinda explained. ''If any of us would be drained of our powers, we'd fade. It's the same with my White. If the heart had fully drained him of his magic, he would have died. Our magic is tied to our very life force.''

''When we fought them, we didn't know what would result from us winning,'' Danny says. ''They called out that they were battles for their domains, which we thought was so that our town would be safe. Turns out, it was more.''

''I think it would be better if we show them,'' White suggested.

The two took a few steps back. Danny called his rings while White shimmered gold. But then, the two had changed their forms into, what seemed like, advanced versions of their hero forms.

Danny was in a black knight's outfit with bright white armor. His armor consisted of shoulder guards connected over his chest, armor boots, gauntlets, and an armor belt. Some of his armor was encrusted with emeralds. Tied to his neck was a long silver cape. On his right hand was the ring of rage and the crown of fire was over his head. Except that the crown was now green flames. There was a pair of twin swords attached to his armor's belt, on either side of his waist. His ''DP'' symbol was on his chest.

White was in a different type of armor. This armor is mainly composed of silver and gold material, which is sported with gold wing-shaped pauldrons that cover his shoulders and waist. The shoulder pauldrons appear to have white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard and the pauldrons surrounding White's waist are held up by a simple silver belt from the front. He has a white and gold knight's outfit with a matching pair of metal arm guards and a pair of golden armor boots. A bow and quiver were on his back with a golden crown over his head.

The team was in awe of the two. They looked like they were about to go in front of a crowd and chose people to be knights. They looked royal.

''We discovered these forms when we found out what their defeat meant,'' Danny said. ''What we will become when we're of age.''

''And that would be...'' Gar asks, jumping with excitement.

''I defeated Pariah Dark, so I was made the prince of the Ghost Zone, to be crowned king when I turn eighteen,'' Danny says.

''I brought down Obsidian Siren, so that makes me the siren prince until I'm crown king at eighteen,'' White said.

The shock seemed too much for the team. The whole lot of them fainted. Except for Nightwing and Aqualad, the two more composed members of the team.

''I think we killed them,'' White gasped.

''Meh, if we go to the Ghost Zone, we'll see them again,'' Danny shrugged.

''DANNY,'' the three boys, one witch, and one pegasus yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Mystic War

"I… have a serious headache," Conner groaned.

The fainted members of the team all started groaning as they got up. When Superboy got up, he caught a big whiff of lavender and rosemary. He rubbed his eyes and saw the two herbs being held under his nose, almost steaming or smoking.

"Morning, sunshine," Krinos joked, being the one holding the herbs.

Even in his half-awake half-asleep state, he could still see that Melinda and Skylar were still there. They were standing next to Phantom.

Lena landed softly next to the lord of nature. She noticed the eight confused heroes on the ground. She looked confusingly at the four other heroes in the room.

''What up with them,'' she asked.

''They couldn't handle the news of Danny being the future king of the Ghost Zone and me being the future siren king,'' White informed.

''Oh,'' Lena says. ''Want me to help them get some pep back in their step? Flowers are quite excellent at making tea.''

''Actually, I think that Krinos has got this,'' White said.

''I had the weirdest dream,'' Gar says, still a little groggy. ''That Danny and White were royalty to their own kinds.''

''Not a dream,'' Danny smirked. ''I'm ghost royalty and my brother's the siren prince. Just don't faint again.''

''I think once is enough,'' Conner says, pushing Krinos' hand away.

"Nature always has been the best place to find smelling salts," Krinos said, waving his hand and making the herbs vanish.

"Are you all okay," Melinda asked.

"They'll be fine," Dick stated. "Didn't really expect them to faint, though. You don't see that every day."

"You can say the same with floating islands unless you live here," White snickered. "Though, Earth does have Tir Na Nog floating around Ireland… Scotland… wherever it is."

"Fairies and their floating castle," Melinda shook her head. "They're cute, but can be so frustrating."

"Hey, I like the fairies," Danny playfully glared at her.

"Mostly because you got to vanquish a number of trolls when they kidnapped a literal fairy princess a few years ago," White reminded.

"Can you blame him," Skylar says. "The only creatures more annoying than trolls are leprechauns."

"Leprechauns,'' Lena complained. ''They're only liked by their kind. Everyone else thinks that they're annoying. We just don't tell them in fear of being cursed with bad luck.''

''It can't be that bad,'' M'gann tried to see the good in the creatures.

''The last time it happened, a meteor literally fell out of the sky and crushed him,'' White told her, using his hands to create the picture.

''Noted,'' Gar said.

The siren prince then started leading them around his isle. The island really was quite beautiful when you got a better look close up. From a ways away, you can see the cloud color, mountains, the music notes, part of the stage, and parts of the forest. But up close, it's like a whole new world.

Each time one of them touched a globe, they'd be pulled into the scene inside. From performances of Phantom of the Opera and Wicked all the way to modern musicals by Disney and Pixar. There was also a very beautiful effect whenever Siren or Lena was near a plant. A bright gold or emerald green flower would bloom. It was like the island was showing how much it liked them.

"What up with the flowers," Mal asked.

Siren and Lena looked at the blossoms growing at their feet.

"Oh, that just happens," Lena waves off. "As the siren of nature, plants tend to flourish around me."

"The same happens with me," Krinos says. "Took quite a few years to get a full handle on my powers."

"You'd think as a lord, you'd get instant knowledge of how to control your powers when you get them," M'gann said.

"That's just a thing mortals makeup to make magic seem like it is all unicorns and rainbows," Melinda crossed her arms. "As if that's true. When I first started practicing the craft, I could barely cast a spell without accidentally turning someone into a garden gnome."

"I used to fly into trees and crash into bushes when I was first starting to fly," Skylar admitted, his wings flapping a little. "We don't have the type of teaching the harpies or even that baby birds have."

"Even with the help, we do have trouble," a male voice says.

A winged teen flew down to meet them. He wore golden brown chest armor and battle skirt with his dark brown and red pants, boots, and arm guards. Around his neck was a green falcon eye pendant. His skin was his African-American color with his black buzz cut. His falcon feather wings coming out of his back.

"Hello, Orion," White greeted.

While used to the sirens, having been around Gold Siren and Lena enough, but this guy was definitely different. His wings were more bird-like than the angel-like wings of the sirens. And his eyes also had bird-like slits for pupils.

"How many mystics do you two even know," Jaime asked the ghost boy and half-siren.

"We're about up to half the isles, by now," Danny shrugged. "I think."

The fact that they could say something like that so nonchalant was shocking.

"Guys, this is Orion," White introduced. "He's a friend of ours. As well as the prince of the Isle of Harpies."

"It is an honor to meet the heroes that fight by the side of our friends," the harpy prince greeted. "Welcome to the isles."

"When did you get here, Orion," Danny asked their friend.

"White's voice is heard across the isles, you honestly thought that I wouldn't come," Orion put a hand on his hip. "Nice song choice, by the way."

"Jordin Sparks always was one of my favorite American Idol winners," White said. "Other than Kelly Clarkson and Carrie Underwood, of course."

Exiting the forest, they came across a castle straight out of Camelot. It stood about ten stories high with five towers around it. Two with turrets and the other three pointed. Around it were multiple tapestries with different symbols, patterns, and scenes. The rest of the castle was silver blocks, but with sky blue ones surrounding the windows. They could see a glass dome at the back of the castle and even stables behind it.

"This place is very beautiful," M'gann complimented.

"The Mystic Isles are very special for both mystics and ghosts," Melinda says. "Not just because of how it's the home to all forms of magic. It's a sacred place filled with history, with unity, with family. For mystics born on Earth, they're able to come here to learn about their ancestors, their culture and history, their legacy."

"Most of the world can't even begin to dream about this type of peace," Kaldur says. "Everything, from vampires to fairies are at peace"

"It wasn't always like this," Orion told the team.

The team looked at the mystics as if silently pleading to know the full story. It was by then that they were inside the castle. It was very similar to the Phantom's Keep throne room, but with a very different color scheme.

"There was a time when the isles were very secluded and separate from one another," Krinos said. "When we only communicated with those of our respected kinds and those of the same element."

"Element," Mal asked, confused.

"In the beginning, there were seven main elements of magic, each one with its own representative," White explained. "Gryphon or air. Dragon for fire. Dryads for nature. Mermaids/mermen for water. Siren for sound. Unicorn for light. Winter wolves for ice. There was always constant friction between them. It was the difference in what they use their powers for.''  
"Air elements were the free spirits that use their magic to find inner peace," Lena took over. "Fire elements are fierce and love strength. Nature, or earth, elements are very grounded and headstrong with a need to protect everyone. Water elements have this go-with-the-flow attitude they use to adapt in battle, always ready to fight. Sound and music users are patient and know what to do as long as they wait and listen, our powers for heart. Light is straightforward with wanting to use their powers for bringing love and hope to the world. Ice has always been thought of as cold, yet it represents the beginning of new life and new kind of hope. Peace, strength, protection, battle, heart, love, life.''

"Most mystics would only talk to their own element," Orion says. "Like mermaids would only talk to naiads. Fairies and angels only to each other. Harpies with the pegasi. You get the idea."  
"It took about a century, but we eventually found peace," Krinos took over again. "And it took centuries to have come as far as we have. Peace isn't made overnight. We're living proof of that."  
"We may not be human, but even we aren't immune to the violence in society," Lena says.  
The team could almost feel the dread that filled that statement. It had a deeper meaning that she was letting on. And from looking at the others, that same feeling was coming off of them. It could make sense for those like Lena, Orion, Krinos, Skylar, and Melinda. They were the older ones, the ones with the most experience. But with Siren and Phantom, the two being new yet still feeling this way definitely says something.

"What are you not telling us," Dick crossed his arms.

The mystics and ghost all shared a look with each other. There was a part of their history that they'd all rather forget. But somethings just couldn't be helped. They just moved on and looked to the future. And besides, those that forget the past are doomed to repeat it.

"Come this way," White directed them.

Walking through a few twists and turns of the castle corridors. You could feel the magic in the walls around them. Yet it was nothing but peaceful. A few sirens, most likely the staff of the castle, flew past them. Siren had to constantly tell them to stop bowing whenever they tried to do that with him.

That alone spoke wonders about how he was the ruler of the isle. He treated even his staff with kindness and like they were equal to him. Not to mention how there were probably few modern-day monarchs that would freely allow outsiders into their home so carelessly. So the team, Melinda, Skylar, Orion, and Krinos being in the castle also spoke for his character.

Siren opened up a set of tall doors made of pine. The hall they entered was covered in tapestries along the walls. But unlike the ones outside the hall, these all described horrible scenes of violence and bloodshed. All of them of mystics fighting each other. There wasn't a single tapestry with peace as a part of it.

"What… what is this," M'gann asked, horrified by the images around them.

The mystics and Phantom all suddenly got really uncomfortable. Phantom and Siren we're doing their signature 'rubbing the back of their neck' thing. The other mystics were rubbing their arms and looking away. Except for Skylar; but then again, he was a horse.

"A part of our history that we wish to forget, but can't or else it might happen again," Krinos tells her. "I have seen first hand how history repeats itself when it has been forgotten."

"Known here… it was called the Mystic War," Melinda revealed. "The darkest time for every mystic and ghost there has ever been."

"It was before White and Danny, before me and Orion, before a lot of us," Lena says. "When the tension between the mystics was at an all-time high. Where light and dark paranoia made us do things that will never leave our mouths."

"What could even have caused this," Karen asked them, looking at the horror that blanketed the walls.

"Demons," all seven of them answered.

*****Story Time*****

(I took inspiration for this from the story told by the cat creatures on Scooby Doo on Zombie Island)

 _The bright and full-of-life Mystic Isles was not even a thought. Each isle was secluded and riddled with enchantments and barriers to keep others out. The place known for its wonders and life was lifeless and dreary._

"The isles had not always been as they are now," Krinos says. "It wasn't that we hated each other, we just didn't trust anyone beyond our own kinds. And demons took advantage of that."

 _A pair of blood red eyes opened. It sensed the isles being vulnerable to the influence of darkness. While they did not poach "its" people from it. It still felt that some of the mystics on the isles should be with their more "aggressive" sides. The ones that it felt belong with those like it but were "poached" by the lure of the very private Mystic Isles._

 _The vampires should be on earth, hunting humans to drain their blood or turn them into one of them. The fae and pixies are typically tricksters and all tricks cause chaos, which its own kind loved. Dragon once spread fear everywhere they went as they burned villages to the ground._

"The demons believed that since they are earth-born while we are from the isles, they should be the ones that decide which magical beings are allowed on earth," Lena said. "Even if they had to drag their choices back to earth by their hair."

"They essentially wanted free reign of the planet," Melinda clarified. "Except that the 'light' creatures on earth wouldn't have it. They wanted to keep the balance of good and evil. The demons did not."

 _Shadows seemed to flow over all the different isles, clouding out the light and bringing darkness to the land. Mermaids were peaking out of the water. Witches and wizards were landing their brooms and looking up. Even the dragons emerged from their caves to see what was up._

"Evil comes in all forms," Orion says. "The distrust among the isles lead to the demons believing that we'd be vulnerable to their control, their darkness."

 _A dark figure shimmered onto the Isle of Pegasi. Not knowing what it was, a single pegasus approached it. But the winged horse was soon met by a fireball and was disintegrated on the spot. That was when all hell broke loose. The mystical beasts all let out panicked neighs, scattering. The figure started throwing more of his fireballs. The sounds were loud enough to be heard from the nearby isles._

 _The witches and wizards floated up on their brooms to get a better look from the Isle of Wicca. But then one of them got knocked off her broom by an exploding energy ball hitting her broom. More of the same species as the figure appeared on their isle. They shimmered, smoked, flamed, phased, and materialized onto each and every isle._

"The demons weren't affected by our barriers, as we didn't even give them a single thought as they are earth-born," Skylar says. "They started with my kind, and then spread like wildfire."

 _The beings of darkness went after all of the mystics. Most of them were not used to fighting. Other than a few small fist fights (hoof fights, claw fights, paw fights, whatever) every now and again. And hardly any of the mystics knew how to use their powers for violence. The only ones that did were the Wiccan mages/witches and wizards, harpies, ghosts, and even the merpeople. The witches and wizards cast mass vanquishing spells and threw some very explosive potions. The harpies clawed through demons like sizers through paper. And when the merpeople weren't pulling their victims underwater, they would be stabbed by tridents or spears._

 _Countless mystics met their end by fireballs and energy balls. But some demons were worse than others and were completely terrifying. The succubus specifically targeted the male mystics, sucking out their blood and testosterone with their snake-like tongues. The smoker demons released their smoke from their bodies to create poisonous fog. Executioners swung their demonic axes around with deadly force and accuracy, one leprechaun even being cut in half. And the Kazi demons would grip a mystics head and quite literally kill them by exerting high pressure on their skulls, causing their veins to engorge._

"It was quite an even battle at first, you could even say that us mystics had the advantage seeing as it is our home they attacked," Melinda told. "That was… until the demon sorcerers joined the fray."

 _The Demon Sorcerers are demons that terrorized the ancient world, each with his or her own brand of magic that represents or is derived from a different element which their powers are based on. Thousands had existed throughout history, implying each culture in the world has its own demon sorcerers, but only nine were as violently inclined as the "lower level" demons. Dai Gui, Xiao Fung, Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, Po Kong, and Shendu. Powers of earth, water, sky, wind, moon, thunder, mountain, and fire._

 _They became the generals of the demons army when it became clear that with how the war was so far, it either ends in a tie or they'd both lose. When they did, the casualties on the mystic side grew while the demon casualties decreased. And even with all this going on, none of the isles even attempted to ally with others._

"We were being massacred," White says. "The barriers had fallen, the animosity between the isles were at an all-time high, it was complete Tartarus."

"It got as bad as we would even attack each other if we dared to leave our own isles," Lena tells.

 _Chaos reigned down like a downpour. Fire and water clashed on the Isle of Merpeople. Energy balls and spells collided on the Isle of Wiccans. Wind and smoke mixed on the Isle of Harpies. Poisons and fangs fought on the Isle of Vampires. Whether by demons and mystics or even mystics and mystics, bodies were dropping like flies. Violence none of them had ever seen before._

 _The demon sorcerers only made things worse. Especially since that mountain demon was the size of an actual mountain._

"We thought we were done for, that magic would die with us," Krinos said. "But one young wizard was not like everyone else."

 _A special young wizard had a unique gift known as spirit key magic. The power to summon celestial spirits using mystical keys made from Olympian silver, the same metal the goddess Artemis uses for her arrows. He could also channel their powers into himself. Working with celestial beings, compromising their needs with his own, gave him an almost advanced sense of compassion. He was one of the few that had any desire to get to know his fellow mystics outside his isle. He thought the rivalry was stupid, as they all used magic so that made them all equal in his eyes._

 _One harpy was actually cornered by a pair of grimlocks, demons that use the auras of good people to strangle them. They take the sight of children to see the auras. They were in the process of suffocating the harpy when they were both met by a large ax and were vanquished on the spot. The harpy looked up to see the celestial wizard holding his hand out to him._

"That one act of kindness," Orion stated. "That single act was enough to set off a domino effect of shattering centuries of distrust and animosity."

"When the demons had joined up and became a great power, we thought it be the end," Lena says. "But we formed our own great power."

"Ghosts, sirens, nymphs, merpeople, all the mystics of the isles," Krinos listed. "Great warriors, heroes of legend, mythical creatures, even the Atlanteans and Amazons."

 _The mystics fought back, and they fought back hard. While they'd never EVER worked together, it came almost naturally. The nymphs and naiads had a brilliant one-two punch. The nymphs would drag the demons near water with their plants before the naiads would drown them. The dragons would carry Amazons or knights, then drop them like human bombs onto the demons. The Wiccan mages would charm or enchant the harpy's weapons or their wings to make them tougher and faster._

 _With that, the war made a complete one-eighty. The demons did not expect the cooperation of mystics. They were pushed back, being picked off large group by large group. There was newfound hardship in their efforts for magic domination._

 _The leaders and elders of each isle came together for the first ever joint spell of the Mystic Isles. Elemental magic of the harpies, merpeople, dragons, nymphs, and naiads. Warrior magic of the Amazons, Atlanteans, round table alumni, and beast tamers. Animal magic of the shapeshifters, channelers, and hybrids. Ancient beings like the angels, vampires, Wiccans, ghosts, and demigods. All of them._

 _Their spell sealed away the demon sorcerers into the Netherworld and forever banished the demons from the isles. It created the barriers around their entire realm so that only those of isle blood can enter, along with anyone they bring with them._

 _*****Story Time Over*****_

"So much bloodshed, so much lost magic, so much heartache," Lena hugged herself. "All because we couldn't work together."

"Even the mystics that were born centuries later, like most of us, have learned of the horror that comes from that type of discrimination," Skylar says.

"It's one of the reasons why even me and White, who are not the most 'normal' of mystics, to be accepted so easily," Danny added.

"We will forever remember that brave soul that risked everything when he helped that harpy," Krinos said.

"Do you remember his name," Kaldur asked, the rest of the team curious as well.

"I always will," Krinos smiled. "His name was Leon Emrys, the ancestor of theme and only Merlin."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Have To Go Back

The team stepped out of Lena's floral portal, not stumbling after they were given a few tips on how to stay upright. Didn't help the nauseous feeling in their stomachs that usually came with teleportation. They landed in the living room of Mount Justice.

"It's official, I hate magical forms of transportation," Impulse groaned, collapsing into one of the chairs. "It is most definitely not crash."

"You're used to scientific ways of teleportation," Danny says. "Took me and White a little bit to get used to the zeta tubes."

"Speak for yourself," White said, holding his stomach. "I will always prefer magic to being taken apart and put back together by that thing."

"Oy vay," Lena cringed.

"Just… just call us whenever you want," Krinos told the twins, disturbed by what science does to people.

"Especially if it involves me nailing those 'heroes' to the wall with vines again," Lena giggled evilly. "That was fun."

The two mystics hugged their friends and then walked back through the portal, going home to the Mystic Isles.

It didn't take much to convince the two to come back. The only reason why they were even gone so long was that they needed to tend to their duties in their kingdoms and dealing with their citizens. Siren had been pretty vocal about a fire siren that was pretty desperate to get a fire festival going on their isle. And the team had to admit that his diplomatic and clear reasons for not having one had them developing a deep sense of respect for him. And with Phantom's tales about what he's done in the Ghost Zone, they were developing the same sense for him as well.

"Believe us when we say that not all mystical transportations are as smooth as Lena's," White says. "We know some dragon warriors that have a collection of strong artifacts. One of them turns into a kangaroo-like vehicle. Makes me sick just thinking off all that jumping."

"If you want to turn green, just spend more time with BB," Cyborg jokes.

Beast Boy seemed excited, but it was a toss-up on whether it was finally having another green person around or being able to spend more time with Siren.

"Exactly how many different types of mystics even are there," Dick asked. "From what we've seen, we have barely even scratched the surface of the sheer number of them."

"And you two always seem to keep adding more and more to the list," Conner added, making Nightwing look at him in a 'you're not helping' kind of way.

"We always thought that was what made the mystical world so special," White smiled. "Our ever-growing uniqueness is what we all love."

"We got that just from the few mystics we've met," Karen grinned. "You had a male harpy, a plant siren, a lord of nature, a witch, and a talking horse."

"We may have not been the most unified in the past, but that is definitely a thing of the past," Danny said.

"You haven't even met the more 'unique' of our friends," White smirked. "Once you meet the werewolves or the artifact wielders, that's when things get really weird."

The team looked at them a little strange. As if asking them for further explanation with their faces.

"Well, the magical world is a lot more than what is written in books or finds its way onto tv," Danny tells them. "Can't tell you how many paranormal investigator cracks showed up in our old town on a weekly basis."

"Remember those idiots the 'Groovy Gang' with their Scaredy Cat mascot" White snickered. "If I've ever seen a Scooby Doo knock-off, it be them. I've met them, and they are a whole lot better than those eighties themed morons."

"Aren't they just a cartoon," Jaime asked, confused.

"Different realm, different world, different rules," Danny shrugged. "You can't even imagine everything we've seen and the types of people we've met."

"You won't even believe the number of people out there are actually half-demon and half-human," White says. "You'd be surprised the number of tv shows that are based on those that have a realm of their own."

"Muses, sometimes, tend to take inspiration from what they know when they use their powers," Danny explained. "As beings of creativity and inspiration, even they could use some ideas every now and again."

"I thought muses are a group of Greek goddesses," M'gann asked.

"They are," White took over the explanation. "The original muses are the nine goddesses of Olympus. But since then, muses have become angel-like beings made out of light. Their duty is to spread inspiration. Especially to those like authors, artists, musicians, politicians, chefs, actors, people like that. All mystics have responsibilities of their own."

"They do," Mal asked.

"Just because we have lives of our own doesn't mean that we ignore where we're needed," Danny said.

"Wiccan witches hunt down demons to protect innocents," White started a list. "Angels guide people to do good. Nymphs and gnomes spin their magic to spread fertility and growth for plants and trees. Merpeople guard the sea and all its creatures. Cupids and cherubs are the spreaders of love. Even demons have their purposes. You can't have light without darkness and you can't have darkness without light. Balance is key in the magical world. We can never have more than perfect balance."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure for those that don't look much older than we do," Kaldur says.

"To be completely honest, most mystics are either immortal or have eternal youth," Danny tells them. "We just look this young because being teenagers gives us points of view that are out of the box."

"While immortality is considered to have some of the worse drawbacks to any power among the mystics, it does have its uses,'' White said.

"Every type of magic has a type of drawback," Danny explained. "Keeps us humble and not go all crazy and believe we're gods or something like that. Most of us think immortality and eternal youth are the worst."

"I would think so," Kaldur says. "Watching as people you care about grow old and die while you can not. It must be hard."

"Why do you think we spend more time with fellow immortals," White shrugged. "But also, it's the things we've seen. The type of things we have nightmares about even after decades or centuries of it happening."

The look on the team's faces told them that they were willing to listen.

"There are a lot of us that have seen the true horrors of humans," White told the tale. "Those like our friend Alya, Krinos, Orion, or Lena. Krinos felt the power of the nuclear bomb that was dropped on Japan during World War II. He saw first hand how much damage and death it caused. Lena witnessed the beheadings and blood of the French Revolutionary War. Though, she did have fun spreading that rumor of the 'Let them eat cake' line."

"And Alya and Orion," M'gann asked.

Danny sighed. "The Confederate States of America, 1861 to 1865. One of the most horrible things anyone could ever see in their life. And both of them are over four-thousand years old. The things they saw... evenI could hardly believe even humans could be capable of such things and I haven't like humans for a while."

The teen heroes looked at the two, completely shocked. That black harpy and another of their friends had been in the heart of the south during the hardest time in history for black people. And both as protectors and a black person, it must have been so hard for Orion and their friend.

"They had been in Mississippi, before one of the meager fights to control the river," White continued. "Alya saw one plantation owner, who was also a Confederate general, whip one of his slaves just because he thought she ironed his shirt too much. They saw helpless people being beaten and chained for simply making eye contact with him. That night, he had a party for whatever reason. The two snuck in, as black people are mostly invisible when they're not being terrorized. Orion stole plans for the upcoming battle and gave them to a Union general nearby. But they then went back to do two things. First, freed the people that madman enslaved..."

"And after," Jaime asked, seeing his hesitation.

"They burned that house down with every single racist slave user inside of it," Danny growled.

The hero team's eyes widened from the shock. Though, none of them could even bring themselves to try and see what the two did was wrong. In fact, they probably knew a few people that would have done something very similar.

"Always knew there was an advantage to being young," Dick smirked, trying to bring light to the situation.

"No doubt there," White chuckled, seeing what Nightwing was doing. "Even with me and Danny only being part-way there, we will eventually stop aging."

The Team walked into the Debriefing Room, they stopped short in their tracks and stared in awe at the sight before them.

Standing, or rather floating, on the platform was a strange being holding a staff. He wore a dark purple cloak held up by a black gear, a light purple shirt with the middle of his chest being what looked like a pendulum inside a glass window, gray gloves with many watches on each, and where the shirt ended. A blue wispy tail was present where his legs should have been. The being's skin was blue, his eyes pupil-less red with a scar over his left eye.

While the Team stood in silence and stared, the being switched forms from an adult to that of a child, then the child turned into an old man with a long white beard. The changing forms had no kind of pattern and was at random intervals.

Batman was next to him. He seemed to notice the hesitance of the team and cleared his throat.

"Team, welcome back," he said.

Aqualad nodded his head then turned to the being with a respectful tone of voice, "I mean no disrespect but, who are you?"

The being smirked and simply turned his attention somewhere next to the protege.

"Maybe they may be of assistance..." he says.

"His name is Clockwork... and he is the ghost Master of Time," Danny introduced.

The Team turned with surprised expressions, to look at a completely monotone Phantom who didn't even bat an eye when all attention was on him. Siren also had the same neutral face on.

"Also, he's a big pain in the butt," White added.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, but still kept up his monotone voice saying, "Let us not forget that I am also your guardian."

The Team gasped and everyone looked at Phantom and Siren with shocked and confused expressions. The two stepped forward.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I'm not in the mood for formalities," Danny responded.

Clockwork sighed and his neutral face turned into one of sadness.

"It has been some time since I've last seen you, Daniel..." he says

Phantom's face softened and he sighed back.

"It's good to see you too Clockwork," White said for him.

"HELLO!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Impulse, who had completely lost his patience.

"Mind filling us in? Like how about, who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you here?" he fired off questions in typical super speed style.

Clockwork smirked while Phantom and Siren frowned and sighed in irritation.

"Here we go," Danny mumbled, mostly to himself.

"As young Daniel explained before, Bart Allen a.k.a. Impulse, I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I know all and see all. I know that you are sometimes reckless, stubborn minded, especially when it comes to the reality and logic of things. I also know that you were the one to take the last three of young White's homemade cookies two weeks ago."

Impulse looked absolutely flabbergasted that he had been put into the spotlight and had been caught red-handed by a stranger.

"I knew it," Gar yelled, much to the amusement of Cyborg.

Clockwork continued to smirk as he continued his answer. "As for where I had come from, I came from the Ghost Zone. I already know that Daniel has given you some information about it, even have you visited, but has not described things in detail. And you have only ever been to Phantom's Keep. But that is for another time in a different place..."

"If you're the Master of Time, can you alter the past and stuff like that," Cyborg asked.

Clockwork didn't even hesitate to answer.

"To an extent. I, and the Observer's, watch over the timeline and make sure that nothing disrupts it. To answer your question, young android, the Observers are exactly what they are called, Observers. But the difference between the Observers and I is this. The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take. As for altering time or an event, it's... complicated."

The Team all gaped in awe as they continued to stare at their new guest.

Clockwork's smirk faded and his neutral face replaced it as he said, "I already know what question you're going to ask, go ahead and ask."

Phantom's face went neutral, but his eyes were filled with dread. Siren did not look much better than he did. It was like their fun and good nature that the two had from their time in the Zone and Isles was now completely gone.

He asked in a low voice, "How did he escape?"

Clockwork sighed and began his explanation, "Daniel, I-"

Phantom's eyes brightened and he said/demanded loudly, "How did he **ESCAPE**?"

Clockwork frowned at Phantom's behavior, but sighed in defeat, "Someone freed him."

Siren narrowed his eyes. "How? He's been lock up in your tower for two years. Your tower on its own is hard enough to find."

"They had a specialized thief steal one of the Time Medallions. And unable to stop time around them, they stole the thermos and fled," the ghost explained.

Phantom's eyes dimmed to their normal state and lowered his head slightly, avoiding any eye contact. Siren had a look on his face that made it seem like he was gonna be sick.

"Danny, White?"

Phantom looked up in surprise at the sound of his nickname. Clockwork always refused to call him that, preferring to use his given name. He allowed him to use it, but never anyone else, as it reminds him of Vlad.

Clockwork walked up to him and put his hand on their shoulders.

"Your home world is in danger and Amity Park is falling apart," he told them

That really caught the twin's attention.

"What? What's going on," Danny asked.

"All will be revealed in time, but I have the… misfortune of having to tell you that you must return to your previous dimension and world."

That's when things went downhill, or more downhill than it already was. Phantom's entire mood seemed to shift to sadness and dread. Siren was clenching his hands so tightly that you'd think his fingers would break.

"I know Daniel... But please believe me when I say that I would NEVER send either of you back there if the situation wasn't dire,'' Clockwork says.

"Why should we even care," White snapped, almost shaking. "Not like any of them would help if I or my brother needed them."

"Ghosts, mystics, and humans alike are in danger,'' the time ghost said. "On the other hand, this is only temporary, for it is more of a mission than a move."

Phantom remained silent as he listened on, dread and sadness filling his every emotion and thought. Siren, well he was just about ready to cause a category seven earthquake. But upon hearing that last line, their hopes seemed to rise a little.

Clockwork frowned, even looked saddened when he did something unexpected. He pulled Phantom and Siren closer and gave them a comforting hug, causing the hoods of their cloaks to fall off their head and reveal Phantom's pure white hair and Siren's white and gold head of hair. Clockwork sighed as they didn't make a move to hug him back and just continued to let the older ghost hug them.

Clockwork broke the hug after a few moments and turned to a sad and deflated Team. He nodded his head as if checking to make sure everything was good, before turning back to a still silent ghost boy and siren.

"I will give you time to prepare for the mission. Tomorrow morning, a portal will open here, in this room. The portal will transport you straight to Amity Park," Clockwork explained in a monotone voice.

Clockwork turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when he heard his name. "Yes, Daniel?"

Everyone's attention, again, back on the brothers as Phantom asked in a low voice, "Will they be there?"

Clockwork only remained solemn and answered back with, "Everything is as it should be..."

A minute hand appeared in mid-air and rotated around Clockwork, surrounding him in a blue and navy portal that looked like a clock. The portal finally blinked out when the minute hand reached where it had started, signaling that the meeting with their strange visitor was adjourned.

There was a long and awkward silence as the Team stared at the space in front of them, but only Nightwing seemed to notice the tense atmosphere.

"Well that was... interesting," he stated.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their daze and some voiced their agreements. Only for them to realize that the twins were still silent and still, it was unnerving, to say the least. Phantom seemed to be attempting to comfort his brother, who looked only seconds away from a full-on panic attack.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Amity Park

"So," Dick asked the twins. "When do we leave?"

The twins shared a look.

Next thing anyone knew, an argument had broken out as the two pushed open a set of doors in another part of the basement of Mount Justice. Somewhere along the line, they were joined by Robin, Static, and Tempest. And let's just say that their conversation wasn't exactly quiet.

"What part of 'Hell no!' do you guys not understand," Danny snapped at the team.

"The part where you want to handle whatever the hell this is on your own," Dick told them, putting on a big brother act.

"This is more than any of you have ever faced before," White says. "More than just elemental androids, metahuman terrorists, alien tyrants, and businessmen with a god complex. We were lucky to make it out alive last time."

"Well… as alive as I can be," Danny shrugged.

Siren just shook his head, used to his brother's "halfway dead" sayings.

"If this enemy really is that dangerous, then it would be wise to let us come with you," Kaldur told them.

"This is not up for debate,'' Danny almost going into his ghostly voice. "Going into the ocean or deep space is one thing, but a different dimension is a whole new world.''

"How literal," Robin tried to joke, but the message didn't send from the blank looks he got in return.

"Who even has you this scared," Mal asked. "From what I've heard, not even a witch from Greek mythology got to you."

"I'm a part of Greek mythology, as well," White reminded. "Of course Circe would not get to me. All she did was make me mad."

"I had to have one very annoying conversation with Hades after that mission while in the Ghost Zone," Danny added. "He was very upset over one of his worst Tartarus prisoners finding a way out."

"He's the god of the Underworld," White reminded. "When has he ever been in a good mood?"

"Whenever Persephone is around," Danny smirked. "Or when you ever decide to visit him. He asked about you."

"I'll send him a gift basket, but he will have to wait for me just like everyone else in our lives," White snickered. "God or not."

Siren then went over to his side of the room that they were in while Phantom went to the other. The room they were in was a space of Mount Justice that the twins use for their… let's call them creations. Siren liked to use his magic to enchant various weapons or object with his golden music. His favorite was a silver bow that he charmed to fire golden arrows.

Phantom's specialty was using his ecto-energy to create specialized tech that is especially effective against ghosts. The two also used the room for more of their in-depth research when asked to help with some cases that require more detective hands. Green Arrow and Flash ask for their help quite a bit. Even though Siren is more knowledgeable about the mystical cases and he lets Phantom handle the science.

"Is there anyone that doesn't like that kid," Mal chuckled.

"Probably not," Karen says, smiling at her boyfriend. "I definitely don't know anyone that wouldn't."

Phantom typed a few commands into his computer. He opened a few files he had about the recent events the ghosts informed him about Amity.

"Lucky for us that our more 'spiritual' friends kept us informed about those we left behind," Danny said.

"Now is not the time for bad puns, big brother," White says, pulling his bow off the wall. "I'll be taking this, just in case."

"I will never know why heroes love using the bow and arrows to other weapons," Impulse was zipping around the room, looking at all the tech and weapons.

"Considering that sirens are 4000 years old, we're more used to ancient weapons that were used during those times," White explained. "It's almost like their use and the skills to use them are wired into our magical DNA."

"It's like you have access to magi-pedia in your head," Dick smirked.

"If there was ever such a thing, it was most likely invented by the residents of the Isle of Wicca or the Isle of Stories," White says, then gave a file to his twin. "Before we go to another dimension, here's the information Felicity wanted us to gather for a case in Star City that she wanted our opinions on."

"Almost forgot about that," Danny said, taking the file. "Felicity would have our heads if we left her in the dark for much longer."

"Always knew there was something about that woman that I liked," White snickered. "Wonder if she and are still trying to create a synthetic version of my sonic scream?"

"You know she is," Danny smirked. "We might have a future Canary in the making with that woman."

"You guys are avoiding the topic of us coming with you," Garth told them.

He really liked the twins, Aqualad having introduced him to them. He had been mostly surprised by Siren. When he first met him, he made the mistake of saying that "weren't sirens supposed to all be girls." Of course, thinking back on it, Siren's comeback of "aren't all mermaids supposed to be girls" was both ingenious and hilarious. Siren was the one that told him to never forget the past and learn to deal with the pain that it's caused. That helped him let go of what happened to Tula and got him to rejoin the team.

If Atlanteans and sirens can work together, that definitely shined a light on future cooperations between other opposite forces. Except for sirens and banshees. That feud has been going on strong for thousands of years.

"What's there to have a topic about," Danny says, typing. "We're going back to Amity Park, you guys are staying here, my and I brother kick some psychopath butt, then come right back. End of story."

"You don't expect us to just let you go off on your own, do you," Conner crossed his arms. "If whoever was let free is the same person that made you go all psychotic on Superman, you'll need our help."

"We actually don't," White says. "But we will also be prepped and ready to call Lena and have her nail you all to the walls with her vines."

"You'd go that far just to keep us away from your original realm," M'gann asked, concerned for her friends.

"This guy is nothing like you've ever dealt with before," Danny sounded more serious than he's ever been before. "He's everything dangerous about the Ghost Zone all wrapped up into one horrible package. He takes pleasure in spreading pain, misery, and death wherever he goes. Everything he stands for is about hurting those we care about."

"Amity Park is one thing, but we found ourselves in this realm by pure luck," White said. "If he somehow finds his way here, we'd never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you guys. We need to stop him before gets this far."

"It will be a whole lot easier if you would let us help you," Cyborg tried.

" **We can't let you** ," White screamed, his siren voice making the statement echo around them.

" **You guys don't get it,"** Danny looked at them, tears almost falling down his face. " **We want you guys with us, to support us when we go back, but we can't. We have already lost so much to this guy. We can't risk losing you too. I was terrified to get angry for months after our last meeting because he made me feel horrified over who I was, that it would make me just like him someday. You mean too much to us for the two of us to put you in danger, like this**."

To say the team was shocked would be the understatement of the century. The twins have been rocks since they started on the team. The only time they showed any sign of vulnerability was during the Superman Incident. But this… this was the twins having their hearts on their sleeves for the first time since they met them. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"We can take care of ourselves," says a male voice

The twins and the team instantly looked at the door. It was one of their most wayward members of the team. He had, of course, been convinced to rejoin the team after a conversation with the twins.

"Roy," White sighed.

"We've gotten out of tougher jams than whatever you're currently in," Roy 'Red Arrow' Harper reminded the two.

The hero brothers sighed, remembering that time.

*****Flashback*****

 _Phantom and Red Arrow were chasing down a trio of ghost vultures. Siren had been off, on his own, dealing with a rogue group of gremlins. This was one of many social visits that turned into a fight, as per usual. Red Arrow really needs better timing._

 _''How many times, does this make, for how many times they tried to kill you,'' Roy asked him._

 _''I stopped counting after I hit double digits,'' Danny remarked. ''I'm surprised no ghost has tried haunting them, yet.''_

 _''I thought you said that ghosts don't actually haunt anyone,'' Roy raised an eyebrow._

 _''They don't, but we can scare the crazy off Cadmus agents if we want to,'' Danny smirked._

 _''White must really feel better that this organization that tries to kill him does not have his name in the title like the one you told us about,'' Roy said._

 _''Oh, you have no idea,'' Danny chuckled. ''Did you know people used to question why he was named White. After the accident, nobody really can, anymore.''_

 _''I get that,'' Roy smiled._

 _''Where did those vultures go, anyway,'' Danny wondered. ''They may be ghosts, but most ghosts do tend to attack me before going 'poof.''_

 _''Weren't those the same vultures that guy Vlad had hired to try to kill your former dad,'' Roy then remembered._

 _''Vlad's hired so many ghosts to do so many things that it's hard to keep track,'' Danny says. ''He may be evil, but his contacts are quite good.''_

 _''Are you seriously complimenting Vlad Plasmius,'' Roy once again raised an eyebrow. "And this is being asked by a guy that's never met him."_

 _''I'm complimenting his contacts,'' Danny corrected. ''Like I'd ever purposely say anything nice about that fruit-loop. If I ever go back and he tries to get me as his son again or go after my brother, I'll kill him the rest of the way.''_

 _''Half ghosts are confusing,'' Roy shook his head._

 _''You've known us for just over a year and you're just figuring that out,'' Danny commented._

 _''If you guys keep getting weirder every time I see you, I don't think I ever will,'' Roy says._

 _The two had followed the vultures to an old office building. The building was empty, thank the gods for that. There were many cubicles, separated with foggy glass, and a conference room surrounded by glass windows. A normal type of building for National City._

 _''I actually have a strange feeling,'' Danny said. ''Like a shiver down my spine.''_

 _''You should give that six sense a nickname, like your ghost sense,'' Roy snickered._

 _''Pretty sure people call it, 'having the willies,'' Danny laughed._

 _Before Red Arrow could respond, they heard movement all around them. Red Arrow readied his bow while Phantom's hands lit up with ecto-blasts. But within seconds, they were surrounded by Cadmus agents. Ever since Phantom and Siren came around, they started hating magic almost as much as they hated aliens. All their guns had their guider beams aimed at their chests._

 _''Oh shoot,'' Roy swore._

 _''Don't give them any ideas,'' Danny whispered to him._

 _Gold Siren, who had been flying over the city after dealing with the gremlins, was able to hear them. Thank the gods for siren hearing, right._

 _''Great Apollo,'' he swore, flying off._

 _''Drop your weapons,'' an agent ordered._

 _''Red Arrow may have a bow. But what do you want me to do, cut my hands off,'' Danny remarked._

 _''We. Are not. Your enemy,'' Roy told the agents._

 _''Then put your weapons down,'' another agent ordered._

 _The two slowly started to lower their bow and hands. But they were really reluctant to. They trusted these agents about as far as they can throw Pariah Dark._

 _And, as if the gods had answered their silent pleads, the skylight shattered. Siren instantly came down, landing in the center of the room. He was right next to his brother and friend. Before the agents could react, Siren opened his mouth and screamed._

 _The sound of his siren screech boomed throughout the building. The agents all bent down in pain, covering their ears. The windows, foggy glass, and the lights above all shattered. It only lasted like fifteen seconds before Siren stopped. The three then bolted, jumping out of three separate windows_.

*****End Flashback*****

"Roy, we know you guys can handle yourselves with the bad guys in this dimension," Danny says. "But in our original one, that is a load of crazy and danger in a league of its own."

"This guy makes Jack the Ripper look like a puppy in comparison," White said. "I've met vampires less bloodthirsty than him."

That got a few raised eyebrows in response. But it didn't surprise them that Siren knew a few vampires.

"I hope you two realize that we're coming no matter what you do," Dick told their twin friends.

"I know you guys are able to handle assassins, immortal psychopaths, psychotic clowns, and lords of chaos…" White trailed off. "Actually, that quite a list, now that I think about it. But it doesn't change things."

"White's right," Danny says. "This is for us to handle. Alone."

M'gann stepped up to them.

"Danny, you are not going to do this alone. We're your friends and family…"

Superboy walked up to Phantom and looked at him straight in the eye.

"We're not going to let anyone do anything. We're either in this together..." he started

Nightwing stepped up last, "or not at all."

The Team members all looked at each other before smiling and turning back to Phantom and Siren. Said twins looked at their real family. They looked at the determination in their eyes, the confident smiles, and the brave postures of everyone. They couldn't help but smile, especially at the amount of stubbornness they displayed.

"If you get boxes thrown at you by Boxy, don't come running to us saying we didn't tell you so," Danny stated.

Everyone's smiles brightened. The younger members fist bumped, the older members looked relieved and happy that the young ghost and siren agreed to let them go.

Superboy placed his hand on Phantom's shoulder and said quietly to him, "Thanks."

"This is going to come back to bite us in the butt, I just know it," White sighed.

Aqualad smirked at him and replied, "Even if that does happen, you won't have to face it alone."

Phantom closed his eyes and smiled, before opening them again and announcing to everyone. "Hey! If you want to go, you better go get some of your stuff packed! Because this is a one-way trip and there won't be any coming back to get stuff!"

The team ran off, Nightwing giving Red Arrow thanks as he went. The archer had really saved them with that flashback he knew the twins had just had.

In the morning, everyone got up relatively around the same time. They all got dressed in their hero outfits, ate breakfast that was cooked by their favorite siren, and met up in the debriefing room together.

The team members that were going were Nightwing, Superboy, , Aqualad, Beast Boy, Impulse, Robin, Cyborg, Red Arrow, Guardian, Bumblebee, and Tempest. Everyone else would stay and watch over the cave and complete any missions if they were assigned one. Nightwing and Aqualad had left Batgirl in charge.

All the teens had their bags with them and were waiting for everyone else to get settled.

Once everyone was there, Phantom and Siren walked up and turned to all of them.

"In exactly five minutes, a portal will open in front of us. Once everyone crosses through the portal it will close and there will be no turning back," White announced.

"When we are in our world, you need to listen very carefully. Those people have never met a single superhero in their life, so you must watch what you do and when you do it. Chances are they'll get curious and walk up to you. If put in that situation you have the choice whether or not to answer their questions. I'm not your mother nor is White your father, therefore, we won't treat you like we are," Danny said.

"As for other situations, just listen when I ask you too and everything should run smoothly. When we get there, we need to locate the old warehouse I made into a base, from there we can assess the situation and go from there. Everyone got that?" White finished.

The Team nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Then let's do this."

As soon as Phantom said those words, a green and black portal appeared out of thin air behind him. The twins took each other's hands, each took a deep breath, and walked into the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen: Home Sweet Hell Hole

As usual, the portal left a few of them nauseated and woozy. Even Phantom and Siren, and they were the ones it wasn't supposed to happen to.

"Next time I see Clockwork, I'm gonna tell him that his portals need to be better stabilized," Danny groaned.

"I'm no expert on reading people, I leave that to White, Nightwing, and M'gann, but I think White agrees," Jaime says.

The fact that Siren was bent over a bush and losing his lunch into it said all that needed to be said.

"You okay, little brother," Cyborg asked the mystical singer.

"I'll be fine," White managed to get out. "I think I officially prefer Lena's portals. At least they are easier on my stomach."

He followed that statement with another round of emptying his stomach.

"Ghosts portals never did sit well with him," Danny sighed. "He was barely able to handle Wulf's back in the day."

Phantom then finally looked around the new area around them, he tensed as the smell of burnt wood, smoke, and dea...

He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the memories. " _That was a long time ago, Phantom. Clear your mind and don't think about what happened then_."

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. It smelled of old books and clay and the air offered little to no breeze in the old abandoned part of the city. The chilly atmosphere of fall surrounded him as he saw the leaves scattered across the road. From their color, he figured out that it was autumn.

Phantom took another deep breath. "Welcome home, Fenton _._ "

"Woah! It's chilly out here," Impulse exclaimed, shivering.

"Whoah," Gar said in awe. "This is…"

"What is this place," M'gann asked no one in particular.

In front of them stood what could only be described as a devastated city, or at least a part of it. Some buildings and houses were completely down while others had missing pieces of their walls. Windows were shattered or cracked, leaves and garbage littered the roads and sidewalks. Cars were burnt, abandoned, crashed, or turned over. Pipes stuck up and out of the ground and buildings. The road in which they stood on was mostly clear, except for the piles of rubble that lay on the sides of the road from where buildings and houses had fallen.

The brothers let out a long breath before turning around completely, to face everyone.

"This happened a while ago," White says. "About a year and a few months after we got our powers."

"I didn't think it was this bad," Conner said, as he observed their surroundings.

Phantom only stared at him with a passive look as he replied. "I told you it was pretty bad."

"When the ghosts and mystics got really bad, people started to leave town," White told them. "This neighborhood was always known as the snobs that hated anything that wasn't 'normal'. But the area remained abandoned. It became a sort-of battleground for the worst of our enemies. I think you'll find that most of these walls have holes in them from either of us being thrown through them."

Nightwing nodded his head as if he were taking notes.

"Alright, what next," he asked,

Time to get down to business.

"If my guess is correct, our base shouldn't be too far from here," Danny says. "Probably just a few blocks. Once we're there we can set up camp and can use it as long as we need too. There's guest rooms, food, a lab, and it's all powered by ectoplasmic energy."

"In other words, we don't have to worry about the electricity bill," White tried to joke.

Some of the members cracked a smile at his attempt to lighten up the mood.

"But I do have to warn you that if a ghost or mystic shows up, you need to stay out of the fight," Danny warned. "Until we reach the warehouse and get you the right tech and weapons, you won't be able to fight the ghosts here very effectively. Yes, you may have sparred and fought against me before, but you need to remember what I told you a while ago. These ghosts are a little bit different than I am."

"Which basically translates to the fact that they're fully dead and have a variety of powers that differ from his and mine," White summed it up. "Try fighting a witch like Melinda, it's not fun."

Everyone frowned at the thought of not being able to help in a fight, but they all eventually agreed to Phantom and Siren's warning.

"And one more thing," Phantom said, pulling the hood up on his cloak and the Team following his lead and went into stealth mode. "Whatever you hear from the ghosts? Don't listen to them. As I've also explained before, I have a lot of enemies here as well as allies. Some of them fight you both physically and emotionally."

"Spectra," White muttered.

"So no matter what they say or do, stay hidden until I've given the all clear," Danny finished.

The Team nodded their heads and set off, following Phantom and Siren through the abandoned part of the city.

After walking in silence for about ten minutes, Impulse broke the silence.

"So... Phantom," he started.

Said halfa tilted his head slightly to show that he was listening.

"Where's your old house," Impulse asked.

A small silence had taken place when the other finally answered.

"It's on the other side town," White said. "Past downtown and a few blocks from Casper High. I'll show you if we get the chance to pass by it later on."

"Noted," Beast Boy says, everyone knowing that he would remember.

"Where is everyone, anyway," Karen asked.

"This place has been abandoned for over two years," White explained. "They either moved out of town or moved out of state. This area of snobs was also known as where most people move in and move out. Like a transition area."

"Were there ever any injuries or fatalities during your fights," M'gann asked.

Phantom lowered his head slightly. "No, but so many people had almost gotten killed because of them. The ghosts and mystics we fought did not care about any casualties. Humans meant nothing to them and were often seen as below them. Most of the injuries were just some scratches and bruises, only a few were seriously hurt."

Impulse put his hands behind his head with a bored look on his face.

"So where are these 'ghosts' anyways," he asked.

Not even two seconds after he had said that Phantom's breath fogged up in front of him and Siren's wings fluttered. Their sensing abilities. A loud explosion sounded off near them.

Everyone turned and glared at Impulse, who in turn raised his hands in surrender. Speedsters never know when to shut up.

"Um... Sorry," he sheepishly responded.

Phantom sighed in irritation as he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Guess it's time for Phantom and Gold Siren to announce their arrival. Scatter."

The Team separates around the street, hiding behind cars, rubble, and what was left of a few walls. Siren pulled up his hood and stood next to his twin.

"I swear, if this is the Box Ghost, I'm gonna lose it," White said.

"You and me, both, little brother," Danny agreed.

Phantom turned invisible while Siren musically shimmered out of sight. When the being came into view, the Team was shocked.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Nightwing commented.

Floating above the street was a giant glowing ghost robot with gray armor and weaponry. Its face and mouth moved as though it were organic and it had a green flaming Mohawk on top of its head. It looked even more advanced than the tech that the Atom and Batman have used.

"What the heck is that," Garth whisper exclaimed.

Before anyone could answer, the robot aimed in front of it, missiles emerging from its wrist. It fired at an already busted up car.

"This place is already a mess, pretty sure it doesn't need any more damages," Danny says,

The robotic spirit looked up in surprise as Phantom dropped his invisibility.

"Whelp," he asked, his gender not confirmed from his voice.

Phantom smirked. "The one and only."

The ghost remained surprised for a minute more before aiming his weapons at the teen.

"Finally, I can finish what I started and hang your pelt on my wall," he looked like Christmas had come early.

Siren appeared behind him, just floating.

"You know no matter how many times you say it, it's still disgusting," White commented.

The ghost then fired his weapons, trying to get them both at once. All Phantom and Siren did was throw up shields around themselves. As soon as the missiles exploded against them, they were dropped. Phantom nailed the ghost on the chest with a strong ecto-blast. The ghost fell slightly but quickly recovered and flew towards the teen.

Phantom sighed in annoyance. "We don't have time for this. Siren."

His brother nodded, then made a giant ball of vibration energy in his hands and threw it at the other ghost. It hit him dead on and he fell onto the road and left him dazed. Phantom quickly dropped down and landed on the ghost's neck, causing the latter's head to snap off.

Some of the members stared in shock or gagged at Phantom's violent display. But there was calming and sighing in relief as they saw him reach down and pick up the robot's head and then pulling out a small green being with red eyes by its leg.

The small green ghost screamed and spat insults at Phantom as the halfa smiled smugly.

"Hello, Skulky," he smirked. "Long time no see."

"It's Skulker, Ghost Child," Skulker exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "And as the Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, I do not deserve to be manhandled. So put me DOWN!"

"Well, maybe you should've waited to attack and should have listened to what we were going say," White told him. "What? Did you and Ember have another fight?"

The other ghost simply crossed its arms.

"Like I would ever miss out on a great opportunity to hunt," he pouted.

Phantom lost his smile and his face turned serious.

"Here's what you're going to do Skulker," he demanded. "You're going to tell me what the fuss is all about here in Amity."

Skulker shivered at the glare the teen was giving him. He might want his pelt, but that did not mean that he wasn't his future king and current prince.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. But first, turn me right side up, all the ectoplasm is flowing to my brain."

Phantom did what was asked and waited for Skulker to explain.

"Rumor around is that someone is putting together an army. Not a full-scale ghost army, but technologically advanced weapons, exo-suit armored humans, and robots of some sorts. Some say that a few ghosts and mystics have joined and that they're all getting ready."

Siren narrowed his eyes as he put two in two together. "They're getting ready for another attempted invasion of the Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles."

Skulker nodded with a dark look on his face. "That's only rumor. But the rumor is looking pretty real to me."

Phantom nodded and looked at Skulker before opening his hand to let Skulker stand up on his palm.

"Dipstick? Is that really you," a female voice called

Said person turned to see another ghost floating towards them.

This ghost was female with forest green eyes. She had long hair made out of blue fire put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back with two locks of flaming hair framing her face. She also had purple lipstick. She wore a black choker around her neck with a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wore a pair of what appeared to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

Siren smiled at her. "Sure is Ember, though you would you mind please watching your boyfriend? This city has had enough destruction as it is."

'Ember' sighed and opened her hand to let Skulker fly over and sit on her palm.

"Anything for a fellow musician," the punk rock ghost says. "So what brings you two back to Amity Park? Thought you finally ditched this hell hole."

Phantom gave her a sad smile before becoming serious again.

"Clockwork sent us," he told her. "Turns out the situation is slightly worse than we originally had thought."

Ember huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, you can definitely say that. Well, it was nice seeing you again, White. Let me know if those old parents of yours get to you too bad, alright Dipstick?"

"And don't think this is over, Whelp," Skulker screamed back, as she flew away. "I'll be back to finish the hunt in no time."

Phantom gave a mock salute and the two other ghosts flew out of sight. He then turned to his brother.

"Why is it that I always get 'Dipstick' while she calls you by your name," he asked, annoyed.

"Cause I'm special," White smirked. "It also helps that she respects me for being one of the few people to be able to out-sing her."

Danny rolled his eyes, the announced to the others. "You guys can come out now."

The twins then landed on the ground as the Team walked out of the shadows and looked slightly shaken up as well as intrigued at the turn of events.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT," Gar exclaimed, halfway between shocked and excited.

Phantom only raised an eyebrow at the young hero.

"I've fought Skulker and Ember multiple times before," he explained. "Actually, I think Skulker used to attack me at least two to three times a week before I left."

"Ember, on the other hand, grew to respect us and only ever came out of the Ghost Zone to drag Skulker back into it," White added.

They then turned around and started to walk towards the direction of their base again. Beast Boy only smiled in excitement. Aqualad finally decided to speak up.

"When you used to live here, were you considered the experts in ghosts and mystics," he asked.

The twins turned to the Atlantean and thought about his question for a couple of seconds.

"As in having more knowledge about the two, or fighting them," Danny clarified.

"Both," Aqualad asked, genuinely curious as to what his answer will be.

Phantom thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Yes and no. For both, I mean. I do know a lot about ghosts. But at the same time, I wouldn't call myself an expert. Same thing with fighting them. Some can be more malevolent while others can be more negotiable. More than half the ghosts in the Ghost Zone just want to be left alone. Dorothea hasn't left her kingdom since taking her tyrant of a brother out of power."

"Mystics are different, though," White explained. "I've been reading about magical creatures even before I got my powers, as I wanted to teach Mythology when I was older. But I would be the first to admit that I am no expert. There is always more to learn. As for fighting, that was all from practical experience when they attacked the town. Not like books ever describe how to fight a group of gremlins or a real-life demon. But they're just following their instincts. Mystics are all born with a sense of responsibility and duty. Even if that duty puts people in danger like a demon's need to harm innocents."

"That's actually very interesting," Robin said.

Aqualad nodded his head in agreement.

"So is there any kind of form of Government in the Ghost Zone or Mystic Isles," Roy asked.

"I thought we discussed this a while ago," he answered. "Have you forgotten our status as princes of the Ghost Zone and Isle of Sirens?"

Red Arrow smirked. "We did, I just wanted to know if they still remember? Why would they attack their prince."

Phantom sighed in irritation. "Of course they remember, but some of them just don't really care. They don't talk about it because other ghosts already have the job of nagging me. And trust me, I've been in enough arguments about that as it is."

"And remember, the Mystic Isles are mainly ruled by separate monarchies or other forms of leader," White reminded. "My status as a prince may help with some, but others just love the chaos they spread too much to care for my title."

Some of the heroes looked at each other in confusion but then just pushed the questions to the back of their minds, and continued to follow the two. After about half an hour, worn-down looking warehouse came into view. The second-floor windows were broken and cracked, vines grew on one side of the building, the bricks looked rusted towards the bottom, and dust lay on every nook and cranny.

"Nice place," Impulse commented sarcastically.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'don't judge a book by its cover," White asked.

"It'll do," Nightwing interrupted, "Phantom, Siren?"

Said people nodded and walked towards the old and double doors. After a moment of hesitation, Phantom opened the doors and walked inside the mostly empty warehouse. The others followed him inside and quietly closed the doors.

The area was mostly bare not counting the few tables and desks placed in the center of the building. Pipes hung or lay untouched, glass and wood planks were leaning against the walls, and dust and dirt somewhat littered the concrete floors.

"How long do you suppose someone's been here," Mal asked.

But before Phantom or Siren could give an answer, alarms blared and red lights blinked along the walls. The Team all took defensive positions as they heard multiple loud and running footsteps.

But as the new occupants came into the room, Phantom and Siren completely froze.

"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Good Luck? Never Heard Of It.

Standing in front of the Team, about ten feet away, were two females and two males. One female, a woman, was tall with violet eyes and had red/orange hair that was cut to her neck, and she wore a teal jumpsuit. The other female was a teenager with short-medium hair, purple eyes, and she wore a black and purple tank top with a skirt, purple leggings, and black combat boots. Meanwhile one male, adult, was tall and bulky, he had blue eyes, black and gray hair, and he too wore a jumpsuit, but it was orange instead. And lastly, the other male was a teenager. He had a red beret, black glasses, a yellow long sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and brown boots.

They remained frozen in place as they stared at the cloaked Phantom and Siren. Most of the team was also in shock.

"Danny, White!"

The air within the warehouse felt thick and eerie in the echoing silence following the exclamation. The fading sun only dampened the mood further, as shadows danced across the walls and stretched their eager skeletal fingers towards the occupants of the room. Yellow turned orange as the sun's last rays of light shone through the broken windows of the warehouse.

Phantom and Siren observed their ex-family and friends and couldn't help but feel guilty as he took in their appearances.

Maddie and Jack Fenton's hair were graying significantly, their usually brightly colored jumpsuits looked worn and dull in color, their weapons also looked worn and poorly made in design, but it wasn't like their weapons were ever well-made from the start in the first place. But lastly their eyes. Their eyes held so much grief and exhaustion that it almost hurt to look at them.

" _It's not your fault_ ," the two heard through the mind link and looked over at M'gann. "T _hey brought this upon themselves. It's their own actions that made them like this_."

The two didn't dare voice their doubtful thoughts on the matter.

Before Phantom, or anybody, could say anything, Maddie exclaimed 'My Boys' and began to run towards them with open arms and a relieved smile on her face with tears in her eyes.

But before she could reach the two, Superboy stepped in front of the ghost and siren. Effectively blocking off the red-haired woman's path. Maddie stopped and with a look of shock, stared at the slightly older raven-haired teen. Soon enough she was able to snap out of it and now looked on in curiosity.

"What do you think you're doing," Superboy's voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

Maddie blinked in surprise at the question, but that surprise quickly turned into irritation. They didn't know about superheroes, so Superboy just looked like a regular teenager to them. Not someone that could snap them in half with one hand.

"Hugging my sons, what else would I be doing," Maddie asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, irritated.

" _She's telling the truth you know_ ," Impulse said over the Mind-Link.

" _That doesn't mean she gets the right too_ ," Conner says cooly back.

" _So how are we going to deal with these guys_ ," Karen asked.

"Last time I checked, they weren't your sons," M'gann retorted, stepping closer to Phantom and Siren.

"You, children, dare have the audacity to sit there and claim…" Maddie was interrupted.

"Enough," White's voice boomed around the warehouse.

Both groups stopped and turned to stare at the heroes of topic, only to find that said people trying their best to refrain themselves from lashing out.

Phantom took a calming breath and started seriously.

"This discussion can wait till later," he stated. "We are currently on a mission and we must complete it. Now, can you please explain what's been happening in Amity Park?"

Both groups blinked at Phantom in shock, surprised that he decided to speak up after all. Nightwing, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk. He was proud of the young teens for speaking for themselves and for Phantom keeping the mission their main priority. Even if he knew that they were probably being so serious just so they would stay sane.

Maddie, now even more interested, crossed her arms.

"What 'mission," she asked.

Phantom answered back sarcastically. "Clockwork came to us, saying that Amity Park is falling apart. Imagine my surprise when I got here and I discover that there is a planned Ghost Invasion waiting to happen, and how the city doesn't seem to be equipped enough to fight it off."

"And he does mean ghost," White clarifies. "Demons can use magic all they want, but it's not like anyone on the isles refer to them as mystics. They're Earth's problem, not ours. And yet, we mystics are forced to handle what humans will most likely never be able to comprehend."

Despite that over half the team was human, they could not help but hide their laughter from Siren's statement. He has told them how it's mostly witches, wizards, guardians, and demigods that fight demons. After meeting Melinda, even if it was only once so far, they believed him about the 'witches' part.

Sam Manson finally came out of her shock and decided to say something.

"First you two go and abandon us, leaving us to have to deal with all the ghosts and mystics constantly causing havoc," she snapped. "Then you decide to go to an entirely different dimension, leaving us to also have to deal with the problems in the Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles! And you come back NOW only to insult us! What is wrong with you?!"

Phantom looked at her like with some of his repressed anger showing in his eyes.

"Just to make things clear, the ghosts and mystics have always been Amity Park's problem," Danny glared at them. "Me and White having powers had **nothing** to do with the ghosts and mystics attacking the town. They were bound to come whether the two of us had powers or not. It was the portal that brought them, not us."

"If it hadn't been for us, when they did come, this town would have been nothing but rubble in about six months," White narrowed his eyes. "And that is me being generous. Undergrowth alone could take down the city in less than a day."

"I hate that guy," Phantom grumbled. "But, at least, Frostbite and his army are tracking him down to put him in that Cryo Chamber."

"He definitely gives Krinos and Lena a bad name, that's for sure," White crossed his arms. "Like how everyone in this town gives humans a bad name."

" _Oh snap, that's a burn_ ," Karen laughed through the link.

"There is no reason to be so hostile, son…" Jack started.

" **We have every right to be hostile** ," White boomed in his siren voice.

With a flash of gold in his eyes, a light fixture above them shattered and sparks rained down. Any moment now, the team suspected that Siren's abilities just might start an earthquake with all his pent up rage slowly seeping through. They could also see his hand itching toward his bow.

" _Danny, White is losing control_ ," M'gann told the halfa through the kink.

" _We know that this is stressful for you two, but losing control and attacking them is not the answer_ ," Kaldur softly told him.

While slightly intrigued by the thought of his brother giving them a piece of their minds, the Atlantean was right. Besides, who knows how much of the town would be left standing after Siren loses his temper. It was barely standing as it was.

"White," Danny says, putting his hand on his twin's shoulder. "You can use them as target practice later," the team hiding laughter, "but we have better things to discuss at the moment."

The siren prince nodded, then pulled his hood back over his head. But it did very little to hide his piercing golden eyes. If the team wasn't used to it by now, the sight of such "looking right into your soul" eyes would have been terrifying.

"Now, what is the real problem in Amity Park," Danny asked.

"Well… we can discuss what we have gathered downstairs," Tucker says.

The tech nerd went over to a rusty looking panel on the wall. It looked like an old circuit breaker on the outside but was revealed different when it was opened. It was really just a decoy for the keypad behind the door. Tucker punched in a code and a part of the floor opened up. A hidden trapdoor.

Barely phased by the trapdoor, most of the team having lived in a mountain full of secret passages, they all started going down. Siren took his brother aside for a minute, though.

"How did they even get in here," he whispers, freaked out, at his twin. "They might have known we had a headquarters, but we never told them where it was or how to get into it."

"It doesn't get passed me that they had most likely followed us at one point or put a tracker in us," Danny says.

"Tucker probably hacked into our security system," White angrily grumbled, crossing his arms. "I blame you for that part, though."

"And why would it be my fault," Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Which one of us wouldn't let me place enchantments on our system," White asked. "Here's a hint, it wasn't me."

"How is it that you're the younger twin, yet you seem to be in the right," Danny said. "Isn't that supposed to be the older sibling's job?"

"I'm always right, you haven't noticed," White smirked.

"Gods, if you weren't here, I'd swear I would go crazy," Danny gave him a side hug. "Let's hope this ends soon."

"If it doesn't, I'll help you vanquish Clockwork, myself," White told him.

The two of them then followed the team to their actual headquarters underneath the warehouse. The place had been their sanctuary during the last few months of their time in Amity. They were the only ones that could access the warehouse, so it was the perfect escape from everyone. Jazz and Dani had been one of their few frequent visitors. Valerie would stop by every once in a while, but they preferred to just stay away from everyone.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through two metal swinging doors. As they walked into the room, the Team was still staring in awe. The walls were covered with all kinds of technology and some of the more beta versions of Siren's weapons. AKA, the ones more likely to blow up at one point or another. There were multiple desks set up around the large underground room. There was also enough light to make it look as though it were day time, probably a personal touch of Siren's.

"So..." Beast Boy started, breaking the silence. "Who are you guys, exactly?"

The Team just gave him looks that said 'you couldn't have thought of anything else to say?'

Tucker sighed and decided to introduce himself first.

"Name's Tucker," he started in his usual 'flirt with pretty girls' attitude. "Tucker Foley. TF for…"

"Tucker, I swear to the gods, if you finish that sentence," Sam interrupted with a dangerous tone.

Beast Boy, Impulse, and Cyborg couldn't help but snicker at how pale Tucker had gotten after she said that. The rest of the Team either ignored it or just tried to look amused.

"Anyways, I'm a techno-geek," Tucker continued. "The goth girl, over there, is Sam Manson."

"And we're Jack and Maddie Fenton, owner's of FentonWorks and ghost experts and hunters," Jack stated with an enthusiastic smile.

" *Cough* Not experts *Cough* ," Danny coughed.

" *Cough* Paranoid and bias *Cough* ," White coughed.

The fake coughs might have hidden it well from the non-heroes, but the Team had to hide their smirks and snickers.

"We'd honestly love to say it's nice to meet you," M'gann tried to explain. "And not to sound rude or anything, but from Phantom and Siren have told us so far we… um…"

Jack's eyes and smile turned sad as he replied.

"It's alright... I honestly would do the same thing if I were in your shoes," he tells them.

There was some more awkward silence after that. Tucker was the one that broke it this time.

"Well, welcome to our trusty base. Complete with guests rooms for late-night investigations and hunts, a training room, a kitchen, cable, gaming consoles, and a weapon's vault," Tucker grinned like a mad man as he welcomed the Team.

The twins shared a look. White mouthed "Their base" to his brother. They were so gonna open these four up to reality soon.

Most of the team members nodded in awe or confirmation of hearing the fellow teen, while the others were still looking around the room. Phantom, it seems, has always been tech-savvy while Siren's magical expertise stemmed fr9m a lot of time in this place. But their observations were interrupted by the Fentons.

"I also don't mean to sound rude, but who are you," Maddie Fenton glared. "And why are you on a mission with Danny and White?"

Nightwing stepped up in front of the group and held out his hand towards the red-headed Fenton.

"My name is Nightwing," he introduces. "I am the leader of this team of young heroes, where Phantom and Siren are also members, and am in charge of giving missions. I permitted this mission since it was a request from an old friend of Phantom and Siren. We felt as though it would be best to come along to make sure they were not in harm's way. As to where we came from, we're actually from a different dimension."

"Realm," Danny and White corrected.

Both the Fentons and the twins' ex-friends' eyes widened at that last statement.

Tucker stepped forwards waving his hands back and forth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Did you just say a different dimension?"

"Realm," Danny and White repeated.

Nightwing and a few others couldn't help but smirk at that.

"This is the Team," Danny introduced. "Nightwing, Aqualad, Superboy, Cyborg, , Beast Boy, Robin, Impulse, Red Arrow, Guardian, Bumblebee, and Tempest."

"And if I have my math right, that makes five humans, one metahuman, one Martian, one half-martian, one half-robot, one alien clone, and two Atlanteans," White listed, a smirk on his face the entire time.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you wonderful people!" Jack said with a cheerful smile, probably only getting the names and not what they were.

Nightwing was about to get everyone back on track, but Sam ended up speaking first.

"You can't be serious," she shrieked, causing everyone's attention to turn to her as she began to ball her fists at her side. "That's what you meant? You said we'd never be able to find you and that's where you've been all along? IN ANOTHER FREAKING DIMENSION!"

"Technically, we ended up in their realm by accident," White commented. "We just planned to stay as far away as possible. Guess fate shined on us and got us two realms away."

Phantom, on the other hand, just stayed quiet with his white cloak over his head, effectively hiding all of his face beside a few strands of white hair and the bottom half of his face. Not to mention his emerald eyes.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU PUT US THROUGH," Sam exclaimed.

"Sam…" Danny tried.

"NO! You're going to listen to this! When you disappeared, we were devastated! We looked for you for months! We even tried to get help from Frostbite, Dora, and even freaking Ember! We had no way to get to the isles, but every time we ran into Lena, Krinos, Melinda, or even Skylar, they didn't even speak to us. Barely even looked at us. No matter how hard we looked, no matter how far we searched, you weren't there..."

Everyone remained quiet as they took in Sam's anger and despair.

"No, you didn't," Danny found his voice.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Phantom looked towards the goth girl, his eyes glowing bright green.

"I said, no you didn't. I know for a fact that you didn't," his bark as bad as his bite.

Sam couldn't help but back up slightly at Phantom's snap. He's never done that before, to anyone. At least, in her point of view.

"You seem to have forgotten just how much sway I have in the Ghost Zone as its prince," he says. "Did you ever think that they might have actually known where I was but decided not to say anything? Myself and White spent quite some time in the zone and isles. We've spoken with Frostbite, Dora, Lena, and Krinos quite regularly. We could have simply asked them not to say anything if you ever asked them. But no, that isn't even the case here. We asked all of them if you guys were looking for either of us. Do you know what they told us? That you only searched for three days, then completely abandoned the search. You didn't care. Stop feeding us your crap and trying to guilt trip us. We know it's all a lie."

Everyone blinked at Phantom's response. Siren was the only that didn't even bat an eye, but he was mostly trying not to pull out his bow and shoot them. It did seem quite tempting to him, though.

"Phantom, let's just discuss what is going on," White suggested. "Mostly because if this keeps going, I will shoot them and leave this town to rot."

That was the most shocking thing to happen this day. As the siren of pure heart, Gold Siren has always been a model hero. They've even seen him rescue a cat out of a tree, though it is known that he is a dog person. But this version of him is like the personality version of death metal music, cold and unforgiving. And they did not like it.

Hopefully, the twins would be back to normal soon.

"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: A Lot More Than Meets The Eye

Phantom went over to the computer in the room. To Nightwing, it looked like a similar setup to the computers at the Bat Cave. There weren't any souvenirs like the Bat Cave had, such as razor cards from the Joker or a giant penny from Two Face.

"Not very well organized, are you guys," Danny says, trying to sort through the information. "Beast Boy is more organized than this."

"I'd take offense, but my room is a mess a lot," Gar stated.

"I keep telling you to clean it," M'gann tells him.

"Sis, there are better things to do than to clean my room," Gar says. "Like… anything else. Besides, have you seen Kid Flash's room whenever he's stayed the night."

The whole team shivered at the memory of the dirty room. Half of them were still convinced that there was something moving in the destroyed room from Kid's last overnight stay. He's twenty-one years old and still as much of a slob as he was when he was fifteen.

The four Amity Park residents looked slightly offended by the statement about their organizational skills. Or rather, their lack of them.

"Find anything, Danny," White asked his brother, looking over his shoulder.

"Since these four have no ghost or mystic allies, their information is quite rudimentary and speculative," Danny explained. "Almost everything on here is either what Clockwork had explained before we came here or what anyone with common sense could figure out."

Siren looked at the screen and his twin was proven right.

All they had was simple layouts of who the enemy was. Which was, surprise surprise, the Guys In White. Seems they had grown over the past year, which was not exactly a shock based on the entire world seeing the large number of ghosts come out of that portal during the Disasteroid epidemic. They gained support based on the growing fear people had of the supernatural beings. Did any of them care that the ghosts risked themselves to help turn the Earth intangible? HELL NO! All they cared about was that there were hundreds, even thousands, of ghosts out there and they could pose a "danger" to them.

And it seemed that the Guys In White used the public's fear to their advantage. It helped them get extra funding and better equipment to handle the "ghost and mystic problem." They were now more of a threat than the joke they had been when Phantom and Siren had left in the first place. The most competent thing they've ever done was shoot that anti-ghost missile into the zone. Yet they were stopped by a stolen motorcycle, a boulder, a giant slingshot, a biker ghost, a pirate child ghost, a cyborg ghost, a siren, and a halfa.

"And I thought they were annoying before," Danny commented.

"I am so not surprised," White says. "They're just like Cadmus."

The Team sent last glances towards the Fenton's before they too walked over to the computers. The Cadmus comparison really got their attention. The entire league can not stand that alien hating organization. Half of the league team was sure that they were experimenting on aliens to try and transfer their powers to humans after clones like Superboy and Clone X didn't work out for them.

"Do you guys have any more than this," Danny asked the four, not even bothering to turn around.

"Oh… ok, here's what we got," Tucker says, just trying to keep things going with as little awkwardness as possible.

With a click of his PDA, some newspaper articles, police reports, and security footage appeared on the monitor above them. A list of people, along with ghosts, showed up on the screen next to it.

"As you can see, bombings have going on for a little while now. We were able to stop a couple and examine them. They had traces of ectoplasm and we identified the ghost responsible by tracing their ecto-signature."

"Technus," Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "He is so going in the dungeon next time I see him."

"But that's not all," Tucker continued. "He may be making the bombs, but someone bigger is behind all this. We still haven't figured out who…"

"It's **him** ," Danny interrupted.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened in fear and disbelief at his statement. Their reactions were immediate.

"WHAT!"

Siren winced, one hand going to his ear. When prepared for loud noises, they barely make him blink. Unprepared, he gets a headache really quite fast. The cons of siren hearing.

"How is that possible," Tucker shouted.

"He was locked up with Clockwork," Sam yelled.

"Well, he escaped," Danny replied darkly. "Clockwork said that a very skilled thief broke in and took one of his time medallions. Without his ability to manipulate the person through time, they were able to take him. And now it's my job to put him back in that stupid thermos."

"This is really bad," Sam said. "Uh… Danny?"

Phantom turned his head slightly toward her. letting the goth know that he was listening.

"When things first got really bad, Dani tried to help…" she started.

Phantom and Siren shot around so fast the team feared they'd get whiplash. Their eyes were glowing ferociously. They looked even madder than how they were during the Superman Incident.

"What. Happened. To. Dani," Danny looked ready to kill someone, making everyone subconsciously take a step away from the twins.

The team didn't know who this "Dani" was. But if the twins were reacting like this, then she had to mean a lot to them. There were also thoughts in the backs of their minds of the strange coincidence of the similar-sounding names between this girl and their friend. What was with this realm and similar-sounding "D" names, they didn't know.

"She… she tried to fight when things first got bad," Tucker started, scared of the looks of the twins. "She wanted to protect the good ghosts like Pandora."

"But she's young, doesn't have the power you do, nor the experience," Sam says. "They ambushed her one day. She got away… but was in really bad shape. We haven't heard or seen her in over six months."

The ghostly teen turned his head back towards the screen and was deadly quiet. That was… until there was a shaking. As dangerously quiet as Phantom was, Siren's golden eyes terrified them. And he was where the shaking was coming from. With a loud " **CRACK** ," the floor got a large spidering earthquake crack right under his feet.

That definitely got Phantom's attention. He would have had to be really out of it to have not noticed the mini-quake. He was almost there, but his brother's powers would not let him.

He got up and went over to his twin. Putting his hand in his shoulder, Siren's eyes snapped back to their non-glowing normal shade.

"Stress room, White," Danny told him. "We will find her, but not with you causing a category seven earthquake wherever you go."

Siren gave him a small nod. He vanished in a swirl of a golden music measure. Siren calls that ability his music swirl. He doesn't use it often, as he prefers to fly and it also takes a surprisingly large amount of his energy. But nobody thought that it would take a lot out of him this time.

Phantom held the ghost pendant around his neck. He stood there, feeling that he really needed air right now.

"Phantom," Superboy asked, worried.

Said halfa took a shaky breath.

"I need some air," he stated.

With that, he turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Everyone else remained where they were. The team had sad and solemn faces while the Fentons and two teens were surprised yet concerned. Not even ten seconds passed before Superboy grunted and started heading towards the doors.

"Superboy…" tried to stop the clone.

"No," he nearly snapped at her. "He's going to talk whether he likes it or not. He can't keep holding his emotions in or he'll only end up destroying himself in the end."

Superboy left without looking back at the others.

"You think they're going to be alright," Gar asked.

Someone cleared their throat, and the Team looked back to Nightwing

"Let's call it a day and just try to settle in as much as possible," he ordered. "If I know Superboy, those two will be back in a little while. Siren… he'll come back after he does whatever he's doing."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. looked towards the doors.

" _They'll be fine. I know they will_ ," she thought to herself.

Nightwing went over to Aqualad, who was still stealing glances at the place where Siren had been standing moments ago.

"You know," Dick started, talking to the Atlantean. "You and Superboy could do a lot better at hiding it."

"I… uh… I don't know…" Kaldur tried.

"Save it," Dick smirked.

*****Flashback*****

 _As Nightwing went near the gym, he could hear a couple of the guys inside sparing. They would do that sometimes to have extra obstacles in the way as there would be in an actual fight._

" _Try as you might, Kaldur, but us sirens aren't the most graceful beings of music for nothing," he heard White say._

 _Just from the tone, he knew that Siren had on a smirk._

" _How much time do you spend with your brother, White," Kaldur's voice asked._

" _We're twins, what do you expect," White threw back._

 _Nightwing peeked into the room and saw the two fighting. He took notice that while Siren was in his siren form, he had his wings retracted like the Hawks could do while they are civilians._

 _Aqualad went in for a punch. Siren dodged it with a backflip. He did a few more and ended up near the gymnast equipment that acrobatic heroes like Nightwing and Robin used. Plus, Nightwing is a former acrobat anyway._

" _Catch me if you can," he playfully taunted._

" _Atlanteans have high endurance," Kaldur responded. "Let's just see which one of us takes down the other first."_

" _If sirens can hide from mortal eyes for thousands of years, I'm pretty sure I can avoid your punches for one sparring match," White smirked._

" _We'll see about that," Kaldur there back._

 _Aqualad charged at his fellow mystic of the sea. Siren ducked the first punch, but then Aqualad went in for a leg sweep. Only, Siren was ready for that. He had bent down more than he usually would when he had ducked the punch. So when the leg sweep came, he jumped up. Dodging the attack, he had also grabbed onto the rings above him._

" _I'll need to remember to thank Nightwing for these," he stated._

 _Swinging, using the rings, he went flying without his wings. He went into a somersault position and did three flips before landing back on the ground. He faced Aqualad again, his fists up._

" _Wow," Kaldur couldn't stop himself._

" _I don't always need wings to fly," White snickered._

 _Then out of nowhere, Siren out his arms around Aqualad's neck. Both of them were smiling at each other._

" _Are you sure we won't get caught," Kaldur asked._

" _Did you already forget my statement about sirens being able to hide for thousands of years," White chuckled. "If I wanted to, I could vanish right here and now and not even could find me."_

" _I'd rather you stay right where you are," Kaldur told him._

" _You and me both," White said._

 _Nightwing slowly backed away from the door and walked away. He had no idea what he had just seen._

 _What he saw later that week did not help his confused state of mind at all. He had been sent to Phantom's room by to fetch him for dinner. Which had, of course, been cooked by Siren the chef. Phantom's door was already ajar when he had arrived._

" _Are you really sure about this," he heard Danny ask someone. "We could get caught."_

 _He did not expect to have also heard Superboy's voice from inside the room as well. He thinks that he had been by the door for a good fifteen minutes, and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. He wasn't a detective for nothing. Eavesdropping came with the job description._

 _"Look, Danny, all we have to do is keep it a secret for a little while longer," Conner responded. "At least until we feel like the time is right to tell them. Plus the fact that there is just too much drama going on right now and you're still not your complete self yet."_

 _Nightwing heard Phantom sigh in defeat._

 _"I know," he says. "My former parents, back in Amity Park, made their homophobia quite well known after there was an incident involving a gay character on a television show me and Jazz had been watching. I just don't want anyone else to hate me ag…"_

 _"Danny," Connor interrupted. "No one is going to hate you, alright? Everything is going to be fine. I promise."_

 _Okay, now Nightwing was really confused_.

*****End Flashback*****

Meanwhile, Superboy made his way up the stairs that lead to the rooftop. He stopped as he began to hesitate as he reached for the doorknob.

" _What if he doesn't want people to talk to him right now? He could just want to be left alone so he can think?_ " Conner snorted to himself, reaching out to turn the doorknob. " _Like I'm going to let him do that_."

A chilly breeze hit him as he opened the door. Outside it was a comforting amount of cold. The leaves of the Fall trees followed the wind as it gently blew through the air. Superboy hadn't even realized how late it was until he saw the sinking sun. The clone sighed as he looked over and found a certain phantom sitting on the edge of the warehouse's roof.

Superboy wordlessly sat next to the white-haired boy. He could vaguely make out what looked like a school. It looked like it had seen better days just like the rest of the town. There was an eariness about the town that made even his bulletproof skin crawl. Even the beautiful sunset did nothing to obscure the shadows that seemed to want to reach out and grab you. And with a town known for ghosts and rouge mystics, that is not a very good feeling to present to outsiders like the team. It's no wonder why the town's tourist rates were most likely batting a zero.

"Conner," Danny says, Superboy snapped out of his thoughts and he glanced over to the teen next to him. "What… What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong?"

Superboy looked at his friend.

"I don't know," he told him. "But what I do know is that you're not alone in this. You have a real family with you, Danny. That's all that matters. You'll always have us and White. Wherever he is, right now."

Phantom sighed and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Conner smiled back.

The two were silent for a moment.

"You really must of pissed off Fate, though," Conner remarked. "What would White say? That the Fates enjoy playing with lives?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Danny playfully punched him. "But nice going with what my brother would say. He would say something like that."

"Language," Conner told him as he smirked.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Steve," Danny said. "Also, no more Avengers movies for you for a while. It seems that their personalities are contagious. And the last thing we need is for a real live Hulk or Black Widow in this realm."

"I'll stop being a hypocrite as soon as you stop being a smart-ass," Conner threw back at him.

"As if I'll ever do that," Danny says. "My witty banter is a weapon in its own right. Ask Skulker if we ever see him again, he knows more than any ghost."

The two couldn't help but laugh a little at their antics. There was still tension, but it was fading. That was the moment that Cyborg walked in on as he came onto the rooftop.

"Nice to see you two are having a nice time," he commented.

The two turned around, with smiles on their faces, to face the half-robot.

"Want to join us, Cy? The view here is great," Danny offered. "Even if this town can be creepier than one of those Saw movies."

"Thanks for the offer," he said. "But M'gann actually sent me up here to tell you that dinner is almost done. Also, Nightwing said that after we all eat, it'd probably be best if you show us around town so we can get a little familiar with it."

"Yeah, sure. It might actually be a little fun too," the raven-haired teen admitted. "White and I had patrolled this town so often that there isn't a single nook or cranny that we don't know about. And that includes where ghosts like to hang out."

"Where has White gone, anyway," Cyborg asked. "He looked ready to kill when he vanished the way he did."

"Like I told him to, he music swirled to the stress room," Danny said.

"The what," Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When we first got our headquarters from our friend's father, we had a special room installed underneath it," Danny explained.

"There's seriously more under our feet than we've already seen," Cyborg asks, looking at his feet.

"I'm half-ghost, so secrets are embedded in who I am," Danny shrugged. "The stress room is for when either myself or White get an eleven on a one to ten scale for anger. Our powers can get a tad bit out of hand when we're angry. You've seen that first hand."

The two couldn't help but grimace at the memory of the Superman Incident. It did make them understand more about their emotions increasing their powers.

"I take it that the room is equipped with dummies, training equipment, and heavy-duty reinforcement wall," Cyborg guessed.

"Along with some enchantments and runes to add to their strength," Danny says. "We wouldn't take the chance that technology might not have been enough, so we wove magic into the room as well. But every so often, if we're angry enough, a little power seeps through."

"Like…" Conner was interrupted.

A small shake could be felt under their feet. Like the one that Siren had caused in the monitor room. But with three floors between them, it was a tad bit weaker than it probably would closer to the source.

"Like that," Danny clarified.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Jazz

"What the hell was that shaking," Impulse nearly yelled when the other three got back down from the roof.

"That would be my brother when he gets pissed," Danny stated. "When he's mad, you have to get as far away as possible. When that's not possible, you just get out of his way."

"Is he okay," M'gann asked, slightly worried even with full knowledge of Siren's large amount of power.

"I'm more worried about the stress room that White," Danny chuckled.

"Stress room," Mal asked.

"When we first got our headquarters from our friend's father, we had the room installed underneath it," Danny explained.

"There's more under our feet," Karen asks, looking at the ground.

"When you're a ghost, secrets are a lot of who we are," Danny shrugged. "The stress room is for when either myself or White get an eleven on a one to ten scale of anger. Our powers can get a little out of hand when we're angry. You've seen that first hand."

The team could not help but cringe in agreement.

"The room is equipped with dummies, training equipment, and heavy-duty reinforcement wall," Cyborg told his teammates.

"Along with enchantments and runes to add to their strength," Danny says. "We wouldn't take the chance that technology might not have been enough, so we also wove magic into the room. But every so often, if we're angry enough, a little power seeps through. As you all just saw."

"You might need to repair that room once White is done, down there," Roy said.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," Danny waved off. "The enchantments also have a self-repair feature to them. Anytime we leave the room, it repairs itself in about an hour or so."

There was another slight shake that had come from beneath them.

"It might need more than an hour, this time," Dick said.

"That's my brother for you," Danny says. "Just be happy that he isn't doing that while he was still up here."

"Boy, you two scare us enough without you saying things like that," Karen stated.

"Have you people forgotten that I am a ghost," Danny gestured to himself. "It is in my nature to be creepy and scary. Why do you think so many mortal shows about ghost hunting are creepy? It's because we are creepy. Has it not sunk in even after over a year?"

Before anyone could answer, Siren music swirled back into the room. He looked a lot better than when he left.

"Well, I feel a lot better," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "Did I miss anything while I was down under?"

"The most exciting thing that's happened in the past ten minutes was you making that Australia pun," Gar tells him.

"Better boring than action-filled," White says. "Danny and I used to have to fight ghosts and mystics on a three-time-a-day basis. Most of the time it was ol' Boxy or Skulker."

"And both are equally annoying," Danny shook his head.

"As if anyone is as annoying as the Box Ghost," White scoffed. "I'll kill him a second time if he yells 'BEWARE' one more time."

"Talk with Melinda," Danny advised. "If he gets that annoying, she might have a spell that finally gets him out of our hair."

"That alone would be like a gift from the gods themselves," White said.

"White, I have actually always wondered about why you always say 'gods' plural," Jaime asks the magical musician.

"Well, you all know that sirens are part of Greek mythology," White started.

"It be hard not to know with all the time we spend with you," Garth says. "Plus, as Atlanteans, myself and Kaldur would already know plenty about it."

"Well, as a siren and member of the Greek mythology community, I do believe in the gods of Olympus," White explained. "Gods such as Apollo, Poseidon, and Aeolus are sacred to us sirens. They're the gods of music, the sea, and the wind."

"Even with all the different types of elements that sirens can use, they are all still originally beings of music, sea, and air," Danny added.

"Other than you being a siren, are you even Greek," Cyborg asked.

"Not even the slightest, even if I have no idea what type of blood was running through our veins with the Fentons as biological parents," White said. "I like that being a siren gives me a culture to be a part of. Plus, Hades always has had a soft spot for me. Must be my natural charm as the siren of pure heart."

"I'm with my brother on that," Danny agreed. "Especially with him being favored by Hades. Even as the god of the Underworld, he does have quite the soft spot when it comes to my brother."

"Can I help it that magical people find my golden heart impossible to hate," White joked. "Unless you're Circe, or Madea, or Klarian, or any other magical being whose butt I've kicked back to wherever they came from."

"And it usually isn't a very pleasant place," Danny snickered.

"Now, before we Danny and White show us around town, I do believe M'gann sent me to get Danny because dinner was soon," Cyborg rubbed his hands, almost drooling.

She nodded and looked over at Siren. Waving his hand, he opened up a small portal, like how Phantom can sometimes do to get to the Ghost Zone. It took a lot of strength, so neither of them used the ability often. Especially since the only places they could portal to were the Ghost Zone and Isle of Sirens. Siren pulled a picnic basket out his portal.

"You guys really think that I would let us come back to this hellhole without bringing a bit of my southern hospitality," White smirked. "I spent hours cooking last night, with plenty of help from our local martian."

"By that, he means that I held a spoon while he did everything else," M'gann giggled.

"M'gann, you sell yourself short," White smiled at the humble hero. "More than half the cookies in this basket are because of you."

"Yet you somehow managed to fit them, two giant platters of chicken parmesan, a big bowl of caesar salad, freshly baked Italian bread, and cannolis in there," M'gann pointed out.

"In that little thing," Impulse looked at the basket.

"Melinda cast a space expansion charm on it," White explained. "I could fit an entire medieval feast in this thing."

He started pulling food out of the basket, like Mary Poppins would do with her handbag. The team happily ate the food cooked by their resident siren chef. You can't be heroes on an empty stomach.

After they finished, Phantom and Siren soon took them into the city to start patrolling and let the team get a feel for the city.

The city of Amity Park had quieted down since Skulker and Ember's little visit. People and animals were most likely at home, asleep. The wind was now nothing more than a breeze that carried the sound of crickets eerie sounds that are caused by wind in abandoned buildings. But there was also the fact that the night seemed to amplify how truly bad the town has gotten. The city lights were not bright in the least, being outdone by the light of the stars. The moon also shined brighter than the street lamps, offering more than enough light for midnight travelers. Even if it was only eleven-thirty.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, were the young heroes. They only stopped every once and a while to observe a certain building or street. Leading the team through the city were Phantom and Siren. The two led them to the fountain within the park in order to rest.

The park was peaceful and did not seem like it was as damaged as the rest of the town seemed to be. The gray sidewalks were slightly lit, the trees and bushes hadn't grown out of control, there were still flowers around the fountain that practically glowed in the moonlight, and the water itself turned silver and blue from the moon.

The team had been observing the twins the entire time that they weren't looking out for any baddies or other hostiles in their vicinity. The two, while trying their best to stay as serious and mission-oriented as possible, could not hide the haunted look in their eyes. They really hated to be back in Amity. It was like a real-life nightmare come to life for them. After meeting four of the main people that caused them to leave in the first place, they were going to be keeping very close eyes on the twins.

The creepy vibes from the town did not stop the younger members of the team from being excited about the view they were getting.

"This place is amazing," Impulse shouted out loud.

immediately put up the Mind Link and lightly scolded the speedster for shouting like that.

" _Did you forget the definition of stealth again_ ," she scolded.

" _I'll get the dictionary out again_ ," Conner stated.

" _Heh, heh... sorry_ ," the boy from the future apologized.

" _It's alright, Bart_ ," Phantom reassured. " _No one is really around here at this time of night. Save the few midnight joggers every once in a while, but that's often_."

" _Can't even begin to tell you guys about how many ghosts or mystics we've fought in this park_ ," White says, slightly smiling. " _I once had to chase down a nymph trio that had developed a bad habit of exposing themselves by trying to bath in fountains and other water sources around town. The newspaper had given them the nickname of Godiva Girls_."

" _That was a very disturbing two days_ ," Danny shivered. " _I couldn't look any nature user in the eye for almost a month_."

" _Lena, while a little insulted at being compared to nymphs, did understand why you avoided her eyes_ ," White said.

" _Siren of nature, that she is, the girl is very unique, to say the least_ ," Danny says.

" _Nothing wrong with that_ ," Gar put in. " _I like Lena. She makes me look sane compared to her. Nice for someone to finally do that_."

" _Never change, Gar_ ," Cyborg put his hand on the shapeshifter's shoulder. " _The world would be a whole lot more boring if you did_."

The team had to agree with the half-robot on that one.

" _I can also slightly agree with the 'not looking someone in the eyes' thing_ ," White said. " _I could barely look my own brother in the eye after that first Fake-Out Make-Out he had with Sam_."

He snickered at the memory. While, at the same time, Superboy got a look of jealousy on his face. He quickly got rid of it and returned to his stone Kryptonian face.

" _I thought I told you never to mention that again_ ," Danny slightly snapped.

" _We both know that I wasn't going to listen_ ," the siren smirked. " _It's too funny of a memory not to tease you about every once in a while_."

" _What types of ghosts have you fought here_ ," Garth asked.

" _Pretty much almost every ghost has fought against us in this park_ ," White says. " _Danny, remember when the Box Ghost tried to seem tough by having it rain sandwiches and shoes from his 'boxes of terror_?"

" _Gods, do I hate that annoying guy_ ," Danny shook his head. " _Trust me when I say that if I could make being a pest illegal in the Ghost Zone, I would_."

" _He still has to beware of me_ ," White crossed his arms. " _That was also the day that he stole Pandora's Box. And as a proud member of the Greek mythology family, I can tell you right away that we were all insulted and angry over such an idiot getting his fat fingers on one of our most prized, and dangerous, artifacts_."

" _Wasn't Pandora's Box opened centuries ago_ ," Robin asked.

" _Trust me when I say that there is a lot more to that box than what mortals have written down, and be happy that you don't know what else is in it_ ," Danny stated.

" _Like I've been saying since the day we met you guys, myths and legends are usually filled to the brim with errors_ ," White tells the heroes. " _Pandora's Box does, indeed, contain the world's evils. But, at the same time, the box will unleash its horrors when opened, getting worse every time it's opened_."

" _There is actually an entire section of the Ghost Zone filled with ghosts that are related to Greek mythology_ ," Danny told them. " _While I was there the first time, I ran into ghost centaurs, minotaurs, a cyclops, and a ghostly version of Medusa_."

" _I still love the fact that you literally blasted her snake hair off of her head_ ," White smirked.

" _That is so crash_ ," Impulse cheered.

" _Is there any type of creature that doesn't have a ghost counterpart_ ," Kaldur curiously asked.

" _If there is, we haven't found them_ ," White chuckled. " _Danny, remember when Terminatra_?"

" _Who_ ," the team asked.

" _That had been another day of Desiree and wishes gone wrong_ ," Danny says. " _She's a genie ghost from ancient India. Her wishes always come with a nasty side effect. Sam had made a wish, unknowingly, for popular girl Paulena's quinceanera to be canceled at any cost. And Desiree had granted it by bringing a horror movie's three killers to life. Terminatra had been one of them_."

" _And all three of them are probably still floating around the Ghost Zone, somewhere_ ," White says.

A gentle breeze glided through the park, rustling the leaves, and producing a sweet aroma that smelled of the fresh air, the trees, and the sweet flowers. There was also a slight hint of jasmine in the air.

Phantom and Siren closed their eyes as the soft wind lightly blew through their hair and moved their cloaks slightly. They both gained sad smiles on their faces. Without turning around, Phantom spoke aloud.

"Hey, Jazz," he knew the jasmine scent anywhere.

Some of the teen's eyes went wide in shock, while the others had looks of suspicion with narrowed eyes or tightened jaws.

They watched as a red-haired teen, maybe even new adult, stepped out from the shadows of the trees. She has a youthful shine in her aqua blue eyes and also has long auburn hair which reaches down to her hips. She wears an aqua headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. She also wears a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple black flats. The girl herself was skinny, but naturally so. Meanwhile, her eyes showed different emotions, full of both relief and sorrow. Both struggling for dominance. However, it didn't matter, as tears already came.

"D...Danny? W...White," she choked out.

Phantom and Siren smiled at her sadly and nodded. But before they could say anything else, Jazz tackled them into a hug. If it wasn't for their advanced strength, they probably would have fallen over

"I was so worried about you two," she was crying. "I came back to the house when I heard you were missing. Mom worrying, Dad was furious, and I was so confused. I asked them what had happened, but they refused to say anything! It wasn't until I went to throw something away did I find your note in the trash. And I…"

The twin brothers felt their bodies tense up as their older sister began to sob onto their shoulders, as she was in the middle of them. Her face was twisted in guilt and looked to be in physical pain.

"Jazz…" White tried.

"I felt like it was my fault that you were gone," Jazz was balling. "I should've been here to protect you. I should've been here to stop Mom and Dad from hurting you! I should've…"

"Jazz, stop," Danny halted her guilt rant.

Jazz jerked back in surprise and her tearful eyes met both of her brothers' fiery determined ones.

"But I…" she was interrupted by the twins.

"You didn't do anything, Jazz. How could you," White talked her down. "It wasn't your fault, nor was it ever yours. We chose to leave. Us. It was our choice and ours alone. Yes, Jack and Maddie may have been the reason we left... but it was still our decision."

"Wipe those tears away, you spazz," Danny tells her. "Can't be the annoying big sister that we know and sometimes love if you're blubbering like a baby. We're the younger ones, it's our jobs to go to you when crying. Even if it is when we are quite reluctant."

Jazz chuckled at her brother's old taunting and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. It was always the elder twin that taunted, the younger one teased. She sniffled before looking up at her magically gifted brothers and the new fire in their eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

Phantom and Siren smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"There's that smile," Danny tells her.

Jazz sighed in relief, smiling as she leaned between the two.

"I love you two. Danny, White," she told them.

"We love you too, Jazz," they responded.

The three didn't know how long they remained in each other's embrace but weren't broken up until someone cleared their throat. They looked back over at the team.

Nightwing stepped forwards with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry to have to break up this happy reunion, but we need to keep moving if we want to have the whole city scouted out by tonight," he said.

"Who are you," she asked, looking towards her brothers. "Are these the people that Lena and Krinos have been telling me and Valerie about?"

"Yes," White answered. "And, unfortunately, Nightwing is right. We have to keep moving."

"So," Gar says. "We take it that you're the older sister that these two talk about?"

"The one and only," Jazz grinned at the green teen. "Unless they have another older sister that I don't know about."

"Well, they did pick up a big brother," Cyborg stepped up.

Jazz stared at him, shocked by the half-robot. Krinos and Lena told her that her little brothers had a pseudo brother that was part-robot, but she did not truly believe it until not.

"That explains the weird brain waves I've been getting for the past few hours," she put two and two together.

"Brain waves," Karen was confused. "Girl, what are you going on about?"

"Jazz was given the power of telepathy by Clockwork a year before we left," Danny explained. "She's been practicing with her powers for quite some time now."

"It's true," Jazz approved. "I've mastered mind reading and can even set up a mind link, but I am still a little shaky with my memory erasing and mind illusions. Making things seem real to a person but is only real to them."

"She can help guide us through all the changes in town," Danny says. "As long as she doesn't suck me into the thermos while fighting any ghosts we come across."

"I am never going to live that down, am I," Jazz covered her face with her hands.

"We'll hold that over you for the rest of your life, Jazzy," White snickered.

"I expect nothing less of you two," Jazz smiled at them, before turning her attention back to the team. "So, what do you think of our little town so far?"

"Your place is so crash," Impulse said. "Small, but peaceful…"

At that moment, every single team member wanted to do nothing more than slap Impulse upside the head. Because at that exact moment, a woman's screams could be heard in the distance.

Robin, Beast Boy, Nightwing, Tempest, and Superboy turned to glare at Impulse. Siren trained his ears to the source of the scream.

"Why on Earth would you even THINK about saying that," Robin exclaimed.

"You know our luck is bad enough, why'd you have to go and say that," Gar added. "Come on, man!"

"Well, I thought that since we were in a different dimension that…" Impulse trailed off

"As much as we would want to hear your excuses right now, there's a woman being jumped about two blocks from us, so if you're done…" White says.

With that being said, the brothers dashed off into the night, leaving some of the teenagers to blink in surprise and/or confusion. The rest rushed to catch up to the white and gold-haired teens. Jazz was now wishing that she had brought her car or Phantom's old motor scooter as she struggled to follow them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Hard Truth

Phantom and Siren did not have good feelings about the scream they had heard. It may seem sad, but the two had learned to identify certain situations based on what they hear. Especially the siren of the two brothers.

They knew that it was no human that they were on their way to rescue. Especially since this whole "invasion" thing was all being done by humans. They only had a few mystic and ghost allies. If demons joined them, it was probably by masquerading as mystics or ghosts, which wasn't hard for most of them. But the more non-human looking ones like creepers and furies stayed in the shadows of the Underworld and away from all this. Didn't help most demons that have had acquaintances vanquished by the twin brothers in the past or one of their many allies.

Another terrified scream pierced their eardrums and was becoming louder by the minute as the team ran.

" _We're almost there_ ," exclaimed, over the Mind Link.

" _Impulse, get whoever is in trouble to safety_ ," Nightwing ordered. " _Robin, , Red Arrow, Beast Boy, disappear and surround the attackers. The rest of us will approach head-on_."

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly followed his commands. Robin, Red Arrow, and Beast Boy took to the rooftops. pulled her hood over her head while going into Camouflage mode. Impulse sped away with lightning trailing behind him while the rest of the Team continued to sprint down the street.

The speedster from the future sped around the corner of the block, using the sound of the screams as his guide. He found the source coming from an old dark alley between two shops that seemed to be poorly taken care of.

"Figures, robbers are so not crash," Impulse mumbled to himself.

The speedster zoomed into the alleyway and stopped briefly to observe the scene in the alley. And he was horrified by what he saw.

A dim light of the building next door lit the alleyway. On the other side of the alleyway, was a boarded-up abandoned department store or something. Closest to the store was a burly man of six foot three. Black clothing, black mask, and a black gun.

"Typical robber," was the first thing that came to Impulse's mind.

Speaking of the gun, it was currently pointed at Phantom and Siren, who seemed to be protecting someone behind them,

Impulse couldn't get a good look at the person but could see that there was a slight glow behind the twins. Before he could even try to get a better line of sight, the robber started firing at the ghost and siren teens. His musical teammate managed to throw up his golden shield just in time to take the barrage of attack. It didn't even look like normal bullets being fired. More like bullet-like shots of green energy.

The speedster dashed towards the man and swiped the gun out of his hands. To say the man was shocked would be an understatement, he was completely dumbfounded. And before the man could snap out of his state of shock, an arrow with a boxer glove knocked the man out. An instant KO.

Impulse sighed in disappointment as the team arrived.

" _I thought that might've been a bit more exciting, turns out it was just another crook_ ," he complained over the link.

The response, however, was a bit shocking.

" _I would really appreciate it if you would shut up_ ," Danny said.

The Team looked at Phantom, who in turn was giving Impulse a menacing glare.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I do_ ," Impulse putting his hands up in protest.

Phantom turned back to the glowing figure that they could now see was a small figure holding the back of Siren's cloak.

"It's alright, you're safe now," White whispered to the hidden figure. "We won't let anyone hurt you, okay?"

At first, the team was confused as to why Siren was talking like that. However, as soon as the figure peeked their head up to look at him, they couldn't help but gasp.

It was a little girl. Probably no more than eight or nine years old. She was standing behind Siren, clinging to him like a lifeline. What really threw them through a loop, was the fact that she had a glowing aura around her. It was also her outfit that was also a sight.

She was like a mini version of Melinda, but with a twist. Her hair was long with a mix of purple and black, partially hidden under a magician hat. She was in a black leotard with white outlines. She also had on dark purple tights with black boots. Tied around her neck was a black and purple cape. Her eyes were also a bright purple.

She looked up at Siren and mumbled something. Which the teen only responded with a smile, encouragingly. The little girl still kept a hand clinging to his cloak but stepped out from behind him in order to see the team better.

The girl looked the team over with an adorable, curious, wide-eyed look.

"She's adorable," Karen squealed quietly.

Beast Boy's face lit up with a huge smile and he proceeded to jump right in front of the little girl in his typical energetic style.

"My name's Beast Boy," he introduced. "What's your name?"

Unfortunately, his enthusiasm caused the girl squeaked in fright at the sudden movement. A purple force field bubble formed around her and Siren. She quickly hugged Siren's waist, burying her face into his cloak as an attempt to hide from the strange being.

Siren gave BB a quick glare before turning his attention to the girl.

"Hey..." he started, she looked up at him with tears staining her small cheeks. "I need to get you home, alright? But in order to do so, I need you to help me out."

The little girl let go of his cloak and wiped the tears off her face.

"O-okay," she managed to get out.

The half-siren smiled at her softly. "Do you know where you live on the Isles?"

She nodded her head respectfully and put her shield down.

"Y-yes, Lord Siren," she said.

That gave the team a little bit of extra info on Siren's status among the rest of the Isles. Phantom rules over the entire Ghost Zone, but Siren was only the prince of a single Isle. But by this girl obviously being from a different Isle and still calling him "Lord" spoke volumes about how respected he is.

"Good," Danny smiled at her. "If I get you into the Ghost Zone and to the Mystic Isles from there, would you know how to find your way home?"

"Yes, Sir Phantom," she responded to him.

Said ghost teen flinched at the title, but quickly recovered.

"Alright, then," he said. "Do you know any flight or teleportation spells, maybe a portal one?"

"No, sir," the little girl answered.

"Would you mind if one of my friends or I carry you," White asked.

"I don't mind, my lord," she says.

Phantom and Siren looked at their teammates and gave them nods.

"Follow us," Danny told them. "We have to go to FentonWorks in order to access their portal. It would be more stable than one of mine."

"I'll stay behind and fill Jazz in when she manages to catch up," White said.

Phantom allowed the little girl to get on his back to give her a piggy-back ride before taking off, the Team following close-by. They soon came to the old home of the twins. And the building was just how the two had described it.

Fenton Works is the company owned by the elder Fenton, located in the Fenton family's house. The large chamber on the roof is the Emergency Ops Center where ghost operations are carried out. The Emergency Ops Center houses a ghost shield and the Fenton Blimp. The satellite receivers of the Ops Center are able to detect any spectral anomalies within Amity Park.

The Fenton Works Lab, located in the basement, contains the Fentons' ghost portal, which provides access to the Ghost Zone. Also meaning a gateway to a path to the Mystic Isles.

Phantom quickly phased himself and the mystic girl into the building.

" _So, anyone want to talk about the fact that the robber was trying to hurt a little girl_ ," Robin exclaimed over the Mind Link.

" _I saw a lot of horrible things happening on Mars between the green and white Martians, but never anything like this_ ," M'gann said. " _It was hardly even like this when the world was against aliens back home_."

" _Atlantis would never have anything like this happen within its waters_ ," Garth says. " _Children, no matter mortal or mystic, are sacred_."

" _That is the law among all mystics_ ," Kaldur said. " _It's been a part of mystic life long before even Krinos was alive_."

" _Isn't he four-thousand-years-old_ ," Cyborg asked.

" _That just shows how long the mystical world and its laws have been around_ ," Garth said.

" _That weapon the robber was using was definitely not a normal one_ ," Dick says. " _And with how Danny and White were reacting when they saw it, it was most certainly nothing good_."

"It wasn't," White spoke out loud, approaching with Jazz right behind him.

The team stopped dead in their tracks, well their trains of thoughts stopped in their tracks as they hadn't really been moving. Sometimes, it was hard to remember who was really paying attention to the mind link when they weren't within eyesight. Kid Flash certainly fell victim to that during his first mission with Artemis.

"White, we didn't mean to act like we were talking behind either of your backs..." M'gann started.

"M'gann, it's fine," White tells her.

"What type of weapon was that," Mal got them back on topic.

"They've been becoming more and more common these days," Jazz brought attention to herself. "Guns, lasers, armor, and basically any other type of normal weapon suped-up to specifically go after ghosts and mystics. They were developed by the GIW, but spilled out into the black market and public about five to seven months ago."

"Guessing Vlad hasn't been much of a help during all this," White guessed.

"Haven't seen that psycho since the Disasteroid Incident," Jazz informed him. "Almost over two years and he still hasn't made an appearance. Goodbye and good riddance, if you ask me."

"The Fruitloop is probably still lost in space, somewhere," Danny said, floating back down to meet them.

It took less than a second for Siren and Jazz to join him on either side of the ghost teen. The team thought that it was almost like an instinctual thing that they were doing. It was just natural for them to be by each other's side like that.

"Will that little girl be okay," M'gann asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine," Danny assures her. "Once she got in the Ghost Zone, Pandora and Frostbite will help her get back to the Mystic Isles from there."

"Which isle was she from," Kaldur asked. "Her outfit was quite telling. She looked either from the Isle of Wicca, Wizards, or perhaps Gypsys."

Siren nodded. "She was a young witch, probably only having her powers come in for a few years. It takes quite a bit for mystics to get a handle on their powers."

"Unless you were like that one wizard I met that could literally absorb knowledge from any source," Jazz said. "He once went through an entire section of a library is less than a day."

"Oh, I remember him," Danny caught on to who his sister meant. "His name was Wendell. Better than the internet, we'll tell you guys that."

"I don't think I've ever seen him off the Isle of Stories," White snickered. "Can't remember the last time that he was actually on the Isle of Wizards."

"Least you always know where to find him if you ever need his help," Jazz giggled.

"Have you forgotten how big the Isle of Stories is," White raised an eyebrow. "It be easier finding a needle in a haystack than a single person among all those shelves."

"Why was that robber attacking that little girl," leave it to Impulse to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

The three siblings all did a complete one-eighty. They looked like someone had just told them that a loved one had died.

"Age and gender don't matter to those types of people," Danny darkly stated. "He wasn't dressed like that because he was a robber, it's because he wanted to hide his identity from mystics that would want to avenge the death that young girl."

"He was trying to murder her," Tim gasped. "She's a little girl."

"She may have been little, but she was still a witch," Roy says. "Do you think that he was confused and thought that it was just close to Halloween for her?"

"That is very far from it," White crossed his arms, a dark look in his eyes. "He was trying to kill her because she was a witch."

The team looked at the three in shock, all of them silently praying that one of them would say that he was joking or exaggerating. Anything that meant he wasn't being serious. Unfortunately, none of that happened.

"So he was trying to kill a little girl because she a witch," Garth was one angry Atlantean.

"It's been this way for a long time," Jazz sighed. "Be it a mystic or ghost, they're attacked, abducted, or straight-up tried to be killed for simply being who they are."

"When you two left..." M'gann trailed off.

"It was like this for quite a long while," Danny says. "Even before White and I got our powers or revealed our identities. I can't tell you how often we were shouted at to go away even when we were trying to help people."

"They're all so afraid of those that are different that the fear turns to hate," White said. "You could be a simple fairy or leprechaun and they'd still try to kill you. We've been hunted by mystics, ghosts, and humans alike for years. Every time we went out on patrol, we had to basically be invisible or our cover would be blown by humans yelling at us to 'go back to where we can from and never come back.' None of them ever thinking that we already were where we came from."

"Ghosts and mystics face danger whenever they dare to enter this realm," Danny crossed his arms. "Our world is meant to be kept secret for this very reason. It's because we know that we will never be accepted by the general society. Just look at history and that will tell you enough. The Salem Witch Trials were a massacre, spreading mass hysteria and panic and causing every mystic in the world to fear for their lives and lines."

"And don't even get me started on Van Helsing," White growled. "There may be evil vampires out there, but I know an entire community of vampires that drink only animal blood. Did he ever care enough to look at the facts? HELL NO! He simply killed anything he saw with fangs. Vampires may drink blood, but they have more mercy in their little finger than he did in his whole body. If that psycho ever managed to reproduce, may the gods have mercy on our souls."

"That line should have began and ended with that monster," Jazz grumbled.

"People will always be prejudiced against anyone and anything magical," White continued. "If they ever find out that fairy tales and myths are real, then every book about them will either be burned or used as research to find ways to kill them."

"This realm is essentially becoming a dead zone for magic in general," Danny said. "Ghosts and mystics may be out, but as in the open as these humans might believe. The eternal law of magic is to always be kept secret. It's known as the Mystic Mystery Motion. Hard to pronounce, but easy to say. It implies to all magical beings everywhere. Even demons follow it because of how serious we all know revealing our existence would be."

"It happened once," White took a few steps away, staring into the sky. "Magic became out in the open after a witch, wizard, and gypsy trio were caught on camera vanquishing a demon with their guardian. It was the first domino that fell, and the rest came down with it. It only took a day for the rest of magic to be exposed. Some had managed to keep themselves secret, but it was chaos."

"It was alright at the start," Jazz took over. "The world was at the first stage of looking at mystics like they were rare and beautiful gems or something. Pretty sure that the trio got an interview request from Oprah."

"We remember Ellen trying to get into contact with us," Danny slightly smirked, but faded back into 'doom and gloom' soon after.

"It did not last long," White said. "It seemed that it began to spread to the mystic wannabes how powerful we were and they wanted to jump on our bandwagon. A few of us were forced to use our powers to get them out of our homes when they broke in. Combine that with the mystics that had to us their magic to get reporters out of their way so that they could help innocents, and it all went downhill."

"No matter how many mundane shows about magic or ghosts there are, that does not mean that we like the spotlight," Danny says. "Our world is kept secret for the very reason that we can't do anything without humans interfering. Can't tell you how many times the Fenton's interrupted one of our fights with a ghost or demon in this town. But when we used our powers to try and do our duty, the humans took it as an act of war. It was basically World War lll."

"No one was safe," White took over again. "We were hounded, ambushed, and quite a few mystics were shot at or even killed. Mystics that have been hiding in plain sight in the mundane world, like witches and gypsies, were the ones that had friends and neighbors turn on them when they found out who they really were. We were all terrified. Even the demons refused to come out of the Underworld. Ghosts fled to the Zone and mystics returned to the Isles when they could. The damage had been done, though."

"It didn't stay that way, did it," Dick guessed.

The team looked at their co-leader in shock. While being a detective means that he would pick up things from what they say, they had no idea how he came to such a conclusion.

"Time travel," Robin also caught on.

Phantom, Siren, and Jazz all nodded, proving both Bat Boys correct.

"Probably the first thing that both the light and dark beings of magic agreed upon in many millenniums," Danny said.

"Time travel is tricky, even for mystics," Jazz explained. "The main event had to be erased so that everything it caused would be undone, but everything else had to remain intact. One slip-up and it would be butterfly effects galore. It was managed by the careful use of a witch that could freeze time, a demon that was made of electricity, and a telepath that specialized in memory adjustment."

"Things soon went back to what could be our own version of normal," White says. "Mystics and ghosts kept the memory of the erased timeline as a reminder that the mundane world would never accept us. Even now, nothing has changed. That little girl was nearly killed for being born as a witch. Proof that if we had not left, my brother and I would likely have been killed the same as she almost was."

"If Clockwork had not personally asked us to be here, and had our own kingdoms not also be in danger, we'd have never come," Danny almost spat. "Because in our opinion, this town and everyone in it, baring Jazz and one other person, are not worth saving. They can rot in hell for all we care."

The team was speechless. The twins, and even Jazz, were all so furious at the state that the magical world faces from people. They could hardly believe what they were saying. But only those like , Beast Boy, and even Nightwing knew what it was like to be treated like that.

You had , who is an alien and they have had a lot of discrimination and hate directed at them for a long time. Especially when you have those like Cadmus and Lex Luther around. Nightwing faced hate while he was still based in Gotham, as masked vigilantes were not the most accepted type of hero in that city. Especially given the darker look and nature that the Bat-family projected. Beast Boy was a green meta-human. Enough said.

It truly horrified them to think about what else the twins had to go through while in this realm. They were thinking something along the lines of that it was a gift from any of the gods out there that they accidentally wound up in their realm.

"Like we always say, what people don't understand, they fear," White said. "And what they fear, they try to destroy."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: You're Nothing To Us

"Maybe we get back to the base a little more normal so Jazz can keep up," White suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and began walking. They were a little shocked by what they heard from the twins and their sister and how the three were able to just go back to normal business after all they had said. They could never imagine having a history like they did.

As they got closer to the twin's old headquarters, some of them had thought more in-depth about the story they had been told.

, in particular, was completely horrified. She remembered growing up on Mars and being treated like a second class citizen for being white and not green. Even when she had green relatives, the other greens wouldn't care. She did everything in her power, not much for a kid, to stop all the bullying done to her and her brother. But there is only so much that telekinetically stopping thrown rocks can do against the ones throwing them.

Nightwing was of a similar mind, but for a different reason. He grew up in a circus, so it was only natural that he was teased and often referred to as a "gypsy." The international word for those in a circus. A word most tend to use as an insult. He felt his own experience added to his sympathy toward them. His circus life was almost like his own separate culture, and he was teased over it. And what the mortals in this realm did to magic users was just like that, only multiplied by a million. The mystics and ghosts were hunted, hated, and tormented just for being who they are. It broke his heart.

They had soon all sat down in the headquarter's living room when Phantom decided to break the silence.

"Guys, drop it," Danny told them.

The Team turned to the half-ghost hero. Seems that he knew they were still thinking about what they were told. His eyes were now a dull green but focused. His entire posture was slouching and the circles under his eyes clearly showed how exhausted he was. It also seemed to make the rest of the team realize just how tired the rest of them were as well.

"Bu…" Impulse tried.

"Stop," White interrupts the speedster. "Just don't. This was what we warned all of you about. Why we did not want you guys to come. We knew that this was going to happen, whether you liked it or not. The people here will not show me, my brother, nor any ghost or mystic, mercy. They believe they've lived under the shadows of our kinds all their lives. Which is why they are so hostile and fearful of us. They want ordinary lives and they'll do a lot of things just to get their way. That's why we've decided to let Nightwing and Aqualad take over for the time being."

"WHAT," the team yelled, other than the two mentioned.

More than half the Team stood up from their places around the living room, instantly getting riled up and demanding answers.

"HEY," a female voice screamed.

The Team settled down, some more slowly than others, and turned their attention to the forgotten Jazz. How she could be forgotten when her hair makes her head look like it's on fire, they had no idea.

"I may not know all of you very well, but I do know my brothers," she started. "And when my brothers make a decision, it's usually for a decent reason. Especially when it's something like this. Just listen."

The Team remained silent, some begrudgingly _*Cough* Impulse *Cough*_ and brought their attention back to Phantom and Siren.

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny said. "Now, the reason we've decided this is due to what you witnessed. The people here are terrified and hostile towards ghosts and mystics. Young or old, good or evil, light or dark, they don't care. This also means it's going to be a lot harder to investigate with the two of us around. So this is how it's going to work, you guys will have the investigation tasks more involved with human interaction. Ask around and see what information you can get out of the citizens. If a ghost or mystic just so happens to start causing trouble, we'll still be around."

"Of course, this means we may have to fight the completely invisible or lure them away," White took over. "But it won't cause any unnecessary risks nor would it damage the city too badly. This town already blames our kinds for the damage anyway. Why make it worse? As for us, we'll be traveling in and out of the Ghost Zone and Mystic Isles to investigate there. We'll talk to the other rulers, lords, and royal families in our realms about they have gathered themselves. Plus, there are also a lot of seers and oracles that could also shed some light on what's to come."

Nightwing, Aqualad, Superboy, Red Arrow, Tempest, and Robin all nodded their heads in agreement. Beast Boy, Impulse, and Miss Martian clearly showed their discomfort but agreed to it anyway.

Cyborg openly questioned it. "But what if we need to take care of the ghost immediately and you won't be able to arrive as quickly as we would need you? We'll need an immediate response."

Siren looked at the redhead next to them.

"Is **she** still in town, Jazz," he asked her.

"That girl would need to be dragged out of town by her hair to stop her from trying to deal with those government goons," Jazz smirked.

"We shouldn't be surprised that she isn't gonna let them plan this invasion without some type of rebellion in response," Danny said. "Even if they try to take her down, she will go down kicking and screaming… and with a very high body count."

"No truer words have been spoken about a single person," Jazz agreed. "She was very determined after I gave her part of the letter to her."

"So she has been keeping Krinos in check," White asked, but still snickered.

"After you guys first left, Krinos was understandably pissed off," Jazz explained. "He wanted to turn this entire town, and everyone in it, into poisonous plants. She talked him out of it."

"Why poisonous," Karen asked.

"Who wants to visit a place that's entirely made of things that can kill you," Jazz pointed out to them. "And if nobody comes, nobody ever finds out what happened and tries to undo it."

Most of the team made faces like "OOO," realizing that.

"Not that they could," White shrugged. "Krinos is one of the most powerful mystics in all the realms. There are few that even come close to his amount of magical power. If there are any at all."

"From what I've seen, you and Melinda could both give him a run for his money," Jazz says.

"That's one sparring match I do not want to get in the middle of," Danny commented.

"I don't mean disrespect to whoever your friend is, but can one person really make a difference," Dick asked them.

Phantom sighed, brushing a hand through his hair like he usually did. "As much as I hate to do it, or even say it, but the Fentons, Foley, and Manson will be on standby as well."

"WHAT," was yelled once again.

"The Fenton's have ghost tech which will obviously help if there's a fight," White explained. "Sam and Tucker also have plenty of experience from all the fighting they did with us back in the day. They also all live closer to where most attacks will be. As well as they'll be able to respond faster than we would. Especially if we happen to be in the Ghost Zone or Mystic Isles if you called."

As much as the Team did not want to admit it, the twins were right. There was no way they could make it back in time if they called him for an emergency while they were away to fulfill their duties work with their allies in the Zone and on the Isles. Great, now they were going to have to deal with his ex-parents and ex-friends. Heavy on the "Ex."

"So, who's going to explain this to the locals," Impulse asked. "Because I am immediately taking my name off the list of potential deliverers of news."

Most of the team was right there with him.

Nightwing was the one to raise his hand. "I will. It's obvious that they aren't exactly thrilled that Phantom and Siren are back and will most likely also not like that Jazz is also now involved. But when I talked to them, I was able to keep them from doing anything too rash. I should be able to convince them to help us out if there is ever an emergency."

"However…" Kaldur turned to face the twins, concern on his face. "Are you two sure about this? This is your personal mission after all."

Phantom nodded. "While this may be our mission, it's your team. I want you to lead, at least for the time being."

"We have enough time being leader, anyway," White said. "It is slightly refreshing to take orders instead of giving them. Being royalty does not define all that we are. It is simply a part of who we are."

Nightwing sighed and put a hand on the ghost teen's shoulder. "I'll lead the Team for now, but once you're done, you're back to leading got it?"

Phantom smiled. "Sure thing, D."

A loud gasp was heard throughout the room.

"Daniel James Fenton," Jazz screamed.

Phantom blinked at his older sister in confusion, then realization dawned on him in what she thought he meant. A blush came along with it as he figured out why she was offended.

"No! Jazz! Nightwing's real name starts with a D! I didn't mean…UGH," Danny tried, his twin laughing beside him while holding onto a laughing Cyborg.

The younger members were snickering behind their hands, some of the older members just couldn't help but crack a smile at the siblings, and the rest just flat out laughed. While you had those like Robin, Aqualad, and Red Arrow that knew his identity, the rest of them didn't. They still got the joke, though.

They were aware that Siren's ability to read hearts made him aware of quite a few identities that most of them weren't. A few were jealous, like Kid Flash and Artemis, that he could do that, but he didn't care. When you can hear everything, you learn not to listen.

They finished making their way up the stairs to find the Fenton's were already there. And they didn't look very happy. One look at a screen told them exactly what had happened with them.

"What is going on here" Nightwing demanded.

Everyone's attention turned to Nightwing.

"Were you spying on us," Cyborg was eyeing the screens that showed different places around town from where only hidden cameras could be.

Sam was first to speak after that. "Danny and White have a lot of explaining to do. First, they invite strangers from a different dimension and decides to give those strangers our warehouse and confidential files. Then, he drags Jazz of all people into this mess and now you're not giving us any information from your investigation and still refusing to tell us what the investigation is even about!"

"Yeah! And where is the justice in that," Jack added.

An angry Siren was first to open his mouth before either Nightwing or Aqualad could begin to respond.

"Your warehouse," he snapped, his eyes like golden fire. "If anything, you're the ones that have been using what is not yours. We never told you where this place was. We never told you where the secret entrance was. And we certainly never gave you the codes to our security system."

That was certainly shocking to the team. They did not know that the four locals had essentially broken into the twins' headquarters. It did anger Nightwing slightly, as he knew that anyone breaking into the Bat Cave would lead to some serious consequences. And to having the living daylights scared out of them by the Dark Knight himself.

"It wasn't like you two were using it," Maddie said.

"That does not give you the right to break into our private headquarters, hack into our surveillance system, and do who knows what with our computers," White glared at the four.

"I gave Phantom and Siren the order not to reveal anything," Dick changed the subject quickly. "I need all of you to calm down so that we may sort this situation out. I would kindly like to remind you who is actually in charge of this mission and who authorized it in the first place."

Nightwing's voice was dangerously low, which the Fentons must've gotten too since they almost immediately calmed down. Gotta give the former Boy Wonder credit. He does a dang good Batman voice when needed.

"So, what," Sam asked. "Are Danny and White just your errand boys?"

Several of the Team members shifted at Sam's words, clearly upset that she would think so low of their friends. Superboy and Aqualad both tightened their fists in hopes that it would keep their anger at bay. Even sweet and innocent Beast Boy had tiger eyes flash in his eyes from his anger.

"We are a team," Aqualad calmly, yet firmly explained. "Phantom is a member of this team and is treated as such. No one is thought to be lower than the others because we all work together towards the same goals."

Maddie scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. Fine. Say Phantom and Siren aren't just your puppets. What are you doing here and what is this mission you keep mentioning? Most of all, why are you keeping information from us?"

Nightwing sighed in exasperation. "All information regarding the mission is confidential, including any new information we receive. We don't want word getting out about what we are doing or that we're even here in Amity Park. Therefore, I ordered Phantom and Siren to tell all the ghosts and mystics to not give out any information to anyone until further investigation. It's a matter of security."

"Asking the ghosts and mystics to not give out information is fine, now that we've heard the reason why," Jack crossed his arms. "However, that still doesn't explain why you won't give us any new information that you may have found that we didn't find."

"Again, since it regards the mission, it's completely confidential," Roy answered.

"Surely you can share something with us," Tucker asks.

Phantom decided to interject at this point. "That's where you're wrong, unfortunately. You see, any and all information does regard our mission, therefore, we can't tell you."

"The adults are talking, please stay silent," Maddie said, off-handedly. "At least we know how to do more things than be silent."

"Excuse me," White almost growled at them, his eyes basically high beams at this point. "Mind repeating that? For the non-super hearing heroes in the room."

Maddie faced her former sons. "I said that you're liars. Even the simplest of sentences could be nothing but a fairy tale you've made up."

"I think I speak on behalf of all of the Isle of the Enchanted Forest when I say that is deeply offensive," White put a hand on his hip. "Our lives have been anything but a fairy tale. Even eternal optimists like Snow White and the Blue Fairy admit that."

"My wife is right, you should never listen to a ghost or mystic," Jack added with a stern look. "All they do is tell lies and attempt to manipulate you."

"That isn't something you're supposed to say to your kids, Mr. and ," M'gann glared.

"Ex-kids, M'gann," Danny reminded her. "These two are as much parents as a pair of rabid monkeys are."

"Personally, I'd take the monkeys over them any day of the week," White smirked.

Maddie scoffed. "Those things are not my children, miss. One is just an odd and evil manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness. And the other one is more like a possessed music sheet but without any talent."

That made Siren clench his hands so hard that his knuckles were turning white. No one tells a siren that they have no talent. An ancient myth about them was actually true. It tells about a group of sirens that were challenged to a singing contest with the muses, the goddesses of inspiration and the arts. The siren group lost and were destroyed by their own jealousy. The muses were so stuck-up about it that sirens have vowed since that day to never let anyone say that they are not talented.

"How dare you say that about them," Roy protested. "They've done nothing to you. They're supposed to be your sons."

"My sons died a long time ago," Maddie stated.

Silence. Dead silence.

Phantom and Siren stopped thinking about them as parents long before this day. But that does not stop the pain that hearing that did cause.

So they simply just said nothing and they turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare turn your backs on us," Maddie screamed at them.

The ghost teen stopped and turned his head slightly. "Why? All you do is scream and hunt the ghosts, mystics, and us without mercy. When we try to fight back, to defend ourselves, all you do is point and declare us 'evil'. What exactly is evil about trying to survive? You make assumptions about us and instantly think they're real. We are nothing like what you mortals think of us. We have families, we love, we care. We feel happiness, sadness, love, and grief. But no one ever bothers to look past the powers or looks.''

''We hide because we have no other choice,'' White yelled. ''Van Helsing massacred vampires just because they needed blood to survive, even if they never harmed a human. The Salem Witch Trials caused mass chaos, causing every witch in the world to fear for their lives and bloodlines. People are fine until the word 'magic' is spoken and all Hades breaks loose.''

''Some of us don't even choose to be like this, you know,'' Danny shouted. ''Do you think I asked to die or that my brother wanted his heart infused with magical sound? Do you think that vampires want to be turned? Krinos, Melinda, Orion, and even Skylar were born the way they are, they weren't given a choice. But just as flowers don't get to choose where they bloom, children don't get to choose their fates or parents. You know nothing about us or the tears that we have shed.''

"Stay out of our way," White snapped at them. "We will only hold back retaliation from our kinds for so long."

They turned back and started walking away slowly again.

"Did you just threaten us?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No," White stated, his eyes flashing.

 **ZAP! BZZT! BOOM!**

Several lights above the Fentons shattered. Sparks raining down from the ceiling as though they were falling stars or a falling firework.

"That's a promise," the siren finished.

With no other words, the twins left the warehouse. Laving just the Fentons and the rest of the team standing in shock.

"He knows how to bring down the house, I'll give him that," Impulse randomly broke the silence.

"IMPULSE!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Of Councils And A Costumed Huntress

"White," Kaldur calls out for the siren.

He had gone to the roof of the warehouse to look for the siren of pure heart. Phantom had taken his turn to go to the stress room, so Siren was most likely where he could literally spread his wings.

"Do you think it's common for those with wings to be outside in times of stress," White's voice came from a stack of crates on one end of the roof.

The siren had taken a spot on top of one of the crates. His wings were drooping, matching his current mood.

"Are you alright," Kaldur asked him.

"Depends," White says. "Are those hypocritical mortals still downstairs or do I have to thank one of the team for getting rid of them?"

"Conner, Mal, and Jaime were rather forceful when getting them to leave," the Atlantean told the mystical teen.

"I'm sending all three of them gift baskets filled with my chicken and waffles," White stated. "And an extra big one to Gar."

"I mean no offense to him, but why Garfield," Kaldur asked.

"He is the little brother I've always wanted," White answered with a shrug. "Pretty sure that gives me the right to spoil him."

"You want him to stay as innocent as possible, don't you," Kaldur suddenly asked him.

"What," White was shocked by the question.

"You and Danny had to go through a lot while you were here," Kaldur walked up the crates and sat next to Siren. "You guys told us about how you used to be. You had fun while fighting ghosts and demons. Danny would crack jokes and witticisms more often than Dick and Wally combined. You would get scary pissed off at certain opponents and spend quite some time chasing them."

"Guess now's the time to tell you how annoying Box Ghost is," White slightly smiled. "I once got so annoyed that I chased after him in circles that even to this day, Danny still refers to it as the 'Merry-Go-Round Gone Wild."

"My point exactly," Kaldur says. "Even with the constant fighting and the tolls that it most likely took on you both, you had fun. As serious as some of your fights were, you still made it the best you could."

"We didn't really have much else," White said. "I remember singing when I was a kid. Danny and Jazz loved to listen to me. It's part of what made me qualified to become a siren. A love of music."

"Except that the Fenton's are scientists," Kaldur put the pieces together.

"To them, the arts are useless," White crosses his arms. "Music, art, and even my talent with a bow and arrow. Everything but science was deemed useless to them. My dream was to be an author, specializing in fiction. I think it horrified them. I was becoming the exact opposite of what they wanted. Musically inclined, a writer that wants to live in basically a fantasy world, and a siren to top it off."

Aqualad put his hand over Siren's.

"Danny…" White was tearing up. "Danny tried to be what they wanted. He wanted to be an astronaut, to study the stars. He tried, but always felt inferior because of how often they'd praise Jazz and call her a genius, yet didn't give either of us the time of day. My brother is smart, but they never cared to see it. He was bullied and made fun of by a lot of the, so-called, A-listers. He cared enough to take the punches of every jock in Casper High to keep the other nerds and geeks safe. You know what those teachers did… NOTHING!"

"White…" Aqualad tried.

"He was shoved into lockers every day," White's rant continued. " had been our favorite teacher until we realized he was just as pathetic as the rest. He favored the jocks like everyone else. Dash tried to get Danny to eat dirt, so he threw it at Dash and inadvertently caused a food fight. Dash, the school's star quarterback, was exempt from punishment simply because he scored a few touchdowns in the last game. But Mr. Lancer punished Danny and Tucker very heavily. Made me want to scream and shatter every window in town."

"White," he stopped him. "Any way they wronged you two was their fault. They don't deserve you two. Never have and never will. Call it fate, destiny, or luck, but you two are a part of the team now and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Siren took hold of Aqualad's hand.

"Neither would we, Kaldur," he responded. "Neither would we."

"White," Danny phased through the roof and becoming solid. "I just got a call from Dora. The Council is meeting in about half an hour. We should get going."

You could tell that he was trying very hard to keep his composure and not fall to pieces. His time in the stress room had most likely helped, but being in Amity alone was making it hard for the twins.

"Alright, Danny," White responded, floating off of the crate and turning back to Aqualad. "Kaldur, would you like to represent Atlantis on the Grand Council?"

"Wait what," the Atlantean gasped.

*****The Isle of Angels*****

The Isle of Angels was at the very center of the Mystic Isles. It was mainly used for meetings of the many beings of the Isles and those of the Ghost Zone.

It was one of the most beautiful isles in the entire realm. It had elegant crystal plants of diamond and sapphire. Even the flowers were crystal: tiger lilies of ruby, daisies of crystal quartz, excreta. There were marble statues of angels and swans around the giant castle at the center of the isle. It was a castle made from ice-like crystal. It stood tall rounded topped towers and columns. There were multiple arches on the walls, going inside. A Greek-like palace.

"It's beautiful," Kaldur was in awe.

"That pretty much how all of us describe the Isle of Angels," White chuckled. "The only isles that even compete with it are the Isles of Crystals, the Enchanted Forest, Beasts, and Nature."

"The Mystic Isles stretch for miles in all directions," Danny says. "There are dozens upon dozens of different isles. Add the Ghost Zone, and there are a lot of beings taking part in this meeting."

"It's that serious, isn't it," Kaldur asked.

"While we do communicate between isles, full meetings haven't happened since the Salem Witch Trials," White informed him.

"Very serious," Kaldur caught on.

The three went into the Council Room of the isle's castle. It was a large circular room with increasingly large circles of chairs. The only gap was at the bottom for the doors to enter the room and at the top where windows were.

Mystics and ghosts alike started filing into the room and taking their seats. Aqualad immediately recognized Orion, Melinda, Skylar, and Krinos. The harpy and witch sat next to each other while the pegasus was behind them in a section of the room for magical creature leaders that weren't human-like in appearance. Much to Aqualad's shock, next in was a merman. And he was shocked at the full merman, tail and all, look instead of just the "humans with gills" appearance he was used to.

Dozens of mystics and ghostly leaders appeared in the room. It finished off with Pandora, Frostbite, and Clockwork. Aqualad did not expect to see the ghostly father of time so soon.

He, himself, took the seat next to Siren with Phantom on the winged teen's other side. He was amazed at the range of mystical being in the room. He also knew that is Kid Flash caught even a glimpse of all the different types of beings in here, he most likely would have exploded over his "magic isn't real" belief going up in very magical flames.

"We call this meeting of the Grand Council to order," Clockwork's voice boomed throughout the room.

From what Aqualad was quickly able to make out was the politics of the council. Clockwork seemed to be the main leader, as he was probably the oldest mystic/ghost in the room as well as the wisest. Age seemed to be what the five council leaders seemed to have in common. It was the five oldest magical kinds that currently exist. Phantom for the ghosts, Siren for the sirens (duh), Krinos for the elementals, Prince Triton for the merpeople, and Clockwork to finish the five off.

Other majorly important mystics seemed to be Pandora for the Greek mythology ghosts, Melinda for the witches, Orion for the harpies, Princess Thorn of the Dryads, and even descendant of Merlin Leon Emrys the second.

"Is this about what is going on in realm 3," Asked Alain Winters, a werewolf of the Isle of Were-creatures.

"There has been a lot of anti-magic activity going on over there," says fairy king Oberon. "I know no fairy has flown in that realm in decades."

"It is the same with nymphs and dryads," Thorns added.

"No wonder that place is a mess," Phantom mutters. "Their own paranoid over mystics have the very mystics that help them leaving their Earth alone."

The mystics and ghosts all started to share concerns and thoughts all at once. They were all trying to get their opinion heard at the same time.

"Order, order," Clockwork banged a gavel he had, the room quieting down almost immediately.

"Thank you," Pandora says, usually liking being the only loud voice in the room, and that was only if her box is opened.

"Our first order of business is, indeed, the situation in realm three," Clockwork says. "While I still can not interfere, those uptight Observers not liking my messing with events like this, this council is beyond them."

"While I have been away, I am aware of a few ghosts joining the other side," Danny said. "Technus is creating bombs, Vortex has been in the wind for months, Skulker's being… well Skulker, and we still have not found Undergrowth."

"Frostbite actually has a lead on Undergrowth," Pandora told the ghost prince. "He was last seen in Ghost Zone Black Forest."

"At least he's not involved in this," White commented. "The last thing we need is a ghostly version of Poison Ivy running around."

"What about Vortex," asked ventus wind spirit Ariel. "That ghost gives the rest of us air spirits a bad name. More so than whoever wrote me into Shakespeare's The Tempest."

"He was unlucky enough to hide from the royal guards in the Caves of Time," Clockwork stated. "I sensed his dark nature as he entered it. He will forever be lost in time."

The mystics and ghosts all cringed. Aqualad was a little confused by that. He had never heard of such caves before. Siren seemed to sense his confusion and turned toward him.

"The Caves of Time are the one isle in the Mystic Isles that have no mystics living on it," he told him. "They're a winding system of caverns that can lead to anywhere at any point in time. The problem is that there is no way to navigate them, so once you are inside the caves, it's basically impossible to get back to where and when you went in. It's like a much worse version of the Minotaur's Maze from Greek mythology."

"Wow," was all that Kaldur could say. "Your world is a lot more dangerous than meets the eye."

"Unlike how fairy tales describe us, magic is not all unicorns and leprechauns," White said, then turned back to the meeting.

"There has been a rapid increase in attacks on magical beings in realm three," Danny started. "Just last night, myself and my brother rescued a young witch from being killed by one of the psychotic citizens that had gotten an anti-magic weapon off the black market. This is the reality we face in that realm. It is becoming a dead zone for magic. Ghosts and mystics are being hunted, abducted, and killed for no reason other than being who they are."

"We know what it's like to be afraid," White said. "Afraid to be who you are in fear of not being accepted. Afraid to lose control and possibly hurt an innocent or, gods forbid, someone you care about. Afraid that if you open your heart to others when those you thought cared for you betrayed you. It has always been our duty to help innocents, hiding in the shadows to save lives. These mortals have betrayed us by allowing a corrupt government to create weapons to use against us. That, we will not stand for."

"A few of my scouts have actually been able to get more in-depth on these weapons," Orion says.

The mystics all turned to the harpy prince with interest.

"And what did they find out," asked Chief Abraxas of the Isle of Dragons.

"Hiding from humanity for thousands of years is excellent practice for hiding from humanity for a few minutes," Orion had a little sass in his voice, a bit inappropriate for a prince. "The agents were harnessing our weaknesses into their 'modern' weapons. Ectoranium bullets, restraints of black pearl, and smoke bombs that release a blood blossom mist."

That last one got a slight panic to build from the mystics and ghosts. They had all believed that every blood blossom left had been destroyed.

"Where could they possibly have found those flowers," Thorn was worried. "I was under the impression that they were extinct."

"We all thought that," Krinos stated. "But we had neglected our spell calculations to take into account the power that realm one's inhabitants have."

"You're sure that the flowers originated from realm one," Morpheo of the Isle of Shapeshifters asked.

Krinos nodded. "They were grown specifically for this purpose. To attack mystics and ghosts."

"If I may," White got the council's attention. "I brought someone that I thought would help."

That was the first time that the council really paid any attention toward the newest mystic in the room. It was not often that a representative from a magical kingdom could join them. Juliet and Mason LeFay have to watch over Excalibur in Camelot, Tir Na Nog hasn't had citizens in centuries, and Fairyland was under the same authority as the Isle of Fairies.

Aqualad slightly bowed to the council from where he stood up from his seat.

"I appreciate being a part of the Grand Council," he said.

"This is Aqualad," White introduced. "He is the protégée and apprentice to the king of Atlantis in realm one. He has first-hand experience with the villains that have been growing the blood blossoms. He is here with his team to aid us against the Guys In White."

"I know that none of you have a reason to trust me, or my team," Kaldur started to build the beginning of trust. "But we do understand what it's like to be treated differently because of who we are. The team members I have brought with me, alone, includes two Atlanteans, an alien, a clone, two metahumans, a mortal with powerful alien tech, and four darkly-dressed masked heroes. We are not that easily trusted by the general public."

The mystics were impressed by the list. Especially the alien details. While mystics were not fond of the egotistical aliens that think they're high and mighty because they came from another planet, others piqued their curiosity. Plus, it is not every day that a mortal could wield alien weaponry the way Blue Beetle does.

"Both myself and Phantom are members of the team," White tells the council, further shocking them. "We have been for over a year."

"That explains where you go when not in your domains," demigod representative Sage Wild says. "If there are any single, cute, and gay heroes on your team, let me know, would you?"

"Sage, you must be the proudest gay person in all of the isles," Alain chuckled.

"Son of the god of the wild, Pan, and proud waver of a rainbow flag," Sage snickered.

"If I may continue," Kaldur regained everyone's attention. "My team and I will be doing our best to aid our fellow heroes as well as all of you in this fight."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why help," asked Abigail Gold of the Isle of Crystals. "And I mean all three of you. The people of realm three treated Prince Danny and Lord White horribly and to this day still show no remorse. They do not deserve your help."

"I actually have to agree with Abigail," Melinda says. "When you first left the realm, I had to pass a law on the Isle of Wiccans to stop all my fellow witches from storming that Earth and cursing the place to oblivion."

"My harpy subjects have also had to force themselves to stay put and not claw out the eyes of every human in that realm," Orion added.

It was the same with every mystic and ghost on the council. Aqualad was seeing first hand just how much they all loved the twins. It seems that wherever they go, the twins seem to build on their already odd take on family. They were always adding to it with those they trusted. Yet he also knew that if any of them broke their trust, they were thrown out faster than a ghost could say "BOO." Or, as the twins would probably say, faster than the Box Ghost could shout "BEWARE!"

"This is not about those traitorous humans," Danny's voice boomed around the room. "If this was simply about the humans in danger, we wouldn't lift a magical hand to help them. But with ghosts and mystics in more danger than them, we will help to save our real family."

***** Meanwhile Back In Amity*****

The rest of the team remained in the human world and went on another patrol to gain a bigger sense of familiarity with the town. Jazz had stayed at headquarters to keep an eye on the security cameras for a wider view of the town and to also keep the Fentons, Tucker, and Sam out if they showed up at the warehouse.

was able to help Jazz with a telepathic boost. It was like their powers merged and became one mind instead of two. It allowed for a larger range for the link so that the team could search more of the town separately.

" _You guys see anything_ ," Dick asked over the link.

" _Superboy and I see nothing from the Bio-ship_ ," Tim was the first to answer as Superboy piloted the bio-ship overhead.

" _Impulse, Beast Boy, and I haven't seen anything, either_ ," M'gann said.

" _Being completely honest, I was expecting to be attacked pretty quickly from all that Phantom and Siren have told us about this place_ ," Mal says.

You could practically hear the facepalms and verbal groans from the other teen heroes. Usually, things like that being said were coming from Impulse's mouth.

" _You had to say it, didn't you_ ," Karen slapped her boyfriend on his arm.

" _What_ ," Mal stupidly asked.

" _Guys_ ," Jazz's voice came over the link. " _Hate to break up the potential for a lovers spat…_ "

" _Now we know Phantom and Siren seemed to have inherited their wit from_ ," almost the entire team thought at once.

" _I heard that_ ," Jazz bluntly said. " _Just so you know, I am glaring at all visible members on my screens. Anyway, , Impulse, and Beast Boy have an incoming at about three o'clock_."

" _Uh… where_ ," Gar. asked, scratching his head and looking around.

" _Give them a north, south, east, or west, Jazz_ ," Dick tells the redhead telepath.

" _Oh… right_ ," Jazz says. " _Coming from the east, you three_."

The martian, shapeshifter, and speedster all looked in that direction. Only they all had to dive, or fly in 's case, out of the way of pink laser beams coming their way.

"I have no idea who, or what, you are," a female voice yelled. "But if you don't tell me in three seconds, then my trigger finger gets the action it's been craving."

It was a teen girl in form-fitting armor. Unlike the first one, which was just a pink suit, this new one is an advanced, black battle suit, with red flashing PCB lines, and a red reflective clear-glass face shield. Her board has a semi-like V appearance and it can fly to a great speed.

"Okay, maybe I mistook an allie for an enemy," Jazz mumbled to herself, putting her head in her hands.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Huntress In Red

"This girl doesn't look like a ghost," Bart says.

and Beast Boy actually had to agree with him. From what they saw of Skulker and Ember, not to mention Clockwork, ghosts definitely looked different from her. They all had almost glowing auras around them and definitely did not have African-American skin.

This girl also seemed more angry than the needless chaos that ghosts cause when they attacked the city before from the stories Phantom and Siren told them. So that left them with the thought that she was possibly a mystic. A technopath was their first idea from the armor she had on her.

"I think there has been a bit of a mix-up," M'gann tried to calm the girl down.

"I've had it with you GIW cronies," the girl was seriously angry. "Your paranoia and continuous hunting have already chased away the only real heroes that this town ever had. I won't let you continuously ruin this world by with your ridiculous ideas that all ghosts and mystics are evil."

The three heroes immediately shared looks. She was obviously talking about Phantom and Siren. They were the only heroes that this realm had ever known outside of mythological heroes. Not that Hercules or King Arthur could hold a candle to a half-ghost teenager and a siren prince.

They did remember the twins always mentioning another person they left behind in Amity other than their sister. Her name escaped them and they weren't a hundred percent sure the two even mentioned her name. But she's definitely someone they were never going to forget again. Can you really ever forget a person that has tried to kill you? Probably not.

" _Guys, you need to be careful_ ," Jazz warned them. " _She is very stubborn and doesn't really listen when she's fighting_."

" _You know Little-Miss-Trigger-Happy_ ," Bart asked her.

Before the telepath could answer, Red Huntress decided she was tired of waiting for them to make the first move. She dived toward them, launching a volley of her stinger laser beams. Almost like energy bullets.

quickly flew out of the way. Beast Boy changed into a kangaroo and jumped out of their path. Impulse, of course, had the easiest time running from the lasers.

"A shapeshifter, a kid with super speed, and a flying green girl," the girl muttered. "Those agents must be really stepping up their recruitment programs."

"We are not a part of the Guys In White," Bart yelled at her.

The girl scoffed in response.

"Been there, heard that, been attempted to be stabbed in the back by them," she said.

" _This girl must get around as much as Phantom and Siren_ ," Bart said through the link.

" _IMPULSE_ ," the rest of the team yelled at him.

" _Ow_ ," Jazz held her head. " _Easy on the yelling. I'm not used to having other people talking in my head. Just because I can take a peek into another person's skull doesn't mean I hear things like this_."

" _Sorry, Jazz_ ," Nightwing apologized for the team.

Red Huntress decided Impulse was the biggest threat because of his speed. She dived down toward him and launched several energy rings from her hoverboard. As Impulse raced up and down buildings and walls, they exploded when they made contact with anything and everything.

" _Where does she even get this stuff_ ," Gar asked over the link.

" _Trust me, you do not want to know how she got started_ ," Jazz stated.

"I don't know who you are, but you won't escape me," Huntress yelled.

Three cubes came out of her armor. They call fired individual blasts of energy at the three of them. Beast Boy quickly changed from a kangaroo to a hummingbird to avoid the ray. density shifted to let the beam pass right through her. The laser was meant for humans, ghosts, or mystics, so her alien biology was unaffected by it. Impulse was zig-zagging around to dodge the beams sent at him.

" _The rest of us are on our way, you three_ ," Dick tells them over the link.

" _Good, cause we kind of need it_ ," Gar responded.

" _I'm on my way too_ ," Jazz said.

" _Jazz, I don't think that is such a good idea_ ," Mal tried to convince her. " _This girl seems to mean business_."

" _She thinks you guys are a threat_ ," Jazz explained. " _I can calm her down. She will listen to me. When Danny and White return from the council meeting, it will just make it easier to get her to see reason_."

" _Is she always this trigger happy_ ," M'gann asked, dodging another blast from the cubic cannons.

" _In this town, the way it currently is, you can't afford to pull any punches_ ," Jazz says. " _You go big or buy a coffin in advance_."

" _Never been so happy the twins got out of here when they did_ ," Karen said.

" _You are not the only one, Bumblebee_ ," Jazz stated, sounding relieved.

As the rest of the team got to the scene, Red Huntress had replaced her cubic cannons. She had pulled out a few small spheres from her armor. They were mechanical silver with a pink line across the center of it.

" _I have a bad feeling about this_ ," Jaime said.

" _I don't know what Blue Beetle is looking at, but most of her arsenal cause that feeling_ ," Jazz sped their way, having grabbed her brother's old motor scooter for the trip.

Beetle's feeling was proven correct when Red Huntress threw her spheres at the three heroes nearest her. Each of them exploded when they came into contact with anything solid. Beast Boy and were both knocked out of the sky, Beast Boy changing back into his regular form on the way down. Superboy and Blue Beetle caught them before they hit the ground. Impulse was thrown off his feet by the force and nearly tossed off the roof. A quick grab of his hand by Guardian saved him.

"Girl means business," Karen whistled. "But I do have to admit, the girl's got skills."

"That would be fine if she wasn't using those skills to try and kill us," Mal pointed out to his girlfriend as he pulled Impulse back onto the roof.

"Amen to that," the speedster said.

" _M'gann, do you think you can knock her out with telepathy_ ," Dick asked the martian over the link.

" _I'm on it_ ," M'gann responded.

Her eyes started to glow green. Huntress reached behind her and pulled out a giant bazooka. It even had a large hole in the middle for the main blast with a smaller one under it with two ghost zapper rays coming out of the sides with a four missile launcher on top of it.

" _Where was she even keeping that thing_ ," Garth raised an eyebrow.

All the heroes got into fighting stances. It was normally only Darkside that got this many heroes to fight against a single enemy at once. Their stances were met with more cannons or blasters coming out of her armor.

" _She's a one-woman arsenal_ ," Roy says.

The team and Huntress all looked ready to attack each other. But they were all stopped at the same time when a shriek spread across the area. They all dropped or called their weapons back in order to cover their ears. A nearby skylight shattered from the sound.

" _That's a familiar sound_ ," Dick stated.

" _He knows how to make an entrance, I'll give him that_ ," Robin chuckled.

When the noise stopped, all of them turned around. Even Red Huntress. Phantom, Siren, and Aqualad were standing on the roof of the building next to them. Well, Siren was more floating a few feet above the roof, but that was beside the point.

"Well, that got your attention rather quickly," White calmly said. "And I repeat myself just how much I love my siren shriek."

"I am suddenly a little jealous that I only have my ghostly wail for a sound attack," Danny chuckled.

"In another world, our parts might be switched," White snickered. "I could be the one that is a ghost and you'd be the siren."

"If that world does exist, we are so visiting it at one point," Danny stated.

"Let's deal with the problems at hand first, brother of mine," White was trying not to roll his eyes.

Aqualad jumped to the other roof as Phantom and Siren floated down beside him. All the other flyers on the team came down to the roof as well. Red Huntress… she came down slowly, as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Or rather, who she was seeing.

"I… I can't believe it," she managed to get out.

Phantom and Siren each pulled out their respected pendants. If there is one thing their friend knows about them, is that they go nowhere without them.

"Hi, Valerie," the twins greeted the armored girl.

The girl took off her helmet, revealing her face and head. She was an eighteen-year-old African-American girl with long curly hair and dark green eyes. In her hair, pulling it back, was a yellow headband.

"Y...You're back," she stuttered. "You're actually back."

"Not by choice, I tell you that," Danny informed her.

"If Clockwork hadn't asked for our help, we'd be perfectly happy with getting you, Dani, and Jazz out of here and letting everyone else rot," White put a hand on his hip.

There was a **SCREECH** sound from the street below them. They all looked and saw that Jazz had finally arrived on Phantom's old electric scooter.

"I missed the big reveal to Valerie, didn't I," she asked immediately, but didn't wait for an answer. "Dang it! This thing is way too slow."

"Is that my old scooter," Danny raised an eyebrow.

Siren could not help but start laughing at his brother's face and his tone when he asked that question. Beast Boy and Cyborg easily followed him into laughter.

The entire group was now sitting in Phantom and Siren HQ. was pouring hot chocolate into cups in everyone's hands. Or rather, she was letting her powers pour the delicious drink.

"So, you're the other friend the twins had to leave behind," Kaldur was never known for being subtle when he talked.

Phantom and Siren both nodded in response.

"Valerie and us go way back," Danny says. "All the way back to when she was trying to kill us."

That got the attention of the team. Especially when Phantom had said it in a way like it was no big deal that she had tried to kill them.

"Do you… normally make allies with those that have tried to kill you," Robin asked.

"It wasn't like she knew who we were," White says. "There had been a misunderstanding with Cujo the ghost dog and a place where Valerie's dad was head of security."

The team knew about Cujo and were all quite frankly smitten with the sweet and sometimes vicious phantom pup. The canine spirit was shown up at Mount Justice one day and had tackled Phantom the second he was in his line of sight. The team was all set to attack until Phantom started laughing as the sweet specter licked his face. It also did help that Cujo did one-time scare Kid Flash out of his wits when he turned into his fifteen-foot tall form when he was about to go on another of his "ghosts aren't real" rants. Anyone that can shut him up is okay in their books.

"What happened," Cyborg asked.

"Cujo used to be a guard dog where her dad used to work when it was a different company altogether," Danny explained. "As even animals can have an obsession or unfinished business, Cujo started to haunt the place and wreak havoc because he was looking for his favorite chew toy."

"We didn't know, at first, because even with my powers we can't understand animals," White took over. "We would keep sending him back to the Ghost Zone, but he would literally dig his way back through the portal even when the doors were closed. He broke into the facility that Val's father was working at and none of their security measures worked because of how Cujo is a ghost. He was fired from the resulting destruction."

"It was not my finest moments, after that," Valerie awkwardly laughed. "I blamed Danny, thinking that Cujo was his pet."

"Which only came true a few months later," Danny added.

"I was given a mysterious package later," Valerie continued. "It was after my father and I had gone broke because of how he lost his job. The package contained equipment and a suit. I made my debut as Red Huntress, hunting down any and all ghosts with Phantom as my main target."

"You picked up the skills that easily to just start right away," Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Valerie blushed, embarrassed.

"She had some difficulty, at first," White said. "She would not be able to hold up her heavier weapons, her aim would not be the best and she would miss us by quite a bit, plus there was the time when she couldn't even open the thermos for capturing ghosts."

"That lid still gets stuck on me, even when it was the one you guys used to use," Valerie crossed her arms. "How you always got that thing to work so easily is beyond me."

"Of all our opponents, Valerie did become one of the most formidable of all our foes," Danny says. "Definitely in the top five along with Pariah Dark, Vlad, Undergrowth, and… **him**."

"Has Vlad attempted to contact you, Val," White asked the teen. "Jazz said that he hasn't been since long before we even left. We didn't notice how long he was gone until we came back and she told us."

"Trust me, I'd skin that Fruitloop alive if he ever tried to manipulate me again," Valerie got an angry look on her face.

At the looks on the team's faces, they decided to continue their story to settle the confusion they had just caused.

"We have mentioned Vlad to you before, but not given the full explanation," Danny started. "He's one of our worst enemies. The only other halfa in the realms other than me. He was a college friend of Jack and Maddie and had helped them with the first prototype of the portal to the Ghost Zone. But it malfunctioned and he ended up being turned into a halfa and getting a very bad case of ecto-acne as a result."

That made a lot of eyebrows rise from their teammates.

"Ecto-acne," White explained. "Extremely gross, extremely dangerous, and yes it is a stereotype to think that it mostly appears on ghost teenagers."

"After he cured himself, Vlad had already lost in a love triangle that only existed in his mind," Danny continued. "He was in love with Maddie, but she never returned his feelings and was also completely oblivious to them. He never let go of his 'love' for her and when their high school reunion came, he decided to try and use his powers to kill Jack and take Maddie, myself, White, and Jazz all to himself."

"It was seriously creepy whenever he offered to take Danny as his ghost son and apprentice," White shivered. "It still brings chills up my spine to this day."

"You were just lucky that he had a hatred for sirens," Danny crossed his arms. "Why he hated them we never found out, but you were lucky because of it."

"I probably never helped his hatred by the number of times I've screamed until his eardrums popped," White chuckled.

"Vlad took up the name Plasmius," Danny explained. "He was always one of our most powerful foes because of how he had years of experience on us. He was able to do things that Danny wasn't able to. Projecting shields, duplicating himself, strength increasing, and energy strike, throwing energy disks, ecto-energy construction, energy absorption and redirection, ghost stinger, ghost tornado, and even teleportation."

"But, at the same time, the more power Danny gains, he got powers that Vlad didn't," White said. "Like his ghostly wail and his ice core abilities. From all we know, Vlad doesn't have a core at all. Must have been another side effect of the dysfunctional portal prototype."

"Vlad had developed his own ghost hunting equipment and secretly gave them to me when I was making my hatred of Phantom known," Valerie took over.

"Big mistake after Valerie discovered who he secretly was," White snickered.

"I didn't know that he was providing me with the weapons and equipment as a way to manipulate me," Valerie continued. "I didn't know that he was Plasmius so used that secrecy to hire me to get rid of his main ghostly rivals. Even had me hunt down Dani, making me believe that she was some sort of threat even when she risked herself to save me when a building almost collapsed on us."

"We'll need to find her," Danny says. "The most likely thing is that she is hiding with Pandora. Those two have always had a good relationship. I blame Pandora's inner mama bear."

"I tried to get her to stop going out alone," Valerie said. "Dani was just trying to just follow in her 'father's' footsteps and protect the town."

She gave Phantom a very pointed look when she had said "father."

"Alright, we have been very patient," Impulse says. "Especially me… because I'm me. But who is this 'Dani' you keep talking about? And why does she share Phantom's name?"

The three of them, plus Jazz, facepalmed at the second question. While it might not have been clear at first, it was made clear that Dani is a girl. Whoever would name a girl "Danny" was beyond them. But it also wasn't like any of them was referring to her as "Danielle."

"Uh… I guess it's time that we tell you guys about Danny's daughter," White was scratching the back of his neck like his twin usually does.

"WHAT," the entire team yelled.

(For the future, if there are names or words missing, mostly or M'gann, I have no idea why they aren't there. They seem to vanish after I publish the chapter, so I am sorry in advance if that continues to happen.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Danielle Phantom

"I can not be the only one that is still trying to process all of this," Jaime says. "Anyone else?"

Beast Boy, Impulse, Guardian, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Tempest, and Robin all raised their hands. The rest of the team was shocked but knew that an explanation was coming soon.

"You have… a daughter," Mal acted like he needed a reboot.

"Does being a ghost slow down your aging, or did you get a girlfriend really early in life," Impulse asked.

The second part of that question made Superboy stiffen a bit. But it went largely unnoticed by everyone else. Except for Nightwing, but it wasn't like he didn't already know what was going on between him and their ghostly teammate.

"Technically, ghosts don't age slowly," Danny said. "They don't age at all. You know, being dead and all."

"Eventually, the two of us will stop aging from our mystic heritage," White admitted. "Mystics, in general, are eternally young."

"Either way, Dani is not exactly my daughter in the most traditional sense of the word," Danny says.

"So, who is this Dani," Roy asked.

With a nod to Red Huntress, the African-American girl pulled out a circular device. Where she had been keeping it, none of the team knew but they weren't going to ask. Her armor was basically a techno version of Mary Poppin's bag.

But with how the device looked, both Nightwing and Robin assumed it to be some type of holographic device.

They were proven right when Huntress activated it. Two images of similar-looking girls appeared above it. They were large three-dimensional images instead of like the holographic screens back at the Cave and Watchtower.

Phantom, Siren, Jazz, and Huntress were really the only ones aware of the real reason behind why the two looked so alike.

As Danny's clone, Dani is close to being Phantom's identical twin were it not for her age and gender.

In her human form, like Phantom, she bears a strong resemblance to her genetic mother and genetic sister. She has the same skin color, eye color, eye shape, and hair color as Phantom's human form. She also has the same hairstyle as him but with the back longer and in a ponytail.

Dani's main outfit of choice is a red beanie, red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Phantom's civilian ones but blue.

In ghost form, Dani's skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Phantom's. She has the same D logo as her 'father' on her chest.

However, instead of a one-piece suit, Dani wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are baggy and black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots.

Her eyes in her human and ghost forms were also the same as Phantom's. Blue as a human and green as a ghost.

"She's adorable," M'gann cooed.

"She is also likely to punch anyone that calls her that," Valerie stated.

"She isn't mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels," Danny says. "She is a very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl."

"I've always like to say how Dani is a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish," White said. "Even if the age difference doesn't make her being childish quite obvious. She seems to have no concern with responsibility and can be quite stubborn at times."

"All the time," Valerie corrected.

"Just like her father," White chuckled.

Phantom hit him on the shoulder, making him laugh harder.

"Is she from the future," of course Impulse was the one to ask. "Did she come back by accident or to warn you about something but wasn't able to get back to her own time?"

"With Clockwork around, we would never have that kind of trouble," Danny says. "But Dani is still more complicated than that."

"How about you stop beating around the bush and tell them already," Jazz tells him. "They already have one like her on the team, so why would they be shocked."

"Just say it already," Valerie agreed with the redhead.

"Dani is a clone," Danny finally spit it out.

To say that the team was shocked would be another meager understatement. It wasn't that her being a clone was a shock, as Superboy was a prime example of such science, but that she was most likely a clone of Phantom.

"A clone," Conner was the first out of shock. "She… she's like me?"

"Sort of," White says. "It's hard to explain."

"But we'll try our best," Jazz said.

Huntress placed the hologram device on a nearby table so that she didn't have to keep holding it for the entire explanation.

"We told you guys about Vlad's obsession with making me his son and evil apprentice," Danny started. "The one time he truly gave up on singular me wanting to be anything to him other than an enemy, he tried something different."

"By different, he means totally insane," White says. "Before Dani came into the picture, we had been attacked by three very different ghosts. One was like a ghostly Tinkerbell, the second was basically Frankenstein meets WWE superstar, and the third was weirdly enough a ghost wearing a bedsheet."

"A bedsheet, seriously," Garth raised an eyebrow. "A real-life example of the most cliche thing about ghosts in existence?"

"Yeah, we didn't get it either," Jazz shrugged. "But it did turn out that ghost was a skeleton underneath the cloth."

"At least that's an original take on the cliche," Cyborg said.

"We have no idea where they came from," Danny continued. "They'd vanish just as quickly as they would attack. Dani had been the biggest shock. She had shown up in my room, reading a comic book, like she was meant to be there. She told us that she was our cousin."

To the team, things were just getting more and more complicated. They all sat down in seats or couches in order to get comfortable for the story.

"We had no idea who she was, as Jack had been on only child and Maddie's only sister never had kids," White took over. "The biggest shock was when that Frankenstein ghost attacked, she followed us into the fight and told us that she knew who we were. Then just straight-up changed into her ghost form in front of us."

"We had no idea what was going on," Danny said. "Every time we tried to talk to her, ask her anything about herself, another one of the three ghosts would attack. It wasn't until the Tinkerbell ghost attacked that I was knocked out by Dani shooting an ecto-blast into my back."

"Now, I was still a little fifty-fifty with my teleportation powers," White says. "They were more by reflex than me actually wanting to use it. So when Danu tried to shoot me as well, my powers reacted and I got away. But it turns out that Dani was working with her 'daddy' Vlad the entire time."

After that little fact, half the team looked like they had hampsters running on wheels inside of their heads. The other half had to pick their jaws off the ground.

"We still have no idea how, but Vlad had gotten ahold of some of Danny's DNA," Jazz said. "He used it to try and create his own son, an evil version of my brother. All the other ghosts that had been attacking them that week were his failed clones that he sent after Danny and White."

"The Tinkerbell one was probably the closest one to the real deal," White seriously confused them with that statement. "That clone could grow to our size and looked strangely like Danny. But it also looked like it had started to decay a decade earlier. In one word, yikes."

"Dani wasn't like the others though," Danny says. "She may have teamed with Vlad, but she had been created by him so it makes sense for her to give him her loyalty. But there was one thing about Vlad that she didn't know, that he didn't care about her. Once he had me, he didn't have much more use for her."

The team didn't miss the look Phantom gave the hologram. He had a love in his eyes none of them had ever seen before. Even after what his daughter had done when they first met, he didn't even think to hold it against her. It was very clear to them that even after just meeting her, Phantom had grown to care about her more than her creator and "father" ever even tried to fake with her.

"You see, because Vlad only had a small bit of Danny's DNA, all the clones were unstable," White continued. "I managed to get in and hide just in time to see the three other clones melt into ectoplasm like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Zelena would hex you for making that comparison," Valerie says.

"She can try," White smirked. "But Melinda is a lot scarier than some green-skinned witch from Oz."

"Uh… are guys saying that…" Mal was about to ask.

"Yes, fairytales are real," Danny waved off the question.

"There is an Isle of the Enchanted Forest on the Mystic Isles, but that is a story for another day," White said.

"Dani was not only the most stable of the clones but the only one with her own mind and free will," Danny continued the story. "The others were just mindless drones that followed Vlad's orders. Dani wasn't like them. She had a conscience, a heart, and emotions of her own. But Vlad still saw her as flawed, mostly because he wanted a clone of me and she ended up being a girl."

"Vlad needed Danny in order to create the perfect evil copy of him," White says. "He put Danny in a pod and needed him to transform while in there in order to get the perfect DNA sample."

Superboy narrowed his eyes the most at that little detail. It didn't matter if it was him or someone else, he hated pods and anything that was even remotely similar.

"When it became clear to Dani that she would also melt sometime soon, she tried to go to Vlad," Danny said. "But he pushed her away, showing how he didn't care for her at all. She left in tears, coming back soon to try and help me. But Vlad was too powerful and Dani had not exactly been… around for long."

"Not that I am trying to nitpick details here, but where are you during all of this, White," Karen asked.

"Sabotaging the machines with my vibration powers," White stated. "If there is one thing I know how to do with my powers, its create some chaos within the technological world. A few well-placed vibrations will knock a few key things loose."

"He's a little scary sometimes, is he not," Garth says to Aqualad.

"I think even we can forget that earthquakes are basically vibrations inside the earth," Kaldur stated.

That sent a shiver down their spine. The last thing they needed was for Gold Siren to be the cause of a category five earthquake. No telling how angry he would have to get for that to happen.

"I may not be the siren of luck, but even I know how the domino effect works," White had a very scary and devious look in his eyes. "One thing falls, and everything else follows."

"I officially now want to meet the real siren of luck," Roy says,

"Good luck finding her," White said. "Fortuna hasn't been seen in over two hundred years. She's one of the most secretive and seclusive of all the sirens. Even more so than the siren of secrets, Silar, which I find very ironic."

With each type of siren that Gold Siren reveals is out there, the more interesting the mystical species gets.

"Anyway, all it really took was Sam and Tucker making an unexpected crash into the chamber in the Spector Speeder," Jazz definitely remembered being told that part of the story. "That set off White's sabotage and got Danny out of the pod."

"Hang on, those two former friends of yours crashed into the lair of a half-ghost nutjob," Cyborg immediately asked.

"They weren't half-bad friends when we were able to work together," Danny sighed. "Just took for me getting ghost-napped to get them to get over their little temper tantrums."

The looks they got from the team were telling them to elaborate on that. Huntress also gave them that look, not knowing about this part.

"When the other three ghosts attacked us, they had all been in public places," White explained. "A golf course and our old high school to be exact. Manson and Foley had to take the fall for the destruction each time. Why they did was anyone's guess."

"Huh," Gar. 'duh'ed.

"Ghost attacks had become relatively common by that time," Valerie explained. "Even before I first put on my suit I knew about all the ghosts in town. Everyone did."

"Manson and Foley didn't need to take the fall," Jazz says. "All they had to do was explain that a ghost attack had gone through the area and they would have gotten away with all the destruction around them. But instead, they took the blame and decided to get bitter about it with Danny and White. They blamed the two for leaving them to take the blame."

"That was when we first started to realize just how loose and flimsy their loyalties were," White hugged himself, his wings drooping.

"After the two crashed into the lair, I was able to get free," Danny changed the subject back to the story. "Vlad may have always been the halfa with more powers and experience than me, but not even he was a match for my ghostly wail."

Most of the team cringed at hearing that Phantom used his most powerful ability against the other halfa.

"It took a while for Dani to get close to us," White took over. "After we defeated Vlad, she decided to travel around the world, see everything she did not think she'd be able to otherwise."

"It was not long after that when I crossed paths with Dani, Vlad manipulating me into thinking she was a ghost out to get him," Valerie still felt guilty about it. "When Dani got close to Amity Park, Vlad had decided to use her as a different way to create an evil clone of Danny. He thought there was something about her that would help him as she had been the only one of his clones to stay stabilized this long as well as have a mind of her own."

"But Dani had come back because she was losing her stable form," Danny explained. "It was getting harder for her to stay together and not melt into a puddle of goo. Valerie had managed to track her down while Dani was in her human form, which she did not know about. So when Dani ran away from her, Valerie went after her thinking that she was a homeless little girl that was scared of her."

"I followed her into an abandoned building which was ready to fall to the ground as it was," Valerie says. "I accidentally stepped on a loose board that caused the only real support beam left to fall, causing the entire building to start coming down on us. Dani was forced to change into her ghost form to save me. I repaid that kindness by capturing her."

Jazz put a hand on Huntress's shoulder.

"Vlad is an expert manipulator, Val," the redhead said. "It wasn't your fault that he played you and used your hatred of ghosts against you."

"I could have, at least, been grateful to Dani for saving my life," Valerie crossed her arms.

Phantom and Siren were sure that Huntress would never be able to forgive herself for her past against Dani. Even though they knew that Dani herself had already forgiven Huntress.

"Anyway," White changed the subject back to the story before Huntress lost it. "Jack had actually been working on a serum called Ecto-dejecto that was supposed to temporarily strip a ghost of their powers. Instead, the formula caused ghosts to get more powerful. All the tiny ghosts he tested it on grew to twice the size as a normal human."

"So after Dani had been captured and sent to Vlad, we realized that we might need it," Danny took the story over again. "I had been captured by Valerie, but revealing Dani's half-human status got us a temporary truce to save her. White only managed to find us about ten seconds after we made that deal."

"I would like to point out that I was hardly ever kidnapped or captured during our time as heroes in this realm," White lightened the mood a little. "I was the one rescuing his ghostly behind ninety percent of the time."

That got a few good laughs from the team.

"Walker still managed to get us both, brother," Danny reminded.

"And I remind you that I screamed his hearing away for a month when he did," White did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

"You can control how long someone goes deaf," Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly," White shrugged. "Unless I'm angry, then who knows what my sonic scream might do."

"Set off a volcano if you're close by," Impulse guessed as a joke.

"Okay, Pompeii was caused by a dragon that had been sleeping in that mountain, just to make that clear," White said almost like it was a reflex.

Jaws dropped once again. Siren facepalmed, realizing what he just said. He had said that a lot during the times when he was introducing new sirens to the isle. They all had similar jokes or questions about mystics causing disasters like that. Yes, a lot of natural disasters are actually natural, some of the worst are caused by angry mystics or a demon with a god complex.

"Mystics are weird," Impulse decided.

"We know," White, Danny, Jazz, and Valerie said.

"We should be glad that none of them have ever questioned either of us about our world," Garth whispered to Aqualad.

"Atlantis and the rest of the ocean does have its fair share of strange magical creatures," Kaldur agreed.

"Though if I hear one question about a Kraken, I'm going to blast that person with water," Garth grumbled.

"Weren't you the one that asked White if all sirens were supposed to be girls," Kaldur playfully raised an eyebrow.

"We will never speak of that conversation again," Garth glared at his friend, making Aqualad hide a snicker.

"Vlad had tried to extract whatever made Dani stable for so long, even though he knew that she would eventually melt like all his other clones," Danny continued. "He didn't manage to get anything from her before White, Valerie, and I showed up."

"At the time, Valerie had still not been convinced of Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius being one and the same," White says. "But we had to put that aside so help Dani. The experiments finished off the last of her strength and she started to melt."

"I used the ecto-dejecto to try and stabilize her," Danny said. "It took a minute, but we managed to save her. And let me tell you that it nearly gave my fifteen-year-old self a heart attack."

"I managed to see Vlad turning into Plasmius after that, finally seeing the light of his manipulations," Valerie admitted. "Still took me time to get over my irrational hatred of Phantom and Siren."

"We didn't let Dani be on her own anymore," Danny continued. "We couldn't risk Vlad trying to do anything to her again, or the Fentons learning about her. So we took her to the Ghost Zone and had her placed with Frostbite and Pandora, constantly switching her from the Far Frozen and Ghost Greece to make sure Vlad doesn't find her."

"Danny and Dani, that is a lot less confusing when you're us by the way, grew very close," White explained. "They grew as a father and daughter rather than the 'cousins' that they were introduced as. We love her."

"So, you think that after she was ambushed that she ran away into the Ghost Zone," Dick remembered them saying earlier.

"That is the most likely conclusion," Danny says. "Frostbite, Pandora, and Clockwork are the most likely ghosts she went to."

"We will split into teams," Dick instructed. "Two teams will stay here and monitor for any danger while you two lead the third team to rescue… your daughter. That is going to take some time to get used to."

"So, who wants to meet her," Danny asked, almost the entire team raising their hands. "Oh, brother."

"What I do," White raised an eyebrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Divide & Conquer

The team split into three teams to deal with their different missions. Two would stay in separate sections of Amity to watch out for ghosts, mystics, and Guys In White agents. The last would travel to the Ghost Zone to get Phantom's daughter. That last one was still daunting for the team. Most were still trying to process the information.

The team staying in the area around headquarters was , Nightwing, Cyborg, and Guardian. The team on the other side of town would be Red Arrow, Bumblebee, Impulse, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Robin. The team going into the Ghost Zone with Phantom and Siren would be Aqualad, Superboy, and Tempest. Jazz would stay at the security cam controls while Red Huntress did her usual patrol route around town.

"You two got everything you need," Dick asked, fussing over the twins.

"You are such a big brother at heart, aren't you," Danny smirked.

"I'd have no reason to if you two would stop getting into life or death situations every other day," Dick playfully glared at them.

"This is the Ghost Zone," White reminded. "Even if there are still spirits that hate us, there are a lot more that don't."

"But I swear, if Box Ghost makes one appearance, I'm locking him in the dungeons for the rest of his… uh… afterlife," Danny said.

"We've had enough of him to last us five lifetimes," White shook his head. "And yes, I am still aware of the fact that we will stop aging at some point."

"So, when is this portal going to open," Garth asked.

Phantom's eyes flashed a brighter green. His breath also let out a small blue mist.

"I think our ride's here now," he smirked.

Siren seemed to catch on to who he was talking about.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen him," he smiled, floating up in excitement.

"Who are you…" Robin was interrupted.

A trio of claws appeared right out of thin air. They sliced through the air, leaving behind a patch in the sir almost like when animal claws would scratch a person's clothes. Or when Wolverine ever attacks anyone, but that's in another realm. Inside of the claw marks was a swirling vortex of green and black energy. Anyone that easily got dizzy definitely would have if they looked at that portal for too long.

"That would be him," Danny chuckled.

Out of the portal came their closest ghost friend, and the only one that still couldn't speak proper English, Wulf. Wulf resembles a large, muscular werewolf or anthropomorphic wolf. Wulf wore a worn green sweatshirt, with a hood that he usually keeps down, and tattered green pants.

"Wow," most of the team gasped, a few taking a step back.

"Everyone, this is Wulf," Danny introduced. "He was probably the first nice ghost that we had ever met."

"Salutojn, amikoj de miaj amikoj," Wulf says.

"He also can not speak English, just Esperanto," White informs them. "He says 'hi."

"Wulf is one of the first-ever mystics to become a ghost," Jazz explains. "He is a werewolf ghost but is stuck in his wolf form forever now."

"Wow," Gar gasped.

"My reaction exactly when I first met him," Valerie snickered. "Wulf's main power, other than his enhanced wolf senses, is that he can use his claws to literally rip the air, creating a portal to anywhere he wants."

"That is awesome," Cyborg celebrated, making the younger team members laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you, Wulf," Danny greets him.

"Gaja mi povas helpi, princo fantomo," Wulf said. Translation: Glad I can help, Prince Phantom.

"Wulf, you don't have to call me 'Prince' or 'Lord' or anything other than my name," Danny says.

"Brother, that's like trying to get Frostbite to stop calling you 'Great One," White chuckles. "It's a lost battle."

"You said the same thing about Skylar calling you 'Lord," Danny reminded. "Now look at that horse. He's calling you by your first name."

"Yeah, but I am not using the spray bottle method on a ghost werewolf or a ghost yeti, thank you very much," White crossed his arms.

"La portalo kun vi kondukas frostan paron, miaj amikoj," Wulf tells the twins. Translation: The portal will take you to Frostbite's lair.

"Thanks again, Wulf," Danny says, patting the ghost's back.

"Kompreneble, princo-spektro," Wulf said. Translation: Of course, Prince Phantom.

"Man do I hate being called that," Danny shook his head.

"At least we can blame that on Pariah Dark," White commented.

"Don't forget the fruitloop," Danny said. "He was the one that let psycho king out of his sarcophagus in the first place."

"Remind me why we never took Melinda's offer to have her vanquish him," White raised an eyebrow.

"Because, sadly, Vlad was still half-human and that would have been considered murder," Danny reminded.

"I'd like to see a human jail cell try and hold her," White snickered.

"Let's just go, already," Danny had to basically push his snickering brother through the portal.

"You gotta love those two," Garth chuckled as he, Aqualad, and Superboy followed them through the portal.

"Adiaŭ, amikoj de miaj amikoj," Wulf says, jumping through the portal himself. Translation: Goodbye, friends of my friends.

"Raise your hand if you agree with the fact that those two know some strange people," Impulse raised his hand.

Nearly everyone raised their hands in agreement. Only Nightwing, Jazz, and Red Arrow did not. Jazz actually got her hand out to start slapping the back of heads.

"Fun time is over, guys," Dicks tells them, in leader mode. "Danny and White are sure that a ghost or mystic will appear at some point. We need to be ready."

"I'll keep watch here," Jazz says. "I have the most experience working these cameras and my brothers' system."

"Gotcha, Jazz," Roy said.

The rest of the team soon split up. and Jazz combined their telepathy again to get a bigger range for the team to communicate.

" _You know, this town could use a visit from Poison Ivy_ ," Robin says, trying to joke.

" _We have met the literal lord of nature and the first person that comes to comes to mind when a place needs plants is that ego terrorist_ ," Karen raises an eyebrow.

" _Ivy has actually cooled down quite a bit since she helped Harley escape the Joker once and for all_ ," Dick says.

" _Gotham City is so weird_ ," Mal said.

" _Hey_ ," Dick and Robin protest.

" _You two can't really deny it_ ," Roy said.

" _Won't stop us from trying_ ," Robin says.

" _I find it funny that this is what I hear the first time I am on this link_ ," Valerie stated.

" _I'm with Valerie on this one, even if this is my second time on this link_ ," Jazz said.

" _Your brothers are the ones that brought them_ ," Valerie reminded. " _I guess that crazy attracts crazy_."

" _I'd protest, but even I know that most of us are not completely sane_ ," Jaime says. " _This is coming from the teen with an alien insect on his back_."

" _Normally I'd protest that I am completely sane, but I am currently only three inches tall_ ," Karen giggled. " _Not the size someone wants to be when saying that they're in the right state of mind_."

" _I know I'm not completely sane_ ," Impulse sounded way too happy. " _No need to hide it. hahaha_."

" _I'm green, pretty much all that I need to say_ ," Beast Boy shrugged, the entire team laughing at how nonchalant he sounded.

" _What in the name of the gods have I gotten myself into_ ," Valerie shook her head.

" _Can't say that my brothers know anyone boring_ ," Jazz giggled.

" _I learned that pretty much the first time I met Dani_ ," Valerie says.

" _Girls, I have actually been meaning to ask you two something_ ," Dick said. " _Since you two have known Danny and White longer than us_."

" _What is it_ ," Jazz asked.

" _The two had a bit of an episode a few weeks ago_ ," Dick explained. " _They seemed to go into a headspace where they were somewhere else fighting… someone. They wouldn't tell us who_."

" _Did something trigger them_ ," Jazz immediately questioned. " _Was a specific spot on them hit or blasted? Did someone say something or do something_?"

" _I can't remember a fight where they would react so seriously_ ," Valerie says. " _Maybe Pariah Dark, but neither of them was really traumatized by that fight. I know I was badly hurt by him and Fright Knight, but I was fine after I got all healed up_."

" _I can think of one_ ," Jazz sounded sad.

" _One of the Justice League members mentioned something_ ," Robin told them. " _I can't remember the specifics, but it was something along the lines of them facing the inevitable_."

There was a sudden shriek over the link, like what happens when a record is scratched. Most of the team had to cover their ears as it was almost like Siren's shriek. It seems that Jazz was not very happy to hear that phrase either.

" _Yeah, that was would probably do it_ ," Jazz said when she calmed down.

" _Krinos said something very similar_ ," Cyborg says. " _What happened to them? Is there any way we can help_."

" _I wish I could tell you, but Danny and White would never forgive me if I told you without them knowing_ ," Jazz tells them. " _What happened was… the most horrible thing that could ever happen to someone. To lose everything, and not even have hope for the future_."

" _Jazz_ ," Valerie has caught on and stopped her from saying anything further.

" _Danny and White have always said that I need someone to tell me when to shut up_ ," Jazz says.

" _Well, now you have me_ ," Valerie said.

Jazz was about to make a comeback when something flashed on one of her screens. It was something zooming past one of the cameras really fast. It then happened on a second camera. They were both in the same area of town.

" _I got a live one_ ," Jazz announced, typing on her keyboard. " _Or a dead one. You know what I mean_."

" _Mystic or ghost_ ," Valerie asked, zooming around on her hoverboard.

" _Can't tell,_ " Jazz admitted. " _It's moving too fast. All I see is a flash of black on the screen for less than a second_."

" _If it's one of the furies, I swear to the gods_ ," Valerie sneered.

" _The_ _dog-faced_ _women from hell,_ " Mal raised an eyebrow. " _They're real too_?"

" _You seriously thought they wouldn't be with a siren on our team_ ," Roy asked.

" _As if I'd ever be able to remember every single monster from Greek mythology_ ," Mal said.

" _I'm telling Danny you called White a monster_ ," you could practically hear Roy's smirk.

" _You do that and I'm telling White you ate that last piece of the cheesecake White made and was saving for Danny_ ," Mal had on his own smirk.

" _You people are weird_ ," Valerie stated. " _I like it_."

" _Where was the camera, Jazz_ ," Dick asked.

" _Whatever that was passed by two cameras_ ," the redhead says. " _Both of them are in the area around the mall. That's where Red Arrow's team is_."

" _This landfill of a town has a mall_ ," Karen raised an eyebrow.

" _Don't even ask_ ," Valerie says. " _I'm on my way_."

Jazz was typing, trying to get a better angle on whatever was near the mall. She had another screen going, trying to slow down the footage she already had into a viewable image. But then she saw something on another screen. This one showing something in the area for Nightwing's team.

" _Oh great_ ," she groaned. " _Nightwing, your team also has incoming. Probably the only ghosts in the Ghost Zone that is not a threat at all. He's just annoying_."

" _Huh_ ," most of his team 'duh'ed.

Around their team, boxes started floating up. Not even big and heavy metal or wooden boxes. They were cardboard boxes.

"Uh… isn't one of the ghosts that Danny always complains about called the Box Ghost," Cyborg asked.

"This is probably going to be as annoying as they said it would," Mal stated.

The Box Ghost appears as a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. He wears gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, and dark gray shoes.

"I am the Box Ghost," he tried, and failed, to sound scary. "Supreme Lord of all thing square and rectangular. Fear me and my boxes of DOOOOOOM!"

"This guy is all types of crazy," M'gann said.

"And what was that catchphrase the twins said he always used," Dick wondered.

"So… uh… BEWARE," Box Ghost shouted.

"There it is," Dick said.

"As I said, annoying," Mal repeated himself.

The four heroes were not used to just fighting an enemy they know that will be easy to defeat, but this was a unique situation. Just as the twins had told them, the Box Ghost is nothing more than the cockroach of spirits. The only time he had ever been a threat was when he had gone to the ancient Greek ghost area of the Ghost Zone and stole Pandora's Box right from Pandora's temple. She was not happy when that happened.

On the other side of town, the six other heroes were wondering around the dark mall and looking for whatever was coming this way.

" _Hey, Jazz_ ," Roy asks. " _Got anything off the cameras_?"

" _Nothing_ ," she responded. " _But that does seem to make it clearer that whatever this is is a ghost. There aren't that many mystics that can turn invisible. Super fast, yes. Invisibility, not really. That's more for when witches or wizards use potions or enchanted clothing_."

" _I now want to see Melinda use one of those_ ," Gar got excited.

" _Can I adopt this kid as a younger brother_ ," Jazz playfully asked.

" _M'gann already beat you to that, Jazz_ ," Robin tells her.

" _Darn it_ ," she snapped her fingers, making them laugh.

" _The others on their way, Jazz_ ," Jaime asked.

" _Not yet_ ," Jazz tells them. " _They're doing some pest control. The Box Ghost is always annoying. Be it mystic or ghost, nobody likes him. His wanted poster literally had a three dollar bounty on it and instead of Wanted it says Not Wanted_."

" _Wow_ ," Karen says. " _That ghost must sure be annoying_."

" _You have no idea_ ," Jazz slammed her head onto the keyboard in annoyance.

An explosion soon erupted on one end of the mall. Every hero turned to face the direction of where it happened. Blue Beetle and Bumblebee both flew into the air. Red Arrow notched an arrow and Robin took out his bo staff. Impulse got ready to run and Beast Boy turned into a tiger.

"Well, well, well," a deep male voice said. "What type of snack has come to satisfy my belly today?"

"That is just nasty," Karen cringed.

Out of the shadows came a very creepy-looking guy that was most definitely a ghost. Or a vampire that looked like a ghost.

" _Oh no_ ," Jazz saw him on the cameras. " _Aragon_."

As a humanoid ghost, Aragon has light blue skin, red eyes, long gray hair, and fangs. He wears a green crown with spikes, a green-and-gold ring on his left hand, and his Amulet of Aragon. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved purple shirt, a gray belt with a dagger encased in a black sheath on his hip, gray pants, and black boots. He also wears a cape, which is black on the outside and purple on the inside, that is fastened on his right shoulder by a light gray skull.

"Who are you," Roy demanded, aiming his bow at the former prince.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am Prince Aragon," the ghost boasted proudly. "Or, at least, I was until that darn Phantom menace showed up and helped my sister overthrow me. Filthy traitorous wench."

" _Guys, be careful with him_ ," Jazz warned.

"If Phantom helped overthrow you, then you were probably a terrible prince," Jaime taunted the ghost.

"You're allied with those two wannabe rulers," Aragon was not happy, a forked tongue showing when he hissed at them.

"Okay, that is gross," Impulse stated.

"I those two are very fond of you kids," Aragon growled at them. "Because you will not be breathing for much longer."

"You and what army," Impulse taunted.

" _Oh, you really should not have said that_ ," Jazz hit her head on the keyboard again.

Aragon hissed at them, his forked tongue showing. His eyes turned snake-like with lizard slits as his pupils as he began to grow. The team could only stare as a dragon soon formed before their eyes.

As a dragon, Aragon's body is black with a purple belly, wings, and flaming spine. He has red eyes, fangs, and a green forked tongue. He has green horns, claws, and spikes on the tips of his wings and tail, and wears his amulet around his neck.

"Oh my god," Karen swore.

" _I tried to warn you_ ," Jazz said.

"Okay, this one's on me," Impulse admitted.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Enter The Crystal Beasts

The team could not believe what they were looking at. The ghost in front of them had just transformed into a dragon ghost. Jazz had been quick to say that his name was Aragon. And according to the dragon ghost himself, he also used to be a prince until Phantom and Siren came along.

But after hearing that the two gained their own royal status from dethroning two other corrupt monarchs, it almost makes sense that they would have helped dethrone another. Guess Pariah Dark and Obsidian Siren were just the first two to go down.

"Anyone else shocked by this," Gar asked.

"I think shocked is the understatement of the century," Roy says.

" _I was wondering where that tyrant had gotten off to_ ," Valerie says over the link.

" _Princess Dorathea did say that he escaped the dungeons of her castle not too long ago_ ," Jazz said. " _We were surprised when he didn't try and retake the kingdom for himself and instead just disappeared_."

" _Looks like we can add another ghost to the list of traitors to their species_ ," Valerie stated. " _At least Technus now had company on that list_."

" _What about the demons for betraying the mystics_ ," Jazz asked.

" _As Krinos has drilled it into my head, they may use magic but are not mystics_ ," Valerie responded. " _There is no Isle of Demons in the Mystic Isles_."

" _This is why I wanted to be a psychologist for human_ ," Jazz shook her head. " _They are a lot less complicated than mystics and ghosts_."

The heroes all looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Black Canary was overworked as she was, add in being the therapist to Young Justice and that only adds to her already overfilled workload. If Jazz is as uncomfortable here was Phantom and Siren were, maybe she would agree to come back to their realm and take the job. They would also be happy to bring Red Huntress back with them as well.

" _Jazz, mind telling us what you know about this guy_ ," Jaime asked.

" _I've always wanted to try downloading a story into someone's head_ ," Jazz seemed a little too excited.

" _Uh… you're going to do what_ ," Impulse asked, confused and worried.

" _You might get a bit of a headache after this_ ," Jazz warned them.

*****Story Time*****

 _Aragon first appeared during a beauty pageant even where, in an attempt to get himself a beautiful human bride for his wedding, he ordered his sister Dora to hold a beauty pageant in Amity Park, allowing him to choose just the right girl._

 _After seeing Danny as the current judge of the pageant, Aragon sent out his two henchmen, the Archer and Executioner ghosts, to keep him and White busy. After Sam was captured by Dora for Aragon, Danny, White, and Tucker go into the Ghost Zone to save her._

 _Meanwhile, in Aragon's castle, it was revealed to Sam that Aragon pushes his sister around, always getting what he wants. Dora is forced to obey his every command and whim._

 _After Sam tries much convincing to lift Dora's confidence and hope, she turns herself into a wild, goth, and sloppy bride to convince Aragon that she is not the girl for him and thus call off the wedding._

 _Her plan almost worked, but Aragon planned to lock her up if not for Danny, White, and Tucker arriving at the same time to rescue her. The prince did not seem to think that the ghost teen and siren could defeat his minions. He had clearly underestimated them._

 _Feeling angry that his future wife is being "kidnapped," and hateful towards his sister, Aragon turns into his dark dragon form and fights Danny and White while burning the castle and the trees. Just he temporarily knocks White unconscious and before he finishes Danny off, Dora begins attacking him after a big pep talk from Sam to fight back._

 _Afterward, White removes the amulet on Aragon's neck which grants him the power to become a dragon, transforming him back to his normal form. The amulet was given to Dora to lock away. After Aragon's defeat, Dora turns the sky from dark to light, causing time to move forward than continue its permanent hold as it had been for 1600 years._

 _Prince Aragon's final appearance during the Disasteroid incident. He's first seen attacking Amity Park, only to be subdued by Masters' Blasters. Later, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny, Skulker, and every other ghost turn the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid can pass through it. He is only seen in his dragon form._

*****Story Time Over*****

" _Wow, I really do now have a headache_ ," Karen stated.

" _Sorry, had to inject the story into your heads_ ," Jazz apologized. " _It was a lot faster than just explaining it to you guys_."

" _Good thing I keep aspirin in my quiver_ ," Roy stated.

" _Again, I apologize_ ," Jazz says.

" _If his amulet was taken away, then I guess he was able to get it back_ ," Jaime was looking around the dragon's neck.

" _He must have broken into Dora's vault after he escaped the dungeon_ ," Valerie guessed. " _I'll be there as soon as I can_."

"I can't wait to get you all nice and roasted," Aragon growled at them.

He let out a giant breath of blue flames right at them. It was heading right toward Beast Boy and Blue Beetle. Beast Boy jumped off the second floor, changing into a bird and flying out of reach of the flames. Beetle dived out of the way using his armor's gliders.

"Blue fire, are you kidding me," Karen swore, before using her own pair of wings to start flying around.

"What a time for the only two water-powered heroes on the team to be in the Ghost Zone," Roy notched an arrow.

As Aragon prepared to open his mouth to breathe more fire at them, he shot the arrow. Turns out that it was one of the freezing arrows that he had, as when it hit the ghost's snout, his mouth was frozen shut.

"That's not going to hold for long," Robin says.

"I'm going in," Karen said.

"Me too," Impulse added.

"Bumblebee, Impulse wait," Roy tried.

But the two were already charging at the dragon in their own ways. Bumblebee in the air and Impulse speeding on the ground. Bumblebee sent a volley of her stings at the dragon. Zapping him up his body in her shrunken form. Impulse was continuously running around him in a circle in order to confuse him. His super-speed was not something that a ghost would be used to.

Ghosts may have the common abilities to turn invisible, fly, and intangible, but super-speed was more of a mystic thing than a ghost thing. There have been witches, warlocks, unicorns, were-creatures, and even angels known to have that power. Though, angels were only known to use it as a way to move at the speed of light and whisper conscience-like things into their charge's head.

"This guy is not as big of a threat as he seems," Impulse was way too cocky.

"Well, he's gonna pay for that comment," Jaime muttered.

Not even ten seconds later, Aragon did a quick spin. His tail nailed Impulse and Bumblebee and sent them both flying back. Red Arrow caught Bumblebee before she crashed, but Impulse crashed onto the second floor.

" _Karma_ ," Jaime thought.

" _We heard that_ ," the entire team said through the link.

"Oh Dios mío," Jaime muttered, shaking his head.

*****Ghost Zone*****

"DADDY," Danielle Phantom cried, jetting out to her father.

The clone/ghost girl/daughter of Phantom zoomed out from behind a column and basically tackled her father. Siren could not help but burst into laughter as he saw his brother hit the ground. Say what you want about how young she looks, but don't mess with any member of the Phantom family.

"I knew this was gonna happen," Danny groaned on the floor.

"So did I, but I laugh anyway," White snickered.

Superboy, Aqualad, and Tempest smiled as they saw a family reunited. Just like Phantom had predicted, they found her in the Greek mythology section of the Ghost Zone.

The three definitely thought that it was one of the most amazing places that they had ever seen in the zone. Second only to Phantom's Keep. The place was a kingdom made entirely of Greek architectural buildings with a Parthenon on top. All the buildings were made of white marble with gold accents. Every building also had columns, inside and out.

There were also plenty of unique ghosts around. Even in the little bit of time that they have spent there, they have already met ghost centaurs, minotaurs, harpies, one very weird-looking ghost Hecatoncheires, and a ghost version of Medusa that seemed to avoid Phantom like the plague.

"Sweet isn't it," White asked, still chuckling a little.

"Very," Kaldur stated, smiling.

"Hi, Uncle White," Dani gave her uncle a hug.

"Sorry, we didn't come and find you sooner, little ghostie," White hugged her back.

"It's fine," Dani said. "I should have listened to Auntie Jazz and Aunt Valerie when they told me never to patrol on my own."

"I do not blame you, Dani," Danny patted his daughter's head and kneeled down to be her height. "You want to be like me, and I guess it is my fault that you inherited my old habit of running into danger without thinking things through. I will make sure to always be able to be reached by you so you can always ask for advice."

Phantom felt so bad for spending less time with Dani since he was moved realms and joined the team. He always made sure to spend time with her whenever he was in the Ghost Zone, but he would also constantly get distracted by his duties as prince of the zone. And he did not want to give her any royal responsibilities as their future princess until she was older and had matured a little more. She was still too much of a free spirit. Pun intended.

"Who are you three, anyway," Dani asked, noticing the teen heroes.

"Oh," Danny said. "Dani, these are three members of the hero team that we joined over a year ago."

"This is Kaldur'ahm, also known as Kaldur. He goes by Aqualad," White introduced. "Then we have Conner Kent, he also goes by Superboy. And last, but not least, is Garth. His hero name is Tempest."

"So cool," Dani flew around them all, making them laugh.

"She has boundless energy, doesn't she," Kaldur remarked, smiling.

"We're ghosts," Danny stated. "Unless we're fading, we will always have energy to spare. It's just how we are."

"Without a single doubt, Daddy," Dani giggled.

"You want to hear something cool, little ghostie," White asked the girl, looking at Superboy as he asked.

"Yes," Dani immediately answered.

The half-Kryptonian nodded, silently giving his permission.

"Conner is actually like you," Danny tells her. "He's a clone just like you."

Dani's face seemed to light up. Other than the unstable clones that Vlad created, she had never met anyone like her. And she definitely has never met another stable clone.

"Wow," she cheered, floating right in front of Superboy. "You're a clone! Just like me! That is so cool! You were created by evil nutjobs too, right? Because no sane person would ever try to cone a powerful person like Daddy or whoever you're cloned from."

The three knew that she had definitely inherited her father and uncle's tendencies to talk a mile a minute when it was a topic they knew a lot about. They felt like if Dani had been a boy, then she would be an exact match for him when her father was that young.

"I will be the first one to say that she is way too innocent to hear anything about Lex Luthor," Garth stated.

"If anyone ever mentions that maniac to my daughter before she is, at least, fifteen, I will lock you in the dungeon," Danny narrowed his eyes at them.

Siren had to laugh at the look on their faces.

*****Back To Amity*****

Aragon had finally managed to get the ice off of his dragon mouth. He was in the process of basically burning down the entire mall.

"And here I thought that we would only ever meet a dragon once Siren introduces us to one," Karen flew around Aragon, avoiding his flames.

"We've already met so many magical creatures and beings because of him," Roy fired another arrow before jumping out of reach of a fire blast. "How do you still want to meet more?"

"I'm a scientist," Karen reminded. "New discoveries like this always excite me."

"At least your scientific mind is not as clouded against magic as Wally's mind is," Robin said, he threw a few bird-a-rangs at Aragon.

The dragon ghost was not even phased by the weapons as they bounced almost harmlessly off his scales. All they seemed to do was annoy the ghost.

"Pathetic humans," he yelled. "You should be honored that I want you to be my dinner. I am the rightful ruler of my kingdom!"

"Boy, is this guy ever pissed about being dethroned," Impulse says.

"Seems like that is turning into a thing with Phantom and Siren," Roy said. "We should ask if there are any former mystic monarchs that they dethroned that we might need to worry about."

"Chat later, fight now," Karen called.

She shrunk down to the size of what people would think a stereotypical fairy would be. Only this time, the 'fairy magic' hurts. Aragon tried to slash her out of the air with his claws, but her tiny form made it very difficult for him to get a clean hit in. She got in a few good hits around his face and even a few directly in his eyes.

"BRAT," Aragon yelled, trying to dragon slap her out of the air.

"Out of the way, Bee," Jaime yelled.

His armor arms joined together and formed a powerful cannon. Just as Bumblebee flew out of range of the blast, he fired. The beam of energy nailed Aragon right in the chest, sending him crashing into one of the abandoned shops behind him.

"Did that finish him off," Jaime could barely see over the cannon.

A giant flamethrower of fire came shooting at him. Beetle barely had time to change his cannon to a shield before he got hit and was sent into one of the shops on the second floor. He was buried in mannequins in a former clothing store.

" _That would be a 'no,' Jaime Reyes_ ," the scarab answered the question.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jaime muttered.

"You pests will be my dinner sooner rather than later," Aragon roared.

"This guy is all types of gross," Karen said.

"That also seems to be a developing theme," Roy says. "Wasn't that Skulker ghost saying that he would turn Phantom into a pelt on his wall."

"As I said, all types of gross," Karen repeated.

" _Least you guys aren't facing an opponent as annoying as this guy_ ," Dick stated over the link. " _I can see why Danny and White hate him so much_."

" _We have only been fighting him for five minutes and he has screamed the word 'BEWARE' about twenty times_ ," M'gann stated.

" _If I had been those two, I would have left this place just to avoid this guy_ ," Mal said. " _I'm about ready to kill him… if he wasn't already dead_."

" _We should give praise to those twins for staying sane if they fought this guy on a regular basis_ ," Cyborg says.

" _You guys are closest to me, so I will be right over with a thermos for ol' Boxy_ ," Jazz tells them.

" _The sooner the better, Jazz_ ," Mal said.

Before any of the mall team could respond, they had to dodge more of the fire that the dragon sent their way.

"Hopefully Valerie has one of those thermoses as well," Robin says.

"Hopefully this is the last time we ever have to face a dragon," Roy fired another arrow at the ghost.

"Not unless Phantom and Siren dethroned a dragon king at some point," Impulse tried to joke.

"Not funny, Impulse," Jaime said, back in the air on his gliders.

Beast Boy landed on the ground, changing from a bird to an elephant. He charged toward the ghost. But the dragon was apparently not in the mood to be tackled by a green elephant. He used his dragon claws to grab onto Beast Boy's tusks, somehow lifting him up and throwing him toward the rest of the team. Blue Beetle was knocked out of the air and Robin fell through the walkway of the second floor that collapsed because of the crash. Beast Boy was forced to change back.

" _Valerie_ ," Roy called through the link.

" _I'm two minutes away_ ," the former ghost hunter tells him.

Red Arrow fired another volley of his arrows. The electric arrows were the closest he could get to an effective attack against the dragon.

"ENOUGH," Aragon yelled.

He unleashed a bigger breath of his blue fire. Bumblebee, Impulse, and Red Arrow were just able to get out of the way.

"This is bad," Karen stated.

But when he let out a second blast of fire, something came in front of the breath. It caused the fire to be blocked and sent out in three other directions. Nowhere near the team.

"What the…" Gar gasped.

When the fire stopped, they got a clear look at what blocked it. Much to their shock, it was a giant turtle shell. When the shell landed, out came the giant turtle that had been in it. The entire animal looked about the size of a large bear. But the most shocking part were the large shards of emerald almost seeming to grow right out of its shell.

"They say that all that glitters is not gold," a male voice says. "And I have to agree with them."

The team and Aragon looked up and saw a very unique newcomer to their brawl. The boy looked no older than eighteen. He had short pitch-black hair with stunning amethyst purple eyes. Around his neck was a rainbow diamond teardrop pendant, matching the auora-colored cloak he also wore. The rest of his outfit was a dark purple leather vest and boots with white and sky blue t-shirts and pants. Around his wrists were diamond cuff bracelets. He was like a mix of a hunter and a precious gem collector.

"Wow," most of the team gasped.

"Try to take me on, you failed prince," he glared at the dragon.

He helped up a crystal shard. This one appeared to be a topaz. It glowed as he threw it onto the ground next to the turtle. In a flash, the gem became a giant white tiger with black stripes. Around its ankles, neck, and down its back were big shards of topaz crystal.

"Amazing," Gar stared at the animals.

"Let's see how you handle a mystic with a bigger punch," the boy stated.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: The Hybrid

The team could hardly believe what was happening right in front of them. This was a mystic they had never met before. And they have certainly never seen powers like his before. Beast Boy, in particular, seemed to really be amazed by the crystal animals that he had called… summoned… conjured… they didn't know.

"I always knew you were pathetic, Aragon," the boy glared at the dragon.

"You dare talk to me, you abomination," Aragon roared at him.

"Better an abomination than a traitor to your kind," the boy threw back. "Just because you hate Prince Phantom does not give you the right to betray the entirety of the Ghost Zone."

"What would you know about the Ghost Zone," if a dragon could sneer, Aragon certainly would be. "You don't even know anything about your own home, not that you are even welcome there."

"I think the only one that doesn't know anything is you," the boy counters. "After all, what type of dragon has no relation to the Isle of Dragons."

Aragon simply huffed and let out a breath of smoke into the mystical boy's face.

"Like a prince, such as myself, would ever be caught dead in that volcanic dump," he growled, insulting the isle at the same time.

"Well, you're not a prince anymore, are you," the boy taunted.

"Why is an abomination like you still talking to me," the dragon growled at him again, breathing more smoke into his face.

"Oh, for the love of the gods," he waved the smoke away from him. "Ever thought about using a breath mint?"

That finally seemed to annoy Aragon so much that he let out his breath of fire right at him. But the emerald turtle was suddenly in front of him, blocking the flames once again.

"So cool," Gar gasped, staring at the animals.

He had been curious about mystical animals since he met the twins. He had used his powers to shapeshifter into alien animals before when he, his sister, and Superboy went to Ran in order to help clear the Justice League's good name. He had changed into an animal that looked like a cross between a lizard, bird, and ostrich. It was weird but helped him blend into the planet's real animals as a sort of "hiding in plain sight" kind of thing.

He hoped that he could change into some magical animals if alien animals were possible. But he did not get his hopes up for these gem beasts, as the crystals on them are inorganic so they would be impossible for him to form. He did wonder about animal forms of werewolves and the other were-creatures, though.

"You'll never learn, will you, Aragon," the boy rolled his eyes.

He brought out another gem, this time it was a sapphire. Only this time, he threw it in the air. I'm a flash, the gem was replaced by a beautiful pegasus. It was mainly an elegant white horse with stunning white feather wings. Sapphire crystals were around its ankles, down the back of its head like a mane, and one circular crystal on each wing.

"Who even is this guy," Karen wonders.

"I don't know, but he is helping us so I am not looking a gift horse in the mouth," Roy says.

Aragon breathed more fire at him. As his turnstile blocked the flames again, the boy did a backflip and then back-springed upward using his hands. He landed right on his pegasus' back.

"He's definitely got skills," Impulse whistled, impressed. "Totally crash."

The topaz tiger rushed at the dragon. It clawed at Aragon's legs and stomach, not quite big enough to jump up to claw his head, wings, or claws. The emerald turtle even got in the action by spinning like a top, ramming into the dragon as if it was launched like a pinball. The boy would ride his pegasus around the dragon's head, the pegasus kicking the dragon with its hooves. If anything, they were annoying him so much that he was no longer paying attention to the heroes.

"Uh… shouldn't we be helping him," Gar asked.

"He seems to have this handled," Karen says. "He's even got his own backup."

"Maybe I should ask Siren for one of his enchanted bows," Roy looked at his own bow and arrows.

"I would love to see how much damage you could do with one of those," Impulse sounded way too excited about that.

"I'm worried already," Karen stated.

"You know what, I'm going to help him," Jaime announced.

None of the heroes made a move to stop the armored hero as he flew over to the dragon to aid the mysterious mystic. Forming his arm into a sonic cannon, he blasted Aragon in the chest with a sonic wave. The dragon crashed into another store behind him.

"Nice shot, Beetle Boy," the boy flew over to Blue Beetle on his pegasus.

"It's Blue Beetle, actually," Jaime corrected.

"I was close, fifty percent correct," the boy chuckled.

"Who even are you," Jaime asked. "Or do we just keep referring to you as 'Mysterious Mystic Boy?"

"The name's Roland," he responded. "I take it you're one of the heroes Lord Siren brought to this realm."

"You know Gold Siren," Jaime asked.

"Not personally, but his reputation is very well-known in the Mystic Isles," Roland says. "No one liked Obsidian Siren during her reign of terror."

"How was she ever in power in the first place," Jaime had been dying to ask that question for a long time.

"Her powers were legendarily terrifying," Roland explains. "As the siren of shadows, her song corrupted anyone who was unfortunate enough to hear it. It got so bad, with other mystics that weren't the sirens falling under her spell, that we had music spirits form the Isle of Magical Music put up a soundproof barrier around the Isle of Sirens to stop her power from spreading."

"Guess it is true," Jaime said. "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Very true," Roland agrees.

"Heads up, boys," Karen warned, quickly flying between the two.

She held up both her hands, but instead of her stinger rays came out a shield that resembled a patch of honeycomb. It blocked the incoming flames.

"When did you get that," Roy asked as the other heroes joined them.

"I asked Phantom to help upgrade my suit," Karen explained. "He was always good with energy, like what my bee stings are made of, since he uses ghost energy when he creates his own weapons. I still don't really have any idea how many surprises he stored in my suit. He said something about how having wings were going to be a lot more fun for me now."

"I am both intrigued and terrified," Impulse stated. "But it all still sounds really crash."

"I like you guys," Roland chuckles.

Aragon burst out of the destroyed store, roaring. Red Arrow shot a bola arrow, and it wrapped around his snout. It shut his mouth and prevented fire from coming out, at least for the time being.

"I've always wanted to do that," Roy said. "But I was thinking more like I would be doing that to Killer Croc."

"Who," Roland asked.

"You've never been to our realm, have you," Jaime asked.

"Realm One? No, I haven't," Roland admitted.

"Count yourself a little lucky, then," Gar jokes. "Once you have met the Joker, you can never forget that nutjob."

Aragon then managed to pull the bola off.

"I will turn you all to ash," he roared, breathing more fire at them.

The team and mystic swiftly dodged the flames.

"I thought you wanted to have us for dinner," Robin commented.

Red Arrow had known the Bat-family for quite a long time now. And at this point, he was sure that sarcasm and sass was just something that Bruce almost seemed to subconsciously look for when he adopts another child. And after three boys, he was beginning to be known as a serial adopter in Gotham. Most people wondered if a girl would ever join their family, especially since Barbara still had her father.

Aragon didn't respond to that other than breathing another torrent of fire at them. Red Arrow and Robin jumped off the second floor, onto the ground floor, to avoid the flames.

"This guy does not give up easily, does he," Karen wondered out loud.

"Rumors that he was been complaining non-stop about Phantom dethroning him for three years have even reached the Mystic Isles," Roland informed them. "So I say that he is working through a lot of rage at the moment."

"Lucky us," Roy rolled his eyes.

He fired more freezing and bola arrows, but it seemed that Aragon had finally learned what was expected to happen when they hit him. Another breath of fire burned the arrows to ash.

"Well, seeing a dragon's mouth frozen shut was fun while it lasted," Impulse commented, then zoomed off.

"He's not wrong," Roland chuckled.

As Impulse ran at the dragon, Aragon was unable to attack him because he was distracted by the topaz tiger clawing at him again. Impulse came to a quick stop in front of the dragon and soon did a move he learned from old missions he remembered the team having when they first started. He did so research before he traveled back in time. He was energetic, not stupid.

The speedster spun around as quickly as he could, which was fast since he was the grandson of The Flash. An indoor tornado was created as the hero spun around as Kid Flash had done against Mister Twister.

"Pest," Aragon roared.

The dragon was pulled into the mini tornado. He was spun around a few times before it launched him onto the second floor, destroying about three more shops in the process.

"I guess it's a good thing we don't live in this realm," Robin says. "Otherwise, we would get a lot of grief for destroying this mall."

"Nobody's been in this mall for nearly six months," Valerie said, coming in through one of the shattered skylights.

"At least there's that," Roland snickered.

"Who are you," Valerie asked.

"Roland," he offered his hand. "I'm a mystic."

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand. "How did you even know to come here?"

"I was with a friend on the Isle of Wicca," he explained. "She gets premonitions, visions of the future and past, and she told me to come here right away."

"Gotta love those witches," Valerie smiled.

Aragon then burst out of the wreckage, roaring out more fire.

"We might need Phantom to come here and use his ice core powers once we are finished with this guy," Karen said.

"Impulse," Valerie called.

The speedster came to a halt.

"What you need, girl," he asked.

"That amulet around his neck is what gives him his dragon form," Valerie tells him. "Get it off of him and he will revert back to his original form."

"I'm on it," Impulse gave her a mock-salute and then sped off somewhere.

"I wonder if mystics that have super-speed behave just like him," Roland wondered out loud.

"Dear gods, I hope not," Roy said. "One Impulse drives us crazy enough."

"I'll ask about that later," Roland stated.

"Me too," Valerie agreed, then took out a thermos. "Now, let's get this guy back behind ghost bars."

The heroes separated, attacking Aragon from all different angles and directions to keep him off balance and not be able to predict where the next attack is coming from. Bumblebee sent stings at his face, using her small size to dodge his claws. Red Arrow shot an arrange of arrows at the dragon, from freezing to regular sharp ones. Beast Boy would randomly change from rhinos, elephants, and hippos to tackle the ghostly former prince. Blue Beetle fired using his laser beam and his sonic cannon, gliding in the air on his gliders. Robin would switch between his exploding bird-a-rangs and his smoke bombs to cause pain then confusion. Valerie got ready with the thermos off to the side. Roland provided much-needed backup with his three crystal animals.

" _I wonder_ ," Roland thinks, looking at Beast Boy. " _That's it_!"

He swooped down on his pegasus, grabbing a temporary human form Beast Boy as he did.

"What the…" Gar gasped.

Roland took them up high, right above the dragon.

"This might sound crazy, but have you ever been dropped like a bomb on a villain," Roland asked.

Beast Boy got a sparkle in his eyes that said just how much he loved that idea.

"I like you," Gar decided.

Roland didn't have time to respond when Beast Boy jumped off the pegasus shouting "LOOK OUT BELOW!" at the top of his lungs. The heroes all looked up before bolting in different directions. Aragon barely was able to look up before he was flattened by a two-ton elephant falling from the sky.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," Jaime cringed.

"And probably for the next month as well," Robin said.

Impulse then came out of nowhere, snatching the necklace right off of the dragon's neck. He shifted back into his ghost human form, still groaning in pain.

"Goodbye and good riddance, you failed prince," Valerie glared at the broken form.

She opened the thermos, looking relieved that she actually got it open, and out came a swirl of blue and white energy. It was like an energy tornado in a can. Aragon was immediately sucked into it. Huntress closed it shut instantly once he was in it.

"I am both excited that we just fought a dragon, and exhausted because we just fought a dragon," Gar leaned against Blue Beetle.

"You haven't even met a real dragon from the isles," Roland smirked. "There were a lot of Vikings back in those days that lost their lives or limbs to them. They did deserve it for thinking that they could simply overpower a dragon with brute force. Idiots, the lot of them."

"Uh… who exactly are you," Karen asked. "And what is with these crazy powers and weird animals?"

The tiger growled at her but calmed when Roland put his hand on its head.

"They are allowed to ask questions, Topaz," Roland tells the animal. "These animals are what my powers are all about. I can conjure any gem I want and turn it into any type of crystal beast that I desire."

"I've never heard of any mystical being or creature that can do that," Valerie admitted. "Let me guess, you're another of the many secrets that the Mystic Isles hold?"

"More like the more ancient mystics are ashamed that I exist," Roland grumbled, but they all heard him anyway.

"What does that mean," Jaime asked.

"Does this have something to do with why Aragon was calling you an abomination," Robin asked, ever the observant one.

Roland nervously rubbed his arm, most likely that being a nervous twitch or something. He was nuzzled by his tiger and pegasus, comforting him.

"I'm not exactly a secret, but there is no isle on the Mystic Isles for those like me," Roland admitted.

"Uh… what," Valerie 'duh'ed.

"I...I'm what you would call… a hybrid mystic," Roland confessed.

"You mean like two different mystics in one," Roy put two and two together.

Roland nodded, rubbing his arms still.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you," Robin asked.

"My mom is a crystal mage from the Isle of Crystals," Roland explained. "It's the job of her people to create magical gems and crystals. Used to make amulets, magical weapons, enchanted armor, mystical objects, and even wards for protection purposes."

"Oh, Siren's taken me to Isle of Crystals once," Valerie says. "That place is completely beyond beautiful. Only the Isles of Nature, Angels, and Magical Music can compete with it in terms of beauty."

"It is quite the sight for first-timers," Roland tries to perk-up. "My father, on the other hand, is an animal shapeshifter form the Isle of Shapeshifters."

"Hey! He's like me," Gar cheered, excited for having a mystic counterpart.

"Well, I don't think his father's shifts would be green, but I guess he is," Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah, my father's animals are pretty normal-looking," Roland says. "Anyway, I am the product of those two different mystics… you know… birds and bees stuff… anyone give this kid the talk yet?"

He motioned to Beast Boy, the other members of the team chuckled and giggled as the green shapeshifter blushed.

"M'gann wanted to save his innocence for a long as she could," Roy chuckled.

"Change the subject, I beg you," Gar was hiding his face in his hands.

"Those like me are not the most accepted beings on the Mystic Isles," Roland changed the subject. "They don't see us as being part of either of the isles that our parents come from. Not even our own people."

"I guess even magical beings can experience discrimination among themselves," Roy says.

"It can happen, but hybrids are just not something they are used to," Roland admits. "We are not one nor are we the other. And the fact that our powers are unique to us since we are the only of our kinds doesn't help because they have no idea how to handle us."

"It must be hard," Robin said.

"We get used to it," Roland shrugged. "There are a growing number of hybrids with mystics from different isles falling in love, or just fall under the spell of a love deity when they get mad."

Huntress shivered, remembering the story Phantom once told her about Ember using a love song on him to make him obsessively in love with Sam. And another when Siren told her about a Cupid that had fallen in love, making his power go crazy and make everyone he was around fall in love with the first person they see.

"Do we want to know," Karen asked her.

"You most certainly do not," Valerie answered.

"Some of us have it easier than others," Roland continues. "Those like me, who have a more 'normal' appearance. But my friend Viktor, who's the son of a vampire and spider were-creature, only has a human-like upper body."

"I mean no offense to your friend, but that combination sounds very creepy," Impulse says.

"You are not the first to think that, and will most certainly not be the last," Roland said. "Us, hybrids, stick together as best we can. We are just happy that those like the witches, sirens, ghosts, and harpies don't care that we are hybrids. They've been researching ways to try and create an isle for us."

"Is that even possible," Valerie asked. "I've never heard of that in the entire time I've known Phantom and Siren."

"We're magical," Roland smirks. "There is no such thing as impossible with us."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Breaking Into A Government Facility… Again

All three of the teams soon met back at Headquarters. Jazz and Huntress both now having full thermoses that needed delivering back to the Ghost Zone.

"I'm guessing that one of those is the Box Ghost," Danny guessed right away.

"Unfortunately," Jazz handed him the thermos.

"This guy really needs a hobby," White commented.

"You're telling us," Dick groaned. "Not even the Joker is as annoying as this guy and he breaks out of Arkham once a week, sometimes even more."

"We did tell you that if you got boxes thrown at you by him not to come crying to us," Danny smirked.

"He was such a pain in the motherboard," Cyborg complained. "I actually counted how many times he shouted 'BEWARE.' It was twenty-five times during our fight alone."

"Welcome to our world," White rolled his eyes. "As a siren, I've been trying to find a way to take his voice away because of how often he shouts that. I haven't found one, yet."

"Can't we just keep him in this thing until you do," Mal motioned to the thermos.

"We might need that thermos later, so we will, unfortunately, have to shoot him back into the Ghost Zone at some point," Danny sighed.

"Danny, maybe we should take up Melinda's offer of banishing the worst ghosts," White suggested.

"I'm begging to think that we will not have a choice but to take the offer up," Danny tells him.

"What would banishing them mean, exactly," M'gann asked.

"While witches don't have much that can work against ghosts, a witch and ghost together is a different story," Danny explains. "Melinda has a spell that can banish an evil ghost to the Underworld when it is said by another ghost."

"I guess if the Greek gods are real, so would the Underworld," Jaime says.

"Hades has to live somewhere," Valerie shrugged.

"The Underworld, and everything in it, is very much real," White says. "The Ghost Zone, as another realm of the dead, has a connection to it. If we were to banish a ghost, it would mean that the ghost has committed a crime bad enough to result in that. The ghost would immediately be sent to the Fields of Punishment or even Tartarus if the crime was bad enough. But there are also possibilities of them ending up in the Asphodel Meadows or Mourning Fields."

"My Greek mythological knowledge is a little rusty," Karen was confused, being a woman of science. "Mind explaining those last two."

"The Asphodel Medows is for the relatively normal," White explained. "It's for those that were just average during their lives and did not belong in the Fields of Punishment or in Elysium. They were not heroes or villains, just average people that were simply normal. And the Mourning Fields is for those that have wasted their lives on unrequited love. The ones still waiting for those that do not love them, will never love them, yet are still waiting for them to fall in love with them."

"It's like the place where stalkers and creepingly obsessive fans normally go," Danny added helpfully.

"Exactly," White said. "I also know for a fact that all of you will be making Elysium once you have died at any point in your lives. Be it now or in a hundred years."

"Least we know that we'll be going to the land of dead heroes once we pass on," Dick laughed.

"There is a chance you could also go to the Isle of the Blessed, but it's not like I know your past lives," White shrugged. "Melinda has a spell for that, but that is beside the point."

"There's a spell to see our past lives," Garth asked.

"There's a spell for everything," Roland responded. "We're magical. Impossible is not a word in our dictionary."

That seemed to finally be when the team that went to the Ghost Zone finally took notice of the hybrid being there. Phantom, Siren, Aqualad, Superboy, and Tempest had been preoccupied with getting Dani and had not noticed him until he had spoken up.

"Uh… who are you," Conner asked.

"Roland," he introduced himself. "Came here from the Mystic Isles when I heard that Aragon was wreaking havoc."

"Nice to meet you, Roland," White shook his hand, but then his eyes glowed for a second as he read his heart. "Oh, so you're a hybrid."

"Yes, I am," Roland responded. "My mom is a crystal mage and my dad is a shapeshifter. The result was my ability to conjure gemstones and turn them into animals."

"What an interesting power," Danny observed the mystic. "I know of potions that witches and wizards use to create gems and I know how crystal mages can grow gems like plants, but I have not met someone like you before."

"There is a reason why hybrids are rare," Roland nervously chuckled.

"Us, sirens, always have been very accepting of hybrids," White says. "We see no point in discriminating you for simply being born as you are."

"T...Thank you, Lord White," Roland stuttered.

It was quite obvious that the hybrid was quite nervous. It didn't take a genius to know that it was because he was so close to the prince of sirens and the ruler of the Ghost Zone. He was a hybrid that spent a lot of his life being discriminating against for simply being born the way that he was.

"No need to call me 'Lord,' Roland," White smiled at him. "I may be a prince, but that is not everything I am."

"Same with me," Danny added. "I hate the formalities that come with being a prince as well. Wish I could get Frostbite to stop calling me 'Great One."

"As if that would ever happen," White said.

"We barely even know the yeti, but even we have to agree with that," Conner agreed with Siren.

"Thank you, my point exactly with how obvious what I said is," White says.

"Stop teasing him, Uncle White," a girl's voice was finally heard.

Now it was Dani's turn to make herself known. The ghost girl clone had been really quiet, especially for her, until that point. Things had been so busy that they didn't even get a chance to introduce her to the rest of the team.

"Isn't she the cutest little thing in the world," Karen gushed.

"I'm not cute, I'm fierce," Dani argued, pouting.

"You sure, Dani," Danny smirked. "Because that pout on your face looks really cute to me, and everyone else."

They all laughed at the second pout the ghost girl put on, plus the slightly green blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Give it up, little ghost," White snickered. "You really are cute. Live with it."

"And I want to preserve that cuteness for as long as possible," Danny hugged his daughter as tight as he could. "I missed you so much."

"Daddy, to tight,'' Dani said, starting to suffocate.

"That's nice,'' Danny ignore, hugging tighter.

"Can't... breath,'' she choked.

"Good for you,'' Danny said, still oblivious to what she was saying.

She fired an ecto-blast into his back, making him let go and Siren burst into laughter.

"What the heck did you do that for,'' Danny complained, his back smoking.

"For trying to suffocate me,'' Dani yelled, Siren now laughing on the floor.

"You okay, down there,'' Dick snickered.

Siren popped up, having finally stopped laughing.

"I'm good,'' he says.

"Guys, this is my daughter,'' Danny properly introduced her to the team. ''Danielle Phantom.''

The team all smiled at her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Dani," M'gann looked to be fighting her urge to hug the younger version of their teammate.

"Thank you," Dani was a bit shy around all these new people.

"Dani, this is the rest of the team," Danny introduced. "D, M'gann, Garfield, Roy, Bart, Victor, T, Karen, and Mal. Also known as Nightwing, Miss. Martian, Beast Boy, Red Arrow, Impulse, Cyborg, Robin, Bumblebee, and Guardian. You've already met Conner, Kaldur, and Garth."

"It's nice to meet you all," Dani smiled at them. "I always told dad that he needed to find a team."

"I like that I am not the only one that gets to tell him 'I told you so," Jazz laughed.

"Older and younger," White snickered. "Ganging up on the middle child. What we do best, don't we?"

"Too true," Jazz gave the siren a one-arm hug.

"Coming at me from all sides," Danny faked hurt. "My daughter and siblings."

"Well, you, me, and White were not the most effective of hero teams," Valerie says. "The three of us tried everything, but no matter what they still hate all ghosts and mystics."

"The Guys In White definitely don't help matters," White basically growled. "I hate those Ghostbuster wannabes."

"Who exactly are these Guys In White," Cyborg asked.

"They can't be any good since you compared them to Cadmus earlier," Conner remembered Phantom saying. "Any comparison to them is not good."

"We had quite a few run-ins with them before we left," Danny explained. "And every time we did meet them, we always wanted to destroy them."

"You hate them that much," Dick asked.

"Hatred is probably the softest of terms that we would use to describe how we feel about them," White said. "They're the lowest of the low. Basically conspiracy theorists to the absolute extreme."

"The Guys In White are a government agency of this realm," Danny explained. "They are supposedly the leading experts on ghost hunting and the mystical world. They've done a lot of things that definitely are the worst types of crimes against mystics and ghosts."

"Didn't you guys once mention an incident involving a missile," Kaldur remembered.

"Not so much an incident and more like them trying to destroy the Ghost Zone and everyone in it," White says.

"Say what," Karen gasped.

The rest of the team was equally as shocked and horrified. Jazz and Red Huntress just looked pissed at the memory.

"The GIW had paid Jack and Maddie a whole lot of money for Fenton Works," Danny started to explain. "But all they really wanted was the portal to get into the Ghost Zone. They couldn't simply buy the portal because they had no idea how to move it without cutting off the zone from the human world and not being able to open the connection up again."

"They had a missile," White took over. "One that was filled with every anti-ghost substance under the sun. They planned to fire it into the Ghost Zone, to kill everything inside of it."

"Isn't the Ghost Zone infinite," Tim shows that he is one of the smartest members of the team. "No matter how big the missile would have been, add in the likely size of the Fenton Works basement and the size of the portal opening, it would be impossible to create a missile that would have been big enough to completely destroy the Ghost Zone."

"The missile exploding would spread the anti-ghost materials very far, to begin with," White says. "They would contaminate the zone's ghostly atmosphere, making sure that no matter how big the zone is, there would have been no place to hide."

"And none of the ghosts could have escaped to the Mystic Isles because that would have spread whatever contaminated the Ghost Zone," Danny regained control of the story. "That would have caused the extinction of nearly every magical being and creature known and unknown to all the realms."

That drove home how far the agency was willing to go with their hatred of ghosts and mystics. Killing them all without a second thought was certainly nothing that could be sugar-coated in any way.

"They really went that far," Mal looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

"They definitely tried," White says. "But Danny and I had to work fast in order to stop it. Danny stole Johnny's motorcycle in order to quickly get what we needed."

"It had probably been one of the few times that Skulker and I had been on the same page," Danny said. "He, Johnny, and Youngblood all helped us make a giant slingshot that we used to launch a bolder into the portal entrance from the Ghost Zone side of it. It blocked the opening and the missile ended up exploding in the lab. Serves them right."

Jazz and Huntress shared a look between them. It didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

"They've gotten worse, haven't they," White put together from the look.

"You already know about the weapons they made that spilled into the black market," Jazz started. "But the GIW has been working on something big that we have no idea about."

"They've been getting larger shipments of equipment and their energy usage has gone through the roof," Valerie tells them.

"Let me link these computers with my personal set-up," Jazz says.

She typed a few commanded into the computer and a whole new screen image popped up on a few of them. She opened up different files on each of the screens.

"That is definitely a lot more than the Fentons, Manson, and Foley have," White said, looking at the information.

"We gathered as best as we could," Jazz says. "With my telepathy developing and hardly anyone knowing about it, I was able to sneak around agents and read their minds. Even if they saw me, what would they do against a non-magical, non-ghost, non-weapon carrying girl that was barely twenty-one."

"Maybe we need to give you some type of weaponry for any future explorations on your part," White suggests. "I'll be in my armory of you need me."

With that, he musically teleported away to only he and Phantom knows where.

"I am not surprised at all that White has an armory," Dick stated.

"I do not think there is anything that either of the twins can do that will surprise us anymore, my friend," Kaldur said.

"I'm not sure if this might be relevant, but there have been a few demons and mystics that have gone missing the past few months," Roland joined the conversation.

Everyone looked at the hybrid after he spoke up. He put his hand on the topaz tiger next to him, the only one of the gem animals that he had not returned to the isles to be taken care of by his mother.

"They've gone missing," Danny looked very concerned. "Why was I not informed of this? If my people have gone…"

"There have been no ghosts that have disappeared if you were not informed," Valerie interrupted. "And it would have been harder for them to catch a ghost since only a few ghosts are brave enough to even come to this place. And since Box Ghost is still around, they definitely are not able to catch any of the other ghosts is they can't catch him."

"Amen to that, sister," Jazz hated him just as much as the twins.

"It would be hard since all ghosts do share invisibility and intangibility powers," Danny says. "But wouldn't we have been warned if mystics are disappearing."

"They may just think that they disappeared on their own to stay safe," Kaldur guessed. "That was the main reason why Atlantis sunk into the sea. For the Atlanteans to get away and hide from the rest of the world."

"I wonder about the other Atlantis' in the other realms," Garth thought out loud.

"And it is not like anyone on the Mystic Isles cares what happens to demons," Valerie added.

"I did notice that they never took the same mystic or demon twice," Roland continued.

"What do you mean," Cyborg asked.

"Even with demons, there are still many different species," Roland says. "For mystics, the ones that are missing are a witch, guardian, nymph, legacy, dwarf, forest elf, gnome, valkyrie, and vampire. For demons, it is the banshee queen, an elder Grimlock, an imp master, the leader of the furies, a powerful demonic shapeshifter, an elder mirror demon, and a powerful demon known as the Black Knight."

"That… is a lot of magical beings," Gar said.

"As a hybrid, I am mostly invisible to the more elder mystics since they do not take to my kind very well," Roland says. "So I am easily hidden and am able to listen in to a lot of things. The demons do not care for each other, but they do care that their most powerful people are vanishing. I heard a pair of grimlocks saying how the one that had gone missing was close to being named their leader."

"Combined with the other demons that also seemed to be leaders, maybe the GIW is trying to make their demonic allies more reliant on them," Dick suggested. "Take away their leaders, kings, or queens and they only have the GIW to give them order in all this chaos."

"Demons are chaos in physical form," Valerie crossed her arms. "They know nothing but chaos, death, and terror."

"Valerie does have a point," Jazz agreed with Red Huntress. "But even then, demons still have their own form of 'government.' If that's what you can even call it. It's chaos, but organized chaos."

"They must be furious about their leaders going missing," Tim guessed.

"They are probably not even aware that their 'allies' are the ones responsible for their leaders missing," Danny says. "They joined because they want free-reign of this realm. Free from any and all forms of light magic. They are completely unaware of the fact that the Guys In White will turn on them the moment that the 'light side' is taken care of. They don't care about good magic or bad magic, light or dark, old or young, demon or mystic. If you use magic, they will go after you even if you had never done a single thing to warrant it."

"Have you noticed anything else, Roland," Conner asked quickly before Phantom lost his temper.

"Since mystics have been avoiding this realm, the ones that vanished are most likely the ones that had been living here," the hybrid said. "They don't want to be seen as running away, especially if they had lived here for a while."

"That makes a lot of sense," Kaldur says. "I can tell you that every citizen would gladly die if it meant protecting Atlantis."

"I would love to see that kingdom," Jazz got stars in her eyes, probably the first time that Phantom had ever seen her act like a fangirl for anyone other than Ember.

"Maybe after all this is over," Garth tells her.

"There must be some way for us to find out where they might be keeping them all," Dick got on his thinking face. "Valerie, which building did you say was the one that was getting all the new supplies and using up the most power."

"Jazz," Valerie requested.

The redhead typed a few more commands into the computer and pulled up an image. Phantom immediately recognized the old Amity Park Planetarium. He had no idea when they rebuilt it, but it did make sense that the GIW would turn it into something else since they were the reason it was destroyed in the first place. Gregor might not have been an agent, but he still hates that guy.

"I can tell that you're thinking the same things that I did when I learned of them buying the place," Jazz smirks at her brother. "They broke it, so they bought it."

"Too true, Jazz," Danny responded.

"It's their main headquarters, so it is only natural that they would keep their prisoners there," Valerie said.

"So, we're breaking into a government facility on the chance to rescue demons and mystics alike," Mal summed it all up.

"More the mystics than the demons, but that's pretty much the plan," Phantom says.

"Wouldn't be the first time that we've done something this," Dick said as he and Aqualad both looked Superboy.

That was when Siren music swirled back into the room. He was carrying a bag that they all assumed was filled with enchanted weapons that he created.

"Did I hear something about breaking into a GIW facility," he asked. "Because if we are, I am so in."

He opened his bag to start handing out new weapons when they heard the hatch open. Someone was coming into headquarters. Siren and Phantom shared a look. They could have sworn they changed the passcode on the keypad and added another layer of firewalls.

But soon, they were unfortunately joined by the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker.

"Oh, for the love of the gods," the twins swore.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: We've Had Enough Of You

"We so do not have the time for this," Danny shook his head.

"Maybe we should call Melinda and have her set up some wards around this place," White suggested.

"How did they even get in," Dick wondered out loud. "Didn't you two change the passcodes on that keypad upstairs."

"We did," Danny answered. "Tucker must have hacked into our system again."

"I told you to allow me to put enchantments on them," White slapped his brother on the shoulder. "Two times you told me not to and two times they've hacked their way in. Maybe next time you will listen to me."

"Younger siblings should not this right all the time," Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have three younger brothers of my own, so I understand," Dick says.

"I heard that," Robin glared at the former Boy Wonder.

"Love you too, Rob," Dick smirked at him.

Jazz stood up from the chair by the computers. She stood between her brothers with her arms crossed. She was not going to let any of these four let her think she was on their side even for a second. They chased away her precious baby brothers because they were selfish and cared more about nonsense prejudice than their so-called best friends or their own flesh and blood.

Huntress stood on Siren's other side. She had not spoken one word to the four since she had screamed at them after she found out that the twins had left. To her, the twins deserved far better than this town and these people treated them. She hunted the two down herself for months, treating them like they were monsters. Yet even during those months, they still treated her with kindness and friendship under their human identities. They could have left her alone, treated her just as badly as she treated them, but they tried to befriend her instead. Two people with hearts as big as their's did not deserve to be treated the way they were.

The team also stood around the twins. Last time these four were here, Siren almost took down the entire electrical system with his emotions. And that was not even counting what Phantom most likely did to the stress room when he did his own time in it. There was nothing about these four that told them anything other than that they were the exact type of people that did not deserve to have heroes saving their lives on a regular basis. Phantom and Siren would save them because they're heroes and that is what heroes do. But it is like when Superman ever had to save Lex Luthor when there had been an assassin after him before he had joined the Light. Or when the Flash had to save Pee-A-Boo, Weather Wizard, Rainbow Raider, Mist, and Death Bolt from being vaporized in his pipeline prison when Eobard Thawn tried to activate it again. They help people, even if they are not good people, because that is what heroes do. It is definitely something that takes a lot of courage and strength.

Roland tapped Beetle on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"What," Jaime asked.

"I'm still a little new to all you guys, so what's up with all the glaring at those four," Roland asked.

"Oh, right," Jaime realized that Roland really didn't know about them. "Do you know how Phantom and Siren left their original realm?"

"That news spread throughout the Mystic Isles faster than magical wildfire," Roland tells him.

Beetle decided to ignore the fact that magical wildfire was actually a thing. He did not want to think about what that could even do since it would obviously be worse than normal wildfire.

"Those four are the main reason," Jaime tells him. "When Phantom and Siren needed them the most, they abandoned and abused them. Out of all people that the two thought would abandon them, they were probably among those they thought would never do so. But then they did."

"Dear gods," Roland swore. "I knew this realm was trouble, but I had no idea this was where Lord Siren and Lord Phantom were from."

"It's not like the two want to advertise it," Jaime says. "Not that anyone can blame them. Everyone here hated them without even knowing who they even are simply because of powers that they didn't even ask for."

"Not to sound too much like a nymph or dryad, but flowers to not get to choose where they bloom," Roland said. "The same can be said about our destinies and fates. We do not get to pick and choose what happens in our lives, just how we deal with it."

"I think someone might be spending a lot of time in that Isle of Stories the twins told us about," Jaime snickered. "That was some deep stuff."

"Well, I'm a hybrid, not stupid," Roland smirks. "We're always surprising people."

"I was definitely surprised by how well the twins have taken being back here," Jaime admitted. "They really are heroes. Coming to save those that they know will still hate them even after the deed is done."

"They're definitely better people than I would be," Roland said. "If I had a chance to make my enemies suffer, I will definitely take it."

"You're helping us now, and that is definitely more than what others are doing," Jaime looked at the four intruders when he said that.

"Those that forget history are doomed to repeat it," Roland says.

Remembering Phantom and Siren's anger toward things like the Salem Witch Trials, Blue Beetle definitely believed it. This town, and basically the realm as a whole, repeated the mistake of judging and going against those that they did not understand and were paying for it. Salem saw people behaving "abnormal" and accused them of being witches. Amity Park saw those that were magical and behaved the exact same way. Hunting them, killing them, yet somehow still believed that they were in the right. Disgusting.

"Did you seriously hack into our security system again," Danny glared at them.

"We would have had to if you hadn't changed the passcode," Sam glared right back.

"We changed it for a reason," Danny almost growled. "I designed this system specifically to keep ghosts like Technus out, not to mention any technopaths that go rouge."

A few team members looked at Siren in confusion.

"Technopaths are a type of witch or wizard that have the power to control technology," he told them. "They've only been around for the last hundred years or so."

"You hacking into our system, repeatedly, could put it in danger of one of those things actually happening," Danny says.

"You should have told us that in the first place," Maddie argued.

"We don't have to tell you anything," White snapped. "You are civilians and are not supposed to be in the middle of this."

"We have more of a right to be here than you," Maddie snaps back.

"Yeah, four normal people that have no idea what they are doing have more of a right than an entire team of experienced heroes," Valerie sarcastically said.

"Heroes," Jack scoffed. "Can't be heroes with those two on your team."

He barely gave the twins a wave.

"You dare talk about them like they have not sacrificed so much for this ungrateful town," Jazz crossed her arms.

"Watch how you talk to us, young lady," Maddie scolded her daughter.

"I think I can talk to you any way I want," Jazz yelled back. "If you hadn't noticed, this is the first time in almost two years that I have actually talked to you in any shape or form. Even after all this time, you still do not see how wrong you were in how you treated them."

"I'd listen to her if I was you," Valerie smirked. "You never anger a redhead. Especially one that can fry your brain."

"And trust me when I say that I would love nothing more than to silence your prejudicial thoughts," Jazz was beyond angry with them.

Miss. Martian, more than anyone, would know what doing that would do to her. The martian would have to remember to talk to Jazz about that. Destroying someone's mind was not an easy thing to do. It would lay heavily on her heart, making her fear and doubt herself every time she would try and use her powers.

Jazz's eyes slightly glowed from her anger.

"They've turned you into a freak like them," Maddie yelled.

"I'd rather be a freak than your daughter," Jazz responded.

The two adults took a step back as if they had been slapped. Jazz had never been more angry in her life than when she found out her brothers left because of these people. She had yelled and screamed, her powers temporarily advancing to telekinesis and sent things flying all around her when she lost her temper.

"Jazz," Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Danny, I know you and White are fine now, but that does not make the things they did any less wrong," Jazz was in full protective sister mode. "This entire world was turning against you two and these were the people that should have stood by you the most. But they instead turned against you the same as everyone else. They were nothing short of selfish and abusive toward you. I wasn't able to stop them then, but I sure as the Underworld will do my best to stop them now."

The brothers both put their hands on her shoulders. Jazz was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry.

"We know, Jazz," White soothes her. "But the fact is… that we no longer care."

"WHAT," the four locals yelled, making the twins and the team turn to them.

"You really think that we would still care what you thought of us after all this time," White crossed his arms. "We used to care, I can admit that. But then we found those that actually cared about us. They weren't bothered by our powers, they didn't avoid us whenever we were in our other forms, they didn't try and hunt us down and kill us for something beyond our control."

Aqualad silently took his hand, calming the siren down a little.

"Danny and White, Phantom and Siren, they are one and the same," the Atlantean stares down the four mortals. "They are not just valued team members, they are our friends, members of our family."

"We will not allow you to tear down the confidence that they have built up," Dick gives them the dreaded Bat-glare. "They have been nothing but selfless, caring, and nothing short of the best friends that any of us could ask for. They constantly put themselves at risk in order to help us. They care so much for the rest of us that they often forget about their own lives."

"We have never treated them with anything other than the same respect and kindness that they have shown us," Cyborg said. "I'm half-robot. Superboy is an alien clone. Impulse is from the future. Beast Boy is green. Aqualad and Tempest are both from Atlantis. Blue Beetle has a piece of ancient alien-like magic stuck to his back. And Miss. Martian is… well… martian. Compared to the rest of us, Danny and White are completely normal."

"Though, we have heard White say plenty of times that normal is vastly overrated," Garth chuckled.

"Well, it is true," White smirked.

"There is nothing wrong with the twins being a ghost and siren," Roy took his turn scolding the locals. "Even at their worst, they still keep their heads and help others. When our mentors started treating them with suspicion after an accident, the twins didn't abandon us or treat us any differently because they know that we support them no matter what. They simply calmed down by doing their duties as to their own finds for a little while. They didn't close themselves off and shut the world out, they chose to help the ghosts and sirens."

"Plus, White's concert on the Isle of Sirens was nothing short of incredible," Karen added. "I wish I had recorded it."

"It was so crash," Impulse cheered.

There was a **DING** and all the heroes got out their phones. They saw that it was a video message from Nightwing. It was Siren's performance.

"You're welcome," the Bat-family member smirked.

"They've got you all fooled," Jack yells at them. "Ghosts and mystics don't have emotions. They can't feel love."

"Okay, now I'm mad," Roland started to raised a crystal.

Guardian put a hand on the hand that Roland was holding the crystal in.

"Danny and White can handle this," Mal tells him.

Roland lowered the gem. He was, admittedly, curious to see how the two royals would handle these four. Especially since he now understood that they were the ones that hurt them the most when they had lived in this realm. He may not have known them personally until now, but any case where a mystic or ghost is treated horribly for simply being who they are hurts off of them.

"They feel more love than you do," Conner really wished he had heat vision as he glared at them.

Now that was like a slap to the face for the Fenton's, who spent their entire lives believing that ghosts and mystics had no real feelings other than hate and destruction.

"You have always claimed that ghosts and mystics have no feeling," Danny's eyes glowed green in anger. "That we only know hate and destruction. Well, here is a little magic lesson for egotistical nobody's that have no idea what they're talking about. Cupids are being of pure love that use their powers to match people that have feelings for each other. Lephrachans, as annoying as they are, spread good and bad luck to the world to make good things happen to good people and bad things happen to bad people. Nymphs and satyrs are the guardians of the forests, making sure that nature is protected. Naiads and merpeople protect the sea and all of its creatures."

"It's all fake…" Maddie tried.

"Pandora still protects her box to this day, even as a ghost," Danny continued, interrupting her. "Demigods handle all the hidden monsters in the world so that mortals will not be harmed. Witches and gypsies use their gifts to help innocents and vanquish demons. Guardian angels are the voice in our heads that guide us to safety in our times of need when our fight or flight instincts take over. Fairies are what give children imagination and hope. Muses are the givers of inspiration to everyone."

"They're just biding their time…" Jack tried.

"Ghosts don't lose their feeling just because they are dead," Danny interrupted them again. "It's not even they're fault that they did die. Walker died in a prison riot of the prison that he was warden of. Johnny and Kitty died in a motorcycle accident. Sydney Poindexter killed himself because of all the bullying he had to endure. Skulker died in a hunting accident. Ember was killed when her house burned down. They were all once human and they did not lose their emotions when they died. It is utterly heartless of you to believe that they would lose what made them ghosts. They became ghosts because their emotions gave them obsessions or unfinished business. They are emotionally attached to what makes them ghosts. You know nothing about any of us!"

By the time that Phantom was done, the room was so silent that you could hear a feather drop. Siren, Jazz, Huntress, and Roland actually wanted to burst into applause but were to pissed off to do so.

"Amen to that," White pretty much summed up what their group was thinking in a single word.

"Excuse me," Maddie glared at him.

"It isn't even that you're stubborn,'' he continued. ''You just hate our kinds. It's not like every magical creature in the world has attacked anyone. Not every ghost in the Ghost Zone has even seen the living world. What you are, are bias and selfish. Believing that only what think is true fact. You don't do actual work. You don't try to understand us. All you do is rave against ghosts and mystics because you can't understand us. I've always known that whatever mortals don't understand, they fear.''

"Show some respect for the people that raised you," Sam yelled at them.

"No. They didn't. Jazz did! She was there for me when I cried. She was the one that fed us! SHE'S the one who actually LOVES us! All you guys did was make us clean your RADIOACTIVE MESSES and we had to listen to you blabber on and on about DISSECTING a ghost! SERIOUSLY!? Now they have the NERVE to call yourselves PARENTS when you NEVER even ACTED like good PEOPLE,'' Danny exploded.

Phantom was breathing very heavily by the end of his rant. His green eyes did not stop glowing, making it known that his anger had not stopped along with the rant. But with a deep breath, he turned his back on them and started walking away.

"You're just not worth the heartache," he threw over his shoulder. "Not anymore."

The rest of the team was about to follow his lead when Sam decided that she was not going to allow him to get the last word.

"Guess **he** was right," she snapped at Phantom. " **He** really is inevitable."

Phantom and Siren both froze. Jazz and Huntress shared terrified looks with each other, expecting either a murder or for something to explode. The team was also scared for the twins. Last time someone said the word "inevitable" around them, they almost took down Mount Justice.

Siren was the first to turn around. He shot around, his eyes bright gold in his rage. He slammed down his right foot. Gold waves rippled over the ground, his vibration powers knocking the four off their feet. His wings spread out behind him as he approached them. No one knew what to do as the pissed off siren walked toward the four.

"That was one of my weaker powers," White tells them, his voice low and threatening. "Say anything like that again and you will see just how much power the prince of the sirens really has."


End file.
